


Naruto and his Kunoichis

by sheltie1987



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Moresomes, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 123
Words: 162,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again like my previous series I am doing. Naruto is the main man in this with me pairing him with all of the girls in the Naruto universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tenten

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other series there will be notes in them that won't make sense. That's because I posted these chaps before on another site and then had to move them around a few times.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this is the first chap of my brand new series that is based of my Brainy Girls, Ketchum Girls and my Percy Jackson series. This will be mainly all M, but I decided to start off with a few non M ones. I will do a few non M ones later, but they will be very rare. I will be adding non-kunoichis in this too, but this title sounded the best out of all I had thought of.**

 

 

****

 

 

**Chapter 1: Tenten**

 

Tenten stood there in a silk kimono with a green dragon in a dark blue sky and full moon imprinted on it. She sighed as she checked the time once again.

 

 _Where is he?_ she thought.

 

“Hey, sorry I am late” a voice said.

 

Tenten stopped and turned. That was Naruto, what was Naruto doing here? She then saw he was carrying a white rose. That was the sign she was supposed to look for when her friends set her up on this blind date. Wait, that means Naruto is her date? No way. This had to be a joke.

 

“Tenten, are you my date?” Naruto asked confused.

 

“I guess I am. You’re holding the white rose” Tenten said.

 

“Man, this is awkward. I got set up on this thing by the guys” Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah, the girls did the same to me” Tenten said.

 

“Look, if you want to call this off you can. I know I am probably the last guy you want to be seen with” Naruto said.

 

Tenten saw Naruto’s slumped shoulders and felt for him.

 

“No Naruto, lets go in. The date is paid for, we might as well enjoy it” she said.

 

Naruto looked up at this and smiled.

 

“Alright, um, lets go” he said.

 

He gently took her arm and led her in.

 

Tenten was amazed. Naruto knew how to act like a gentleman. Once they entered and checked with the maître’d Naruto again showed he was a gentleman as he pulled Tenten’s chair out for her then once she was seated he sat down himself. They then perused the menus in their hands.

 

“Um, Tenten, what are some of these thing?” Naruto asked.

 

“What do you mean, Naruto. Haven’t you eaten any of this stuff before?” Tenten asked.

 

“Uh, no. I was only able to afford ramen since it was the only thing that was never tampered with” Naruto said quietly.

 

Tenten furrowed her brow at this. Why in the world would someone tamper with Naruto’s food? She shrugged it off and helped Naruto pick an entrée. Soon they ordered and they talked about what missions they’ve been on as well the training they were doing. Naruto seemed to stay away from talks about his personal life and Tenten didn’t want to pry, not just yet.

 

When the meals came Naruto poked it a bit looking at it warily.

 

“It’s good Naruto, try it” Tenten said.

 

Naruto took a cautious bite and found it was good. He figured that it wasn’t poisoned or something.

 

They ate and chatted a bit more. Soon the meal was gone and they ordered dessert. Though Tenten was tempted to skip it Naruto talked her into it. He could be very persuasive. They shared the dessert and had a fun time. They left afterwards since the meal was already paid for. They got out the door and paused.

 

“Um, what should we do next?” Naruto asked as they left the restaurant.

 

“Not sure, the night’s still young. Lets just walk around” Tenten suggested.

 

Naruto just nodded.

 

They soon got to the park and a full moon was out. They were walking together with their hands brushing one another every once and a while. Naruto then on impulse grabbed Tenten’s hand and held it. She turned to him and he smiled. She returned the smile and kept walking. They soon got to a bench and sat down.

 

“This has been a lovely evening” Tenten said.

 

“Yeah, it has” Naruto said in total agreement.

 

Tenten took a bold move and rested her head on Naruto’s shoulder. This made Naruto jump slightly and he looked down and smiled softly. Tenten’s hair was up in her usual twin buns, but some very fancy hair ties held them together that Naruto guessed she wore only on special occasions. They sat there for a while just enjoying one another’s presence. Soon it was getting late and both wanted to do some training in the morning.

 

Naruto showing another bout of being a gentleman and walked Tenten home. When they got there Tenten turned to Naruto.

 

“I had a fun time Naruto. We should do this again” she said.

 

“Yeah, hey, since we both want to train tomorrow why don’t we do it together and go out to lunch after?” Naruto suggested.

 

“I’d like that a lot” Tenten said as she blushed a loose strand of hair away.

 

“Great, training ground 16 at ten?” Naruto asked.

 

“It’s a date” Tenten said then blushed after she said it.

 

“Yeah, a date, good night Tenten” Naruto said.

 

Before she could turn she felt Naruto kiss her on the cheek. She turned and he was gone. She walked into her apartment and touched the cheek Naruto had kissed.

 

“Yeah, it’s a date” she said with a smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay that’s the end of my first of this series. I hope you all like it and want more. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Sasuke bashing in this. This rated M more for the language  and drinking of alcohol rather than anything sexual really. Though it is going to suggest a hell of a lot. Not doing drunken talk, too troublesome.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: Sakura Haruno**

 

“Lousy Sasuke, fucking cheating bastard” Sakura mumbled into her saké dish.

 

The pink haired kunoichi was sitting at a table in a bar drinking away her pain. She had a high level of tolerance to alcohol thanks to training under a certain Sannin. Though that training wasn’t really a part of the full package, just an odd perk. She had been dating Sasuke after Naruto had successfully retrieved the missing nin. The relationship was going well until Sakura arrived home from the hospital to find Sasuke rutting with someone else in her bed. She was so angry that she slugged Sasuke with her chakra-enhanced strength making him crash through the wall and sail countless miles through the air. He flew farther than any time she had ever hit Naruto.

 

This led to her to drinking away the bastard’s memory.

 

“Sakura, what are you doing here?”

 

Sakura looked up, but when she saw who it was she looked down quickly. It was Naruto. He had a look of worry on his face.

 

“Just dealing with a stressful day” Sakura lied.

 

Naruto frowned. Now he wasn’t very good at reading people. Heck, the person could have a neon sign telling everyone how they felt and Naruto would still never get it. But With Sakura, well, he could read her quite well. Being friends and teammates for so long gives you that unique ability. He sighed and sat down next to her at the table she was hogging all to herself.

 

“You can tell me you know” he said gently.

 

All Sakura did was grab the saké bottle and instead of pouring herself a bit in her dish she drank from the bottle. After a couple of big gulps she placed the now empty bottle down and waved at the barman for another. Once a fresh bottle arrived her slightly inebriated green eyes turned to Naruto.

 

“Found the bastard fucking someone in my bed” she muttered without slurring at all.

 

Naruto blinked. It took him a bit to work through Sakura’s sentence since he wasn’t the brightest guy in the world. But when he did he was shocked then angered.

 

“That motherfucker” he swore.

 

“Yeah, he certainly is” Sakura mumbled then drank from the new bottle.

 

“I’m going to beat the shit out of him” Naruto said as ne made to get up.

 

Sakura stopped him.

 

“He’s in the hospital, I slugged him” the pink haired woman said.

 

“Really, how far did he go?” Naruto asked with a hint of amusement.

 

Sakura smiled. Her first smile the whole night.

 

“I don’t know really how far, but I do know he flew farther than you ever did when I hit you” she said.

 

Naruto whistled at this. He knew from experience that you really caught air when being slugged by Sakura with a chakra-enhanced punch.

 

“So, a new record?” he asked.

 

“Probably” Sakura said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

 

Naruto chuckled and ordered his own saké since he knew that Sakura wasn’t incline on sharing at the moment. Once it arrived and poured some into the dish and sipped from it. He toasted her with it.

 

Soon they two were laughing and joking with one another forgetting about the Uchiha bastard. The alcohol was taking affect on both of them, but neither cared since they were having a good time.

 

“The asshole, he was fucking in my bed” Sakura said angrily.

 

“He’s a bastard Sakura, you know that. Who was the girl he was with?” Naruto asked.

 

“Girl, whoever said it was a girl he was with” Sakura said.

 

Naruto’s eyes widen at this. Sasuke was with a guy. Now there was something he didn’t think would ever be true no matter how many times he actually thought Sasuke was gay. But here it was, Sasuke actually, truly gay.

 

“So he and the guy” Naruto said slowly.

 

“Yeah, I threaten him with castration if he didn’t leave quickly” Sakura said.

 

“I see” Naruto said pushing his legs together unconsciously.

 

That was the end of that talk and they went back drinking and talking about the days they spent with Sasuke not being around.

 

Sakura was now leaning heavily against Naruto, who had moved and was bedside Sakura. He felt her supple and yet firm body pressed against his and he fought to keep his raging hormones in check. It wouldn’t help matters if he tried cop a feel. He wasn’t like the pervy sage and take advantage of a inebriated woman.

 

Sakura’s hot breath was tickling Naruto’s neck as her hands roamed his body in a senseless pattern.

 

“You are build Naruto,” she said breathily.

 

“Uh, thank Sakura” Naruto said nervously.

 

Sakura snuggled deeper into Naruto’s chest purring all the way.

 

 _Shit, what do I do?_ Naruto screamed into his mind.

 

“Naruto, is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me” Sakura said now stroking Naruto’s groin.

 

Naruto groaned as Sakura kept massaging his bulge.

 

“Sakura, please stop. It’s not right. You’re drunk, you’re not think right” he said doing his best to control himself.

 

“But I am thinking right. I am thinking I want to fuck your brains out. I’ve always wondered if your stamina on the battlefield translated to the bedroom. I bet you’re a fucking demon in the sack” Sakura said grinning lecherously.

 

Naruto gulped. Shit, he was fucking hard and begging for release. Hell, it was straining against the fabric of his pants.

 

“I also want to see how big you really are. You’re much bigger than that Sasuke asshole just by feel” Sakura whispered huskily into Naruto’s ear.

 

 _Well fuck, what do I do now?_ Naruto thought.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was passed midnight and Naruto carried Sakura home. It didn’t help she kept rubbing and grinding herself against him. Mainly because she had her arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck and her legs around his waist for easy grinding and rubbing. That slowed his progress as he had to stop and focus his attention on something else and not the pink haired girl humping him furiously. Hell, he almost came several times just by Sakura’s gyrations. Finally they got to her place and using the spare key she gave him let himself in and dropped her in her bedroom. Well, tried to. Sakura wouldn’t let go of him at all.

 

“Stay, I want you beside me” she murmured.

 

By now she was exhausted and too tired to keep up her intense sexual nature.

 

Naruto hesitated, but finally gave in. He slipped off his jacket and pants and crawled into bed with Sakura and held her tight.

 

“Hmm, feels good” Sakura murmured before dozing off.

 

“Night Sakura, sweet dreams” Naruto said before falling asleep himself.

 

 

**End**


	3. Temari

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: Temari**

 

Naruto grumbled as he turned to his side only to feel the cold air. This snapped him awake as he blindly looked for the blanket in the dark. He groaned when his hand instead of finding fabric found a warm soft thigh. She just had to steal the blankets once again. This was the seventh time in five nights that she stole them. He sighed and rolled over to see the body next to him. It was a bit slender and more feminine than his. He sighed and knew there was no way to win this battle so he snuggled close to the body and fell asleep though he was cold.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next morning Temari was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of hot coffee. Her mug had a picture of a rare desert rose on it. It was her favorite mug. She was in mid-sip when she heard a grumble come from the bedroom. She turned and saw a disheveled Naruto come stumbling out.

 

“Morning sunshine” she quipped.

 

Naruto just grumbled again as he grabbed a bowl, a spoon and box of cereal then the milk and he sat down. As he grew up his eating habits had changed to a more nutritious kind. It helped that Sakura forced him to eat healthier, which meant cutting down on ramen. This was a hard habit to crack, but he survived though the way he described it, it sounded more like a junkie going cold turkey.

 

Once Naruto had a bit of food in him he was more awake. He looked up and smiled at Temari.

 

“Morning Temari” he greeted in his usual cheer tone.

 

“Naruto, this is the fifth time you’ve woken up late. Why is that? You go to bed just after me?” Temari asked.

 

Naruto looked down at his bowl wondering if he should tell Temari about her little secret.

 

“Naruto?” Temari asked.

 

“You steal the covers,” Naruto mumbled.

 

“What, you have to speak up, I can’t hear you” Temari said.

 

Naruto sighed.

 

“You steal the covers Temari,” he said a bit louder.

 

Temari blushed lightly upon hearing this.

 

“Oh, I never knew I did that. Shikamaru never said a thing about it” she said.

 

“He probably did, but he then thought it was too troublesome to deal with” Naruto said.

 

Temari chuckled since that was what her ex would think and do.

 

“Anyway, that’s why I’ve been sleeping in late. I wake up at night to you, um, hogging the blankets and it takes me a while to get back to sleep” Naruto said.

 

“Oh, um, why don’t you just wake me? I’d give some” Temari asked.

 

“I’ve tried, you just snatch them back again” Naruto said.

 

Temari’s blushed again.

 

“I see,” she said.

 

“Yeah, so I better get going. I got genin waiting for me,” Naruto said getting up.

 

Temari nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

When Naruto got home he was grumbling about genin and how they couldn’t weed a garden right.

 

“Rough day?” Temari asked.

 

“Yeah, my team somehow messed up weeding a garden. How does one do that? I mean, it’s pretty easy to do. They ripped out everything green, weeds, flowers, vegetables, everything” Naruto said a bit irate.

 

Temari shook her head.

 

“Give them time Naruto, they’re still green. I mean, they’ve only been out of the academy for what two and a half weeks?” Temari asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Why are you wearing an apron?” Naruto asked noticing the pale blue apron Temari had on. It also had a big sunflower on it.

 

“Oh, I thought I’d make dinner tonight. You know to make up for stealing the covers” Temari said blushing.

 

Naruto smiled and kissed Temari.

 

“You don’t have to, but I appreciate it. I’m taking a shower” he said.

 

Temari nodded and got back to cooking.

 

Naruto arrived back fresh and clean not only physically, but mentally as well. Showering helped him erase his day.

 

“Smells good” he commented.

 

“Thanks, it’s done so sit down” Temari said.

 

Soon they began eating and they talked about their day.

 

Temari had moved to the Leaf village some time ago to be close to her former boyfriend, Shikamaru, but then they broke up and she was thinking of moving back to Suna when Naruto entered her life. She had always liked the blond since he helped her little brother so much and changed him for the better. But she never thought she would ever love him. That changed when she stayed over one night and things changed dramatically after that. Now she didn’t think she could think of a life without Naruto since she loved him so much and he returned that love. It was a great relationship. Now they were living together. So far there was no plans of marriage, but all signs were pointed to it.

 

After they finished eating they got comfortable on the couch. Temari was reading a report while Naruto was reading a scroll on a technique he was working on. Naruto was sitting on the end with Temari’s back against his arm and her legs stretched out on the rest of the sofa. They were comfortable.

 

Soon it was time to go to bed. They both had an early day tomorrow. They got into their sleep clothes and got into bed. They kissed each other and fell asleep.

 

It happened again. Naruto awoke shivering. He saw that once again Temari had taken all the blankets. He sighed and groaned. He decided to try and wake Temari this time.

 

“Temari” he said shaking her gently.

 

Temari groaned and mumbled something, but didn’t awake.

 

Naruto sighed and tried again.

 

“Temari” he said shaking her a bit harder.

 

Temari awoke groaning.

 

“What do you want Naruto?” she asked not happy with be woken up.

 

“You did it again” he said.

 

Temari blushed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: um yeah, sorry if this was completely pointless. The M stories will start in my next in the next chap. Just to let you know these first three chaps are on ff.net, but by other names. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Hinata Hyuga

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: first M story of the series. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 4: Hinata Hyuga**

 

Hinata panted as she felt warm hands caress her bare stomach. They made their way down to her panties and she mentally begged for them to be removed. They were and she gasped as she felt the hands probe and play with her wet cunt.

 

“Oh” the Hyuga heiress moaned.

 

“Like that my lavender princess?”

 

Hinata looked up to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

 

“Naruto” she gasped.

 

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

 

Hinata groaned as she rolled over and slammed a hand down on her alarm clock. She blinked then frowned. It was just a dream. But why did it feel so real? She sighed and climbed out of bed to get ready for the day.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hinata was exhausted when she got back home. There was no missions today, but Kurenai decided that today would be a serious training session. She got back home and using what strength she had left showered off all the grime and sweat that she had accumulate during the day of endless sparring and training. She plopped down in her bed falling asleep before even touching the mattress.

 

**/Hinata’s dream/**

 

Hinata was in a fluffy cloud shaped bed. Around her was white with patches of light blue.

 

“Hello my lavender princess.”

 

Hinata turned and found her spiky blond haired angel beside her. His bare chest made her face turn bright red, but the rest of her body doing other things. Arousal was the only word to describe it.

 

“N-Naruto” she stuttered.

 

“Shh Hinata, no need to speak. I know what you want” Naruto said softly.

 

Hinata then felt Naruto’s hands caress her thighs and she realized she was wearing a pale lavender nightie. Her D cup breasts were just straining against the flimsy fabric as her nipples created two points.

 

“Naruto” she gasped.

 

“Such lovely legs” Naruto murmured as he lowered his mouth kissing them.

 

“Oh my” Hinata mumbled.

 

She felt Naruto’s lips kiss her thighs as his hands kept up their sensual massage. She felt her core getting wetter and wetter. She groaned when it disappeared only to moan as those lips began to tweak and suckle her erect nipples.

 

“Gods yes” the Hyuga heiress moaned.

 

“I feel the heat of your core. I so want to be buried inside you” Naruto whispered into Hinata’s ear.

 

Hinata shivered as she just imagined Naruto’s cock inside her pumping away in a delicious fashion.

 

“Naruto, p-p-please” she muttered.

 

“Of course my lavender princess” Naruto said.

 

She removed the bottom part of her nightie showing off her extremely wet cunt.

 

“So good, I can’t wait” Naruto said.

 

“Me neither” Hinata said breathlessly.

 

She then saw Naruto take off the only piece of clothing he had, his pants and she saw his hard shaft. He then slowly proceeded to place it in her waiting pussy. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling when…

 

“HINATA WAKE UP!”

 

Hinata’s eyes shot open and muttered several curse words into her pillow as she rose up. Once up she shuffled to her door and opened it to find her sister Hanabi.

 

“What is it?” in a gruff tone.

 

Hanabi had to blink since she had never heard her sister sound like this nor saw her sister look so pissed at her. Heck, she never saw Hinata pissed ever.

 

“Um, your team is here for you” the younger Hyuga sister said meekly.

 

“Alright, I’ll be out in a bit” Hinata mumbled.

 

Soon Hinata met her team. She was lightly scolded for not showing up and them having to pick her up. She apologized though she was still pissed off at having her dream being interrupted. She took her anger out on Kiba during their spar. Kiba didn’t stand a chance as he was completely thrashed by the Hyuga heiress. When she was finished she took on Shino with the same results.

 

Kurenai was shocked at see the ferocity that her former student was displaying. She never thought the docile and shy girl could be so aggressive.

 

When Shino was out Hinata walked over feeling a bit better having gotten rid of her anger. She sighed and felt a bit bad at hurting her two friends so much. She saw Kiba and Shino keeping their distance and licking their wounds. She debated on whether to apologize, but in the end to hold off.

 

Soon the day ended and Hinata did apologize to her two teammates and they accepted them. She got home feeling not as tired, which annoyed her since she wanted to get back to her dream and finish it. She ate her dinner and read til it was time for bed. Time seemed to crawl between the dinner and bedtime. When it came she put on the flimsiest pajamas she had since she knew she’d need them.

 

**/Hinata’s dream/**

 

Hinata blinked. She was no longer in the clouds anymore. No, this time she was in a room in the style of an Arabian night. She was wearing a gossamer fabric in the color of light blue. She looked around to find Naruto walking in. He was bare chest like he was last time with only wearing pants.

 

“There you are my lavender princess, are you ready?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes” Hinata said breathlessly.

 

Naruto quickly made it to the huge pillow like bed. He hovered above Hinata and kissed her hard. Hinata moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands grip her breasts through the barely there fabric.

 

“Naruto” Hinata gasped.

 

Soon the fabric was torn away effortlessly and she was naked. Hinata looked down and found Naruto had some removed his pants and his iron hard cock was just at her entrance.

 

“Fuck me Naruto. Make me good. I want it, I need it” Hinata begged.

 

“As you wish” Naruto said as he pushed into her.

 

Hinata gasped as she felt her tight cunt stretch wide to Naruto’s rod.

 

“Oh Naruto” she gasped.

 

Soon Naruto was fully sheathed inside Hinata and began humping her with short hard thrusts.

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Naruto, yes, yes” Hinata squeaked.

 

Naruto grunted and groaned as he plowed Hinata’s twat. Their arms wrapped around one another as they traded kisses and their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Hinata’s liked Naruto’s tight muscles and she caressed them like they were a god’s. Naruto’s hands pinched and tweaked Hinata’s nipples as he cupped and groped her entire breasts.

 

“OH NARUTO COMING!” Hinata wailed.

 

“Come for me my lavender princess, come for me” Naruto urged.

 

Hinata’s orgasm hit her hard as her juices spilled out soaking not only Naruto’s groin and her inner thighs, but the bed below them. She was panting, but Naruto kept going. He was now pounding her in longer strokes that touched places that they didn’t touch before.

 

“God yes” Hinata slurred in pleasure.

 

Naruto kept going as he moved his head down and began licking Hinata’s sweaty breasts. Hinata moaned at this and arched her back wanting to get more of this new feeling.

 

“Mmmm Naruto, feels so good. Please make me feel good, please” she purred.

 

Naruto answered by taking one of Hinata’s nipples and began suckling.

 

“SHIT!” Hinata screamed as she went through another orgasm.

 

Naruto finally came after she had spilled her essence three more times.

 

Hinata was panting heavily as Naruto looked at her lovingly.

 

“I love you, Hinata” he said.

 

“I love you too, Naruto” Hinata said.

 

They shared a kiss.

 

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

 

Hinata awoke with a groan. She was pleased she was able to finish her dream, but not happy she had to leave it so early still. She looked down to see her bedding was completely covered with her juices. This was also added with the fact that her top was gone and her short shorts were on backwards and still soaked. She blushed bright red at the messy sight. Then there was that linger feeling of something that was on her lips. It tasted familiar yet she couldn’t pinpoint it.

 

“That one felt so real” she mumbled.

 

She got up not noticing the open window.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: what do you think? A dream or real? You decided.**


	5. Ino Yamanaka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 5: Ino Yamanaka**

 

Ino sighed as she was sitting at the counter of her family flower shop. Business was slow and she was bored out of her freaking skull. She had a day off from training and missions, but that meant manning the store, which was as boring as any D rank mission. She needed some excitement. That’s when her eye spot something orange. She smiled.

 

 _He can help pass the time_ she thought.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Several minutes later Ino was in the back sitting on a dirt covered counter with her legs spread wide. Naruto was in between them pumping his cock in and out of Ino’s soaking cunt.

 

“Yes, oh yes! Fuck me Naruto! Ram that monster cock in me. I want it all” Ino moaned.

 

Naruto grunted as he sped up his thrusts. It was hard since Ino’s cunt was so fucking tight that it took time to even get all of it inside her in the first place. Yes, she was damn wet, but it still was hard.

 

“Shit, you have goddamn tight cunt Ino. You must have the tightest cunt ever” Naruto said panting slightly.

 

“And you must have the biggest cock I’ve ever laid eyes on. Much bigger than Shikamaru’s or Chouji’s” Ino gasped as Naruto hit a sweet spot inside her.

 

“How do you know how big they are?” Naruto asked slightly curious.

 

“Duh, I peeked on them when they took a piss. What kind of girl do you take me for” Ino said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

 

Naruto said nothing since he didn’t want to mess with a good thing here. He just kept pumping away at Ino as her hands dug into the fresh open bag of soil beside her.

 

“Oh god, coming!” she shrieked.

 

Naruto felt his cock get squeezed tightly and he stopped all motion. He wasn’t ready to come just yet.

 

Ino slumped over a bit panting. Her forehead was resting on Naruto’s shoulder.

 

“Damn, Forehead is fucking stupid to not want get in the sack with you” she said wiping the sweat from her brow with her non dirt hand.

 

“Her lose, your find” Naruto said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, now get back to fucking me. I want to come again” Ino said in a bossy tone.

 

“Yes ma’am” Naruto said cheekily as he resumed his thrusting.

 

Ino still couldn’t believe how easy it was to seduce Naruto. She just waved to him and he entered the shop. They chatted for a bit then Ino put her plan into action. With a few heated kisses they ended up in the back room. She took of Naruto’s pants and she could only stare slack-jawed the first time she saw what Naruto was packing. It was so big and thick that she wasn’t sure it would fit in her mouth let alone her pussy.

 

She licked and sucked the beast til she deemed it ready for much tighter things. She got up on the wooden counter used to pot plants and took off her underwear without removing her skirt. She then spread her legs and wiggled her finger for Naruto to enter her. She remembered how wide she was stretched when Naruto first speared her. It was amazing the pain, the pleasure. It was so much at once.

 

Now here they were deep in their fucking and Ino knew she was hooked.

 

Naruto loved getting pussy. He rarely got it since Sakura wouldn’t give him the time of day. Anko was on a mission, Kurenai was busy, and Tenten was also on a mission. This left him in need, but he figured he’d have to work it out himself. Then Ino came into the picture and here he was fucking her in her family’s shop. Life was damn good at the moment.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit” Ino moaned with each of Naruto’s thrusts.

 

“Fuck, coming” Naruto exclaimed.

 

Thankfully Ino placed a special jutsu to protect her from pregnancy. She felt Naruto’s seed coat her insides and it kept coming. Shit, he was like a goddamn hose. When he finally stopped she found he was still as hard a rock.

 

“Damn, don’t you ever get soft?” Ino asked.

 

“Yeah, just takes a long time. Want more?” Naruto asked.

 

“Hell yeah” Ino said.

 

Naruto grinned and began thrusting again. His seed was leaking out of Ino and falling to the floor. Neither paid any attention to it since they were so wrapped up in their own pleasure.

 

In the end Ino came several times with Naruto flooding her cunt twice more before pulling out. Ino then got on her knees and licked Naruto clean savoring her taste and Naruto’s mixed as one. They sure tasted damn good together. Once clean and Ino had a nice belly full of Naruto’s come they cleaned themselves up.

 

“Thank you again, and please _come_ in again” Ino said smiling.

 

“You can count on it Ino” Naruto said then left.

 

 

**End**


	6. Ayame

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 6: Ayame**

 

Naruto woke up to an enticing smell. He got up and headed to his kitchen to find Ayame by the stove humming. But there was something different with this image. Mainly because Ayame was naked as far as he could tell. He could see her bare back and plump ass wiggling with every other movement. He felt his groin stir in a familiar way.

 

“Oh Naruto, you’re up” Ayame said turning around.

 

She was wearing an apron and that was it. But it seemed the apron was pretty thin since Naruto could see her nipples poking through the fabric. Hell yes, he was up in more than one way.

 

“You’re just in time for some special ramen I made just for you” Ayame said like she always dressed in a fabric thin aprons with nothing else on.

 

“Uh, okay” Naruto said.

 

He somehow got to the table and sat down.

 

Ayame went and served him his ramen, but before he could start to eat it Ayame sat on his lap and began wiggling a bit, which caused him to bit back a groan.

 

“Let me feed you Naruto, please?” she asked in a pleading tone.

 

Naruto could only nod since his brain was pretty much off line right now.

 

Ayame smiled and began feeding Naruto. Naruto ate though this all he could do since he was on automatic pilot. Once done Ayame pushed the bowl away and turned in Naruto’s lap so she was facing him.

 

“Did you save room for dessert?” she asked lustfully.

 

Naruto could only nod since his brain was now totally off line.

 

“Good” Ayame said as she ground her barely covered sex into Naruto’s groin.

 

Naruto let out a groan this time.

 

Ayame pulled Naruto into a kiss, which he retuned. His hands moved quickly and undid the ties keeping the apron on. He then tossed it aside and stared at Ayame’s naked body. She didn’t have a kunoichi body, which was quite fit, but she kept her safe in shape. Her breasts were big, round and firm. She had a small pudge of a stomach and her cunt was hairless and glistening with moisture.

 

“Mmm Naruto, you’re over dressed” Ayame purred.

 

Naruto was just in his t-shirt and boxers. He then felt Ayame pulled his boxer off with him helping her by raising his hips. This revealed his rod and Ayame just stared at it for a few seconds.

 

“Oh, this is going to be a very _delicious_ dessert” she murmured.

 

Rising up she lined up her cunt and Naruto’s hard phallus. She sank herself down and gasped as she was being filled.

 

“Oh shit, goddamnit. I should’ve done this a long time ago” Ayame moaned.

 

She then began riding Naruto for all he was worth. She was panting, mewling, and moaning. Her arms were around Naruto’s neck to give her leverage. Naruto’s eyes were fixated on Ayame’s incredible bouncing chest. It was an amazing sight. Watching them jiggle, bounce and wobble around so freely.

 

“You can touch them Naruto. Play with them. Lick them. Nibble on them. Taste them. They are yours” Ayame said breaking Naruto form his trance.

 

Naruto did so. He moved his hands carefully and Ayame moaned as she felt his calloused hands touch her supple flesh.

 

“Go on Naruto, go” Ayame urged.

 

Naruto did so. His touches and caresses became more confident. He soon lowered his head and tasted his first breast. He liked it and soon devoured them like two bowls of ramen. He licked and sucked the entire flesh of both globes as he nibbled on the twin points with his teeth.

 

Ayame gasped and moaned as Naruto did this. She loved what Naruto was doing to her.

 

“Yes Naruto, yes, that’s it. Keep going, keep doing it, just like that baby” she purred.

 

Naruto felt his cock twitch.

 

“Ayame, coming soon” he muttered into her breasts.

 

“No, I want you to come with me, please come with me Naruto” Ayame begged.

 

She then increased her pace and soon she let out a shrill wail as Naruto let out a loud grunt. His seed coated her insides as her juices spilled out onto his lap and chair. They sat there panting Ayame rested her forehead on his.

 

“Like my dessert?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, but I want a second helping” Naruto said.

 

Before she could say a thing Naruto stood up wrapping his arms around Ayame’s waist. He moved her so her back was against the wall and then proceed to fuck her hard.

 

“OH GODS YES!” Ayame screamed.

 

Naruto hammered away at Ayame never slowing his pace. He was going to fuck this sweet cunt good.

 

Ayame was moaning, groaning and gasping in pleasure as the perfect cock was drilling her. Never had she felt so much pleasure before. Naruto was hitting every spot inside her. Hell, he was hitting her g-spot every time he pushed in. It was fucking heaven.

 

“Oh Naruto, yes fuck me, fuck me good. I love this cock. God fucking hell, feels so good. Deeper please, go deeper, I need more” Ayame moaned.

 

Naruto went to long hard thrusts to give what Ayame what she wanted. She seemed to like this a lot as she keened in pleasure as she came again. Her juices filled the floor below them.

 

Naruto kept pumping away knowing he could go longer this time. He was going to fucking beat Ayame.

 

Soon Ayame was panting and in need of rest, but there was none in sight. Naruto just kept going as he hadn’t come yet. She prayed to every god she knew to get Naruto to spill his load so she could rest. She got her wish just before she going to collapse Naruto drenched her insides for a second time. She slumped in his arms and Naruto carried her into his room. He laid her on the bed and then laid down too.

 

“Rest my ramen mistress” he said then kissed her forehead.

 

Ayame smiled in her sleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, this is just the start of this series. I hope you all like it so far. If you have any suggestions on pairing you’d like to see or ideas you have please let me know either by review here or PMing me on my ff.net account. Whatever you choose. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Shizune

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: first off, I want to say thank you to all who’ve have read this so far. I am so happy that so many of you like this series so far. This set during the Tsunade retrieval arc.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 7: Shizune**

 

Naruto laid there panting, exhausted. He had spent all day and a lot of the night working on the Rasengan trying to complete the difficult jutsu, but with little success. Shizune was very worried for the boy and how he was pushing himself so hard. She made her way over to check him over to make sure he was alright.

 

“Naruto” she said as she approached.

 

She knew it wasn’t wise to sneak up on a ninja.

 

Naruto looked over and smiled weakly.

 

“Almost there, just a little more” he said tiredly.

 

“Naruto, you’ve got to relax. You’re going to hurt yourself the way you’re going” Shizune said frowning.

 

“Can’t, I am so close” Naruto grumbled.

 

Shizune sighed then she got an idea.

 

“I think I know of a way to get you to relax. It will help you concentrate better and you can get the Rasengan finished quicker” Shizune said.

 

“Really, how?” Naruto asked now more awake.

 

Shizune nodded though there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks. What she was going to do was something she had never done before. She had only read about it.

 

“First, um, take off your jacket and shirt” she said nervously.

 

Naruto blinked then did as he was told. Once his bare torso was revealed it showed some lean muscles as well as scars covering his body.

 

Shizune could only stare. It had been such a long time since she saw any male naked like this. Her heart was beating fast and she had to remind herself that Naruto was just a kid, not a man. She had Naruto turn around and she began to gently rub his back.

 

“That feels good” Naruto sighed.

 

Shizune could feel a hell of a lot of tense muscles in Naruto’s back. She did her best to work the knots out. Each one she loosened Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure. This seemed to make Shizune blush and get aroused herself.

 

 _No, I can’t. He’s too young. It’s wrong, so wrong. But he feels so good. Man, I bet he works out a lot_ she thought.

 

Her hands kept moving now with a mind of their own.

 

“Take off your pants now” she said barely containing her lust.

 

Naruto froze for a second then did as he was told. Now he was down to his boxers and Shizune began working on his legs slowly work her way up to his groin. Her eyes flitted to them and she almost gasped. He was tented. Was her massaging him turning him on?

 

“Naruto?” she asked in a quivering voice.

 

“Feels good Shizune, please keep going” Naruto muttered not knowing what Shizune was thinking.

 

With shaky hands she moved to Naruto’s groin and ‘accidentally’ touched it. She felt it jump and she knew he was big. She turned and saw Naruto’s eyes were closed and with a shaky breath she asked him to lift his hips. He did and she peeled off his boxers. The sight of Naruto’s cock standing at full mast took her breath away. She had to have it.

 

With one fell swoop she took it in her mouth and began sucking.

 

Naruto’s eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and wet on his thing. He looked up and saw Shizune’s mouth on him.

 

“What the-oh god, feels damn good” Naruto groaned as Shizune worked his rod.

 

Shizune was able to take half of him in then used one hand to stroke the rest as the other massaged his balls.

 

“Goddamn Shizune, goddamn” Naruto moaned as he fisted his hands.

 

Shizune smirked as she kept working Naruto in her mouth. He tasted so good that she wanted more and more. So was licking, sucking, and bobbing her head doing her best to get to the juicy center.

 

“SHIT!” Naruto shouted as he erupted.

 

Shizune drank it all as her throat muscles got to work. She gulped it all down with only traces on the corners of her mouth. She wiped it away with her fingers and cleaned them off with her mouth. Waste nothing.

 

Naruto was panting. He had never felt such a thing before. He was looking at Shizune wondering what the hell was going on when he saw her get up. He thought she was done when he saw her begin to undress. His eyes widen as he saw his first real naked woman. Shizune looked amazing. Her breasts her a nice B close to C cup, she had a trim and fit body, and sparse hair around her cunt, which was dripping wet.

 

“Naruto, are you ready to be a man?” she asked lustfully.

 

Naruto nodded vigorously. He was willing to do anything for this naked goddess right now.

 

Shizune pulled out a scroll from her pocket of her clothes she unraveled it and put some chakra in it. A sleeping bag appeared and Shizune got in and beckon Naruto in with her. He followed and laid on top of her. She grabbed his semi hard cock and stroked til it was ready and aimed it at her more than ready pussy.

 

“Now push in” she said.

 

Naruto did and felt something more amazing than Shizune’s mouth. It was his first pussy. He kept pushing in though he reveled in all he was feeling. As soon as he was fully sheathed inside he looked at Shizune for directions.

 

Shizune had her eyes closed relishing having a cock inside her for the first time for a long time. She opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her expectantly.

 

“Now just move back and forth Naruto. Go slow at first, then when you feel confident speed up, but not too fast, just enjoy it” Shizune said.

 

Naruto nodded and began humping Shizune slowly. It didn’t take long and Naruto increased his speed, but kept what Shizune said in mind. Don’t go too fast. Shit, he wasn’t going to. He wanted to savor this new feeling for as long as he could.

 

“That’s it Naruto, fuck me. Fuck my needy cunt with your monster cock. You have no idea how long I’ve been needing a good fucking. It’s been so, so, so long” Shizune moaned throatily.

 

Naruto didn’t really know what a cock was or a cunt or what fucking was. But he figured a cock was what he had, a cunt was what he was pushing in and out of and fucking is what they were doing. He wasn’t as stupid as he looked.

 

“Shit, fuck I’m coming” Shizune groaned.

 

Naruto felt something wet and slightly sticky hit him and he moved a hand down and felt it. He brought it up and looked at the liquid.

 

“Taste it Naruto, you’ll like” Shizune said panting.

 

Naruto did and found it wasn’t bad at all.

 

Soon Naruto lose control and spewed his load inside Shizune. Thankfully Shizune somehow preformed the anti-pregnancy jutsu before he fired. Not sure how she did it while dazed in pleasure, but she did.

 

“That was wonderful Naruto. For your first time you did great” Shizune said as she stroked Naruto’s hair lovingly.

 

“Thank you” Naruto said.

 

They fell asleep soon after and Naruto couldn’t believe how relaxed he was.

 

 

**End**


	8. Tsunade Senju

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 8: Tsunade Senju**

 

Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannin, the fifth Hokage, the great healer known throughout the shinobi world, the legendary sucker. She was sitting at her desk with a glassy eyed look. Her paperwork was on the desk unlooked at. Her hands were gripping the desktop hard. Her face was red as short fast breaths escaped her mouth.

 

Below her unknown to anyone who would enter was a certain spiky blond haired boy sucking, nibbling, and licking the Hokage’s juicy cunt.

 

“Mmm, you taste good” Naruto mumbled.

 

“Shit brat, don’t know how much longer I can go before I fucking blow” Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

 

“Just let go, I want to eat it all. I want it all in my mouth. You taste divine” Naruto said between licks and slurps.

 

Tsunade couldn’t hold back any longer and let loose her essence drowning Naruto. She did hold back any sound as to not to alert anyone outside her office. Thankfully she dismissed the Anbu stationed or else things would’ve gotten much more difficult.

 

Naruto gobbled it all up and licked up the mess then licked his lips to finish it. He got up and kissed Tsunade letting her taste herself.

 

Tsunade groaned lightly as she tasted herself. Damn, no matter how many times she tasted herself she liked it, hell, she loved it.

 

Once the kiss was broken Naruto took off his pants and boxers then hopped up on the desk with his hard shaft wagging side to side.

 

“Time to see if you’re rep as legendary sucker was earned or is it a gimmick” he said with a smirk.

 

Tsunade glared lightly at Naruto then took all of Naruto’s cock in her mouth.

 

Naruto gasped as Tsunade took him whole. Damn, she was the only one who could do that. No other girl could fit him full inside their mouth.

 

Tsunade began sucking, licking, and bobbing her head. One hand cupped Naruto’s balls while the other diddled herself.

 

“Shit, you are a great sucker” Naruto groaned lightly.

 

Tsunade mumbled something, but you didn’t know what was said. What did happen was the vibration of Tsunade’s voice caused Naruto’s rod to jump a bit.

 

“Damn, do that again” Naruto mumbled.

 

Tsunade began to hum a little tune as she kept blowing Naruto into heaven. She loved the way Naruto tasted. So much better than Dan ever was, and not to mention bigger too. Damn, she was in lust with Naruto’s shaft.

 

“Going to come, can’t hold back” Naruto panted.

 

Tsunade hummed even louder as she increased her sucking and licking. Soon her mouth and throat was filled and covered with Naruto’s come. She was hooked by how he tasted. She gobbled all she could and sucked Naruto clean. She pulled back grinning.

 

“What do you think?” she asked.

 

“Shit, you definitely earned the title as legendary sucker. You could suck me anytime” Naruto said.

 

Tsunade grinned. She might just take him up on that.

 

“Now how about we finish things up, huh?” Naruto asked.

 

Tsunade was more than ready to do that. She made Naruto move off the desk. She pushed away her papers and laid down belly down, her ass sticking out. She looked back and wiggled her juicy ass.

 

“Ready for entry” she said in a begging tone.

 

Naruto grinned as he rubbed his organ til it was hard then moved behind his boss and rammed his cock into her sopping pussy.

 

“Oh yes” Tsunade hissed.

 

Naruto then began thrusting in and out of Tsunade at a hard pace never slowing down.

 

Tsunade’s hands were gripping the front edge of the desk as she held on for dear life. She had never been fucked this hard before and doing it on the desk that her sensei, her grandfather and passed Hokages had been at was a secret thrill of hers coming true.

 

Naruto had his hands on Tsunade’s hips gripping them tightly as he rammed in and out of her soaking cunt. She wasn’t as tight as she used to be, but she wasn’t totally loose either. She was on the line it seemed. Slightly tight, but loose enough to be able to slide in and out with a bit of ease. Soon his hands moved and tugged at Tsunade’s robes. They loosened enough and the fifth Hokage’s legendary assets were released.

 

Tsunade removed the binding that kept them in place and felt Naruto’s hands grab a hold of them. He groped them, pinched her nipples then rolled them before tweaking them every which way. God, he knew how to mix pleasure and pain so well.

 

Naruto felt a wave of juices hit his thighs, which indicated Tsunade had come. Naruto kept going though never ceasing. He was going fuck Tsunade til he could go no more and no one was going to stop him.

 

Tsunade didn’t know how much longer she could last. Naruto was fucking her like a Viking and all she could do was lay there and enjoy it no matter what. She tried to get up, but Naruto twisted her nipples causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure leaving her in a mess and wanting more.

 

Soon Naruto ended it as he spewed his fourth load into Tsunade. He had filled her so much that it was oozing out of her like a dripping faucet.

 

Tsunade was panting heavily with sweat covering her entire body.

 

It took some time and they finally cleaned up and got dressed. Naruto opened the door and Tsunade called out.

 

“Thank you for coming by brat, I appreciated the report” she said with a smirk.

 

“You’re welcome granny, I like to make my reports thrilling” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

 

 

**End**


	9. Tsunami

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Naruto gets an amazing reward for not only saving her, but her son as well. Who says heroes aren’t greatly rewarded.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 9: Tsunami**

 

The bridge was almost complete, which meant Naruto and his team was going to leave soon. Tsunami knew this and that meant she had only one chance to do what she wanted to do. Thank the boy who not only saved her and her son, but gave her son new life too. She knew what she was going to do, she just needed the privacy to do so.

 

She worked diligently and smartly as she dosed the food with some special herbs that would make them all very sleep and would have them out all night. She had to be careful since they were ninjas and were always suspicious. Her plan to deal with her father was easy. Get him drunk and he’d passed out til morning or maybe late afternoon. As for her son, she didn’t want to drug him, but it wouldn’t do any good for him to walk in on her ‘thanking’ Naruto.

 

The meal was served and Tsunami’s plan got going. She saw each of them eat their food without care and that pleased her. She made sure not to dose Naruto’s food. It wouldn’t do much good to drug the one she wanted to ‘thank’.

 

It didn’t take long for the herbs to take affect and soon each affected leaf shinobi wandered off to bed while Tazuna drank himself under the table.

 

Naruto was the last to head for bed.

 

Tsunami waited a while til her father was teetering over the edge. When he hit the floor she made sure he was still alive then headed off. She headed to the room Naruto was using and peeked in. There he was asleep. She snuck in and gently shook him awake.

 

“Huh, what is it?” the blond grumbled.

 

“Sorry to wake you Naruto, but I wish to give you something special before you go” Tsunami said.

 

“What is it?” Naruto asked now more awake.

 

“Follow me, please” Tsunami said.

 

Naruto followed Tsunami to her room and she closed the door behind him.

 

“Sit on the bed and I’ll give it to you” Tsunami said.

 

Naruto did then he felt Tsunami peel his pants off along with his boxers.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Naruto stuttered out.

 

“Giving you your reward for being a hero. Now just lie back and enjoy” Tsunami said as she gently stroked Naruto’s flaccid organ.

 

She could feel it grow and harden in her hand and she was amazed how big it was for such a young boy. She had never seen anything so big in her life. Oh, this was going to be a special night not just for Naruto, but for her as well. She then licked her lips before lowering her head and take the thick meat into her mouth.

 

Naruto gasped then groaned as Tsunami licked and sucked him. He had never felt these kinds of feelings before and he was fisting the bedding under him. He felt something surging up and he didn’t know if he could stop it.

 

“Oh man, can’t stop it” he groaned.

 

Tsunami was a bit disappointed that Naruto was coming so soon, but figured he was new to this since he had no control whatsoever. Soon her mouth was filled with Naruto’s seed and she loved the taste of it. There was a fuck lot of it and she had to gulp it down quickly not wanting to lose a drop. When the flow stopped she still some in her mouth. She swallowed that and licked and sucked Naruto cleaned as well as getting hard again.

 

Once he was, which didn’t take long she had him lie on the bed. She then took off her clothes.

 

Naruto’s eyes widen as he got a good look at his first nude woman. Her breasts had a bit of a sag, but that didn’t matter since her breasts were amazing. She had no hair on her cunt, which was shining with moisture.

 

“Now Naruto, I will give you the real reward” Tsunami said huskily.

 

She then got on the bed used a hand and held Naruto’s member and lowered herself onto it. Her eyes widen as her cunt was stretched. It had been so long since she had a cock in her. God, it felt so good to have a piece of meat between your thighs once again. She sat there for a bit just relishing the feeling before deciding to give Naruto the best first time he’d ever have.

 

Naruto could only stare as Tsunami bounced up and down on him. Her hair flew everywhere as her breasts sway up and down. It was a hypnotic sight to the young lad. His eyes followed the two flesh globes.

 

“Go ahead and touch them Naruto. Squeeze them. Rub them. They’re yours tonight” Tsunami said seeing Naruto unwavering gaze on her chest.

 

Naruto obeyed and grabbed Tsunami’s chest and squeezed them. He found them to be soft and squishy. They felt good under his hands and began trying things out. Like what would happen if he pinched these hard points. Well he found that it made Tsunami groaned loudly.

 

“Yes, that’s it Naruto. Pinch my nipples” Tsunami said.

 

Naruto pinched them and Tsunami gasped and bounced a little harder on Naruto. Soon she felt his cock twitch inside her and felt Naruto spew his seed deep inside her. She frowned since he had come early again. But she felt Naruto hadn’t soften at all. This getting better and better. She got up and  moved her mouth and licked off all of her own juices from Naruto’s glistening cock. She felt him get hard again and she was pleased.

 

“Okay Naruto, time for you to be on top” Tsunami said.

 

She then laid on the bed and guided Naruto back in her. She moaned as Naruto was once back inside her.

 

Naruto somehow knew what to do and began moving in and out of Tsunami as he buried his face in Tsunami’s chest. Tsunami held Naruto’s head to keep him in place as she felt his teeth and tongue attack her sensitive flesh.

 

“Oh god yes Naruto. Yes, fuck me, fuck me good. Harder, deeper” she moaned.

 

Naruto sped up his pace pushing in harder and harder with each thrust. He did however control himself in not coming too soon and not  hurting her Tsunami either.

 

They kept this up way into the night thanks to Naruto’s amazing stamina. Tsunami lost count on how many times she came and how many time Naruto did. She was glad she protected herself beforehand. She wasn’t ready for another kid yet.

 

The two slept with shit eating grins on their faces. Neither would ever forget this night ever.

 

 

**End**


	10. femHaku

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: during the Wave arc where Naruto firsts meets Haku. The fox has a bit of fun and shows the oblivious Naruto that Haku is actually a girl. This idea was from Zero The Chance though I changed it a bit to fit what I had in mind. Thanks for the idea.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 10: FemHaku**

 

Naruto was helping Haku pick herbs thinking this was a nice guy. Inside Naruto the kyuubi grumbled about his jailor’s ignorance of thinking Haku was a guy when it was obvious that Haku was really a girl in disguise. So the demon fox decided to do something about. He released a pheromone from Naruto.

 

Haku was busy picking the right plants needed to heal Zabuza. She was glad that Naruto didn’t think of her as a girl and more like a guy. It helped her cover. Soon something caught her nose and she took a deep sniff to identify the scent. It was coming from Naruto. But what was it and why was her body reacting like this?

 

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked as he saw a red faced Haku.

 

“Yeah, I am okay” Haku said after a hard swallow.

 

“Alright” Naruto said turning back to pulling plants.

 

Haku could feel her center getting so wet as she was getting aroused and Naruto was the cause. She had never felt anything like this before. She needed relief and if she remembered right from some reading there was only thing that would bring her relief.

 

“Naruto” Haku said.

 

“Yeah?” Naruto asked.

 

Without even another warning Naruto was slammed to the ground with Haku on top of him. She was grinding her pelvis into Naruto’s growing bulge as She had her lips locked on Naruto’s.

 

 _What the fuck is going on?!_ Naruto mentally shouted.

 

He tried to pry his lips away, but it seemed Haku was too strong. She stripped off her kimono and Naruto saw that Haku was actually a girl. Her breasts, which were wrapped tightly with bandages were undone and soon her C cup breasts were let loose. She kept her grinding as she moved her ample breasts to Naruto’s face.

 

 _“Don’t just lie there you stupid fucker, seize the day. Fuck the little whore!”_ Kyuubi shouted.

 

Naruto didn’t know this voice was Kyuubi’s, but he obeyed since he was a hot blooded male and he pushed his groin into Haku’s and began lick, nibble, and suck the two big flesh globes.

 

Haku moaned as she felt Naruto’s mouth work on her chest.

 

“Oh Naruto, that feels so good” she murmured.

 

Naruto loved the taste of Haku’s chest. He then flipped them over and peeled out of his jacket and shirt. He had slightly ripped chest and Haku’s hands roamed his torso. It didn’t take long for the rest of their clothes were soon scattered on the ground. Naruto was pushing in and out of the first ever cunt he’s ever been in. It felt so good as Haku gripped him, milked him. Damn, he never wanted to leave.

 

Haku’s face was pleasure soaked, her eyes glazed. She had never felt such feelings before. She didn’t even feel her virginity ripped away since she was so aroused.

 

“You’re so tight Haku, so wet, so tight” Naruto groaned.

 

“Oh Naruto, more, I want more please, give it to me” Haku pleaded.

 

Naruto of course obliged in this as he thrusted in and out of Haku with all of his might.

 

The two were coupled in an intimate embrace as they shared kisses. When they weren’t kissing their hands and mouths explored one another’s body as much as they could. The both like what they were feeling.

 

“OH NARUTO!” Haku screamed as her orgasm hit her.

 

Her juices spewed out hitting so of Naruto’s thighs and dousing the grass below them.

 

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt Haku’s inner muscles squeeze and milk him.

 

 _“Don’t blow it yet idiot. You haven’t fuck the bitch enough to give her your seed”_ kyuubi said.

 

Naruto obeyed and held back. He didn’t give Haku much time to recover as he began pumping in and out of her again. Haku groaned, but she wasn’t upset at all since she had never felt anything like this before and she wanted more of it. This was so much better than anything she had ever felt before. Her hands were now gripping Naruto’s back, her short nail digging in for dear life.

 

Haku came several more times and was on the brink of passing out when Naruto fired his load into her. She let out a content sigh as a smile graced her face. It felt so good.

 

“That was amazing” she murmured.

 

“It was” Naruto said.

 

 

**End**


	11. Kurenai Yuhi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: ignore her relationship she had with Asuma. They never got together.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 11: Kurenai Yuhi**

 

Kurenai groaned as she awoke. She got out of bed and headed for the shower. She turned on the water and waited til the bathroom filled with steam. She stepped in and felt the hot water pelt her naked body. She was so deep into feeling the hot water that she didn’t hear someone enter. The shower curtain pulled away and she was soon joined. A pair of hands cupping her C sized breasts, which caught her attention.

 

“You’re up already?” she asked.

 

“How could I stay asleep without your luscious body beside mine?” he asked.

 

“I guess you’re right” Kurenai chuckled as she turned around.

 

Standing in front of her was Naruto. He had broad shoulders, a muscled chest, washboard abs, a bit of blond hair covering the base of his great phallus, which was standing at attention and muscular legs to finish off.

 

“God, I need you in me now” Kurenai groaned.

 

“Your wish is my command my red eyed slut” Naruto said as he pushed his member into Kurenai’s twat.

 

“Oh fucking god” Kurenai moaned as she was split apart.

 

“Like that, just wait I am only getting started” Naruto said as he began pumping away.

 

Kurenai was doing her best gripping the shower wall just so she wouldn’t fall down. Naruto was working wonders on her and she could barely stand it. They had been in bed together for several months and Kurenai could never get enough. She was known as being cold and heartless, but in the sack she was a hot blooded demon. She loved sex especially with the blond ramming his shaft over and over again.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, just keep fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, keep on fucking me” Kurenai crooned.

 

“Such a pretty cunt you have Kurenai, you are so tight too. Who’d ever thought you’d be so tight. I guess you’re just gifted, huh?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes, gifted, only for you” Kurenai groaned as her orgasm washed over her.

 

“Yes, just for me bitch. You’re mine. I claimed you so long ago. This cunt is my property” Naruto said as one of his hands fingered her clit.

 

“OH GOD, AGAIN!” Kurenai moaned as another orgasm washed over her.

 

“Shit, you are so fucking sensitive. I don’t even have to do much to get you off. You’re are such an easy slut” Naruto chuckled as he continued pounding in and out of the jounin.

 

Kurenai was panting heavily still trying to recover from her latest surge, but Naruto wasn’t giving her any leeway at all. He was pumping in and out of her a good pace, which kept her in a state of constant pleasure. She could feel herself letting loose several mini orgasms. Naruto was the only one that could make her feel like this so lost in pleasure and never wanting it to end even on the brink of exhaustion.

 

“So good, I love the feel of your twat hugging my cock so tightly” Naruto said.

 

Kurenai moaned as she felt Naruto assault her chest with his eager mouth. This only caused more min orgasms to detonate within her. She could feel his teeth graze her flesh as his mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked it like an infant. Then he would pull away and lick her entire breast avoiding her nipple and do the same with the other. It thrilled her and annoyed her at the same time.

 

Naruto loved playing with Kurenai since she was such a willing bitch when in the bedroom. He kept up his licking and sucking on the jounin’s breasts always avoid the two hard peaks that begged for attention. He grinned a foxy grin as he heard the red eyed woman whimper and whine. He kept his thrusting since had yet to come and he was going to.

 

Soon he fired his load into Kurenai and Kurenai sighed as she let go of her tight hold she had on the shower walls. She slid to the floor panting not able to really move. She then felt Naruto semi limp cock gently push into her mouth. Kurenai opened her mouth allowing entry. Soon she nursing on Naruto’s phallus like a calf.

 

Naruto was gently thrusting in and out of Kurenai’s mouth never going too fast or slow. He wanted to savor her talented mouth letting her tongue slither all around his member. Shit, she knew how to use her tongue so well. He gently grabbed her head and massaged her scalp.

 

“So fucking good” he murmured.

 

Kurenai began humming a nameless tune to speed up things. Naruto groaned loudly, which echoed the tile walls as Kurenai’s mouth was filled with Naruto white hot seed. She gulped it down savoring it like a fine wine. She pulled a way slowing cleaning Naruto off along the way. She licked her lips and smiled.

 

“Delicious” She purred.

 

Naruto was panting heavily after the heavenly blowjob he had just gotten. He was always left breathless after Kurenai sucked him off. She just an amazing mouth.

 

They then cleaned one another up and headed back to the bedroom fresh and clean.

 

“Ready for some breakfast?” Naruto asked.

 

“Mmmm, starving” Kurenai purred.

 

Naruto smirked.

 

 _This is going to be one satisfying breakfast ever_ he thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, there will be a sequel to this.**


	12. Yugito Nii

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 12: Yugito Nii**

 

Yugito cursed her luck. She was in fucking heat. Thanks to the damn cat demon inside her she was in heat now. She needed some damn relief, but there was none in sight. Thanks to her demon she had she needed a long drawn out fucking and no guy ninja or not could keep up with her. Before she could get by with masturbating through the entire period, but not this time. No, she needed a cock inside her and she needed it soon or else she’d fuck the first guy she looked at.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto was on his way back from a mission. He was glad that it was a solo mission since it felt great to doing things on his own once and a while. He liked teaming up with his fellow Leaf shinobi, but sometimes it was fun to do things on your own. He was getting close to the village when his nose caught a scent that wasn’t familiar, yet it was too. He stopped and dropped down to the ground. He looked around cautiously and before he could react he was slammed to the ground.

 

“What the fuck?” he groaned as he rubbed his head.

 

On top of him was Yugito, what was she doing here and what the heck was with the look in her eye?

 

“Yugito, what are you doing here?” Naruto asked in total surprise of seeing a fellow jinchuriki.

 

“No talk, need fucking” Yugito groaned as she grounded her clothed covered cunt over Naruto’s growing bulge.

 

“Y-Y-Yugito” Naruto stuttered out.

 

“I am in heat Naruto and I need a nice long fuck and I’ve chosen you” Yugito said with as much sanity as she could muster in her present state.

 

Before Naruto could say a thing Yugito tore out of her clothes off and then did the same to Naruto’s. She slammed her dripping cunt taking Naruto’s hard shaft in one gulp.

 

“Oh yes, fuck! So goddamn big. I am going to enjoy this” Yugito purred.

 

She then began riding Naruto for all he was worth. All Naruto could do was lay there and feel Yugito’s pussy milk him. Shit, he had never felt anything like this. Sure. He isn’t a stranger of the opposite gender and sex, but never has he been attacked like this. Usually he was the predator, not the prey.

 

“Shit, your cunt feels so good” he groaned as he thrusted up.

 

Yugito said nothing as she began bouncing up and down on Naruto. She was too lost to even feel the great pleasure hitting her. She just wanted to get over this phase.

 

Naruto gritted his teeth as Yugito rode him for all he was worth. Soon he spewed his seed deep inside her and he felt her juices drench his groin. They were both panting heavily. Yugito had regain some of her senses by now.

 

“Feel better?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yeah, a bit” Yugito said panting.

 

“Good, because it’s my turn” Naruto said.

 

Before Yugito could say anything Naruto rolled them over with his semi hard cock still inside her and began pumping in and out. Yugito groaned loudly at this. She could now savor the pleasure racing through and she loved it.

 

“Oh Naruto” she panted.

 

Naruto bent down and kissed Yugito and she returned the kissed harshly as their mouths opened an their tongues did battle with one another. Yugito dug her nails into Naruto’s back drawing blood, but Naruto was unfazed by the pain as he increased his thrusting pushing harder and harder into his fellow jinchuriki. Her cunt was so tight and squeezed him like a super powered vise. He knew that nay normal guy’s duck would be ripped off because of the strength, but he wasn’t normal at all and that’s why he could handle it.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Yugito chanted as Naruto hammered in and out of her.

 

“Like that kitten, like my hard cock fucking beating you to glorious pleasure?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes, oh gods yes. Fucking beat me. I want to be beaten so bad” Yugito moaned.

 

Naruto finally released his seed into Yugito and pulled out panting.

 

“Shit, it’s been a while since I’ve had a fuck this hard” he said wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“I’ve never had a fuck like that. I want another” Yugito purred.

 

She was still in heat and it was going to take a lot to satisfy her hunger.

 

“Well shit, here we go again” Naruto said.

 

They went at it and thanks to their almost god like stamina they were able to really explore many positions. By the end Yugito was satisfied and asleep in a hastily made camp they set up during a tiny break they had in between bouts.

 

Naruto ended up being two days late, but he made the excuse of bandits though in his mind he was wondering when he and Yugito would have another romp like that.

 

 

**End**


	13. Kin Tsuchi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: set during Chunin exam in the Forest of Death.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 13: Kin Tsuchi**

 

Naruto muttered several curses under his breath. He had lose track of Sakura and Sasuke. He had a pretty good fucking idea that they did this on purpose so they could get some alone time. Sasuke only butt fucked Sakura since from behind she looked like a damn boy. She had no breasts at all, which helped Sasuke imagine better. So here was Naruto alone and it was getting dark. He needed to find a safe place to sleep for the night.

 

He was about to find a place when he heard rustling. He pulled out a kunai from his weapons pouch ready to defend or attack. What he found was another ninja and from the headband it appeared they were from the Sound village. The next thing he noticed was it was a she.

 

“Oh, it’s you, what are you doing here?” she asked in a bored tone.

 

“That’s none of your business, what are you doing here?” Naruto asked still keeping his kunai at the ready.

 

“Look, it’s getting late and I rather not fight. What say he call a truce for now?” she asked.

 

“Sure, whatever. What is your name anyway?” Naruto asked lowering his kunai just slightly.

 

“Kin Tsuchi, what’s yours?” Kin asked.

 

“Naruto Uzumaki” Naruto said.

 

“Okay, come on, lets find a place to sleep” Kin said.

 

Naruto nodded.

 

They found a hole in the base of a tree. It was big enough for the both of them though it would be tight. They smushed in. They did have sleeping bags, which helped. Though it made it more cramped with the bags joining them.

 

“Better not getting any ideas” Kin growled releasing a tiny bit of Killer Intent.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, night” Naruto said ignoring the KI Kin was giving off.

 

Kin just nodded.

 

It was dark out now and a cold wind blew every once and awhile. Kin fought back shivering, but she knew it was hopeless. She turned her head to see Naruto was asleep. She was annoyed, how could the boy sleep in this cold? She shook the boy awake. If she wasn’t going to sleep then he wasn’t going to.

 

“What is it?” Naruto mumbled.

 

“I’m cold” Kin said stubbornly.

 

“So, what do you want me to do?” Naruto asked a bit annoyed that she woke him up with such a stupid reason.

 

“Join me in my sleeping bag” Kin said after a bit of thought.

 

“WHAT!?” Naruto asked shocked.

 

Kin winced slightly at the volume Naruto went to.

 

“It is a nature survival skill. When cold you combine body heat” Kin said.

 

Naruto grumbled as he got out of his bag and joined Kin in hers. Soon Kin felt warmer. Much warmer. She also felt something else. She inhaled Naruto’s scent and was turned on. Fuck, she hadn’t had any kind of release ever since joining Sound. They were always so goddamn busy planning the invasion to get any release at all. Here was a chance even if it was with the enemy.

 

The Sound kunoichi moved her hand down and began stroking Naruto’s soft organ.

 

Naruto stiffened at the soft touch and looked at Kin. He saw she was wearing an innocent look like she wasn’t doing anything naughty.

 

“Kin?” he asked in a quivering voice.

 

“Yes, Naruto?” Kin asked in a soft sensual tone.

 

Naruto shivered at the tone. Damn, she was making him hard.

 

Soon Naruto was fucking hard and Kin could tell he was bigger than any guy she had done before. Not that she had fucked a lot of guys before. She wasn’t a fucking whore like Tayuya. She then pulled Naruto’s pants and boxers down.

 

“Kin?” Naruto asked.

 

Kin said nothing as she took off her bottoms and guided one of Naruto’s hands to her wet core.

 

“Just touch and play, I’ll guide you” Kin said softly.

 

Naruto nodded numbly.

 

Kin guided Naruto’s hand and fingers telling him what felt good and where to go next.

 

“Shit, here I come” the Sound kunoichi moaned.

 

Naruto’s hand was soaked with a liquid he wasn’t familiar with. He pulled his hand out and looked at his sticky fingers.

 

“Taste them, you’ll like it” Kin suggested.

 

Naruto did and found that it was tangy. He kept going til he was stopped and Kin finished off licking the rest of her juices off his hand.

 

“That was good, now the main event” Kin said lustfully.

 

Naruto felt Kin position him and he felt the head of his throbbing organ touch her entrance and he shivered.

 

“Now push in and get to fucking” Kin said in Naruto’s ear.

 

Naruto pushed in feeling his entire cock get engulfed in Kin’s tight wet hot pussy.

 

“Fuck, shit, fuck, feels so goddamn good” Kin moaned.

 

Naruto then began pumping in and out oddly, but soon found a rhythm that both he and Kin enjoyed. He wrapped his arms around her to help get some leverage. He felt Kin move her hips trying to keep pace with him. It was the best damn experience he’d ever had in his life.

 

Kin pulled Naruto’s face to hers and kissed him hard. Naruto was shocked since he had never kissed a girl before. It took him a few moments to regain his senses and kissed back. They continued to kiss as Naruto’s pumping increased.

 

Kin was moaning into Naruto’s mouth as her tongue slithering and began battling with Naruto’s. Naruto was shocked by this action, but went with it. Their tongues wrestled with one another as both were reaching their own peaks. Kin’s arms were around Naruto’s neck holding on tight as the feelings she hadn’t had course through. God, it’s been so long since she felt this much pleasure.

 

Naruto’s cock was rubbing her in all the right spots. He was so big and thick that he stretched her cunt to the max. He maybe a total beginner, but shit the boy learned fast.

 

“OH GOD!” Kin moaned throatily.

 

“AH SHIT!” Naruto roared.

 

Kin felt her cunt get filled with Naruto’s seed and she smiled. She may end up pregnant, but she didn’t fucking care at all. She just had the best sex she had ever had.

 

“That was fucking amazing” Naruto said panting.

 

“Yes it was, but why stop now” Kin said panting also.

 

Naruto flashed a foxy grin.

 

That night the sounds of the forest was filled with new sounds that last til the wee hours of the morning.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, not promoting Sakura/Sasuke here. Just Sasuke will ass fuck Sakura since from the back she looks like a guy with long pink hair since she has no breasts at all. He can fake it and think he’s fucking a guy. Also, I will try not make a habit in bashing Sakura since I do like her a bit. But she’s just so easy to do especially during the first part of the series.**


	14. Hana Inuzuka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this idea was from Zero The Chance. Thanks for the idea. Hana’s in heat and her mother decides to help her out with it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 14: Hana Inuzuka**

 

Tsume could smell a certain scent coming from her daughter and knew what was going on even though it was evident on her daughter’s face. Hana was in heat. Now this was a normal thing for Inuzuka females since they lived so close to their animal nature. Now this wouldn’t be a problem since Hana could work out her frustration on one of the Inuzuka males. But they weren’t around so Tsume had to be creative this time.

 

/Scene Break/

 

She had spotted her target. She knew this would be so much fun. She moved in stealth so she wouldn’t give her target her position away. Timing was everything.

 

Naruto wandered down the road completely bored. Training was canceled and after another failed attempt in getting a date from Sakura he needed something to do.

 

“Man, why is it there’s nothing to do” the spiky blond groaned.

 

That was when he was hit hard in the back of the head making him see only black before hitting the ground.

 

“Now, for the next phase” the head of the Inuzuka clan said smiling.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hana Inuzuka was fucking frustrated and she had done everything she could to find some relief. She trained furiously, she sparred with a few fellow shinobi til she was ready to pass out, she even diddled herself to multiple orgasms. But nothing worked at all. She was still in goddamn heat. She got to her room to find Naruto lying unconscious on her bed.

 

“What the?!” she exclaimed as the door to her room closed and she heard a click that meant her door was now locked.

 

“Hey, what’s going on, let me out!” Hana shouted as she banged on the door.

 

“It’s for your own good dear, you’ll be thanking me later” Tsume said.

 

“Mom, what the hell are you doing?” Hana shouted.

 

“Just solving your little dilemma, have fun” Tsume said.

 

Hana heard her mother’s footsteps move away from her door and she could’ve sworn she hear her mother chuckle. She slumped to the ground in disbelief in what was going on. Soon a groan was heard and she saw Naruto had woken up.

 

“Ah man, my head hurts, what the heck happened?” the spiky blond muttered to himself.

 

“Not sure what happened to you, but my mom is probably the cause” Hana said.

 

Naruto looked up and saw Hana. He then looked around the room and figured it was hers. Why was he in her room with her?

 

“Um, what’s going on?” he asked.

 

Hana just looked at Naruto and saw how much he had grown. She licked her lips, but held herself back. She couldn’t give in, she wouldn’t. But her damn hormones were winning since Naruto looked so goddamn good. She could smell him.

 

“Oh fuck it” she muttered.

 

Before Naruto could ask what Hana meant he was pinned to the bed with Hana tearing off his clothes along with her own. Soon they were both naked and Hana got a good look at Naruto’s cock. Damn, she had to have it. She made her way down and in one motion took all of Naruto’s organ in her mouth.

 

Naruto groaned as he felt Hana blow him. Shit, he’d only had a few blowjobs in his life. The first was Ino, but she was drunk when she did that, next was Tenten and she did that and more to get back at Neji for something he had done to piss her off, then the last was Shion, the priestess, which was his second time doing it.

 

“Oh shit, feels so good Hana” the blond groaned.

 

Hana smirked as she get up her licking and sucking. She swirled her tongue around the entire length then moved back and suckled on the bulbous head. She heard Naruto’s loud groan and she was smirking to herself. She raised one hand and gentle cupped the blonde’s balls. She then pushed her head down and took as much as she could and began the real task.

 

Naruto was gripping the bedding as he felt Hana’s mouth do such amazing things to him. His hips were thrusting upwards on their own. He had no control, but Hana didn’t seem to mind as she began humming a tune causing the vibration to go through his whole member.

 

“Oh fuck, going to come” the blonde warned.

 

Hana pulled back a bit to ready herself for the onslaught. She wasn’t disappointed as her mouth was soon filled to the brim with Naruto’s seed. He tasted so fucking good she moaned in approval. Once he was drained she pulled back and swirled the delicious liquid in her mouth to remember the taste. She then swallowed it.

 

“So damn tasty” she said.

 

Naruto was panting. He had never had such a blowjob. It was damn intense.

 

Hana saw that Naruto was already rising again and grinned. She was more than wet and ready to continue. She straddled Naruto’s pelvis and aligned her juicy cunt over the glorious rod. She lowered herself and hissed in pleasure and pain as she was stretched wider than ever before.

 

“Oh Motherfucking God. So fucking big, so fucking good!” the Inuzuka wailed.

 

Naruto watched as Hana sank down on his length and once she was fully impaled she had to take a little time to regain a little sense. Once she did she began to bounce up and down on him like a mad woman. Naruto was mesmerized by her jiggling breasts. He lurched up and captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth.

 

Hana gasped as she felt Naruto’s teeth graze her nipple. She felt his other hand grab her other breast and mold and manipulate it to his will. She was succumbing to his dominance. Without warning was rolled over so her back was on the bed. She felt Naruto pumping in and out of her and she growled and groaned with great pleasure.

 

Naruto was no longer in the right state of mind as his more carnal side took a hold. This bitch had to be dominated, be broken, to be claimed as his. He wasn’t going to stop til she was his. His pace quicken as he kept fucking her while his mouth and hands made work of her supple flesh mainly focusing on her twin globes.

 

“Fuck, coming, fucking coming!” Hana screamed.

 

Naruto felt Hana’s cunt clench around his rod, but he pushed on and kept up his assault. Soon he spewed his second load into Hana. Hana felt Naruto’s essence fill her and she gasped. It felt so good.

 

Both were panting as they came down from their highs. But Hana was still in heat and she needed more than just one good fucking to satisfy her. She wanted more and by the feeling of Naruto’s semi-hard cock twitching inside her he could go some more too.

 

“Mmmm, I want more” she growled.

 

Naruto wasn’t going to deny her since he wanted more too. He pulled out causing both to groan since they missed the warm feeling. He then had Hana on her hands and knees, her rump sticking out. Naruto caressed the soft, firm globes of flesh then rammed his cock right into Hana’s used cunt.

 

“OH FUCK!” Hana screamed as she was filled again.

 

Naruto began fucking Hana again gripping the Inuzuka’s hips tightly so they’d leave bruises. Hana didn’t seem to mind as she kept moaning out her pleasure as Naruto wrecked her. What neither knew really or really cared at the moment, but Tsume had placed up seals for privacy around Hana’s room so no one in the Inuzuka compound could hear the rutting that the two were doing.

 

When both Hana and Naruto came again they collapsed panting. They needed a small rest before they could go again.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Tsume looked at the clock and deemed that enough time had passed. She walked to her daughter’s room and removed one of the seals. She peeked in and found her daughter asleep with Naruto’s mouth on one of her nipples while he used the other breast as a pillow.

 

 _I think I’ll be using him when I am in heat again_ the head of the Inuzuka clan thought as she closed the door.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: there will be a sequel to this one.**


	15. Anko Mitarashi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 15: Anko Mitarashi**

 

Anko grinned as she spotted her prey. She had been plotting this thing for several years and now it was time to strike. She had seen how he’s grown from a little brat to a delicious young man and she wanted a piece of that. She just needed to wait for the right moment. She found it when her prey walked away after a hard practice with his team. She first made sure he was alone then leapt out of her spot knocking him out.

 

 _Now the real fun can begin_ she thought.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto awoke with a groan. His head hurt and he moved a hand up to check his head to find he couldn’t. He blinked as his vision cleared and found both of his wrists were bound to a bed. He looked down and saw it was the same with his ankles. He was only in his boxers with pictures of ramen bowls with wings on them.

 

“What the hell!?” he exclaimed.

 

“Finally you’re awake I was starting to get bored.”

 

Naruto blinked and saw Anko coming out from the shadows.

 

“You’re the crazy snake lady!” the blond exclaimed.

 

Anko rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Now time to see what see what you’ve been hiding” Anko said with a lecherous grin.

 

Naruto had no way of stopping her since he was bound. Anko used a kunai and cut off Naruto’s boxers. She grinned as she saw the naked appendage.

 

“Oh, I am so going to enjoy this” Anko said breathlessly.

 

She then took the kunai still in her hand and began rubbing the flat part of the blade against Naruto’s organ. Naruto gasped and groaned feeling the cold metal against him. I t felt so weird, yet amazing too.

 

“Like that brat, well you’ll love this” Anko said.

 

She then took the kunai away and stroked the phallus in her hand gripping it tightly. Naruto winced at how tight Anko’s grip was. Anko saw this and loosen her hold slightly. This relaxed the blond. Anko then stroked him again and Naruto’s eyes rolled up as he laid his head back enjoying the wonderful feeling.

 

Anko grinned and then moved her mouth to further enhance and continue the assault. Naruto’s hips bucked feeling Anko’s hot, wet tongue on his cock. He moaned loudly. Anko swirled her tongue around the entire length tasting it all.

 

“Oh man” he groaned.

 

“Like that, I am just getting start” Anko murmured as she kept up her sensual assault.

 

Naruto was thrusting his hips wanting more and more of Anko’s skilled tongue. He then groaned loudly as he felt Anko’s mouth envelop his organ and began sucking and bobbing. It took all he could not to come at this very instant. Her mouth was so wet and hot. Her tongue danced around his pole enticing his seed to spill.

 

Anko kept blowing Naruto as one of her hands cupped his balls.

 

Naruto couldn’t hold back as he pushed his hips out pushing his cock deep into Anko’s mouth hitting the back of her throat. His seed came spurting out and Anko drank it down like her favorite bean soup.

 

“Hmmm, delicious. If I knew you tasted so good then I would’ve taken you sooner” Anko said as she licked her lips.

 

Naruto was panting. He’s just had the best fucking blowjob he’s ever had. Not that he’s had many of them in his life.

 

“Now time for the next course” Anko said.

 

She then took off her clothes and Naruto could only stare at Anko’s tone, fit body. She didn’t have an ounce of fat on her. Her breasts still were high and firm and looked so scrumptious. Anko then pushed the bed, which was in a more vertical position and lowered it to its correct position, horizontal. She then climbed onto the bed and kissed and licked her way up Naruto’s body. She marveled at how fit Naruto was. He had nice muscles and a great set of abs. The boy’s intense training sure paid off a hell of a lot.

 

Soon she kissed Naruto and Naruto kissed back though hesitantly at first. But Anko wasn’t going to let that kind of shit fly. She pushed her lips in a bruising manner. Naruto finally accepted it and kissed back just as harsh. When they pulled back they were both panting.

 

“Now that’s a kiss” Anko said.

 

Naruto was still regaining his breath as Anko moved her body and shoved her wet cunt into his mouth. He had no idea what to do.

 

“Eat me brat, stick that tongue in and eat me” Anko said impatiently.

 

Naruto was still unsure, but did as he was told. His tongue slithered out and Anko gasped as it entered her. He heard gasp and was worried he had hurt her somehow.

 

“Why’d you fucking stop. I want that damn tongue in my fucking pussy now” Anko ordered.

 

Naruto jumped and shoved his whole face in. He worked his mouth unsure what he was really supposed to do, but followed Anko’s moans and groans to know if he was hitting pay dirt. Anko was a bit amazed how Naruto could munch rug when he had never done before. She then wondered if it was a hidden talent of his because he was hitting every damn sweet spot she had and new ones she didn’t even know existed in her. Soon she felt her hit her peak and gripped Naruto’s head tightly almost making suffocated in her ever-flowing juices.

 

Naruto was sure he was going to drown in whatever liquid that was coming out of Anko. It didn’t taste bad at all. Not like his delicious ramen, but not bad at all. Soon he felt Anko release his head and he was gasping for breath.

 

“Shit brat. I have never come like that in my entire life” Anko said panting.

 

Naruto’s face was covered in Anko’s juices and looked bemused. Anko found the look on Naruto’s face to be priceless. But she now wanted Naruto’s beast inside her. Time to make this wee genin into a man. She used a hand and stroked Naruto to hardness and once standing tall she moved so her cunt was hovering over Naruto’s pole.

 

“Time for you to become a man brat” Anko said smirking.

 

Naruto’s eyes widen at what Anko was about to do. He wasn’t absolute sure how to feel. He was about to have sex for the first time. He was super excited about that, but he thought his first time would be with Sakura, not this crazy snake lady. He struggled a bit, but still unable to release himself from his bonds.

 

“Just relax brat. Everything is going to feel real good soon” Anko said smirking.

 

She then lowered herself down sucking in more and more of Naruto’s cock. She gasped and moaned as she was filled and stretched like never before.

 

Naruto was feeling his first ever cunt and he couldn’t get over how wet, hot and tight it was. It was squeezing him, but it didn’t hurt him at all. No, it felt simply amazing. He then watched as Anko raised and lowered herself on his pole and his eyes were glued to Anko’s swaying breasts.

 

Anko saw where Naruto’s eyes were and grinned. She usually hated when someone leered at her chest, but she liked the look Naruto was giving her.

 

“If I release you leave?” she asked.

 

Naruto shook his head furiously. Why would he want to leave heaven?

 

When the bonds were gone Naruto spun them so he was on top and he began hammering in and out of Anko. Anko wailed in pleasure as she was getting fucked so deliciously hard.

 

“FUCK, RIGHT THERE! YEAH, RIGHT THERE BRAT! FUCK ME, FUCK MY CUNT HARD. FUCK ME LIKE A GODDAMN WHORE! I LOVE IT!” the special jounin shouted.

 

Naruto felt sweat pour off his body as he kept going. His body going on instinct rather than skill. He was pounding Anko hard and fast and she was enjoying it immensely. It felt so good sliding in and out of his first ever pussy. He felt her walls clench around his whenever he slid out. He then felt them convulse around him.

 

“SHIT!” Naruto yelled.

 

He came streaming his seed into Anko’s spasming twat.

 

Anko was panting hard after the hard fuck she had gotten. She hadn’t got anything like that for such a long time and it felt so damn good. She turned and found Naruto was out like a light.

 

“Sleep now brat, because we’re so doing that again” Anko said.

 

Naruto just smiled.

 

 

**End**


	16. Kushina Uzumaki

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this has incest in it. Don’t read if you don’t like this sort of thing. These next three are my MILF set.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 16: Kushina Uzumaki**

 

Kushina sighed as she felt a wet tongue caress her taut stomach moving up to the underside of one of her breasts. She opened her green eyes and saw a blond head and she smiled. The face had whisker marks and shining blue eyes. It was the face of her son. Yes, call it wrong and disgusting, but Kushina didn’t care. The best pleasure she had ever gotten in her life was from her own son. The first time they made love was one she was drunk and mistaken him as her late husband. Afterwards there was a bit of awkwardness, but Kushina knew one thing. She was hooked.

 

So after that Kushina pretended to be drunk again one night and seduced her son. That night was the best night since this time she could remember it unlike their first time together. Now it was a regular occurrence for the two. They hid their relationship since it was wrong on many levels, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have a few slip ups from time to time. Though no one caught on, which was a bit of a relief to the pair.

 

“Naruto honey” Kushina purred.

 

“Yes mom” Naruto said as he then began sucking on one of Kushina’s erect nipples.

 

“Oh god” Kushina moaned.

 

She then felt one of Naruto’s hands trail down as he sank three fingers into her soaked cunt. Her hips bucked on instinct as she began riding the thrusting fingers. Naruto kept sucking on her nipple then he’d move to the other giving equal attention to both.

 

Kushina was moaning and panting as she felt her orgasm closing in on her. Shit, how did her son know how to play with her body so well. He must be gifted or something.

 

“Come for me mom, come for me” Naruto said lifting his head up.

 

Kushina let out a wailing moan as her juices poured out of her cunt soaking Naruto’s hand. He pulled it out and gave it to Kushina to clean off. Kushina did since she liked the taste of her own juices. Once clean Naruto pushed his cock deep inside his mom.

 

“Oh yes Naruto, fuck me. Fuck your mom’s pussy. Mommy needs a good fucking” Kushina moaned.

 

“I love your pussy mom, love it. It feels so good” Naruto groaned.

 

He then began pounding in and out his mom for all she was worth. He was amazed that even after all this time she was still fairly tight. He guessed that it was due to her training. She was still very fit at her age. Plus the fact it had been so long since she gotten laid really.

 

Kushina threw her head back as one of Naruto’s thrusts hit deep sending jolts of intense pleasure through her entire body. Lord, it felt so fucking good. Her son’s cock always knew what spot to hit and when to cause the max amount of pleasure. She knew she had several mini orgasms and the bedding under her was probably soaked and beyond salvageable. That meant new sheets yet again.

 

Naruto loved his mom’s cunt no matter how many times he’s been in it. He guessed that it was taboo. I mean this was the same place he entered the world from. But right now he didn’t care since his mom felt so good right now. Her hot walls clenching him, squeezing him. Wanting his seed deep inside her. He had to fight back that urge since he wanted this to last longer, to feel his mom as he slid in and out of her. It was a sick taboo, fetish really if Naruto really thought about it, but he never got that far deep into it since why think when you can fuck your mom.

 

Soon he couldn’t hold back and he fired his load deep into Kushina as he pushed in deep one last time. They both let out gasping moans as they both reached their respective peaks. They laid there catching their breath, their bodies covered in bodily juices of all sorts.

 

“Naruto honey” Kushina said breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah mom?” Naruto asked looking up.

 

“Happy anniversary” Kushina said.

 

Naruto smiled and kissed his mom deeply on the mouth.

 

“Happy anniversary” he said.

 

 

**End**


	17. Mikoto Uchiha

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: she survived the massacre. MILF 2.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 17: Mikoto Uchiha**

 

Mikoto was a lonely and frustrated woman. She was one of the last survivors of the great Uchiha massacre. Her eldest son, Itachi had spared her and her youngest son, Sasuke. Now Sasuke was driven to kill Itachi to avenge the clan and then to bring the clan back to their former glory. She sighed, all her son did was train, brood, train, and brood some more, then train some more. That’s it. Her son needed a life and maybe a good pussy to fuck. That would get him out of this funk. But with the way he avoided all the girls that followed him around everywhere maybe he batted for the other team, which she had nothing against, but the boy needed to get laid somehow.

 

Speaking of fucking, she needed one too. It has been so long since she had a touch of a man since her husband was killed. She needed it, but not many guys wanted to touch her due to the baggage she had. The only thing she had to keep her growing loneliness at bay was her overused fingers and a worn out dildo and vibrator that no longer satisfied her.

 

Her chance came when a blond boy came by. He said his name was Naruto and he was Sasuke’s teammate. Now Mikoto knew nothing of Sasuke’s team since he never told her anything. So she ate up all the information Naruto gave her. She returned it with kindness the blond had never had before showered upon him. They were both lonely people and were in dire need of attention. This drew them together, their need to get rid of the loneliness that has plagued them both. Soon talking turned to hugs, then turned to cuddles, then kisses, to deeper kisses, then exploring one another’s bodies with clothing on.

 

Tonight though Mikoto was going to take the final step with Naruto. She was more than ready and she knew he was just about. He just needed a tiny push forward.

 

Naruto came by and they had dinner together. Sasuke never ate with her anymore. Too busy being the emo boy he is. So this gave the two all the privacy they would ever need. After dinner they went to the living room and sat on the couch.

 

“Naruto, I think tonight is tonight” Mikoto said.

 

Now Naruto was usually dense, but since he had been spending time with Mikoto she had taught many things and knew what she was talking about. He swallowed nervously since he was a virgin and wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. Yes, he was like every hot blooded male and thought about sex, but now here was a chance and he might chicken out.

 

“Don’t worry Naruto, I’ll guide you through it like I’ve done everything. You know you’ll be in good hands” Mikoto said gently.

 

Naruto nodded though he still had a bit of nerves left.

 

Mikoto leaned in and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto responded instantly. He may have been nervous, but he’s kissed Mikoto so much that he knew what to do and knew what she liked. His hands moved on their own as they caressed her soft face. They kept kissing as Mikoto leaned back and Naruto draped his body over hers. Their hands began their journey of touching places they both knew would give the other a reaction. Mikoto grinned as she rubbed Naruto’s clothed cock. He was so much bigger than her dead husband just by feel.

 

They kissed more and more then Mikoto led them into her bedroom and closed the door. Naruto got nervous once again, but Mikoto smiled at him.

 

“Relax, We’re both going to enjoy this, I promise” Mikoto said.

 

Naruto nodded.

 

They got onto the bed and began kissing, but this time Mikoto was tugging on Naruto’s clothes wanting them off. Naruto returned the favor just following Mikoto’s lead. Soon clothes went flying from the kissing couple and more skin was being revealed. Soon they were both naked and though it was dark the low light that was in the room Mikoto could see that Naruto was in great shape.

 

 _He must train a fucking hell of a lot_ she thought licking her lips.

 

Naruto got a look at his first real female nude body. His eyes couldn’t stay on one spot as he took it all in. Her pussy, her breasts, her neck, her stomach, her breasts, her legs, her breasts. Okay, I guess you can tell where is eyes always returned to. Mikoto sported a nice C sized rack with erect nipples just waiting to be sucked.

 

Naruto felt his mouth water staring at them. He had to have them in his mouth, but wasn’t sure how to proceed.

 

“Go ahead Naruto, they are yours. All yours” Mikoto said reading Naruto’s mind.

 

Naruto lunged forward and suckled on one of Mikoto’s nipples. Mikoto moaned as she gripped Naruto’s head holding him to her chest.

 

“Oh yes Naruto, yes. Suck them, lick them, bite them. I want your mouth all over my breasts” Mikoto moaned.

 

Naruto obliged though he had a bit of a hard time with Mikoto almost smothering him to her bosom. She had to relinquish her grip a bit so he could breath and move. But once he could he went to town on Mikoto. Mikoto was enjoying it all, but wanted more. She moved one hand down and began stroking his cock. She felt it jump in her hand.

 

 _Such a lovely piece of meat he has. I need this in me right now. I can’t wait a second longer_ the matriarch of the Uchiha clan thought.

 

Mikoto stopped Naruto’s attention to her breasts.

 

“Naruto, we’re going to make you a man” she said.

 

Naruto bobbed his head excitedly.

 

They then got into position with Naruto on top. He aimed his rod at Mikoto’s dripping entrance. He then eased in and Mikoto moaned loudly. She didn’t care if Sasuke even heard her, She was finally getting what she’s wanted and needed for so long.

 

Naruto was amazed at how hot and wet Mikoto’s cunt was. He pushed in and found she was also tight and wondered why, but decided not to ask for fear of ruining the moment. He pushed all the way in and then sat there reveling in the first cunt he’s ever been in.

 

Mikoto loved how Naruto’s shaft stretched as it filled her to the brim. He was definitely much bigger than her husband had ever been. It was a bit painful since it’s been so long and she hadn’t had a whole lot of time to prep for this. But she wouldn’t give this up for anything in the world. She finally had a cock in her again.

 

Naruto then began moving back and forth with Mikoto guiding him every step of the way. She told him to listen to your partner, they will tell you to go faster or slower, if it hurt or not. Naruto listened to Mikoto and she wanted him to go faster and faster. Naruto was now hammering Mikoto’s twat and she was screaming in pleasure for more.

 

“YES NARUTO YES! JUST LIKE THAT, JUST LIKE THAT! FUCK ME, FUCK ME REAL GOOD! IT’S BEEN SO GODDAMN LONG SINCE I’VE HAD A COCK IN ME! FUCKING GOD, GOING TO COME!” Mikoto shouted.

 

Her orgasm washed over her and she nearly passed out from the pleasure.

 

Naruto came just seconds after Mikoto filling her up with his potent seed. He then slumped over exhausted.

 

“Did I do good?” he asked in heaving breaths.

 

“You did amazing Naruto” Mikoto said smiling.

 

Naruto smiled right back though tiredly.

 

Mikoto smiled knowing this was a start of something really amazing.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: the last of the MILF set is one click away. I might do a sequel to this one with possibly Sasuke catching them. Maybe.**


	18. Yoshino Nara

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Shikamaru’s mother. MILF 3.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 18: Yoshino Nara**

 

Yoshino Nara, wife of Shikaku Nara and mother of Shikamaru Nara was frustrated. Now this was nothing new for her since she lived with two of the laziest people in the entire village. It was well-known that Nara men were though amazingly intelligent they were also so damn lazy too. So what was a Nara woman to do? Find a way to relieve the constant stress, that’s what. Yoshino found hers when one of Shikamaru’s friends and fellow ninjas came by to drop something the lazy boy left. What turned into a cup of tea turned into a bout of wild and crazy sex that relaxed the female Nara to a degree she had never felt before.

 

Now it had become a regular occurrence with the two. They had to be very discreet since they knew there could be very big consequences if they were caught.

 

Yoshino would leave the Nara compound and head to a random hotel that was selected beforehand. The hotel changed every encounter. She’d check in first under an assume name then Naruto in a henge would meet her.

 

“Finally, I need you now” Yoshino said as she saw Naruto enter.

 

Naruto smirked as he quickly placed up all the seals that they used to keep their secret. When he was done he found Yoshino already naked and diddling herself on the bed. He was fucking hard at the sight and stripped off his clothes and climbed on top of her. Yoshino moved her hand out of her wet twat and guided Naruto’s hard rod into her eager core. She only placed the bulbous head in letting him do the rest.

 

Naruto thrust hard into Yoshino making her gasp loudly as she was filled. No matter how many times Naruto has fucked her she could never get used to the size of him. He was just so fucking big and thick.

 

“Now fuck my brains out. I want to leave this damn room limping” Yoshino demanded.

 

“As you wish my horny bitch” Naruto said.

 

He then began pumping away at a hard pace causing the bed the creak and squeak loudly by his harsh movements.

 

Yoshino moaned and groaned as she gripped Naruto’s back clawing at his flesh. He barely registered the pain since she had no nails to really speak of.

 

“Yes, oh yes, yes. So fucking good. I missed this so much. Harder, faster” Yoshino groaned.

 

Naruto increased his speed as he felt Yoshino’s cunt spasm already.

 

“You’re already fucking coming. Shit, you really needed this” Naruto said.

 

“Hell fucking yes. I’ve been needing it” Yoshino wailed.

 

Naruto felt Yoshino’s cunt walls clench around him once again. He never slowed his pace as he kept his furious pace of pumping. Yoshino went through her second orgasm, which last for several seconds or was it minutes. She didn’t care since it felt so fucking good getting a release.

 

Naruto kept going though as Yoshino’s orgasm roared through her. He already knew how to fuck her through orgasms and not lose his load. He hammered away til he spewed his load and Yoshino sighed feeling Naruto’s seed within her once again.

 

They rested a bit then Yoshino smiled and wiggled wanting more.

 

“Damn, you are such a fucking horny bitch” Naruto said with a chuckle.

 

“Only for you Naruto, only for you” Yoshino said.

 

Naruto began thrusting on and out of Yoshino again and Yoshino relished it. She loved how Naruto fucked her. She didn’t have to do anything really, but enjoy coming over and over again. Naruto did all the work and never needed to be told what to do since he knew what she liked.

 

After Naruto came once again and Yoshino came a couple. They rested. Yoshino looked into Naruto’s eyes and then nodded. Naruto moved and they got into a new position. Yoshino was on her hands and knees and Naruto plowed her from behind. His hands gripping her B-sized rack playing with her tits. Caressing them, groping them, squeezing them, tweaking her nipples to the point close to pain.

 

Yoshino moaned loudly over and over as Naruto rocked her through her cunt and tits. It felt so fucking amazing Naruto playing with her tits. His hands were so strong and knew how to hit her pleasure spots. She fell to her elbows due to the immense pleasure as tears fell from her eyes. It was so utterly glorious.

 

After several orgasms by Yoshino and another from Naruto they rested once again. Yoshino crawled down and using her mouth she cleaned Naruto’s rod right up and had him come once again. She drank down his tasty seed.

 

“Mmm, that was great” she said.

 

“Yeah, it was” Naruto said panting.

 

“So when should we meet next?” Yoshino asked.

 

“I have a mission that will take about a week or two” Naruto said.

 

Yoshino frowned. Two weeks without Naruto cock. It was going to be hard, but she could survive, she hoped.

 

They left the room separately. Naruto was the last one.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s it, the third and final MILF is done.**


	19. Tenten & Temari

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my first double. Warning, sexual use of kunai. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 19: Tenten & Temari**

 

Tenten was upset. She had lost in the prelims of her first ever Chunin exams. She trained so hard only to lose. She hated losing and knew she had to work harder, to get better than she already was.

 

“Hey Tenten!”

 

The weapons mistress sighed as she heard her name being called. She turned to Naruto running up to her with his usual happy go lucky smile on his face.

 

“Hey Naruto, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be training?” Tenten asked.

 

“Yeah, my perverted sensei made me take a break since I was working so hard. So I decided to come find you” Naruto said.

 

This was an unknown fact to most of the genin that Naruto and Tenten were actually friends. Tenten was actually Naruto’s first friend ever, but they kept their friendship a secret so Tenten wouldn’t get hurt by any of the villagers. Naruto wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he hurt one of his precious people.

 

“Okay Naruto, what do you need?” Tenten asked.

 

“Come on, I’ve got a surprise for you” Naruto said with a grin.

 

Tenten wasn’t sure she trusted that grin on the blonde’s face. That grin meant something either very good was in store for her or something very bad. She wasn’t sure which it was, but would steel herself either way. Naruto wasn’t know for being Konoha’s #1 unpredictable ninja for nothing.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Tenten arrived with Naruto to a place she had never been before, but what she saw was quite startling.

 

“Naruto, what’s going on here?” Tenten asked as she saw Temari, the Suna kunoichi that beat her, tied to the bed and unconscious.

 

“I thought you’d want to get some stress out after losing and what no better way then this” Naruto said.

 

Tenten looked at Naruto confused. What was he talking about.

 

“You know, what you and I did after I got back from Wave” Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Tenten’s eyes widen when she realized what Naruto was getting at. After Naruto had returned from Wave he spilled his heart and soul to Tenten. One thing then led to another and they had their first time together. The next morning after the awkwardness wore off they decided to continue with it though they never came out saying they were a couple, more like two friends helping one another physically.

 

“Naruto, you could get in serious trouble for this” Tenten hissed.

 

“So” Naruto said without a care really.

 

Tenten sighed.

 

“Come on, I did all of this for you” Naruto whined.

 

Tenten sighed. She had to give Naruto points for trying to cheer her up.

 

“Fine, but how are you going to make sure she doesn’t say a thing?” the weapons lover asked.

 

“I have that already settled” Naruto said with a smirk.

 

Tenten was suspicious of that smirk, but decided to ignore it for now.

 

Naruto walked over and lightly smacked Temari’s cheeks to wake her up.

 

“Wakey-wakey” he said.

 

“Uh, wha” Temari groaned.

 

She then opened her eyes and saw the position she was in then looked up to see Naruto and Tenten.

 

“What’s going on, why am I tied up?” Temari asked as she tugged on the ropes.

 

“You’re tied up as a gift for my Tenten here” Naruto said with a smile.

 

“You, you’re the girl I beat in the prelims” Temari said staring right at Tenten.

 

“Yeah that’s me. Now time for some payback bitch” Tenten said with a growl.

 

She then pulled out a kunai and walked over and climbed on to the bed to the bound and struggling Temari and using the kunai she cut off the Suna kunoichi’s clothing.

 

“What the fuck, stop that!” Temari demanded as she tried her best to wiggle away from the sharp metal.

 

“Shut up, bitches don’t get to speak” Tenten said then stuffed a bit of the cut cloth into Temari’s mouth.

 

Naruto watched this all with rapid attention. It was cool watching Tenten being the dominant since she usually took the submissive role when they did it. He knew he was getting hard and he had to restrain himself from joining in. Right now it was Tenten’s time. So he sat back and watched the show.

 

Tenten smirked as she saw all the lovely skin of Temari she was revealing. Damn, Suna kunoichi are so fucking hot. All Temari had on now was her underwear, which was just plain white bra and panties. Tenten slowly sliced off Temari’s bra and smirked as she used the flat part of the ninja weapon to rub against the mounds of flesh.

 

Temari did her best not to get aroused by the metal touching her skin, but it was futile. She could feel her panties dampen. Tenten’s smirked even wider as she saw the growing wet spot in the middle of Temari’s panties.

 

“Looks like someone is getting off?” Tenten sing-songed.

 

Temari shook her head vehemently trying to deny it, but the evidence said otherwise.

 

Tenten then sliced off Temari’s panties and pulled out another kunai. This one was very blunt though. It had nary a sharp edge on it.

 

“Wh-wh-what are you going to do with that?” Temari asked.

 

Tenten smirked and dragged the blunt kunai down Temari’s belly to her yellow patch. Temari shivered feeling the cold metal on her skin. Her hips jumped when Tenten rubbed the blunt kunai against Temari’s clit. Tenten then drew the blunt metal away and shoved it right into Temari’s center. This caused Temari to arch her hips off the bed and howl in pain at the forced intrusion. Tenten then began pumping the blunt kunai in and out and soon Temari’s painful cries to pleasurable ones.

 

Naruto just sat back and watched this all. He had dropped his pants and was gently stroking himself watching the erotic scene.

 

Temari was thrashing her head back and forth as pleasure, sweet, sweet pleasure coursed through her. She rarely had times to herself to get any kind of relief like this and it felt so goddamn good. It didn’t matter that a girl was doing this nor that the source of the pleasure was from a blunt instrument.

 

“OH GOD!” the Suna kunoichi screamed as she came.

 

Tenten smirked and pulled the blunt kunai out and licked the juices from the metal. She then began sucking it like a dick. Temari was panting hard as she stared at Tenten. Once clean Tenten turned her head to Naruto. Her chocolate brown eyes pleaded for something only Naruto could give her.

 

Naruto sighed in dramatic fashion and got up. He walked to Tenten and shoved his cock into Tenten’s willing mouth. She began sucking him off know just how he liked it. Naruto groaned as he placed his hand on Tenten’s head making the buns come undone. Her brown hair cascade down her face so it hung long and loose.

 

Temari was left to only watch as Tenten sucked Naruto off. She licked her lips seeing glimpse of the saliva coated meat.

 

Naruto took over and began fucking Tenten’s mouth pushing his cock so far that it went down her throat. Tenten relaxed her throat so she wouldn’t gag. All the time she looked up at Naruto with love and lust in her eyes.

 

“Fuck” Naruto groaned as he spilled his seed down Tenten’s throat.

 

Tenten swallowed it all and pulled back once Naruto released her. She was gasping for breath.

 

Naruto’s dick was semi hard and he turned to Temari who was doing all she could get some friction, some relief. He climbed onto the bed and pushed himself into the Suna kunoichi. Temari groaned as she was being filled by Naruto.

 

Naruto then began pumping away making Temari moan loudly. She so wanted to hold Naruto, but she was still tied up. Tenten cut her free and Temari’s legs went around Naruto’s hips to push him deeper as she wrapped her arms around Naruto to keep him close.

 

“Oh yes, fuck yes. So good. Fuck me, fuck good” Temari urged.

 

Tenten stripped out of her clothes and climbed on top of Temari and lowered her cunt down.

 

“Eat me bitch” the weapons mistress barked.

 

Temari began munching away on Tenten as Tenten gyrated her hips on Temari’s face.

 

Naruto groaned and grunted as he kept going. He was lavishing Temari’s now sweaty chest with his tongue tasting the salty skin with a taste that was so uniquely Temari. He nibbled on both mounds and then suckled on her nipples. This caused Temari to arch off the bed pushing her chest into Naruto’s mouth.

 

Tenten kept riding Temari’s face making sure to rub her clit against Temari’s nose. She held onto the bed’s headboard to keep herself steady.

 

This kept going til all three erupted. They were left panting heavily.

 

“Damn, this was a fucking good idea Naruto” Temari said as she wiped away the sweat and Tenten’s juices from her face.

 

“I knew you’d like it” Naruto said grinning.

 

“What’s going on you two?” Tenten asked eyeing the two blondes with suspicion.

 

“I met Temari in the forest. We both got separated from our teams and we had a little time together” Naruto said.

 

Tenten didn’t needed to be told what Naruto meant. She was miffed that Naruto cheated on her though. Why she felt like that she wasn’t totally sure, but she felt it no doubt.

 

“Come on Tenten, don’t be mad. I wanted to do something special for you” Naruto said.

 

“I guess” Tenten said.

 

Naruto then pulled Tenten to him and kissed her hard. Tenten melted into the kiss and then she felt Naruto slip inside her with practiced ease. She moaned into Naruto’s mouth as Naruto began humping her.

 

Temari sat up and watched the two leaf shinobi go at it she played with herself.

 

The coupling between Naruto and Tenten was hot, passionate and raw. They let their emotions go as they went at one another. Their bodies slick with sweat. Their voices full of panting, moaning, grunting, and groaning. It was n erotic melody for the senses. They both came with their foreheads resting against one another, staring into one another’s eyes.

 

Their moment was broken when Temari came wailing all the way.

 

“I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship” Naruto said.

 

Tenten and Temari agreed.

 

 

**End**


	20. Hanabi Hyuga

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: high school setting.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 20: Hanabi Hyuga**

 

Hanabi tugged on her skirt as she knocked on the door.

 

“Come in” a voice called.

 

Hanabi entered and closed the door behind her.

 

“You wanted to see me Mr. Uzumaki?” she asked.

 

At the desk was Naruto. He looked up from the papers he was grading at Hanabi.

 

“Yes Miss Hyuga, please come here” he said.

 

Hanabi walked over nervously and stopped when she was right in front of Naruto.

 

“Do you know why I called you here?” Naruto asked.

 

Hanabi shook her head.

 

“I see, it’s because of your poor grades in my class Miss Hyuga” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi frowned. She was quite sure she was doing well in class. So why did she have low grades.

 

“I’ve looked so far Miss Hyuga and you are lagging behind compared to the other students” Naruto said as he showed Hanabi her grades.

 

Hanabi was shocked to see that she wasn’t the top of her class. Even her sister was top of the class despite her shy nature.

 

“Is there something I can do to raise my grade Mr. Uzumaki?” she asked.

 

“Like what?” Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Extra credit Mr. Uzumaki, is there any extra credit I can do” Hanabi said.

 

“Hmmm, possibly” Naruto said as he rubbed his chin.

 

“Anything, I’ll do anything sir” Hanabi said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

 

Naruto smiled.

 

“Really, anything?” he asked.

 

“Yes, anything” Hanabi said firmly.

 

Naruto’s smile grew.

 

“Very well Miss Hyuga, but you must obey everything I say and I mean everything. Am I understood?” he said.

 

Hanabi nodded furiously.

 

“Good, now strip” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi’s jaw dropped.

 

“M-M-Mr. Uzumaki?” she stuttered out.

 

“You heard me, now strip or no extra credit” Naruto said sternly.

 

Hanabi gulped and slowly began to take of her clothes very nervously and hesitantly. She was scared at what was going on. Her mind was rushing at a million miles an hour at what Mr. Uzumaki was thinking. But deep down inside she knew what was going to happen it’s just that she didn’t want to believe it.

 

Naruto sat back as he watched her undress and smirk. She was so easy, just like her older sister. His eyes roamed the nude flesh that was being revealed. Soon Hanabi was down to her bra and panties. Her breasts were just a cup smaller than her sister who had a D cup chest. She stood there trembling slightly. Naruto got up and stood in front of her. A hand came out and caressed her bare arm making her shiver.

 

“It’s alright to be nervous, just follow my instructions and you’ll do fine” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi nodded her head in trembling fashion.

 

“That’s a good girl” Naruto said.

 

He then began caressing all of Hanabi’s body using both hands. Hanabi was shaking, but deep within the pit of her stomach a fire was sparking and gaining heat. New feelings were running through her body as Naruto gently, sensually touched her. Unconsciously she leaned her body towards him wanting more.

 

Naruto smirked as he saw this. So easy. As one hand kept up its caressing the other snapped Hanabi’s bra off and then both hands found their way to Hanabi’s twin mounds. He cupped and groped the twin globes, his fingers toying with her now hard nipples.

 

Hanabi let out a moan as Naruto groped her. She had her eyes closed relishing in these new feelings.

 

“Are you liking this?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes, yes I am Mr. Uzumaki” Hanabi said in a whisper.

 

“Good, because it’s only the beginning. You do want a good grade don’t you?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes, the best” Hanabi said in a breathless tone.

 

“Good, then get down on your knees” Naruto commanded.

 

Hanabi obeyed without question and she looked up for her next order.

 

“Take off my pants” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi’s hands were shaking as she did as she was ordered. Her hands fumbled a bit, but Naruto was patient with it all. She unzipped and unbuckled them then tugged it down. In front of her was a boxer covered bulge.

 

“Pull them down” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi did and his cock hit the top of her head making the young Hyuga look up only to get whacked by the meaty appendage in the face. Her eyes widen since this was the first time she had ever seen the male penis. It was throbbing and twitching.

 

“Take it in you hands, and explore it” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi touched it and felt how hot it was, not to mention how hard it was too. Her caresses were sloppy, but it was getting the job down. She then slowly began pumping the organ in her hands like she knew what she was doing.

 

“That’s good, just like that” Naruto murmured.

 

Hanabi kept going til she saw a tiny drop of liquid ooze out and she leaned in close.

 

“Taste it” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi stuck out her tongue and licked it up and she felt Naruto shiver and she looked up.

 

“It’s alright, I am fine. Use your mouth now” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi nodded and stuck the cock head into her mouth and began sucking and licking it. Her hands still pumping and caressing.

 

Naruto moaned and placed a hand on Hanabi’s head and began to gently pump in and out of Hanabi’s mouth. More and more of his meat pushed into Hanabi’s mouth. It soon it the back of her throat making her gag.

 

“Relax, I won’t hurt you. Just let me do it. All you need to do is move your tongue around me and suck lightly” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi nodded as she took a deep breath to relax herself as Naruto began moving again. She kept feeling the tip hit the back of her throat and she relaxed so not to gag. It was hard, but she was getting the hang of it.

 

Naruto smirked as he thought to himself. Hanabi was a hell of a lot better than her sister was that was for sure. Hanabi must have natural skill in cock sucking ability, but would she be as good as Hinata in the next phase? He kept going feeling that tightening feeling, knowing he was going to explode any moment.

 

“Okay Miss Hanabi, I am going to shoot something in your mouth. You just in need to swallow” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi nodded and soon her mouth was filled with something she had never tasted before. It was overwhelming and she nearly spat it out, but remembering what Mr. Uzumaki had said she swallowed it all.

 

Naruto pulled back letting a bit leak out of her mouth. It was a glorious sight. Seeing such a young girl with some of his come leaking out of her mouth.

 

Hanabi looked up as she licked up what had gotten away.

 

“Good now stand up” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi did and watched as Naruto cleared his desk and then picked her up and laid her down. She shivered as the cool wood touched her back. She then watched as Naruto got moved to the edge of the desk and removed her panties. He then got on the desk with her and she gasped as she felt something poking her. She looked down and saw he was poking her with his thing at her inner most spot. She then felt a hand down there caressing her. She felt herself getting wet from the touching.

 

“It’s fine, just let me get you ready” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi nodded her nervously since she knew what was going to happen next. Her center kept getting wetter and wetter from his caresses and she was moaning and her hips moving wanting more. Soon he removed his hand making Hanabi groan at the loss.

 

“This is the final part. Just close your eyes and relax the best you can. It might hurt at first, but I promise you that you’ll love it” Naruto said.

 

With that he eased into her tight clam. Hanabi screwed her eyes shut as she felt him push into her. Naruto went slow not wanting to limit the amount of pain she was feeling. He took his time working his cock in and out to get her cunt to get used to him then he moved in and found the block. He pulled back and pushed in hard.

 

Hanabi let out a yelp of pain as tears leaked out of her eyes. She then felt Naruto’s lips kissing away the tears and felt him hug her tightly to him and she felt safe. Naruto waited a while for Hanabi to feel at ease and then began to slowly and gently move back and forth. He heard small moans and knew he was on the right track.

 

Hanabi’s mind was in a swirl feeling so many new and pleasurable things at once. It was almost overloading her young mind.

 

Naruto increased his speed at a steady rate not wanting to overwhelm Hanabi’s mind with all that was happening in. He also wanted to make her first time very special.

 

Soon Naruto was going and Hanabi begging for more.

 

“Please, faster, I want you to go faster” Hanabi groaned.

 

Naruto obliged.

 

Hanabi saw a flash of light before her eyes. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it felt so amazing. Naruto felt Hanabi’s pussy spasm and knew she had her first orgasm. He kept going and it wasn’t long for Hanabi’s second orgasm to hit her. It was like that and after Hanabi’s fourth orgasm Naruto came inside her. He pulled out letting his seed leak out of Hanabi’s pussy.

 

Hanabi lay there panting hard. Her mind trying to compute what the fucking hell just happened.

 

After Hanabi recovered she got dressed as did Naruto. She was once again standing waiting.

 

“An excellent job Miss Hyuga. You’ve gotten your extra credit” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi smiled though it was a tired smile.

 

“Here’s an note for your sister. I’ll see you tomorrow” Naruto said.

 

Hanabi walked out bow legged and a bit in pain, but she felt amazing as well.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s that, not sure if I’ll continue this with adding in Hinata. I may even add the prequel for this as well with just Hinata.**


	21. Sakura Haruno

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 21: Sakura Haruno**

 

Sakura withered and moaned as she felt something lapping in-between her thighs. She opened her eyes to see head full of blond hair.

 

“Naruto” she moaned.

 

Said blond head looked up from his delicious treat and gave Sakura a foxy grin.

 

“Morning Sakura, how are you this morning?” he asked.

 

“Good, but I’d feel better if you’d stick that marvelous tongue back inside me” Sakura whined.

 

“As you wish” Naruto said then began licking Sakura’s cunt once again.

 

Sakura sighed then began moaning again as she felt Naruto’s nose begin to rub against her clit.

 

“Oh fuck” she drawled as she came.

 

Naruto drank up all of Sakura’s juices then made his way up to the pink haired girl’s face ever so slowly. He licked and kissed her stomach then moved up and pay attention to her twin mounds. They weren’t overly big like a certain Slug Queen’s, but Naruto loved them. They were just right for him. He licked and sucked the entirety of both breasts avoiding the two taut peaks.

 

“Naruto” Sakura whined as she thrust her chest wanting to feel more of Naruto’s talented tongue.

 

Naruto grinned.

 

“What is it Sakura?” he asked.

 

“Quit teasing me” Sakura pouted.

 

“And how am I doing that?” Naruto asked as he sucked on Sakura’s breast.

 

“Oh god” Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto’s suction.

 

Naruto chuckled and then took one of Sakura’s nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it like a nursing infant. Sakura’s back rose off the bed as one of her hands grabbed the back of Naruto’s head to keep him there.

 

“Yes Naruto, oh yes” Sakura muttered in pleasure.

 

Naruto used one of his hands and began tweaking her other nipple while the other gently stroked Sakura’s pussy.

 

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she looked down at what Naruto was doing to her. Naruto then switched and sucked on the other nipple as his hand went to the one his mouth had just abandoned all the while he kept up stroking Sakura just right. He then brought the thumb of the hand in Sakura and rubbed her clit.

 

“Naruto” Sakura moaned as she came for a second time.

 

Naruto moved up and kissed Sakura and she kissed him back. He then brought his hand that was inside her twat and offered it to her. Sakura sucked her own juices off Naruto’s hand greedily. When she was finished she looked at Naruto intently.

 

“My turn” she said.

 

The pink haired kunoichi flipped him over so he was on the bed and she was on top. They kissed and then she made her way down licking Naruto’s neck then his chest licking his nipples which made him gasp. She then went lower and tongue lashed his stomach then made her way to the mighty flesh rod. She licked it up and down then she too the head into her mouth and suckled on it.

 

Naruto groaned as he thrust his hips up. He was gripping the sheets tightly in his hand.

 

“Sa-Sa-Sakura” he groaned.

 

Sakura began humming a little ditty as she sucked the throbbing head. She could taste the pre-come and she loved it. She wanted more, needed it. She gently wrapped a hand around the length and began jacking Naruto off as she sucked him. As one hand pumped the other cupped and played with his balls.

 

This was too much for Naruto and he erupted into Sakura’s mouth. She was ready and gulped down all he had to offer. She then pulled back savoring the little bit she kept back. She swirled the liquid around in her mouth then swallowed it.

 

“So good” she said.

 

Naruto was panting. Sakura is such a great cocksucker. She had a jounin level skill as blowjobs, if there was such a ranking for them.

 

Sakura was gently stroking Naruto back to full mast. She wasn’t finished with Naruto yet. Not by a long shot. She still wanted this beast inside her. Once she got him back up she laid on top of Naruto and kissed him deeply.

 

“I want you in me now” she purred.

 

Naruto rolled them over and slid himself home into her dripping twat. Sakura gasped as she was speared then moaned as she was stretched and filled. She was so used to Naruto’s cock that it didn’t hurt really anymore. It was more of a pleasurable kind of pain. Once fully inside Naruto began pumping in and out of Sakura at a medium pace.

 

Sakura had her eyes closed as she felt the jolts of pleasure fire off inside her. She could feel his every ridge and bump he had. Moving back and forth, in and out of her. Send pleasurable bolts through her entire being. It felt so amazing. Never had she felt such a thing.

 

“Sakura, look at me” Naruto said.

 

Sakura opened her eyes and stared into the two crystal blue orbs. They were filled with love and lust. It made her even wetter.

 

Naruto stared at Sakura and could see the same thing as she did. He loved looking into Sakura’s eyes when he fucked her. She made such erotic expressions. Her eyes shined with lust and passion that just stoked the fires within him to go harder and faster. To bring them both to the greatest of peaks.

 

“OH NARUTO!” Sakura screamed as she hit her orgasm.

 

“SAKURA!” Naruto shouted as he fired off inside her.

 

They laid there panting.

 

“Damn, I love Sunday morning” Naruto said.

 

“Me too, especially when we both have no missions or working in the hospital” Sakura said.

 

“Up for another round?” Naruto asked.

 

“You know I am” Sakura said with a lustful grin.

 

Safe to say that no one saw Naruto or Sakura til late in the afternoon.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: last chap of 2012. See you in 2013. Oh and I am still willing to take ideas from you. Just tell me in your review here or PM me through my ff.net account. Either one will do.**


	22. Kurenai Yuhi & Anko Mitarashi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to chapter 11. Also got a got a review commenting about length of these chaps. All I can say to that is I don’t really have any control over that. How much I write varies from chap to chap. I have no set limit at all. I just go with the flow and see where it takes me.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 22: Kurenai Yuhi & Anko Mitarashi**

 

Naruto and Kurenai headed to the kitchen to find Anko there sipping a cup of tea.

 

“Morning you two” she said with a perverted grin.

 

“Morning Anko, what are you doing here?” Kurenai asked surprised to find her friend sitting at her table.

 

“What, can’t your best friend come over to visit?” Anko asked innocently.

 

“You can, but in the morning and uninvited” Kurenai said frowning.

 

“So?” Anko asked like it wasn’t wrong or anything.

 

Kurenai sighed.

 

“So what’s for breakfast? I could go for some big fat delicious fox sausage,” Anko said.

 

Kurenai’s eyes widen at this.

 

“Well how about we have an appetizer first then go to the main course?” Naruto suggested.

 

Anko pouted at not getting what she wanted right away while Kurenai sighed once again. Ever since she started this thing with Naruto Anko started to stop by more often than she did. She got word of Naruto’s handiwork by hearing Kurenai’s moans and screams of pleasure and wanted a piece too. It took some talking, but they ended having an agreement of sorts. Kurenai would have her night and morning with Naruto. She and Anko would share Naruto for breakfast and Anko would have Naruto for the afternoon and night then it’s the reverse the next morning. It was a simple agreement, which only is altered because of missions and such.

 

They ate a light breakfast and once that was done and the dished were cleaned they began. Anko had stripped out of her clothes while Naruto and Kurenai cleaned up. The snake mistress was naked lying on the table.

 

“Ready for the main course” she said with a devilish grin.

 

Naruto made his way and sat down so he was in-between Anko’s legs. Kurenai stripped down and climbed on top of the table with her knees between Anko’s head and lowered her pussy to her friend’s mouth. Kurenai thanked god that she had such a sturdy table. The first time they did this the table broke. They went through several tables til the found the right one.

 

Anko moaned as Naruto began eating her out. But kept some focus in eating out Kurenai. Kurenai rock and rolled her hips as she grounded her pussy into her friend’s face.

 

Naruto munching away then brought his fingers into the mix. He removed his mouth from Anko’s pussy causing her to groan from the loss. He then shoved three fingers into Anko and nibbled on her clit. This made Anko seize up in pleasure. Kurenai pouted at Anko and turned to Naruto.

 

“I didn’t come” she whined.

 

“Well come here and I can take care of that for you” Naruto said as she he pushed his chair away.

 

When he did that it showed Naruto was nude from the waist down with his dick ready for action. Kurenai leapt from the table and landed gracefully impaling herself on Naruto. She moaned as she was filled once again. She then began humping Naruto with all of her might.

 

Anko groaned as she awoke from her slumber. She looked and frowned.

 

“Hey, you’ve had more than enough of him last night. I want mine,” she said in a childish way.

 

“Now Anko, be patient. You left Kurenai here hanging and I had to pick up the slack. I’ll get to pounding your pussy once I am done with Kurenai’s” Naruto said in a stern tone.

 

“Yes sir” Anko said with a bowed head.

 

Kurenai kept bouncing away with her arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck kissing him. Naruto had one hand on her hips as the other groped and caressed her jiggling breasts. Kurenai groaned as Naruto tweaked her nipple. She threw head back in sheer pleasure. This gave Naruto access to her neck and began sucking and nipping at the column. He then moved his hand from Kurenai’s hip and found her clit and began stroking it.

 

Kurenai swore she saw bright lights as she came and then slumped over breathing heavily. Naruto gently pulled her off his lap and laid her down. He then turned his attention to Anko, who was diddling herself to pass the time.

 

“Ready?” Naruto asked.

 

“I’ve been fucking ready, now fuck me” Anko said.

 

Naruto grinned and climbed onto the table and inserted himself into Anko’s dripping cunt. He groaned as he entered Anko. She was so tight, always was. He then began thrusting away with Anko holding on for dear life. He didn’t start off slow since Anko hated that. She wanted a good royal fucking and that meant fast and hard from the start.

 

“FUCK YES THAT’S HOW YOU FUCK A PUSSY!” Anko screamed.

 

Naruto grunted as he pounded harder and harder into Anko feeling sweat drip off his body. He thank god for his amazing stamina and his insane training that made his this strong. He didn’t think he could be able to do this if he didn’t have both.

 

Kurenai awoke from her nap and saw what was going on at the table and began playing with herself. It was a great show.

 

Naruto kept going then he felt the tightening of his balls and knew he was about come.

 

“Shit, Anko here it comes” Naruto warned.

 

“Spray me baby. Spray that baby batter inside me” Anko said.

 

Naruto came and Anko came just after him. Her cunt milking him for his seed, for every drop it could get. The two laid there resting.

 

“Well that was exciting, but I think we all need a shower now” Kurenai said.

 

“Yeah, I am up for that” Anko said.

 

Naruto nodded.

 

“Good, lets go then we can have some brunch” Kurenai said as she walked to the bathroom swaying her hips.

 

“Fuck, lets go” Anko said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this might not be as good as chap 11, but I think I did alright on it. No, there will be no sequel to this one.**


	23. Hana & Tsume Inuzuka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this idea comes from Zoanzon. Thanks for it, I appreciate it a lot. Naruto visits Kiba and gets real personal with Kiba’s mom and sister instead. Warning this has incest in it. If that’s not your cup of tea then don’t read. Oh, and this isn’t connected to chapter 14 at all.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 23: Hana & Tsume Inuzuka**

 

Naruto made it to Kiba’s house ready to hang out with his friend to find said friend grumbling. Kiba was on his knees and looked like he was cleaning where the Inuzuka dogs slept.

 

“Hey Kiba, what’s up?” Naruto called.

 

“Huh, oh hey Naruto” Kiba said.

 

“Um, what are you doing?” Naruto asked.

 

“My mom wants me to do some cleaning and stuff in the kennels. I begged her to just get some genin to do it for a D rank, but she wouldn’t budge” Kiba grumbled.

 

“Oh, so I guess that means we can’t hang” Naruto said frowning.

 

“No, but my mom and sister want to talk to you about something” Kiba said.

 

Naruto nodded and headed to the Inuzuka compound leaving Kiba to curse loudly at the smell of the kennels. He was so glad it wasn’t him doing it since it sound pretty foul. He headed in and found both Tsume and Hana, Kiba’s big sister, there in the living room.

 

“Uh hello, Kiba said you wanted to see me” Naruto said poking his head in.

 

“Yes Naruto. Hana and I have a special gift for you” Tsume said getting up.

 

Now Tsume though older than Naruto by many years still looked good. As a kunoichi her body was in amazing shape and though you couldn’t see it she had nice rack too. Though she used bindings to constrict them. They are a bother if you didn’t and would get in the way when on a mission. She had long legs that were simply amazing and very well toned and muscled.

 

“What kind of gift?” Naruto asked.

 

“A very special one” Hana said with a grin.

 

Hana was not that much older than Naruto only by a couple of years. She was about a head shorter than her mother, but was just as beautiful as her mother. Like her mother she kept her breasts wrapped to keep them from being a bother during a mission or a fight. Her legs were just as good as Tsume’s though shorter and not as muscled.

 

“Naruto, as clan head I’ve decided to make you a honorary Inuzuka” Tsume said.

 

“Really, thanks” Naruto said.

 

“Yes, now we must conduct the ceremony for it. Come with us” Tsume said.

 

Naruto followed though he grumbled a bit about the ceremony. He hated formal things since they were so boring. Boy, he was going to be in for a big surprise when he found just how informal this ceremony would be. Hell, there wasn’t any ceremony whatsoever to induct an honorary Inuzuka they just tell you are one and that’s it. The ‘ceremony’ Tsume and Hana wanted to do was more carnal than anything. They had smirks on their faces as they thought of the fun they’d have with Naruto.

 

Soon they entered a prepared room with a very large bed. Naruto blinked and wondered what the hell was going on.

 

“Um, what kind of ceremony is this?” he asked.

 

“One you’ll find very, _pleasurable_ I am sure” Hana growled lustfully.

 

Naruto felt his pants tighten as his rod grew and harden.

 

Tsume sniffed the air and grinned. She could smell Naruto’s arousal. She could just taste his man meat.

 

“Come Naruto, we first need to be properly attired for the ceremony” the head of the Inuzuka clan said still keeping up the act.

 

Naruto nodded and waited for instruction. His eyes bulged as he watched Hana and Tsume stripping out of their clothes. If his pants weren’t tight enough before than they were now. Watching more and more bare skin than he’s ever seen before. Tsume had high firm breasts that were close to D cup. She had no hair covering her core and you could see that she kept herself in great shape due to training and missions. Hana’s breasts were a good C cup and her body though shorter than her mother looked as fit and toned as her mother’s. She even matched her mother to having no hair on her cunt. His eyes kept darting back and forth between mother and daughter trying to get it all in.

 

Tsume and Hana saw this and liked the reaction they were getting from the blond, but they wanted more. They wanted to see Naruto in all of his glory. He didn’t even know his jaw had dropped and he was drooling.

 

“Naruto, to perform this ceremony all participants most be ‘dressed’ the same” Hana said eyeing Naruto like a piece of succulent meat.

 

Naruto snapped out of it and he gulped and began to take off his clothes, but in a more nervous manner. Once he was naked Hana and Tsume took him fully in. They loved what they were seeing. Naruto was muscled and fit due to the strenuous training he put himself through. He had a very nice six pack, nice sized muscles in his arms and legs, and to the pièce de résistance his cock. It was big and thick about eight and half close to nine inches. Both Inuzuka woman drooled at the sight of such a lovely piece of meat and couldn’t wait to get it between their lips both above and below.

 

“Now Naruto, let the ceremony begin” Tsume said doing her best to hold her drooling at bay.

 

Hana came over and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto kissed back he felt Hana’s hand caress and stroke his cock and he murmured his pleasure.

 

“Like that Naruto, then you’ll love this” Hana said.

 

She then pushed Naruto onto the bed and got in position so she could suck him off. Tsume climbed onto the bed and lowered her glistening cunt over Naruto’s mouth.

 

“Eat up Naruto” she said.

 

Naruto dove in and began munching away on the head of the Inuzuka clan. Tsume moaned as she began rocking back and forth on Naruto’s head. Hana meanwhile kept caressing Naruto’s cock, but she knew what she really wanted to do. So she diddled her pussy a bit to get it wet enough and once she deemed it was she climbed onto Naruto and lowered herself down onto Naruto’s pole. She moaned all the way down. She felt Naruto’s hips jumped as hit bottom, which caused her to groaned due to the action.

 

Naruto moaned when he felt Hana’s cunt sucked him in. His hips bucked upwards as she pushed herself down on him. He did his best to concentrate on what he was doing though he didn’t want to neglect such a taste clam he had right now. His hands dug into Tsume’s hips to keep her on his mouth. He licked, slurped and nibbled Tsume.

 

Tsume moaned loudly as her head thrashed back and forth from the grand pleasure she was getting. Not even her husband gave her such amazing feelings. It took all she could not to collapse. Her grip on the headboard of the bed was so tight that you could hear the wood crack from his grip.

 

Hana was bouncing up and down enjoying the hot piece of meat between her thighs. Lord god it felt so amazing. She hadn’t really had a guy for a long time. Hell, she broke her hymen on a mission and not by a guy at all. Her actual first time was a total let down. The guy pumped into her a couple times spewed his load then fell asleep. This left her quite frustrated and had to get off herself.

 

But now she was getting what she always really wanted and she was so pleased. She knew that this would be great. Hell, she knew that Naruto had an insane amount of stamina and taking care of her and her mother would be quite easy to do.

 

“FUCK!” Tsume shouted as she came.

 

Naruto’s face was smothered with Tsume’s sweet juices. Tsume rolled off of Naruto panting from her grand orgasm. Hana though leaned over and began licking up the mess her mother made.

 

“You’re such a naughty girl licking up my juices” Tsume commented as she watched on.

 

Hana just grinned at her mother as she kept cleaning Naruto’s face while humping him.

 

Naruto spewed his load into Hana as she came too. Hana rolled off Naruto panting hard.

 

“Is that the ceremony?” Naruto asked.

 

“No, we’re just beginning” Tsume said with a devilish grin.

 

She then pulled Naruto to her and had him on top of her. They made out for a bit and Naruto got hard feeling his chest against Tsume’s.

 

“Fuck me pup, I want that cock in me. Make me your bitch” Tsume growled.

 

Naruto said nothing as he speared Tsume. Tsume moaned as Naruto began pumping in and out of her. Fuck, it’s been so long since she had a decent cock in her. After her husband all she had was various dildos and a couple vibrators, but nothing could compare to 100% man meat that she was getting right now.

 

Hana decided to do something and she stuck a few fingers into her pussy then pulled them out and shoved them into her mother’s mouth. This shocked Tsume, she tasted her daughter’s juices and at first she was repulsed, but then as Hana kept feeding her she began liking.

 

“Well mom, are you ready to taste it from the source?” Hana asked as she pulled her fingers away from her mother’s mouth.

 

Tsume could only nodded.

 

Hana smiled and moved to straddle her mom’s face lowering her dripping cunt.

 

Now Tsume wasn’t a novice or anything when it came to eating pussy. She experimented with her fellow kunoichi when she was younger, but this was different. For one she is older and second this isn’t a fellow kunoichi, but her own daughter. Totally different. But she began eating out her daughter in earnest wanting to taste more from Hana’s honey pot.

 

Naruto watched this incestuous act and got harder. He began going at Tsume harder than before. He then shift position where be could grope Hana’s tits from behind.

 

Hana moaned as she felt Naruto’s hands tweak her nipples and squeeze her twin mounds. Fuck, it felt so good having your mom eat while you get your tits played with. It just completed it all.

 

This act went on and the three came and laid down breathing hard, to regain some sense after what had happened.

 

“Hana, what was that?” Tsume asked as she wiped her daughter’s juices from her face.

 

“Something I always wanted to try mom” Hana said.

 

“Oh, well lets not make a habit out of it” Tsume said.

 

Hana just nodded.

 

Naruto laid there wondering what was next. He had just fucked two Inuzukas. Hell, he fucked Kiba’s mom and sister.

 

“Welcome to the family Naruto” Tsume said then kissed him.

 

“Yeah, welcome Naruto” Hana said then kissed him too.

 

Naruto smiled.

 

 _Best initiation ever_ he thought.

 

 

**End**


	24. Yugao Uzuki

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 24: Yugao Uzuki**

 

Yugao stared at the memorial stone as tears leaked from her eyes. She was remembering her lover Hayate, who died just before the invasion of Suna and Oto. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. It’s been months and it still hurts like it happened yesterday. But even that didn’t work as more tears welled up. She fell to her tears as those water droplets began to fall. She was so lost in her sorrow that she didn’t sense someone was coming up to her or crouching down. It was when she felt a hand on her back that had her freeze. She looked up to twin pools of crystal blue.

 

Naruto had come to train when he spotted Yugao. He could feel her sadness and thought she might need some comfort. So he went over cautiously. You could never be too careful with a fellow shinobi. As Naruto rubbed her back Yugao let out her sadness. Naruto pulled her close letting her cry out her pain. He did feel her well-endowed chest press against his and he couldn’t help, but get hard.

 

 _No, can’t think that kind of thing. Bad thoughts_ Naruto thought.

 

But the thoughts wouldn’t leave him. Yugao didn’t seem to notice this as she kept crying. Soon she was drying up and realized the position she was in. She was in the arms of Naruto Uzumaki. She knew who he was since she used to watch over him when he was a kid and didn’t see him as a demon at all. But she also felt something else. Something hard. Her eyes widen when she realized what it was.

 

 _He couldn’t be, could he?_ she thought.

 

It had been a long time since she had been with anyone really. Pretty much she’s been without since Hayate died. But now she could feel her craving creep into her when she felt Naruto’s tool against her thigh.

 

 _He’s big, bigger than Hayate or anyone I’ve ever been with_ she thought.

 

“Are you alright now?” Naruto asked.

 

“Um yes, but I could use something more” Yugao said.

 

“Like what?” Naruto asked.

 

“Like this” Yugao said as she rubbed Naruto’s bulge with her hand.

 

Naruto froze. Sure, he’s had a few things with girls before. His first was with a drunk Ino, who was pissed at Shikamaru or something. Next was Hinata and that was fucking amazing. He then remembered his little thing with Koyuki, and there were several others too.

 

“Um, why don’t we go somewhere more private” Naruto suggested.

 

“My place” Yugao said.

 

Before Naruto could agree Yugao shushin them away.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto laid naked on Yugao’s bed. He looked down to see Yugao sucking him and he groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around his entire length. His mind was hazy as how he got here. He remembered arriving to Yugao’s apartment, but then it was all kissing and tearing of clothes as he was being pushed/rushed to the bedroom. Now here he was getting a blowjob by Yugao. Hell, he didn’t even know her name yet.

 

Yugao kept licking and sucking and the marvelous piece of meat. It tasted so good. She had trouble taking it all since it was so big. So she put as much as she could in her mouth without gagging and with one hand pumped and stroked the rest while the other cupped and massaged his big sac.

 

Naruto groaned as his hips rose from the bed and he fired off his seed into Yugao’s mouth. Yugao drank it all as she savored this new flavor. She liked it a lot. Once she cleaned him she looked up and flicked her dark hair back.

 

Naruto stared at her nude form. She was tight and tone in all the right places with a great rack about a C close to a D cup if he’d hazard a guess. Her shapely legs that met at her hairless dripping core. Damn, he had to taste that.

 

Yugao seemed to read his mind as she crawled up his body licking, kissing and sucking all the way. Naruto kept himself in real good shape from all the insane training he does. Their lips met and they kissed for a bit then Yugao moved and lowered her cunt down to Naruto’s face. Naruto wasted no time and grabbed Yugao’s hips and slammed her pussy over his mouth and began devouring her like she was an endless ramen bowl.

 

Yugao moaned loudly as she felt Naruto’s tongue wiggle inside her. She was glad she placed up those seals around her room so no sound could escape. She was a bit loud when it came to sex and this made sure no one else heard what was going on.

 

Naruto licked, sucked and gobbled down all that Yugao had to offer. She tasted divine that was for sure. He used his front teeth to scrape against her clit, which only made Yugao grind her cunt even more to Naruto’s face.

 

“Uh, yes, more eat me out more. So fucking good” Yugao murmured as she held on to the headboard to keep steady.

 

Naruto began sucking hard and this caused Yugao to come hard. She doused Naruto with her juices that he lapped up. When she finally removed herself from his face his entire face was covered.

 

“Oh, you poor baby. Let me clean that up for you” Yugao said.

 

She then began licking up her own juices and sharing them with Naruto in tongue kisses. Once Naruto was clean Naruto pushed Yugao down and rolled over on top of her. He looked her in the eye and she nodded. With that Naruto pushed his meat into Yugao’s tight cunt. Naruto hissed feeling the tight wet heat envelop him.

 

Shit, she was a true kunoichi since due to her rigorous training it kept her pussy clam tight. Once Naruto was able to stuff all of himself in he stayed there for a few moments to revel in this experience.

 

Yugao couldn’t believe how much Naruto had filled her up. He was so big and thick that it stretched her more than ever before. It was a bit painful at first, but the pain was unbearable at all and she could handle it. The pleasure she got out of it was intense and he had yet to start moving.

 

“Naruto, please, fuck me” Yugao said breaking the silence.

 

Naruto nodded not caring how she knew his name. he began rocking back and forth removing a quarter of his member from Yugao then pushing the quarter back in. he wanted to start slow, but Yugao didn’t seem to want that. She grabbed Naruto and pulled his face towards hers.

 

“If you’re going to fuck me, fuck me right” she growled.

 

Naruto nodded and began thrusting into the Anbu harder and faster than before. This pleased Yugao and as a reward she pulled Naruto into a kiss. They made out as Naruto kept pumping in and out of her. Yugao’s hands roamed Naruto’s body settling on his back as her nails scraped across.

 

Naruto didn’t mind this as he focused on the job. He did move his head away from Yugao’s and began lavishing her tits with his mouth. Yugao moaned from this and held his head there.

 

Faster, harder it went and sweat covered their bodies as they kept at it. Never stopping at all. With a final thrust Naruto spewed his load into Yugao as she had already come twice already. The two laid there panting hard from their exertions they did.

 

“Um, I never got your name” Naruto said.

 

Yugao chuckled a bit.

 

“It’s Yugao, Yugao Uzuki” she said.

 

 

**Ending 1**

Outside the window a certain white haired pervert giggled as he wrote down what he had just seen on his trusty and ever ready notepad.

 

“I knew I like this kid” he said as blood ran from his nose.

 

 

**Ending 2**

There was wide eyes from two women. One was a blond with a mighty bust; she was sitting in a chair while the other was a brunette, who was sitting next to the blond. They were both staring into a crystal ball. What they just witnessed was not something they expected at all.

 

“Damn that brat” the blond said.

 

“Um, lady Tsunade, what should we do?” the brunette asked.

 

“Hell, give him some mission pay. He’s the only one to get through to her. He deserves it though I think he’s getting something better than money” Tsunade said with a lecherous grin.

 

 

**End**

 

 

**A/N: Sorry for the two ending here, but I had these two in mind and couldn’t make up my mind on which one to use. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	25. Temari & Yugito Nii

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 25: Temari & Yugito**

 

Naruto blinked as he watched the two blonds, Samui and Yugito, in front of him do a sensual dance. The two were wearing the skimpiest of clothing and they were slowly taking off each piece in an agonizing pace. His cock was screaming to be released from its confines.

 

How did Naruto get into this predicament you might ask? Well, it all started with Naruto getting an invite for a special party. When he got there he found the two blonds. They had him sit down to enjoy the show. What he didn’t know was that as soon as he did sit the seals on the chair activated. He was now bound there unable to do a thing, but watch and here they are now.

 

Temari was the first to be out of all of her clothes and she slithered up to Naruto and straddled his lap. She then began grinding up and down on his prominent bulge. She groaned as she kept grinding harder and harder. Naruto let out some groans and moans of his own as Temari humped him.

 

Yugito made her way over now as naked as Temari and turned Naruto’s head and kissed him deeply. Naruto returned the kiss. Temari wanted more so she pulled Naruto away and began to strip him. Yugito helped in this endeavor and soon Naruto was as naked as them. The two girls stared at Naruto’s divine rod and drooled. Never had they seen such a wonderful specimen before. It was big, thick and just right for the two of them.

 

“I go first since I’ve known him longer” Temari claimed.

 

Yugito scowled at this since she wanted to go first. But she had to settle for Naruto’s other appendage.

 

Naruto was released from the seals and pulled from the chair he was in and pushed to the floor. Temari lined his cock up with her entrance and sank down. Naruto and Temari groaned at this. Yugito wasn’t one to be left out and sat on Naruto’s face with her cunt right over Naruto’s mouth. She gasped when she felt Naruto’s tongue slither inside her.

 

Soon both girls were bouncing up and down on Naruto, one on his cock the other on his tongue. They fucked themselves on Naruto’s two appendages.

 

Naruto grasped Yugito’s hips and held tightly as he ate out his fellow jinchuriki while he thrusted upwards into Temari’s sweet, tight pussy. Yugito tasted so good and Temari felt so tight, wet and hot. He had never had two girls before and this was an experience he’d never forget. Sure he had fucked several girls, but never two at the same time.

 

Temari knew Naruto was just right for her. He filled her completely. It felt so pleasurable to be filled with just a small hint of pain. He touched all of her pleasure spots and a few she didn’t even know she had before. She bounced up and down with Naruto thrusting up on every one of her down thrusts.

 

Yugito was moaning and mewling as Naruto’s tongue danced inside her. She could feel his bottom teeth graze her clit every once and a while and that would make her gasp loudly. She rarely let a guy eat her like this since not many guys were good at it. But Naruto was a fucking pro it seemed as he hit all of her pleasure points with his agile tongue.

 

Both Temari and Yugito were facing one another and Yugito took the first step. She grabbed Temari’s face and kissed the girl deeply. Temari was shocked. But then sank into the kiss. As soon as Yugito had her she moved her hands and they found their way to the wind mistress’ breasts. Temari groaned as Yugito played with her breasts.

 

When they broke the kiss Temari brought her hands up and began playing with Yugito’s assets to repay the favor.

 

With all the caressing, licking and fucking the three soon came. Naruto spilled his seed into Temari as she unload her own onto Naruto’s already soaked pelvis. Temari had already come two times already though those were small ones. Yugito had her own big one as she practically drowned Naruto’s face with her juices.

 

The two girls got off Naruto and he was red face gasping for breath. His face and hair soaked with Yugito’s essence. Temari crawled over and began licking up the mess in Naruto’s face.

 

“Mmm, you taste good Yugito” Temari purred.

 

Yugito moved over and tasted herself.

 

“I do” she said.

 

The two girls licked Naruto’s face clean.

 

Once totally devoid of any juices Naruto was ready for more. He grabbed Yugito and got her on her hands and knees. He then rammed his cock, which had re-harden from the tongue bath he had gotten, into Yugito’s cunt.

 

Yugito yowled in pain and pleasure as she was being stretched to the max. Never had she ever had anything so big inside her. It took her a few moments to get used to it. Naruto allowed her to do this then once Yugito was ready Naruto began sawing in and out of Yugito.

 

Temari moved over and positioned her pussy so Yugito would have easy access to it with her mouth.

 

“Buffet for one?” the Suna kunoichi teased.

 

Yugito licked her lips and dove in with vigor.

 

Temari’s eyes shot open as her back arched and her head thrown back. She had never felt such pleasure like she was getting right now. Never had she thought someone’s tongue could be used like this. It felt so fucking amazing. She was now considering herself to be bi since she still liked guys, but Yugito had changed her mind a bit into accepting girls too. Well, maybe just Yugito.

 

Yugito was bi and proud of it. Though only a few knew this about the Kumo kunoichi. She only fucked guys and girls she thought of worth of her time and attention. Both Naruto and Temari fit her standards.

 

Naruto pumped his member in and out Yugito’s hot box and savored how tight she was. He caressed Yugito’s ass with his hands before a wicked idea came to mind. He raised one hand then had it land hard onto Yugito’s right cheek.

 

Yugito yelped into Temari’s cunt as the blow was landed. She felt her cunt clench from the hit. Good lord, she loved to be spanked. She never thought of her to be the spanking type, but she just got off from it.

 

Soon more blows came and Yugito yelped and moaned with each one as more and more of her juices oozed out of her cunt and down her thighs.

 

Naruto chuckled as he kept spanking Yugito now switching between cheeks so they both got equal time.

 

Temari let out a drawn out moan every time Yugito yelped. This caused Temari to come though Yugito didn’t seem to stop and kept on eating her out. Temari was gasping for breath with each new peak she hit. She didn’t know how much more she could take before passing out.

 

Naruto finally came after being unable to hold back anymore. He then pulled out watching his seed dibble out of Yugito’s abused cunt. He looked at her red ass cheeks and grinned at his handiwork.

 

Yugito finally pulled away from Temari’s sweet oasis. Her face red and covered with Temari’s sweet honey. She felt Naruto lick her face and purred.

 

“So good” Naruto muttered.

 

Temari was panting too tired to move after her mini marathon of orgasms she had had.

 

Once Yugito’s face was clean they grabbed Temari and put her on the bed that they had. Though forgot to use since they were caught up with their carnal acts to even remember it was there. Naruto placed himself between the two girls and held them tight. Temari moaned and snuggled into Naruto’s side. Yugito purred her contentment and did the same as Temari with snuggling.

 

Naruto fell into a blissful sleep wondering when they could do this again.

 

Temari knew she had just had the best fucking ever and she knew she would want more when she awoke. Yugito was thinking the same thing along with one other thing.

 

 _I have to tell Samui and Kauri about this_ Yugito thought before sleep took her.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, there will be Samui and Kauri ones. Just keep going.**


	26. Samui

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 26: Samui**

 

Naruto threw his head back and groaned. Below him was Samui, she had her amazing assets around his cock rubbing the grand rod up and down with her head bent down sucking his cock head. It didn’t get better than this. He was getting a great tit fucking from one of the hottest Kumo kunoichi ever. He had to thank Yugito for this later. Her cunt was already oozing out his seed from where he had fucked her before.

 

Samui didn’t consider herself a slut or anything. Hell, she was known as the Ice Kunoichi of Kumo. She didn’t let anything affect her at all and kept her emotions in check no matter the situation. Now most thought she was plain cold to everyone, but she showed her soft side to a rare few. Her friends and her brother. But right now she was showing another side of herself that even she had no clue existed. Her inner whore would probably be the best name to call it.

 

It all started when her good friend and fellow kunoichi Yugito told her about her little sexual bout with a certain spiky blond individual and how times she came and all the fucking positions they had been in. Also how there was a Suna kunoichi involved in this too. But what Yugito really focused on was how big Naruto was and how pleasurable it was fucking him.

 

Samui didn’t really believe this, but decided to try it since her interest was quite piqued by now. Not to mention she was also quite horny after how detailed Yugito got in her telling. So Samui went off to find Naruto and found him eating ramen. She joined him for a bowl then afterwards she hinted at wanting a ‘ride’.

 

Now Naruto was quite thick when it came to getting messages across, but this one he needed no big neon sign to tell him what he needed to know. He led Samui back to his apartment. They had some foreplay as they kissed and explored one another’s bodies through their clothing. When that got old clothes were removed and Samui had to admit Yugito was right at how big Naruto was. Naruto liked the size of Samui’s tits and couldn’t keep his hands off them.

 

Samui didn’t seem to mind as her breasts were being manhandled. In fact, she enjoyed it immensely. They then fell into Naruto’s bed and feeling that Samui was already wet enough he plunged into her hot depths. Samui’s eyes widen as she felt Naruto fill and stretch her. She wasn’t new to sex at all though she had very few partners. But Naruto blew them all out of the water and when he start moving it felt so goddamn good. She didn’t want it to end.

 

After she had come a few times and Naruto spewed his seed in her. They then fucked one another in several more positions until Samui needed to rest. After a short rest she decided to reward Naruto for giving all those amazing fuckings. A titty fucking and that brings it back to now with Samui rubbing her glorious tits all over Naruto’s cock.

 

“So good, haven’t had a tit fuck from someone so good in so long” Naruto groaned.

 

Samui grinned proudly with Naruto’s cock head still her mouth. He felt good that he rated her so high in his scale of tit fucks. Even though she didn’t know how his scale worked at all. It just made her feel good.

 

“Damnit, here I come” Naruto warned.

 

Samui felt her mouth filled with Naruto’s tasty seed. She got it all and swirled it around before swallowing.

 

“That was cool” she said.

 

“That’s the only thing you can say ‘cool’. How about fucking fantastic, or damn awesome?” Naruto asked.

 

“No, just cool” Samui said.

 

Naruto sighed. Samui wasn’t much of a talker when it came to fucking and when they ended their first time she claimed it as cool. He wasn’t sure what to say to that since he’s never had any girl he’s fucked say that to him. He then pulled Samui up and they moved more on to the bed and laid there for a bit. Samui needed to rest for a bit even though Naruto could keep going.

 

Samui then turned and had her back to Naruto. She raised her leg up and glanced back at him.

 

“I want you in me” she said turning her head back to Naruto.

 

Naruto grinned. This was a position he rarely ever did. He turned on his side and grabbed his shaft and aimed it at Samui’s cunt and then pushed in. Samui gasped as she felt Naruto enter her. It felt so different from last time. This time he was touching other pleasurable places sparking off mini orgasm after mini orgasm.

 

“Oh god” she moaned.

 

Naruto grinned. Finally something different. He then began moving in and out of Samui though it was a bit difficult since it was a position he wasn’t familiar with. But he got the hang of it and began pumping in and out a good pace. He lifted Samui a bit and placed his hand on her hip so his hand was between her hip and the bed. His other hand he grasped her jiggling breasts.

 

Samui moaned loudly as she felt Naruto’s hand grip and mold her breast. She felt his lips on her shoulder kissing and sucking the skin. She shivered in pleasure as another bolt of pleasure ran through her. Never had she had this kind of pleasure before and it was so thrilling, so addicting. She couldn’t get enough.

 

“OH GOD!” Samui wailed.

 

Naruto kept going, but felt that with this position Samui’s already tight cunt was tighter. He had to fight hard to keep from coming too soon, but it was a battle he was slowly losing. He last for another several minutes then erupted into Samui’s quivering cunt. He was about to pull out when he was stopped.

 

“Keep it in there, it belongs there” Samui said.

 

Naruto nodded and kissed Samui’s shoulder.

 

 _Karui, definitely needs to know about this_ Samui thought.

 

The two fell asleep still connected knowing that they were definitely going a couple more times when they awoke.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: the Kauri one is next just hit that next button.**


	27. Kauri

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 27: Karui**

 

Karui wasn’t one to be impressed even after hearing from both Samui and Yugito about Naruto and how he fucked both of them so goddamn good that it made them see heaven and beyond. Or so they said. It had to be too good to be true and she was determined to prove her two friends wrong.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The redhead was thrown onto the bed as a gasp was let out of her mouth. Her whole body was covered with sweat. Never had she had been exerted so much. Her entire body trembled from the pleasure she had gotten. Damn, he was just as good, or maybe even better than what Samui and Yugito had said.

 

Before her was Naruto with that foxy grin on his face as he took in all of her naked form.

 

“Had enough?” he asked.

 

“Fuck you” Karui muttered.

 

“Been there, but want to do it again” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

 

Karui groaned, but she too wanted Naruto to fuck her again. Naruto seemed to sense this as he slipped back into her abused cunt. She moaned loudly as her body surrendered to Naruto once again. She claws at Naruto’s back as he pumped in and out of her gushing cunt.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh fuck me. Pound my cunt, it feels so damn good” Karui wailed.

 

Naruto smirked as he sped up his thrusts and soon he hear a piercing cry, which meant Karui had come again. He felt her cunt spasm and clench around him like it was going through an epileptic shock. When it subsided Naruto pulled out leaving a barely coherent Karui. He  laid down on the bed to regain his strength and let Karui do the same.

 

The lull of silence seemed to pass quickly and Karui was ready. She rolled over and crawled further onto the til her mouth was aimed right at Naruto’s ‘little’ soldier. It was limp, but not for long. The redhead dipped her head down and took the whole thing into her mouth and began sucking on it like a calf getting milk.

 

Naruto groaned as he ran a hand through Karui’s red locks. Her dark skinned body glistened with sweat as it moved back and forth. What Naruto couldn’t see was Karui fingering herself as she sucked him off. Karui felt Naruto grow and harden in her mouth and it thrilled her feeling every movement. Soon the head was hitting the back of her throat and she had to relax so not to choke.

 

Naruto had his eyes closed as he felt Karui blow him. She definitely had some skill. This kept up til he released his seed into Karui’s mouth. She swallowed it all though a bit of it leaked out of the corners of her mouth. She just licked it up.

 

“Yummy, now I want more” the Kumo kunoichi said.

 

Naruto sighed as he watched Karui climb and straddle him. She then lowered herself down moaning all the way. Once she bottomed out she began rotating her hips as she slowly humped him. Her arms around Naruto’s neck as they stared one another in the eyes. Blue connected with yellow.

 

This connection continued as Karui’s ministrations began to get more aggressive. She abandoned her hip rotating to bouncing up and down on Naruto with all her might. Her B cup breasts jiggled from the violent movements.

 

Naruto allowed her to set the pace and everything. He was just enjoying the ride as he felt himself slide in and out of Karui’s velvet pussy that would clench around him every time he was encased within her. Damn, kunoichi had great control of all their muscles.

 

With a final slam Karui came , but Naruto held back. Karui slumped against Naruto’s chest panting hard.

 

“You didn’t come” she said.

 

“No, but I will now” Naruto said.

 

He then gripped Karui and rolled them over so he was on top of her. He started off slow since Karui was still sensitive. He could her whimper and moan from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her mewling was cute to Naruto. He bent down and kissed the redhead and she kissed back. This was their first kiss since their joining. Karui didn’t want any foreplay to begin with. As they kissed they fought for dominance. Soon tongues got involved and the two muscles fought against one another, clashing over and over again.

 

Naruto ended up winning and he removed his mouth from Karui’s and began exploring the rest of Karui’s skin with his mouth. He licked, nibbled and sucked every patch be could get and Karui was moaning for more. When he latched onto her neck it made Karui gasp. Her neck was quite sensitive. Naruto feel the vibrations of Karui’s growls as he sucked on her pulse point.

 

Naruto’s thrusting had sped up to medium pace. He was going to draw it out as long as he could. He pumping had two modes really. His first was long and slow, the second was short and hard. He’d alternated between the two to rile Karui up, but never give her the release she wanted, needed.

 

“Naruto, quit dicking with me” Karui growled

 

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this.

 

“You know what I mean” Karui fumed.

 

Naruto moved from Karui’s neck to her chest. He licked and sucked all around her two mounds avoiding the two peaks that were just begging for attention. Karui arched her back wanting Naruto to put his mouth there, but he kept ignoring it.

 

Naruto’s stroke then changed to a fast pace. He was no longer ‘dicking’ around.

 

Karui moaned as she felt Naruto giving her what she wanted. She could feel her orgasm coming and knew it was only a matter of time.

 

With a final thrust Naruto emptied himself into Karui as she came too. It helped that Naruto brought a hand down and tickled her clit to get her to come quickly. They were both panting heavily from their exertion.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Naruto asked.

 

“I fucking owe Yugito and Samui” Karui muttered.

 

Naruto laughed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I have planned to do one with Yugito, Samui & Karui. That’s for later though. I need to work out how to do it.**


	28. Temari

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Temari is lost in the Forest of Death. A slow start, but gets better later on. Trust me. This isn’t at all connected to chapter 19.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 28: Temari**

 

Temari swore under her breath as she failed yet again to find her brothers. She was getting tired and daylight was diminishing. She needed to find a place to rest then start up the search in the morning.

 

“What the fuck!?”

 

Temari froze when she heard this and grabbed her fan ready to defend herself.

 

A sudden crash was heard and Temari saw a figure fall from the trees. She heard a groan and she saw his face. It was the orange wearing loud mouth kid from the first part of the exams. But why is he here and where are his teammates. She scanned the area thinking this might be an ambush.

 

“Stupid lousy fucking bastard. When I get my hands on him he’s going to fucking wish he hadn’t done that” Naruto grumbled as he slowly got up.

 

He then realized he wasn’t alone and saw Temari.

 

“Hey, you’re that girl with the make up boy” he said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Somewhere in another part of the forest Kankuro growled.

 

“It’s not make up, it’s war paint!” he shouted out loud.

 

“Kankuro, shut up” Gaara said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

“Yeah, but why are you here and where are your teammates?” Temari asked still holding her fan ready to attack and/or defend.

 

“That fucker, he’s probably banging his secret lover with the pink bitch knocked unconscious” Naruto grumbled as he sat up.

 

Temari blinked.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“The Uchiha bastard has a fucking gay lover that’s on another team and they are probably fucking. Sakura is probably unconscious so they could have some privacy” Naruto said.

 

 _The last Uchiha is gay, who’d have thought_ Temari thought.

 

“Okay, then why are you here?” she asked.

 

“The gay fucker knocked me out and dragged me here” Naruto said with a grumble and anger.

 

“Oh” Temari said.

 

“Yeah, so it’s getting late. I better find a place to sleep then find the two tomorrow” Naruto said with a sigh.

 

“Wait” Temari said.

 

Naruto stopped and looked at Temari.

 

“Um, what say we call a truce for now. I think it will be safer to be together at the moment than apart” Temari said.

 

Naruto thought about this then nodded.

 

“Sure, come on. I think I know a place. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki” he said.

 

“My name is Temari” the wind user said.

 

They walked some and Temari began thinking that Naruto was lost.

 

“Do you have any idea where you are going?” she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

“Yeah, I sometimes hid here” Naruto said.

 

Temari wanted to ask what Naruto meant, but decided it was best left alone. Soon they got to an opening and Naruto led her to a makeshift den.

 

“It’s not much, but it will provide shelter and keeps us safe til morning” Naruto said.

 

Temari had to agree with this. It wasn’t a whole lot, but she’d been in worse really. It actually looked kind of cozy.

 

“Um, we’ll have to squeeze in since it was made for one and there are two of us” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

“That’s fine as long as you watch where you place your hands” Temari threatened.

 

“Of course, of course” Naruto said vehemently.

 

Temari smirked. It was easy to get him.

 

Soon they set things up and Naruto got water from a nearby stream and they had a little dinner before hitting the sack. They wedged in together and it took a moment for them to both get comfortable. They both fell asleep though not in their sleeping bags since it was too tight. So they agreed to huddle together using their sleeping bags as padding to protect themselves from the hard ground. It was later that night and Temari woke up. She wasn’t sure what awoke her then she felt hot breath on her neck. She shivered and suppressed a groan. She glanced down and saw Naruto was breathing right onto her neck and it was driving her insane. She could feel moisture gathering in her panties.

 

 _Shit, it’s been so long since I’ve had anytime to get any relief_ she thought.

 

This was true since on missions Gaara always stayed awake and that meant no Temari special time. At home she could have some privacy, but she was usually training or on mission so being at home wasn’t always available. Plus the fact that she’d usually be too tired to get herself off after training or a mission. But now it seemed to have all caught up to her and she needed relief and relief now. She bit her lip and slowly had a hand move down to her crotch without disturbing Naruto.

 

She then began rubbing herself biting her lip not to make a sound. What she didn’t know was that her scent was reaching Naruto’s nose and he inhaled it deeply this turned on the animalistic side of Naruto. His eyes snapped open and Temari froze as she whipped her hand out of her pussy. Before she could react Naruto pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

 

This shocked Temari, but the kiss felt so good. It was dominate and passionate. She’d never kissed a boy before since many if not most were scared of her brother. She began kissing back. One of Naruto’s hands went down and pushed his way inside and found Temari’s core and began probing it. Temari moaned into Naruto’s mouth as he fingered her. Naruto moved his mouth from Temari’s and then latched on to her neck. Temari gasped as she felt Naruto’s tongue lick and his teeth nip her throat.

 

“Oh god” the Suna kunoichi groaned.

 

Naruto’s other hand took off his pants and boxers and then the hand that was playing with Temari yanked down her panties she was wearing. He then shifted and pushed himself inside her. Temari’s eyes widen as she felt Naruto enter her. He was so big and thick, it felt like she was being split in half. She yowled in pain as Naruto fully sheathed himself inside her. Thankfully a part of Naruto saw this and was considerate and allowed Temari to get adjusted to his length.

 

Once she was Naruto began thrusting away. Temari wasn’t a virgin and broke her hymen on a mission. She was still a virgin in the traditional sense since she hadn’t had sex til now. With Gaara being her brother no guy was brave enough to get closer to her to even try. That and Temari was a very good kunoichi and wouldn’t allow herself to be taken advantage of.

 

Naruto kept humping her and Temari was gasping and moaning with pleasure. She was gripping Naruto’s arms trying to stay in some kind of control. Her legs had wrapped around Naruto’s waist to keep him inside her. She had never felt such pleasure in all of her life. It was so thrilling, exhilarating. She wanted, no, needed more.

 

“Faster, go faster. Harder too. Oh god harder” Temari begged.

 

Naruto growled and picked up the pace causing Temari to see stars as she had her first orgasm through intercourse. She nearly passed out since it was like a tidal surge crashing into her. Naruto kept going almost mindlessly now. He was rutting her with all of his might now. Temari had tears down her face as she couldn’t believe all the pleasure she was getting. Soon she felt Naruto’s cock twitch and explode inside her. She was thankful she took the herb that prevent pregnancy in kunoichi before the second part of the exam.

 

Naruto faded back to normal and when he realized what had happened began to stutter out an apology. Temari stopped him with a kiss.

 

“It’s alright. I love it. In fact I want more” she said ending it with a lustful purr.

 

Naruto gulped, but nodded. He wasn’t as naïve as many thought he was. To get some extra money he worked in the Red Light district and saw many things. Hell, that’s where learned the birds and the bees since the women there cared about Naruto and wanted him to be knowledgeable about women.

 

The rest of the night Temari would never forget as Naruto put all the knowledge to good use to give Temari such amazing orgasms that by morning she wore a ‘I’ve just had the best fucking night of my life’ dopey smile. After the two had breakfast and a quickie after that Temari walked away bow-legged, but extremely satisfied.

 

Naruto left to find his teammates with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: hoped you liked it and sorry for the slow start. It felt right to do.**


	29. Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanaka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this idea comes from Zoanzon, thanks for it. I appreciate it. Naruto shows Sakura and Ino how much better he is than Sasuke. This is my first chap that Naruto will being using his shadow clones. Hope you like it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 29: Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanaka**

 

Naruto growled as he watched once again as Sakura and Ino fawned all over the king of all emos, Sasuke Uchiha. The brooding bastard had no redeeming qualities at all and probably preferred getting boarded in the rear since he already had a huge fucking pole up there. Naruto decided he’d have to teach both Sakura and Ino how a real man acted. Yes, he’d teach them.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Sakura and Ino were in a café waiting for their drinks. They had somewhat patched up their friendship even though both were gunning for Sasuke. But right now they were chatting about their lives so far. They paused when their drinks came and began talking when the waitress, who looked quite familiar if you looked closely, left. They drank them as they chatted.

 

Soon they decided to leave and after paying the bill they headed out. They didn’t get far when they both felt dizzy. They felt light head, unable to walk straight or even think coherently.

 

“I-I thinking we’ve been drugged” Sakura muttered through her haze.

 

“B-b-but who?” Ino muttered before she lost consciousness.

 

Sakura followed right after her.

 

Two figures dragged both kunoichi away with grins on their faces.

 

“Boss is sure going to have a good time isn’t he?” one asked.

 

“Yeah, these bitches will soon learn what it’s like to be with a real man” the second said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Sakura and Ino awoke to find themselves strapped to a large bed.

 

“Ino, where are we?” Sakura asked.

 

“I have no idea, but do you feel cold?” Ino asked.

 

Sakura frowned then looked down and saw she was only in her bra and panties. She glanced over and saw that Ino was in the same boat as her clothes wise.

 

“What the fuck?!” Ino swore.

 

“Well, I wasn’t going to right away, but since you want to I am not a guy to disobey a lady’s command.”

 

“Who’s there, show your face you damn coward!” Ino shouted.

 

“Such bravado. You are tied up with no way of escaping and you still act tough” the voice said.

 

“Who are you?” Sakura asked.

 

Out of the shadows Naruto appeared smirking.

 

“Naruto, thank god you’re here. Unties us” Sakura said with relief at seeing her friend and teammate.

 

“Now why would I do that when I have plans for the both of you?” Naruto asked.

 

“Plans, what are you talking about. Now unties us” Ino demanded.

 

“My plan is to show you how a real man acts not like that fucking pussy emo Uchiha” Naruto spat ignoring Ino’s order to be untied.

 

“What do you mean, Sasuke is more of a man than you could ever be” Sakura said.

 

“That whiny little cock sucker. He had all these women throwing themselves at his feet and he ignored them all. He’s got to be fucking gay to ignore all that willing female flesh” Naruto said.

 

“He’s probably waiting for the right girl” Ino argued.

 

“So why’d he go running off with the pedophile Orochimaru?” Naruto asked.

 

It was a little known fact that the snake sannin liked little boys. Naruto knew this since he trained with the toad sannin and Sakura knew it also since she trained under the slug sannin. Ino knew this hearing it from Sakura.

 

“Now, lets start shall we. And since Ino volunteered, she’ll be the first” Naruto said smirking.

 

Ino tried her best to wiggle out her bindings, but found she couldn’t get loose.

 

“No use struggling. Those ropes have seals to keep you in place” Naruto said.

 

Ino wanted to get out, escape. She didn’t want to lose her virginity this way at all. But she couldn’t help it on some level this turning her on at the same time too. She felt her panties dampen with arousal even as she struggled.

 

“Damn Ino, never thought you were into this kind of thing when I set it up. Oh well” Naruto said as he smelled Ino’s scent.

 

The blond shinobi climbed onto the bed and ran his hands and fingers all over Ino’s body. Ino shivered from Naruto’s touch. He sure knew how to touch you. He then used a kunai and cut Ino’s soaked panties off. He then used his hand and drew circles around her entire cunt then would gently push a finger or two into her cunt rubbing it hard then went back circling.

 

“Oh” Ino moaned.

 

Sakura couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She was watching her best friend get fingered by her own teammate. But that wasn’t the only thing that shocked her. It was the fact that she was getting turned out too.

 

Naruto was totally ignoring his teammate for now. He was enjoying Ino very much. She made some very erotic sounds when you played with her pussy. He had cut off her bra and mauled her tits, which were a high B cup, with his mouth. Ino moaned and arched her back totally succumbing to Naruto’s control. What could she say? She loved being dominated.

 

“Beg me” Naruto said rubbed Ino’s pussy.

 

Ino whimpered.

 

“What was that?” Naruto asked as he flicked Ino’s clit.

 

Ino whimpered again.

 

“Beg me, what do you want?” Naruto asked as he roughly rammed his fingers in and out of Ino’s cunt.

 

“Fuck me” Ino said in a whisper.

 

“What was that?” Naruto asked as he slapped Ino’s pussy.

 

Ino winced.

 

“Fuck me, please” she whined.

 

“Louder” Naruto said as he pumped his fingers in and out of Ino’s quim.

 

“FUCK ME!” Ino shouted.

 

Naruto grinned as he tugged his pants down revealing his cock. Ino licked her lips as her jaw dropped at the sight of the great meat. Sakura was shocked too as she saw how large Naruto really was. It was bigger than anything that she could imagine. It was fleshy, and twitching, pulsating. Naruto shoved his entire length into Ino’s tight cunt and Ino screamed loudly. Naruto showed his compassionate side and let Ino get adjusted. When he deemed she was he began pumping in and out gritting his teeth as he felt Ino’s tight cunt squeeze him.

 

“You’re so goddamn tight” he grunted.

 

Ino moaned loudly. She still felt a bit of pain, but most of it was gone as pleasure flooded her entire system. She had lost her hymen during a mission, but was still a virgin. Her body worked as she moved her hips to Naruto’s thrusts. Ino did her best to pull against her bindings wanting to hold Naruto, feel him.

 

Naruto snapped his fingers and a Naruto clone appeared from the shadows.

 

“Free up Ino” Naruto ordered.

 

The clone nodded and unlocked Ino’s bindings. Ino latched onto Naruto with her arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck and her legs around his waist. She pulled Naruto into a heated kiss. Her hands then moved and ripped off Naruto’s shirt.

 

“Get pinky ready” Naruto ordered as soon as he was able to remove his mouth from Ino’s.

 

Sakura gasped as the clone cut off her bra and panties then proceeded to fondle her tits, which were a nice modest B cup. Another clone appeared and began playing with her pussy. Sakura’s hips rose up as she felt the second clone’s tongue inside her pussy. She moaned and withered as the second clone ate her out. It felt unbelievable since she had never felt such a thing. The first clone was still minding her tits and she arching her chest out.

 

Naruto pounded in and out of Ino loving how her cunt wrapped around him so tightly. It was like a wet, hot velvety vise.

 

“Oh god, something’s happening” Ino wailed as she felt her orgasm approaching.

 

Naruto felt Ino’s quim spasm around him and he had to stop to keeping himself from coming since he knew that Ino would be trying to milk his seed as she went through her climax. Ino panted hard as she got over her first orgasm due to coupling. Her body was completely coated with sweat and she never felt so alive and tired in her entire life. She then groaned as Naruto began pumping in and out of her yet again.

 

“I am going to go til I come inside you” Naruto whispered into Ino’s ear.

 

Ino shivered at Naruto’s tone then as Naruto licked and nibbled her ear.

 

Back with Sakura she was in total pleasure. Her body was shaking, trembling and withering unable to take it all in. Her body was like Ino’s totally coated with sweat. She had already come several times and her body was humming with energy though she was exhausted too.

 

Naruto rammed himself in one more time as he spewed his load into Ino’s cunt. Ino let out a groan as she threw her head back as she felt Naruto’s seed splash her walls. Naruto pulled out with some of his juice ooze out of Ino’s used cunt. Naruto turned to Sakura who was moaning out another orgasm. He dispelled his clones and got their memories and smiled.

 

“Have fun?” the whiskered blond asked.

 

Sakura was panting hard unable to respond.

 

“Good, then you’ll love this” Naruto said.

 

He then pushed his still hard cock into Sakura and her eyes snapped open as Naruto stretched and filled her to the brink and beyond. Naruto felt Sakura’s hymen and grinned. He pulled back and then rammed back in shatter the wall. Sakura screamed loudly in pain as her barrier was destroyed. Tears fell from her eyes.

 

Naruto paused letting the pain pass. He then got to work when he thought Sakura was ready. Sakura let out whimpers mixed of pain and pleasure. Soon those whimpers turned into moans as Naruto quicken his pace.

 

“Naruto, fuck me. Oh god fuck me Naruto” Sakura moaned.

 

Naruto grinned upon hearing this. He sped up and was pounding in and out of Sakura.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!!” Sakura screamed.

 

She then came again harder than she had ever before. She slumped back breathing very hard. How she stayed conscious was beyond her. Naruto kept going wanting to come inside Sakura like he did Ino.

 

Meanwhile Ino was getting jealous at watching Sakura get fucked. She missed Naruto’s cock. Before she could complain another Naruto clone appeared and flipped her over.

 

“On your hands and knees bitch, you’re going to get fucked good” the clone said with a growl.

 

Ino rose up on her hands and knees presenting her luscious ass and pussy to the clone. She gasped as the clone’s cock entered her. Soon she was getting fucked doggy-style and she loved this position. The clone’s cock was touching places inside her that weren’t touch before. Her arms gave out due to the pleasure and now she was on her elbows still getting fucked. The clone’s hands were on Ino’s hips for leverage. Her face was mashed into the pillow smothering her loud moans and screams.

 

Naruto finally unloaded himself into Sakura and then pulled out leaving a totally spent Sakura. She looked like a total mess with her pink hair in utter disarray, her entire body coated with a sheen of sweat as droplets of said sweat slid off her body as she sucked in as much air as she could to replenish what she had lost. He turned to see his clone fucking Ino and grinned. He moved to Ino and grabbed Ino’s head and brought it up then shoved his slimy rod into her mouth.

 

Ino moaned as she tasted Sakura’s juices as well as a bit of Naruto’s seed. She began sucking Naruto as she kept getting fucked from behind. Scratch that, this was her new favorite position. Getting fucked at both ends.

 

Both Narutos came with the clone filling Ino’s cunt and the original pouring his load down Ino’s throat. Ino drank Naruto’s nectar down like a thirsty man in a desert. She fell over exhausted cuddling into Sakura’s spent body on instinct.

 

“I’ll let you two rest, but I’ll be back for more” Naruto said.

 

“Yes Naruto” Sakura and Ino said.

 

 

**End**


	30. Tenten

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Tenten comforts Naruto after the Third dies.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 30: Tenten**

 

Naruto got home feeling exhausted. He had been helping rebuild the village as he mourned for the Third Hokage. The man he thought of as his own grandfather. He sighed as he felt tears welling up. He wiped them away before they could make their trek down. He wasn’t going to cry, no, he wasn’t going to cry at all.

 

“Naruto?”

 

Naruto jumped and pulled a kunai from his pouch as he eyed the living room of his small apartment. His eyes settled on Tenten, who was sitting on the couch. Tenten, what was she doing here?

 

“Uh Tenten, what are you doing here?” he asked as he put the kunai back in his weapons pouch.

 

“I came here to comfort you” Tenten said with a small smile.

 

Naruto smiled at the thought of one his friends wanting to comfort him.

 

“Thanks Tenten, but I am a bit tired” he said.

 

“Come and sit by me Naruto” Tenten said undeterred.

 

Naruto sighed and sat by Tenten. She then pulled Naruto into a hug and he surrendered to it. They held on to one another.

 

“I want to make you feel better” Tenten said gently as one of her hands rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

 

“But you’re already doing that” Naruto said enjoying Tenten’s gentle caresses.

 

“I want to do more” Tenten said in a tone Naruto had never heard before.

 

Naruto was confused, but then Tenten pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto was shocked, but went with it. He did have a crush on Tenten, hell he had a crush on all the girls in the Konoha 12. Sakura was just the more prominent one of his crushes. Sakura, he liked because her lips and eyes. He crushed on Ino since she had a nice chest for girls their age, Hinata for her sweet disposition, and Tenten for her strength and the fact that she acted like a real kunoichi. The four girls combined would create Naruto true dream girl.

 

Tenten pulled Naruto down with as they continued to make-out on the couch. Their lips mashed together as Tenten’s tongue sought entrance to Naruto’s mouth. Naruto allowed it and soon their tongues battled for dominance. Tenten’s hands worked Naruto’s jacket off and was now gripping his black shirt ready to rip it off in a moment’s notice.

 

Naruto was more reserved as he kissed Tenten. His hands roamed Tenten’s body though never touching areas that might get him smacked. He didn’t want to ruin a good thing.

 

“It’s okay Naruto, touch me. I want you to” Tenten said breaking their kiss.

 

Naruto looked at Tenten for reassurance and found it in her eyes. So his hands began slowly touching Her breasts, her cloth covered core. Tenten moaned when Naruto’s hands made contact.

 

“Yes” she hissed.

 

This made Naruto get bolder and soon he began rubbing Tenten’s core making her hips jump and rock.

 

“Oh god” Tenten moaned as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

 

She was feeling more pleasure than she had ever felt before. Even when she masturbated she had never felt these kind of sensations. She needed more, more contact less clothing. She stopped Naruto’s hand even though she wanted to keep going.

 

Naruto looked at her curiously.

 

Tenten then stripped off her pants to show her soaked panties to the blond.

 

“Now you can continue” she said huskily then pulled Naruto back into a kiss.

 

Naruto resumed what he was doing feeling Tenten’s juices slick up his fingers. They felt so warm and he wondered what they tasted like. He pulled away from Tenten’s mouth making her pout. He then undid Tenten’s pink shirt to reveal her wrapped chest. Naruto tried to get the wrapping off, but got frustrated and used a kunai to cut to the chase. Once Tenten’s mounds were free Naruto began feasting on them.

 

Tenten gasped as she felt Naruto’s mouth on her chest. Never had she felt this before and her back arched off the couch pushing her tits into Naruto’s eager mouth. She was a nice B cup and still growing. She fisted Naruto’s head to keep them there. She wanted this to last.

 

“Naruto” she gasped.

 

Naruto smirked as he kept licking and sucking Tenten’s chest. He loved the taste. He then forced his head lower licking Tenten’s taut stomach making the weapons girl shiver. Naruto then got to Tenten’s pussy and Tenten was trembling in anticipation. Naruto latched his mouth onto the clothed covered center and began sucking.

 

“OH GOD!” Tenten yowled as her hips bucked.

 

Naruto kept up his sucking tasting Tenten’s sweet, sweet juices. He then used his teeth and a bit of the fox’s chakra and enhanced his canines. He ripped Tenten’s panties off with his new teeth and then proceeded to devour Tenten’s pussy.

 

Tenten wasn’t sure what happened, but all she knew was Naruto became more of an animal and that turned her on even more. When Naruto began eating her out she felt new waves of pleasure collide all around her. Her mind was a total mess as she wiggled and withered in this newfound pleasure. She swore she saw a bright light as she came. Next thing she knew she was awake with Naruto looking at her with his face covered in her release.

 

“You okay?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes I am” Tenten said then proceeded to lick Naruto’s face clean.

 

She liked the taste of her own juices. She had tried them before and she thought they tasted better on Naruto’s face. Once clean Tenten saw a great bulge in Naruto’s pants.

 

“Oh, my very own personal kunai” she cooed.

 

She then tore off Naruto’s pants and boxers to reveal Naruto’s hard appendage. She eyed it like she did a new weapon. He was much nigger than Neji definitely. How she knew this was she snuck a peek of the Hyuga prodigy when he went to take a tinkle. He was adequate that was it though. She didn’t dare to even take a look at what Lee looked like. She already had a pretty good idea with him wearing that green spandex all the time.

 

Naruto blew both of them far and away in the length and thickness. Hell, in overall size really. Tenten licked her lips as she made Naruto sit up and she got on her knees. She then licked the head making Naruto’s cock jump and he himself shiver at the contact. Tenten smirked as she lowered her head and began to take it all in. She wasn’t able to and had to settle for sucking what she had in her mouth while her hands worked the rest and his sac.

 

Naruto groaned as Tenten blew him. He only had got sucked off a few times before. Once was from Anko, an Anbu in a cat mask, and woman with black hair and spinning red eyes. He clenched his hands gripping the couch cushions hard to the point he could rip them apart.

 

“Tenten” he hissed.

 

Tenten kept working bobbing her head up and down using her tongue and teeth to stimulate the organ. She could feel it pulse and twitch in her mouth and it just made her more excited. She could feel more of her juices flowing out of her cunt. She just had to have this kunai in her forge. But she first wanted to taste Naruto.

 

Naruto was doing his best to hold on, but he was losing. Tenten knew what she was doing that was for sure. He wasn’t sure where she picked up this talent, but he wasn’t going to complain at all. He was going to enjoy it.

 

“Tenten, going to come” he warned.

 

This made Tenten speed up her sucking and pumping. Soon she felt Naruto’s rod swell up and explode. Her mouth was filled with the creamy essence that is Naruto. She had to pulled back til only the tip was on her mouth due to the great amount that Naruto spewed out. She able to keep all of it in her mouth. She savored it before swallowing it all.

 

“Yummy” she said.

 

Naruto was panting hard. He had never come like before.

 

“Naruto, we’re not done yet” Tenten said.

 

Naruto’s dick had yet to deflate and looked like it had gotten harder, knowing what was to come next. Tenten got up and sat on Naruto’s lap with her cunt smashing against the side of Naruto’s phallus. They kissed and Naruto brought them down so he was lying on top of Tenten.

 

“Love me Naruto, fuck me” Tenten pleaded.

 

Naruto obliged as he shifted a bit and then found her entrance. He then slid in, but found no barrier that he was sure would be there. Tenten saw his puzzled look.

 

“I broke that a while ago with a handle of a katana” she said.

 

Naruto blinked and shrugged. Tenten was nuts about weapons so it was given she’d give her ‘virginity’ to a weapon. He then pushed all the way in making Tenten gasp and moan as she was filled and stretched. Never before, even when she played with her weapons had she been filled like this. She kept to using small weapon handles for fear of hurting herself. This was the first time she had ever had something so big in her.

 

Naruto relishing on how tight, hot and wet Tenten was. He had never felt anything like this before.

 

“Naruto, fuck me, please” Tenten said as she moved her hips.

 

Naruto began to move in and out of Tenten slowly wanting to savor this, his first ever cunt. Their dance began like a slow waltz, but soon turned into a fiery tango. Sweat coated their bodies as Naruto’s thrusts became faster and faster and Tenten’s hips rocking keeping pace with Naruto.

 

“Yes Naruto, fuck yes. Right there. Harder, faster. Oh god! Pound me, pound me like a piece of steel” Tenten moaned.

 

 _Only Tenten would say this_ Naruto thought in the back of his mind.

 

They kept going til Naruto fired his load deep within Tenten and Tenten came just shortly after Naruto. They laid there panting hard. Naruto resting his head on Tenten’s shoulder.

 

“That was amazing” Naruto said.

 

“It’s just the beginning” Tenten said.

 

Naruto looked at Tenten curiously. Tenten the motioned for Naruto to get off of her. He did and they both groaned as they disconnected. Once standing up Tenten still naked as the day she was born led Naruto to his bedroom. There he saw a sight he’d swore was a fucking dream.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I am going to end it there. What did Naruto see? I will continue this one, but not for a bit I want you guys to sweat a bit and wonder what Naruto is seeing. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Anko Mitarashi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 31: Anko Mitarashi**

 

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. He was tired after a long hard training session, but it felt good.

 

“Oh Naruto, you’re home.”

 

Naruto froze and saw that right in front of him was Anko, but Anko wasn’t dressed the way she was usually with her trench coat, mesh shirt, orange skirt and boots. No, Anko was dressed as a schoolgirl. She was wearing a very short skirt that whenever she moved you caught a glimpse of her thong. The shirt was quite small and it looked like it was ready to burst any moment due to her breasts being confined in such a tight space and you could see she wasn’t wearing a bra at all. It didn’t help that she tied it at the bottom to show of her taut stomach.

 

“A-A-A-Anko, what are you doing here and dressed like that?” Naruto stuttered out.

 

“I’ve been a bad girl Naruto. I’m in need of a spanking, badly” Anko said huskily.

 

Naruto felt his pants tighten hearing Anko speak. Shit, she just knew what to say to get him hard.

 

“Please, I need to disciplined” Anko said as she turned a bit to show her ass then wiggled it enticingly.

 

Naruto really got a good look at Anko’s thong and gulped.

 

It had been weeks since Anko decided to start doing role playing games with Naruto. At first it was to stop her boredom, but now she was really enjoying them. It helped that Naruto was usually game for most of the stuff she came up with. Besides, Naruto was the only guy that could satisfy her really. His great stamina really got her gears rolling since she was a kunoichi who liked to have a good time. Plus the fact that he was so fucking hung. He was definitely the biggest guy she had ever been with.

 

“Spank me, I need it” Anko said as she wiggled her ass again.

 

Naruto couldn’t fight it and he marched over and stroked and rubbed Anko’s ass then moved his hand away only to return it to the flesh smacking it. Anko’s ass jiggled as she moaned in pleasure.

 

“More, I want more. I’ve been so bad” Anko said looking back at Naruto with total lust in her eyes.

 

Naruto began spanking Anko’s ass over and over. It was so much that Anko’s legs were giving out. There was a small puddle of her juices on the floor. Naruto wrapped an arm around Anko’s stomach and carried her to his couch and laid her over his lap and continued his spanking. Anko was now moaning and withering on Naruto’s lap as she was getting pleasurable sparks every time Naruto’s hand met the surface of her ass.

 

“Oh fuck, yes more. Harder!” Anko wailed.

 

Naruto’s pants was soaked with Anko’s juices as she had come a few times now. When he finally stopped Anko’s ass was ruby red. He then lifted Anko off his lap and turned her so her ass was in front of him. He peeled off her thong.

 

“Time for the second part of your punishment” Naruto growled as he undid his pants.

 

The clothing dropped then so did his boxers. His erection dropped pointing at Anko’s juicy cunt. It was huge and thick. Naruto stepped slammed forward and thrusted into Anko. Anko moaned loudly as she was filled and stretched.

 

“OH FUCK!” Anko screamed.

 

Naruto then began pumping in and out of Anko as she gripped the coffee table before her to keep some kind of control. Her ass screamed in pain every time Naruto pushed in fully when his pelvis met her ass cheeks. It just induced more painful pleasure to go through her body.

 

Naruto was gripping Anko’s hips pounding in and out of her cunt the way she loved. Anko was moaning loudly as joyful tears erupted from her eyes. What amazed Naruto was how tight Anko was still even after all this time. It must be from all her training and stuff that kept her this tight still. He could feel Anko’s cunt muscles working trying to keep him within her, trying to milk him of his seed.

 

With a final thrust Naruto spewed his load inside Anko. Anko sighed as she collapsed in a heap with Naruto’s seed oozing out of her twat.

 

“I believe that’s enough punishment for now” Naruto said admiring his handiwork.

 

Anko was breathing hard.

 

“But, I’ll come back for more. You still are a very naughty girl and there’s so much more punishment needed to correct you” Naruto said.

 

Anko just groaned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Later that night Anko was in Naruto’s bed. Her legs spread wide and there were straps around her ankles making them hang in the air. Naruto was plowing her from her lying position. Her wrists were bound to the headboard.

 

“Oh Naruto, more. Punish me more. I’ve been so bad” Anko moaned.

 

“Yes you have. And you’ll getting it all night long til I deem you’ve been repented enough” Naruto grunted.

 

Anko knew her legs were hurting due to the position she was in, but she didn’t really give a flying fuck since this was the best fuck she was getting. She loved whenever she played with Naruto. He always gave such delicious orgasms. And he was so big, the biggest she had ever had. She always told her times with Naruto to her close girl friends to get them jealous and see the lustful looks in their eyes as they heard her tales.

 

Naruto kept going pounding in and out of Anko’s quivering and spasming quim. Her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat as pleasure raced through her veins. It was so much, too much to take in.

 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK ME NARUTO, FUCK ME GOOD!” the special jounin screamed.

 

Naruto gave out one last animal like roar as he spilled his load deep within Anko’s used cunt. She had come so much that she was on the verge of exhaustion. Anko’s legs were cut free and she could feel the blood flow return. Her wrists were freed next and she cuddled up to Naruto.

 

“Have I repented enough?” she asked.

 

“Yes you have” Naruto said.

 

Anko fell asleep smiling her mind already planning new games for next time.

 

 

**End**


	32. Konan

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 32: Konan**

 

Konan was panting hard as she tried to regain her breath. She was in a battle for her life. Before her she was Naruto. He had caught her trying to spy on him. They had been fighting for who knows how long. Mostly Konan had been evading most of Naruto’s attacks by using her paper jutsu, but she was tiring.

 

“Just give up” Naruto said.

 

“I will not” Konan said.

 

Naruto sighed as he inhaled and he smelled something. It was something very familiar. He eyed Konan and then realized what it was. It was Konan’s arousal. She was getting hot by this fight. He couldn’t believe it.

 

Konan knew she was getting wet fighting Naruto. She couldn’t help it. It just happened at random times. Sometimes when she fought she’d get aroused like she is now. She fought back with all of her might, but it was getting harder to resist since Naruto looked so hot. He was a sweaty mess with clothes cut up by her paper.

 

The kyuubi had smelled Konan’s arousal was barking at Naruto to take Konan. Naruto resisted kyuubi’s tempting words, but Konan did look quite hot with her blue hair a mess and her clothes quite rumpled.

 

 _Oh what the hell_ Naruto thought.

 

He rushed over and pinned Konan to the nearby tree. Konan was so surprised by this move that she didn’t have time to evade it. She looked right into Naruto’s eyes and saw that they were filled with lust and her arousal amped up to 11. She tried to bit back a moan, but it failed as she pushed her pelvis into Naruto’s.

 

Naruto groaned as he grounded right back. The two humped one another as they stared one another in the eye. Naruto made the first move and kissed Konan hard on the mouth. Konan grabbed Naruto’s face and kept it at hers. They kissed each other harshly as they kept up their pelvic action. Soon it wasn’t enough.

 

Naruto pulled out a kunai and began cutting off Konan’s clothes. Once naked Naruto’s eyes feasted on Konan’s nude form. Her skin was pale, but had this luminescent glow to it. Her dark blue hair just enhanced the glow. Her breasts were a lovely C cup and then to her mound, which had sparse hair around and was incredibly wet now.

 

Shoving two fingers inside Konan Naruto began to finger fuck her. Konan gasped as she held onto Naruto’s wrist to keep those fingers inside her. It had been so long since she had someone else touch her like this. Most times she had to relieve herself. None of the Akatsuki seemed to figure she was a woman and Nagato or Pein as he wants to be called thought things like desire was mortal and since he deemed himself a god he thought they were below him.

 

Naruto was amazed by how tight, hot and wet Konan was as he pumped his two fingers in and out. He snaked his thumb out and found her clit and began rubbing.

 

“Oh god” Konan gasped as she erupted.

 

Her legs were like jelly as she dropped to the ground. Naruto grinned as he peeled out of her pants. His cock slapping Konan in the face. Konan stared at the pulsating man meat in front of her in a daze. She grabbed a hold of it and stoked it a bit then began giving it a tongue bath.

 

Naruto groaned as he felt Konan lick his cock. He stroked her blue hair gently, encouraging her all the more.

 

Konan placed the hot organ in her mouth and began sucking on it. She may not have too much experience in this department, but reading Icha Icha gave her a starting point. Yes, she read Icha Icha. It was a guilty pleasure of hers that she hid from everyone in the Akatsuki.

 

Feeling Konan’s mouth on him Naruto groaned as he gently began to pump his hips in and out of Konan’s mouth. She moaned and murmured as she tasted Naruto’s tasty meat. She savored the flavor of it. Since she didn’t have much skill in this area she let Naruto set the pace. He seemed to know what he was doing and she’d just let him do what he was doing. She was doing all she could. She sucked and licked Naruto’s length.

 

“Shit, coming” Naruto warned.

 

Konan felt Naruto’s seed splash inside her mouth and she was about to pull back, but Naruto held her in place. Her mouth was full of 100% Naruto juice. Naruto finally pulled back when he was finished coming. This left Konan full of Naruto juice. She swirled the strange liquid in her mouth then swallowed it even though she wanted to spit it out. She figured she should try swallowing for the first time. She liked it and looked to Naruto for more.

 

Naruto saw the lust clouding Konan’s eyes and he got hard again. He pushed Konan on her back and got on top of her. He placed his hand on Konan’s cunt and played with her a bit to make sure she was wet enough. She was more than wet enough, but Naruto wanted to be sure.

 

Konan moaned as she felt Naruto diddle her. She moved her hips wanting more and groaned when Naruto’s hand left her.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re not going to go without” Naruto said then plunged inside her.

 

Konan gasped then moaned loudly as Naruto pushed his cock inside her hot pussy. She had never felt anything so big, hot and thick inside her. As Naruto pushed in further into her she was stretching and it hurt some, but the pain was mixed in with pleasure too. Her hands dug into the ground as her eyes clamped closed tightly, biting her lip hard. When Naruto was fully sheathed inside her he paused letting Konan get used to him. Konan could feel all of Naruto pulse and throb inside her and she was feeling sparks firing off inside her. Damn, she was coming already even though they were mini ones.

 

Naruto could feel Konan’s cunt clench and squeeze him and he smirked.

 

 _Coming already, I am that damn good_ he thought.

 

The blond then began to slowly push in and out of Konan making her mewl and wither on the ground. The rough ground scratching her backside hurt some, but the pleasure dulled that pain.

 

“It feels so good. You inside me feels amazing. More, I want more” Konan moaned.

 

Naruto slowly increased his tempo wanting to draw out as much pleasure from Konan as possible. Konan was a total mess as Naruto tortured her so pleasurably. Never in her whole life has she felt anything like this. Naruto thrusting in and out of her cunt. She’s read about it, but nothing in the books could rightfully describe what she was feeling. It was so, so much more. Then she felt something new and she opened her eyes.

 

Naruto was lavishing Konan’s tits with his tongue. This made Konan moan as new bolts of pleasure raced through her. Then when he’d suck her hard nipples she’d arch her back off the ground wanting more. Her hands left the ground and gripped Naruto’s head to keep it there.

 

Naruto increased his pumping to now a much faster pace and then he felt Konan come.

 

“OH!” she gasped out as she saw a bright white light.

 

Naruto waited as Konan came to.

 

“Like that?” he asked.

 

Konan nodded.

 

“Then you’ll like this” Naruto said.

 

He then began thrusting in and out of Konan in earnest. Konan moaned deliciously as she felt Naruto’s meat shove in and out of her. He was going harder and faster than he was before and that just made her pleasure spike even higher.

 

“Oh yes, harder faster. More, give me more. I want more” Konan moaned.

 

Naruto was pounding Konan’s pussy with everything he had and Konan was just begging for more. Soon he couldn’t hold back and shot his load deep inside Konan. Konan came for a second time seeing that familiar white light.

 

The two rested there for a few moments then Naruto pulled out. Konan mewled out of protest since she love that thick meat between her legs. She then saw Naruto’s glistening limp dick and like a viper she whipped her head forward and took it in her mouth. She cleaned Naruto off and pulled back.

 

They then began getting dressed with Konan using her paper jutsu to make her clothes since her was ruined.

 

“So, are you going to spy on me again?” Naruto asked.

 

“I am, I’ll let you know when” Konan said.

 

They shared one last kiss then left each other.

 

In the woods hidden from the two’s view Zetsu watched the whole thing. He knew he should report this to Pein and Madara, but damnit if he did then he wouldn’t see anymore hot action. As the spy for the Akatsuki he never had any free time to peep, which he loved to do. But now he had the ultimate peeping material and he wasn’t going to spoil it.

 

 _Damn Madara and Pein. I am not going to say a thing about this. Hmm, I wonder if Jiraiya needs any new material?_ Zetsu thought.

 

 

**End**


	33. Kurenai Yuhi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 33: Kurenai Yuhi**

 

Kurenai was wasted. It wasn’t a thing she did very often given she was usually the one to be sober while watching over her best friend Anko, who loved to get drunk on a daily basis really. But tonight she felt like drinking away all the stress she had. It was a welcome thing and not many bothered really. Soon she felt like it was time to leave and she stumbled out of the bar. She made her way home and crashed into someone. They both fell back on their butts.

 

“Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going” the person said.

 

“S’all right” Kurenai slurred.

 

“Kurenai sensei, is that you?” the person asked.

 

“Wh-who are you?” Kurenai asked since the voice didn’t sound familiar though since she was drunk and her brain wasn’t working properly anyway.

 

“It’s me, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki” Naruto said getting up.

 

“Oh Naruto, you’re Kakashi’s student, right?” Kurenai asked getting up though unbalanced like.

 

“Yeah, are you alright?” Naruto asked worriedly.

 

“Fine, just fine” Kurenai said though she was swaying on her feet.

 

“Come on, let me get you home Kurenai sensei” Naruto said.

 

Kurenai didn’t fight Naruto at all as he placed one of her arms around his neck and he put one of his around her waist. He took the rooftop route and Kurenai guided him. Though how she was able to do this and get right to the door of her apartment Naruto wasn’t sure at all, but didn’t say a thing at all. Kurenai fished out her key, but after several attempts at trying to opening the door, but failing with most of those times she dropped her key and Naruto unlocked the door for her.

 

“Thanks Naruto” Kurenai said.

 

Naruto carried Kurenai inside and found his way to her bedroom and laid her down. He was about to leave when Kurenai reached out and grabbed him. He was pulled and landed right on top of the jounin. His face was right in her cleavage. Naruto blushed heavily.

 

“Stay with me” Kurenai purred.

 

Naruto gulped. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do in this situation. Sadly, a voice was heard in his head. It was the pervy sage though and he knew not listen to a thing he said at all since it was perverted.

 

“Mmm” Kurenai moaned as she grabbed Naruto’s head and smushed his head into her chest.

 

Naruto was sure he was getting a nosebleed at squished into Kurenai’s chest. A place practically every man would die to be in.

 

“You feel so hard, I want to see it” Kurenai moaned as one of her thighs rubbed up against Naruto’s bulge.

 

“K-K-Kurenai sensei” Naruto stuttered.

 

Kurenai then began stripping off Naruto with dexterity that someone as drunk as her shouldn’t be able to do. Once Naruto was naked Kurenai wiggled down and breathed her hot breath on Naruto’s throbbing organ. Naruto gasped as he felt her warm breath.

 

“So big and thick. Got to taste it” Kurenai murmured then began licking and sucking the man meat in front of her.

 

Naruto groaned and moaned as he fisted the blankets beneath him. He had never felt such a talented mouth around his dick. Sakura had sucked him off a few times, but she was sloppy and he rarely got off. Ino was a little better, but she was still not as good as Kurenai. Haku was the best at sucking cock to the best of his knowledge til tonight when Kurenai raised the bar even higher.

 

“Oh fuck” Naruto grunted as he moved his hips up and down pumping in and out of the red eyed raven haired jounin’s mouth.

 

Kurenai was enjoying this delicious treat. He tasted a hell of a lot better than Asuma or any other guy she had done. And she hadn’t sucked off a lot of guys like Anko had. Not to mention Naruto was the biggest she had ever had. Though again she wasn’t very experienced in that area either. She cupped Naruto’s sac and massaged them, wanting his seed in her mouth. She just had to taste him.

 

Naruto finally broke and he squirted his load into Kurenai’s mouth. She gobbled it all up and as she savored the interesting flavor. She pulled back and licked her lips.

 

“So delicious” she murmured as she stroked Naruto’s still hard cock.

 

Naruto was panting after his orgasm.

 

“Now time for more. I just have to have this beast inside me” Kurenai said as she stripped off her clothing.

 

Naruto’s eyes widen as Kurenai’s bare breasts were revealed to him. He licked his lips and Kurenai saw this. She lowered her breasts down to Naruto’s mouth.

 

“Suck them” she said.

 

Naruto obeyed without question and began nursing on Kurenai’s chest. Kurenai moaned as she felt Naruto pleasure her tits. She moved her hips and then lowered herself down letting Naruto pierce her core. She moaned loudly as She was being stretched farther than she had ever been before.

 

“So fucking big in me. It feels so good, it’s tearing me apart” Kurenai panted.

 

Naruto moaned as he felt Kurenai’s cunt wrap around him. So hot, wet and tight. Shit, he didn’t think Kurenai would be this tight.

 

Kurenai finally bottomed out in Naruto and then began riding him like a bucking bronco. She kept her tits latched to Naruto’s mouth though. She wasn’t about to give that mouth up. She braced her arms on either side of Naruto’s head and worked herself up and down vigorously.

 

Naruto was in heaven as he was getting fucked by a goddess really. He’s had many wet dreams about Kurenai and what guy in the village wouldn’t have at least one. Kurenai was one fucking hot woman. The fact this wasn’t a dream just made Naruto feel even more lucky. He was doing something many guys would sell their soul for. A hot fuck session with the Ice Queen of Konoha.

 

“Fuck so good, so fucking good. So deep inside me” Kurenai moaned as she kept humping Naruto.

 

Naruto however thought he should change it up. He used all of his strength and rolled them over. He threw Kurenai’s legs over his shoulders and began pounding in and out of her. He buried his face in Kurenai’s breasts.

 

Kurenai moaned as she felt Naruto fuck her in this new position. It felt even more amazing and Naruto’s cock hit deeper inside her than before. Her mind was going blank with pleasure and then she saw a white light.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Naruto felt Kurenai’s cunt spasm as it went through it’s peak. He paused and waited for the convulsing to stop then began pumping again. Kurenai moaned as she was getting another round. She wasn’t sure if she could take another one. She had never had an orgasm like that before and it took a lot out of her.

 

Naruto kept going feeling Kurenai let out mini-orgasms every no and then. He then felt his balls tighten and he shoved in hard one last time and spewed his load into Kurenai. He rested his head on Kurenai’s sweaty chest breathing hard.

 

Kurenai sighed as she stroked Naruto’s hair. Some time during this session her drunkenness had disappeared and she knew what she was doing. But she wasn’t appalled at what was happening. No, she was thrilled. She finally found a lover that could make her feel so damn good. She was going to keep him.

 

The two fell asleep with Kurenai knowing she and Naruto were going to come up with an arrangement in the morning.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: again like HBG you can leave a review here or PM on ff.net.**


	34. Tayuya & Kin Tsuchi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I just want to warn that this has probably the most swearing I’ve ever had in any chapter of any series I have so far.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 34: Tayuya & Kin Tsuchi**

 

Sweat covered both Kin and Tayuya’s naked bodies as they rubbed up against one another in a sensual and erotic fashion. They were moaning and panting heavily as they exchanged kisses every so often. Their hands explored one another with the familiarity of two lovers. Below them was an equally nude Naruto. His cock was standing tall as Kin and Tayuya’s cunts slid up and down around his organ. He had never seen such a sight of two girls pleasuring his pole so erotically.

 

“He’s so hard Tayuya, I can feel him pulse” Kin moaned as she rubbed her cunt extra hard against Naruto’s organ.

 

“He’s fucking stacked that’s for damn sure. Haven’t had a decent cock or fuck for so long just puny shitty little ones” Tayuya said.

 

“She has such a foul mouth doesn’t she Naruto. Maybe you should shut her up” Kin said with a spark in her eye.

 

Naruto knew what Kin was talking about. He moved and grabbed Tayuya’s head and shoved it down to his crotch. He felt Tayuya’s mouth engulf his cock and he groaned.

 

“Shit, she has amazing mouth” the blond said as he threw his head back.

 

“That she does. Her tongue knows just what to do” Kin said as she rubbed herself.

 

“Let me do that” Naruto said as he licked her lips.

 

Kin nodded as she moved and sat on Naruto’s face and he began eating her out. Kin moaned as she grounded her pussy into Naruto’s face. She could feel his tongue wiggled inside her hot depths. Now it wasn’t like Tayuya’s who knows where all of her pleasure spots were, but Naruto made up for that with his furious never relenting assault on her nethers.

 

Tayuya kept sucking away trying to pack in more and more of Naruto’s sausage into her mouth. It tasted so good to have this great piece of meat in her mouth after being starved of it for so long. Sure she loved sucking and licking Kin’s lovely clam, but she always loved a grade A piece of meat. Oto though never had any, but shitty tiny pieces and it wasn’t til getting to Konoha where she found this amazing meat chunk.

 

She and Kin had defected from Oto to Konoha and staying with Naruto in his apartment complex. Almost immediately they all began fucking another. Naruto because the damn fox inside him unleashed hormones in him that drew the attention of Kin and Tayuya. They smelled and got wet in a snap since it had been so long since they’ve gotten a good royal fucking. Clothes were then thrown away and now here they were on Naruto’s bed.

 

Naruto was in heaven as he ate Kin’s juicy cunt. She tasted amazing. Almost as good as Haku when he had her back in Wave. Speaking of which he had to find a way to get back there to plow that cunt, which he hadn’t when he was in Wave the first time. But right now he had to focus on eating out Kin. He groaned as he felt Tayuya’s mouth work his dick and he thrusted up burrowing his entire length into Tayuya’s mouth and some down her throat.

 

Kin was rocking her hips as she rode Naruto’s face. She could feel his canines graze her clit and it made her shiver. She could’ve sworn that they grew longer to cause more friction against her aching little button.

 

The three were enjoying themselves and soon Naruto shot his load into Tayuya’s mouth and she drank it down. Kin came next drowning Naruto with her juices. She crawled off panting.

 

“That little cunt Kin made a fucking mess, and I always have to clean it up” Tayuya said seeing Naruto’s messy face.

 

She crawled up and licked off Kin’s essence from Naruto’s face. This gave a chance Naruto to grab Tayuya’s head and they kissed. It was a hard rough kiss and Naruto dominated Tayuya. She fought a bit, but soon submitted. Naruto then heard the fox growling him instructions to dominating a girl like Tayuya. He listened and flipped over so he was on top of Tayuya. He then mounted her slamming his still hard cock into Tayuya hard and rough.

 

“Oh fucking goddamn hell!” Tayuya screamed.

 

Naruto then began to fuck Tayuya in a rough fashion keeping the redhead pinned to the bed by her shoulder.

 

“Like that whore, like me fucking you like this?” Naruto asked harshly.

 

“Yeah, fuck me damnit. Fuck me hard you shit head. I want to be left limping goddamnit,” Tayuya swore.

 

Kin pouted a bit that Naruto was fucking Tayuya since she joined Konoha first and thought Naruto kind of liked her. She then felt fingers enter her cunt and saw it was Naruto’s. Naruto had moved one of his hands away from Tayuya now using an arm bar to keep Tayuya down as his other hand was finger fucking her. Kin moaned as she humped the two fingers inside her.

 

Naruto slammed in and out of Tayuya hard and fast in a very brutal fashion. Skin slapped against skin so hard and fast it seemed to leave bruises.

 

“GOD FUCKING SHITTING HELL!” Tayuya screamed as she came.

 

Naruto kept going as Tayuya came, it only made him increase his already vicious thrusting. Tayuya came again and again in a never-ending fashion. It was wearing her out. He soon spewed his load as he roared in an animal like fashion. This sent shivers up and down both former Oto girls’ spines.

 

Tayuya laid there totally exhausted breathing hard. Her eyes glazed over with her head lolled to the side. It seemed life was gone from her.

 

Meanwhile Kin had flooded her juices all over Naruto’s hand. Naruto pulled his fingers out. And then smeared it all over her tits. He then dove in and began lapping up the mess. Kin moaned as she felt Naruto’s tongue bath her and his teeth nip her skin and hard nipples. She moaned and fell back and Naruto mounted her. He entered her in a gentler fashion than he did Tayuya.

 

Naruto just knew he didn’t have to be as rough with Kin like he did with Tayuya. He pumped in and out of Kin in an almost loving fashion. This made Kin mewl and wither on her back. She pulled Naruto’s head and kissed his passionately. Naruto returned the kiss and nip her bottom lip.

 

As they kissed Kin’s hands dragged across Naruto’s muscled back and loved feeling his muscles flex as he thrust in and out of her. She loved Naruto’s cock inside her. It filled her up so much that she was totally stuffed. She then Naruto’s mouth nip her neck and suck on her pulse point and she gasped.

 

Naruto’s hands made its way down and played with Kin’s tits then while one hand stayed there while the other went further first making circles on her taut stomach then further down to Kin’s clit and began rubbing. This made Kin erupt.

 

“OH GOD!” Kin screamed.

 

Naruto smirked as he felt Kin’s cunt muscles spasm around his length. He kept going though at a slower pace til Kin’s orgasm ended and then sped up. He fucked her til he spewed his load into her sopping cunt. Kin laid there breathing hard. She had come several more times before Naruto shot his load. Now it was slowly oozing out of her. Naruto looked at the havoc he wrecked and smirked.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Meanwhile outside Naruto’s window two figures crouched there. Both had tears running down their faces.

 

“That brat, he’s a damn gold mine I tell you, a goddamn gold mine,” Jiraiya said as his hand kept jotting down notes after notes.

 

Next to him was Kakashi.

 

“This is so much better than reading Icha Icha” the masked jounin sobbed.

 

 

**End**


	35. Hyuga sisters

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Hinata introduces her sister to carnal pleasures. Not a sequel to chapter 4. I am working on that one for later. Warning this has incest in it.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 35: Hyuga sisters (Hinata & Hanabi Hyuga)**

 

Hanabi blinked as she entered the room. Her sister wanted to teach her something very special and Hanabi was very curious as to what it is.

 

“So you came” Hinata said.

 

“Yeah, so what is you want to teach me?” Hanabi asked.

 

“Oh, something that you’ll love so very much” Hinata said with a grin.

 

Hanabi was confused as to what her sister was saying, but before she could ask anything she saw black. Her body hit the ground with a soft thud.

 

“Are you sure she’s ready for this?” a male voice asked.

 

“Yes, she needs to learn this and who better than you” Hinata said with a smile.

 

“Fine, but I am only doing this for you” the male said.

 

“And that’s one of the reasons why I love you” Hinata said then kissed him lovingly.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hanabi awoke and found herself strapped to a bed. She struggled a bit against the bonds, but found they were tight. That’s when she realized what she was wearing. Her regular clothes were gone and she was wearing a sheer nightie in a light blue color.

 

“Hinata, where are you?” the young Hyuga called out.

 

“I am right here sister, and now your lesson begins” Hinata said.

 

Hanabi saw Hinata come out of the shadows and blushed bright red at seeing what her sister was wearing. Hinata was just wearing a thong and nothing else. Her lovely D cup tits stood out nice and firm, flawlessly.

 

“Hinata, why are you wearing that, where are the rest of your clothes?” Hanabi asked as she turned her head away closing her eyes tight.

 

“Hanabi turn and look at me. It’s just my body, nothing to be ashamed of. In fact many love my body, but I only let one touch it” Hinata said.

 

“Why are you dressed like that and what does this have to do with the lesson you wanted to teach me?” Hanabi asked still not looking at her sister.

 

“Oh Hanabi, I am here to introduce you the great joys of sex my dear sister” Hinata said.

 

“B-b-b-but I already know that stuff” Hanabi said.

 

“You don’t know what I am going to teach you” Hinata said.

 

She then walked over and climbed onto the bed and began to rub and massage her sister’s body. Hanabi tried to wiggle away, but it was no use.

 

“Hinata, this is wrong” the younger Hyuga cried.

 

“Shh, it’s only wrong if you think it is. It can be very pleasurable if you let it” Hinata said whispering into her sister’s ear then licked it.

 

Hanabi shivered feeling Hinata’s hot breath caress her ear then feeling Hinata’s tongue made her feel some tingling feelings go to her stomach and down there where it felt like it was becoming wet.

 

“Oh, my dear sister is becoming aroused. I am so happy” Hinata said gleefully.

 

Hanabi was embarrassed, but she didn’t have time to dwell as she felt Hinata’s hands roam her young body. Touching her in places she had only ever touched while washing herself. It felt so different feeling someone else touch even though it was your sister. A moan escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open to see a happy Hinata straddling her.

 

“Nice to see you too Hanabi” Hinata said.

 

Hanabi blushed seeing her sister’s nude upper body up so close. She tried to wiggle away forgetting she was bound.

 

“Just relax Hanabi, I am just getting started making you feel good” Hinata said.

 

She then began tear at the fabric and Hanabi found it was quite easy to do. Soon Hanabi’s top half was totally nude. Her tits, which were a nice B cup were exposed to her sister’s eyes and hands. She couldn’t help, but let out a soft moan as she felt Hinata’s hands caress her young breasts teasing her nipples. She closed her eyes and let the feelings wash over her.

 

Hinata smirked as she saw her sister let herself go. Now it was time to move on to bigger and juicer things. While keeping a hand manipulating Hanabi’s chest Hinata ripped off the rest of Hanabi’s nightie got ripped off. Hinata had her free hand begin probing her sister’s cunt, which was flowing with juices already.

 

 _My, my excited are we_ Hinata thought with a smirk.

 

Soon her fingers went from probing to actually finger fucking her sister’s young cunt. Hanabi was so lost in pleasure that the playing with her pussy just increased the pleasure she was already feeling. Her hips moved in time with her sister’s finger thrusts.

 

“Oh, oh, oh. Hinata, I am feeling something, it’s like I am going to burst” Hanabi whined.

 

“Let it out dear sister, let it all out. You’ll amazing when you do” Hinata said.

 

Hanabi couldn’t hold back her orgasm and crashed into her like waves upon the rocky shore. Her whole body collapsed and she was breathing heavily trying to recover. It was like training, but more enjoyable. She had never felt anything like it before, and she wanted more. When she opened her eyes she saw Hinata smiling at her.

 

“Was that good?” Hinata asked.

 

Hanabi nodded. Her body aglow from her sexual release.

 

“Then it’s time to make you feel even better” Hinata said.

 

 _What could make me feel even better?_ Hanabi thought.

 

Naruto then emerged from the shadows and Hanabi’s reaction was to try to cover herself up forgetting she was still bound.

 

“Relax my dear sister. Naruto has seen you orgasm just recently. There’s nothing to be scared or embarrassed about” Hinata said.

 

“B-b-b-but he’s not wearing any clothes” Hanabi squeaked with her head turned away, eyes closed.

 

That was true, Naruto was totally naked. His cock proudly sticking out ready for action. He had watched Hinata enjoy her sister and it was such an erotic sight. Seeing Hanabi’s young cunt made him want it even more.

 

“Come over her Naruto, it’s time to make Hanabi a woman” Hinata said.

 

Naruto walked over and got on the bed. Hinata moved to give Naruto room. She moved to be closer to Hanabi’s head. She pulled Hanabi’s head and kissed her sister. Hanabi was shocked by this and her mouth opened by reaction letting Hinata to slip her tongue in.

 

As the two sisters kissed Naruto positioned himself. He knew Hanabi was a virgin so he knew he had to go slow and easy. He first check to make sure Hanabi was plenty wet even though he had just seen her come. But he had to make sure. Once he verified he moved his cock in position and rubbed its head against the lips. He then slowly entered feeling Hanabi’s tight walls try and crush him. He hissed in pleasure feeling the hot tight feeling.

 

Hanabi felt Naruto enter her and she winced slightly, bug Hinata did her best to keep Hanabi’s attention away from what Naruto was doing. She had her hands massage and caress Hanabi’s tits. This caused Hanabi to moan whether from Hinata’s actions or Naruto neither was sure.

 

Naruto kept pushing in making pauses to collected himself. Hanabi was so damn tight. He found she didn’t have her hymen anymore, but figured she might’ve lost it somehow during one of the Hyuga’s rough training sessions or something. Soon he was fully inside Hanabi and Hinata saw this. She pulled away from her sister.

 

“Look Hanabi, Naruto is inside you. He’s going to make you a woman now” she said.

 

Hanabi could only stare at the sight. Naruto’s entire thing was inside her secret place. She wasn’t sure what to think, but when Naruto began to slowly saw in and out of her she threw her head back gasping and moaning.

 

“I think she likes it Naruto” Hinata giggled.

 

Naruto grinned as he slowly, very slowly sped up his sawing motions. He wanted Hanabi to remember her first time.

 

Hanabi was in utter bliss it seemed. She then felt her sister’s hands on her tits again and it felt amazing too. This along with what Naruto was doing just ignited her to the max. Her body was humming with all this pleasure and her little body wasn’t sure it could take it all.

 

“OH!” Hanabi moaned as she came.

 

“Damn, she’s sensitive” Naruto said feeling Hanabi’s cunt spasm around his length.

 

“She sure is, she’s going to be so much fun” Hinata said.

 

Naruto kept moving in and out of Hanabi and was up to a modest speed. He was enjoying this virgin cunt very much. Not to say he didn’t love Hinata’s cunt, but Hinata had experience while Hanabi had her tightness. It was hard to choose.

 

This went on with Hanabi unable to control all the pleasure she was feeling and coming every so often. Naruto spewed his load finally into Hanabi after her tenth, twelfth orgasm. She laid there completely spent. Hinata untied the bounds and Hanabi curled up to sleep.

 

Hinata smiled and kissed her sister.

 

“When you awake more lessons to come” she said.

 

Hanabi had a big shit eating grin on face as she slumbered on.

 

Hinata turned to Naruto and spread her legs.

 

“Well, do you have another in you?” she asked teasingly.

 

“You know that answer Hinata. I can fuck you all night long as well as probably fuck every girl in the village too without getting tired” Naruto said.

 

“Yes, we’ve got to try that some time. We’ve had you fuck me, Sakura, Tenten, Ino & Temari that one night since we wanted to test how long you can last and you beat all of us to total and utter fucking satisfaction and though we were all happy we loss since you out lasted us all” Hinata said.

 

Naruto didn’t say a thing as he sank his still hard cock into Hinata’s quim then kissed her hard. Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto entered her. She would never get tired of feeling Naruto fill her up so completely. Soon the two were fucking like damn rabbits.

 

Hanabi slept on too exhausted to even wake once. The whole body shook and rattled as Naruto plowed in and out of Hinata.

 

“Yes Naruto, yes. Fuck my pristine Hyuga cunt, dirty it up with your damn seed. Fuck me good, I want it so much. Harder, faster. FUCK YES!” Hinata wailed as she held on tightly to Naruto.

 

Naruto kept going grunting and groaning as he felt Hinata’s cunt muscles grip and clenched him know just how to milk him right.

 

They came together and they sighed with the feeling of complete pleasure.

 

 

**End**


	36. Sakura Haruno

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this could be considered the sequel to chap 2. It’s the lemon you kind of wanted me to do.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 36: Sakura Haruno**

 

Sakura awoke to find herself snuggled into something warm and kind of hard. She groaned as her head was pounding and throbbing.

 

 _What happened to me, what happened last night?_ she thought.

 

She turned to lie on her back and placed her hand on her forehead groaning.

 

“You alright Sakura?”

 

Sakura’s eyes snapped opened and she turned to find Naruto on clad in his white t-shirt and boxers.

 

“Naruto, what are you doing here, in my bed?” she asked shocked.

 

“Um, you got really drunk last night and I carried you home, but you didn’t want me to leave. So I stayed with you. Nothing happened, I promise” Naruto said adding the last sentence quickly so Sakura wouldn’t get the wrong idea.

 

Sakura blinked everything that happened last night came to her and then something snapped to the forefront of her mind. The feeling of Naruto’s ‘kunai’ against her and she got wet thinking back at how it felt. He was definitely much bigger than Sasuke no doubt. But she wanted to really see it.

 

“Um Sakura, are you alright?” Naruto asked nervously.

 

“I am Naruto” Sakura said.

 

Naruto let out a breath of relief, but then gasped as he felt Sakura’s hands go to his boxers tugging them down.

 

“Sakura, what are you doing?!” Naruto exclaimed.

 

“Need to see it, need to know if it’s true that it wasn’t a dream” Sakura murmured.

 

The article of clothing was gone and tossed off somewhere in the room. Sakura now had her green eyes locked on Naruto’s morning wood.

 

 _God, he is so much bigger than Sasuke is. I need to taste it_ she thought.

 

The kunoichi crawled down and licked the length making Naruto shiver. He had never thought that this would happen to him. Sakura licking his cock. It felt good then she moved her head down taking it all in. He gasped as Sakura started to blow him.

 

“Oh Sakura” he groaned.

 

Sakura moaned in approval as she kept her sucking. Naruto tasted very good. Not bitter or anything like Sasuke did when she did this to him, which wasn’t very much at all. Naruto was more than a mouthful for her. So Sakura kept sucking away as Naruto gripped the sheets tightly.

 

“Sakura, going to come” Naruto growled.

 

Sakura upped her sucking as she massaged Naruto’s ball sac coaxing his seed out.

 

“Oh fuck” Naruto groaned as he erupted.

 

Sakura felt Naruto’s seed hit her mouth and she began drinking it down. Soon the flow ebbed and Sakura cleaned Naruto. She pulled back and had just enough of Naruto’s seed within her mouth. She swirled it around a bit then swallowed it.

 

Naruto laid there panting as he recovered.

 

“What brought this on?” he asked.

 

“I just wanted to” Sakura said.

 

Naruto just nodded.

 

“It looks like you’re ready for more” Sakura purred as she eyed Naruto’s still hard cock.

 

“Uh yeah, it takes a while to go down” Naruto said with a small hint of embarrassment in his tone.

 

“Well lets see how long it takes” Sakura growled.

 

Sakura stripped out of her clothes and Naruto got to see his friend/teammate naked for the first time. She had a nice B cup breasts, taut tummy, and a cunt with just a small bit of pink fuzz. Her skin seemed to be flawless.

 

 _Oh my, she is naturally pink_ Naruto thought.

 

“Naruto, quit looking at me like that. I am a bit embarrassed” Sakura said with red cheeks though the blush reached all over making her entire body turn a bit red.

 

“Why, you look amazing” Naruto said.

 

Sakura’s blush increased at this.

 

“Come here Sakura” Naruto said.

 

Sakura moved closer to Naruto nervously. She then felt Naruto pull her the rest of the way and kiss her hard on the lips. She groaned as started to kiss back. She then gasped as she felt Naruto’s hands on her breasts. His calloused hands felt amazing on her soft tits. She moaned and thrusted her chest out wanting more. She began moaning continuously as one of Naruto’s hands moved down and was working her pussy.

 

“Naruto” she gasped.

 

“You’re so wet, hot and tight Sakura. I just have to be inside you” Naruto said.

 

“Then what are you waiting for, stick that beast in me? I am so horny” Sakura groaned as she had a mini orgasm from Naruto’s probing.

 

She rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide showing off her now dripping pussy to Naruto. Naruto mounted her sliding his cock into her folds. Sakura moaned as Naruto split her in such a delicious way. He was so big in her that she wasn’t sure that he’d fit inside. Sasuke couldn’t since he was so tiny that she barely felt him when he entered her. But Naruto, She could feel him from her head to her toes.

 

“Oh Naruto, slow please. I want to enjoy this” the pink haired kunoichi pleaded.

 

Naruto nodded as he wanted to relish this also. He began sawing in and out of his lovely cherry blossom in a romantic fashion it seemed. Like the kind you read in those cheap trashy romance novels.

 

Sakura moaned and arched her back as she felt so much pleasure. More pleasure she had ever felt in her life.

 

“Oh Naruto, yes Naruto. Naruto fuck me, fuck me good” she mewled.

 

Naruto moved down as he continued to pump in and out of her. He took one of Sakura’s breasts and began to lavish it with her mouth and tongue. Sakura gasped and arched her back pushing her tit into Naruto’s eager mouth. She could feel his teeth graze against her hard nipple before Naruto began to suckle her like a newborn baby.

 

“MMMMM” Sakura moaned.

 

Naruto increased his speed pumping in and out of Sakura as her legs locked around Naruto’s ass to keep him in place. This only increased Naruto’s speed and going into short hard burst strokes. This caused the bed to shake and rock, the headboard hitting the wall.

 

“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto” Sakura chanted as she could feel her orgasm falling upon her.

 

She saw stars and a bright white light as she came.

 

Naruto paused letting Sakura recover. He hadn’t come yet, but he wanted to give her pleasure before he got his.

 

Sakura awoke staring into the loving blue eyes of Naruto and she smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a while then Sakura noticed Naruto was still hard and hadn’t come yet.

 

“Well what are you waiting for big boy, spill that come into my pussy” she said huskily.

 

“Yes ma’am” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

 

Naruto plowed in and out of Sakura over and over again. Sakura came over and over again and every time she came Naruto waited for her to recover before beginning again.

 

 _Oh gods, how long can he last?_ Sakura thought.

 

Naruto was breathing hard as he thrusted his hips back and forth. Soon he felt that familiar feeling and with one final slam inside Sakura he came. Sakura gasped feeling the great flood of Naruto’s seed spew inside her. It felt so fucking good that she came too.

 

They laid there trying to collect themselves.

 

“Naruto?” Sakura asked.

 

“Yeah Sakura?” Naruto said.

 

“This has got to the best hangover cure ever” Sakura said with a smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I hope you like this one. I kind of made it like the sequel to chap two though I am unsure if it worked. Let me know if it did. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	37. Temari

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 37: Temari**

 

“Tell me why we have to see this movie?” Naruto whined.

 

“It’s a good movie Naruto, give it a chance” Temari said.

 

“But it’s a chick flick. There’s no action, no adventure, no butt kicking at all” Naruto grumbled.

 

“Not all movies have to have all that to be good” Temari said.

 

“Then they aren’t movies at all” Naruto muttered.

 

Temari ignored Naruto’s grumbling as they stood in line for their tickets. Once they got them they headed in to the theater avoid the snacks since they had just eaten earlier. Temari chose the seats which were in the back.

 

“Um Temari, why these seats?” Naruto asked.

 

“They’re good seats. Are you saying I can’t pick good seats?” Temari asked with a hard glare.

 

“No, no, not at all. You can pick great seats” Naruto said quickly.

 

Temari nodded and they sat down and awaited for the movie to begin. When the lights came down and then the previews passed the movie began. It didn’t take long for Naruto to get bored. He was resting his head on his hand. This had to be the most boring and stupidest movie ever he thought.

 

Unknown to him Temari snuck a glance at Naruto and smirked. She moved a hand down and it went to his groin. This caused Naruto to jump. He then recognized the hand.

 

“Temari, what are you doing?” he hissed.

 

“Oh, just livening up the movie” Temari said as she kept rubbing Naruto’s groin.

 

Naruto was getting hard and from the fast rubbing of Temari’s hand she knew it too. Her hand then unzipped his pants and fished out his member. She began stroking it and Naruto had to bit back a groan that wanted to escape his lips.

 

The theater wasn’t too full, but there were a few people in there with them. Thankfully none in the back section where they were.

 

“Are you enjoying the movie now Naruto?” Temari whispered into Naruto’s ear.

 

“I am now” Naruto hissed.

 

Temari smirked as she got to her knees and moved to be in front of Naruto’s groin. She had never stopped stroking Naruto with all this. Once in position she dipped her head down and began sucking Naruto.

 

Naruto gasped feeling Temari’s talented tongue swirl and wrap around his entire length as she suckled on him.

 

“Temari, shit” he groaned.

 

Temari just kept going with a smirk on her lips and a mouthful of Naruto meat. She loved sucking Naruto since he tasted so good. Better than any cock she had before. Not that she had a lot, but the few she had couldn’t compare. Naruto not only tasted good to her, but he was big too, big and thick. It took her many times to be able to get the whole thing in her mouth without gagging. Her hand moved down and cupped Naruto’s balls.

 

Naruto was gripping the arm rests tightly almost close in breaking them off. He focused ahead, but his eyes weren’t really watching what was playing on the silver screen. He gritted his teeth to stave off his release, but Temari knew just how to get him to come.

 

Finally his will broke.

 

Temari’s mouth was filled with Naruto’s come and she drank it all down expertly. She pulled out panting and red faced though it was hard to tell in the dark theater.

 

“Temari, not that I am complaining, but what was that?” Naruto asked after he recovered.

 

“Like I said just making the movie more enjoyable” Temari said as she stroked Naruto’s dick back to hardness.

 

She then got up and flipped her skirt up and peel her panties off. She then handed them to Naruto.

 

“Here, hold these” she said.

 

Naruto took Temari’s panties and felt that they were wet. Shit, Temari was horny and when she was horny she wanted to get fucked, no matter when or where. Temari then blocked his view as she lowered herself onto his lap. He groaned and Temari tried to moan as quietly as she could. She could feel Naruto’s cock impale and fill her. It felt so amazing even after all this time. To feel Naruto fully stuffed inside her. Naruto gritted his teeth feeling Temari’s hot tight cunt swallow his sword. She still had a tight cunt even after all the times he’s plowed it.

 

Once Temari was sitting on Naruto’s lap she began hopping up and down. She gripped the arm rests to give her leverage as she bounced, gyrated and grounded.

 

“Shit Temari, you’re a fucking dirty naughty girl wanting to get fucked in a movie theater” Naruto groaned into Temari’s ear.

 

“I am, I am” Temari panted.

 

She turned her head and she and Naruto shared a deep kiss. Their tongues tangling with one another. Naruto moved his hands and they snuck under Temari’s shirt and cupped her tits. He heard her moan as he cupped her mounds. He then with deft skill unhooked Temari’s bra and pulled out off. Thankfully Temari was wearing a strapless bra so it made it quite easy.

 

Once the bra was gone Naruto began to play with Temari’s tits with much passion. This increased Temari’s hopping. They were making so much noise that it was amazing no one was turning their way. But it seemed they were interested in the movie.

 

“Oh yes Naruto, yes play with my tits. Play with them. Pinch them, tug them. It feels so good” Temari panted.

 

Naruto grunted as he added his own thrusts to Temari’s hops. They fucked as hard and as quietly as they could. Soon they both came. Their juices oozed together falling to the floor. They stayed there panting hard.

 

“Mmm Naruto, the movie is only half over” Temari said.

 

Naruto grinned as he moved forward in his seat and spun Temari around on his cock so she was facing him.

 

“Then lets make it a happy ending” he said.

 

Temari had to roll her eyes at the cheesy line, but soon she was moaning as Naruto began to fuck her again.

 

They came just at the end of the movie and then quickly got dressed with Naruto stuffing Temari’s underwear in his pockets. They headed out with everyone else. Once out of the theater Temari turned to Naruto.

 

“So what do you think of the movie?” she asked with a devious glint in her eyes.

 

“I like it, I think we should see it again and again” Naruto said as he pulled Temari into a hard kiss.

 

 

**End**


	38. Yugito Nii & Samui

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this could a sequel of sorts to chaps 25-27 if you want it to be. It’s actually not.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 38: Yugito Nii & Samui**

 

“Quit hogging him Samui” Yugito whined.

 

Samui ignored her friend’s whining as she kept titty-fucking Naruto. Naruto was groaning as he felt Samui’s massive tits rubbing him so deliciously. She’d dip her head and suck his cock head every once and a while.

 

Yugito was pouting as Samui was hogging the massive piece of man meat all to herself. Samui had taken control as soon as they got to Naruto’s apartment. As soon as the two Kumo kunoichi got in they locked the door. Samui stripped off her clothes and attacked Naruto ripping his clothes off and began molesting him. Yugito never got a chance since Samui was blocking every attempt she made. So Yugito was sitting there pouting waiting for her turn and she was frustrated since she hadn’t got a good fucking since Naruto did her last.

 

Samui was enjoying her time with Naruto not even caring Yugito was wanting her turn. She hadn’t had much sex before and the time she had with Naruto was the best and she wanted first dibs.

 

“Oh man” Naruto groaned as he erupted.

 

Samui’s tits was covered by Naruto’s seed as was her face. She then got up and sat reverse cowgirl on Naruto sinking her cunt down on Naruto’s still hard cock. She then began riding Naruto.

 

“Yugito come here and clean me up” Samui moaned.

 

Yugito didn’t like being ordered, but walked over and licked up Naruto’s come from Samui’s tits. She got Samui’s tits squeaky clean then moved to Samui’s face and then capture Samui’s lips in a kiss. Samui moaned as she kissed Yugito back.

 

Naruto was holding onto Samui’s hips as he thrust up fucking her lovely tight pussy. He could her cunt muscles trying to milk out his seed. But he wasn’t going to give. He moved a hand around and sought out her clit and began rubbing.

 

Samui gasped aloud as she began tugging on Yugito’s clothes. Yugito was the only one still clothed of the three blondes. But soon her clothes were on the floor and Samui was kneading her tits. Taking a nipple in and sucking on it like a baby.

 

Yugito moaned as she gripped Samui’s head weaving her fingers through her fellow Kumo kunoichi’s hair.

 

“Samui. Fuck, you sure know what to do?” the Nibi Jinchuriki said.

 

Samui smirked at this. She had never done this with another girl and it pleased her that she was naturally talented when it came to girl-on-girl action. She groaned as she felt Naruto bury his cock deeper within her cunt and she jumped a bit.

 

Naruto was fucking as hard as he could from his position. He couldn’t see what Samui was doing to Yugito, but from the sounds of his fellow jinchuriki’s moans he knew that Yugito was enjoying herself. He then felt Samui’s twat contract as she had come again and he groaned. He knew he was reaching his limit and Samui seemed hell-bent on getting his seed inside her needy pussy. She kept riding him as she paid attention to Yugito’s tits. One hand had traveled down and was finger fucking her fellow Kumo kunoichi.

 

“Fuck, so fucking good Samui. Fuck” Yugito moaned.

 

Samui was suckling and nibbling on Yugito’s tits as she finger fucked Yugito and hump Naruto all at the same time. She seemed to have that multi-tasking thing down pat.

 

Naruto finally grunted as he let his seed loose inside Samui. Samui moaned as she felt Naruto’s juices coat her insides. She then got up letting it leak out of her. She maneuvered Yugito over and pushed her down on Naruto’s still hard cock.

 

The two jinchurikis gasped as they united in the most intimate way possible. Samui was behind Yugito playing with her lovely tits.

 

“Ride him Yugito, ride his cool cock. Fuck him” Samui whispered into Yugito’s ear.

 

Yugito obeyed as she rose and sank on Naruto while rolling her hips in such a delicious fashion.

 

Naruto groaned as he grabbed a hold of Yugito’s hips to help her. Samui was still playing with Yugito’s tits as she pressed her own to Yugito’s back. Yugito threw her head back landing it on Samui’s shoulder they shared a tongue filled kiss.

 

Naruto watched the erotic sight and he got even harder if that was possible. He then began thrusting his hips up hard fucking Yugito in vigorous fashion. Yugito gasped feeling this change, but then sped up her movements to match. They fucked each other and soon Yugito came. She was already so worked up thanks to Samui that it didn’t really take a whole lot for her to fall off the edge.

 

Naruto however needed more. He eyed Samui and she nodded and backed off making Yugito groaned due to the lost of hands on her breasts. Naruto then rolled them over so he was on top and began to fuck Yugito hard and fast.

 

“OH FUCKING SHIT!” Yugito screamed as she got the pounding of a lifetime.

 

Samui sat back watching this as she played with herself. What she didn’t know was that Naruto created a kage bushin to keep Samui occupied. The clone got behind Samui and grabbed her tits. She looked back to see that foxy smile. She then groaned as the clone played with her heaving melons. The clone then shifted and inserted himself into Samui’s cunt. Samui gasped at this position. Soon she was getting a lovely fuck as the clone kept playing with her breasts.

 

Meanwhile the real Naruto was plowing Yugito to high heaven. She was screaming out her pleasure every chance she got. She had come several times and if wasn’t for her biju inside her she’d have passed out or be mentally broken due to pleasure overload. Naruto was really going to town on her cunt.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Yugito screamed as she came again.

 

Naruto pumped a few more times then released his load into Yugito. He then pulled out of the exhausted Yugito and saw Samui getting a great rutting from his clone. He then grinned as he got an idea. He then used kawarimi and switched himself in place of the clone. Samui gasped feeling the loss of a cock inside her, but only to have that cock reappear inside her and hammering away at her the same pace it was going before. The clone Naruto dispel as soon as he was in place.

 

Naruto fucked Samui til she passed out from pleasure and he shot his load. He then created a new clone and carried both Kumo kunoichi to his bedroom. He dispel the clone and crawled into bed getting in-between the two blond beauties. They all cuddled up together and fell asleep to rest up for the next round.

 

 

**End**


	39. Hinata Hyuga & Kurenai Yuhi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a college setting kind of story. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 39: Hinata Hyuga & Kurenai Yuhi**

 

Dorm advisor Kurenai Yuhi awoke to thumping. She groaned as she looked at the time and found it was one in the morning. She groaned again as she rolled over. It was break period and Kurenai took this time to work more hours at her job so she’d have a good amount of money for when school started up again. The dorm was mostly empty with a few students still around. Finally getting up since she knew she couldn’t get back to sleep.

 

“Might as well see who’s is causing the ruckus” Kurenai sighed.

 

She dressed in her robe and headed out of her dorm room. She followed the sounds and found the door. She stared and saw it was coming from Hinata’s room. Furrowing her brow Kurenai was curious as why these sounds were coming from Hinata’s room. Mainly since Hinata was a shy and quiet student and kept to herself mostly.

 

Knocking on the door and getting no answer made Kurenai frown. She knocked a few times, but still got no answer. She then got her keys out and used the master one that opened all the dorm rooms in the complex. Once inside she gasped at the sight she was seeing.

 

On the bed was Hinata, but she was completely naked and was getting the rutting of a lifetime it seemed. A blond male was on top of Hinata thrusting in and out of her as she was moaning and screaming in pleasure.

 

“Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck me with that big cock of yours!” Hinata screamed.

 

Kurenai just couldn’t believe shy and meek Hinata shouting such vile and foul things. And who was this guy doing such things to Hinata. She was about to call out when something happened.

 

“OH NARUTO I’M COMING!” Hinata screamed.

 

Naruto, the boy on top of Hinata was Naruto. She knew of Naruto since Hinata had a huge crush on him. But she never thought little shy and meek Hinata would ever act upon those feelings at all.

 

On the bed Naruto was waiting for Hinata to come down from her high before plowing her once again. She moaned.

 

“Oh Naruto, have you come yet?” Hinata asked.

 

“Not yet, but I will. Inside you” Naruto said.

 

“Oh Naruto” Hinata moaned.

 

Kurenai just stood there watching as Naruto began fucking Hinata once again. The sight was turning her on if she was being honest with herself. She never thought she was the kind of person who got turned on by watching other having sex, but she was. Here she was watching with one hand slowly making its way under her robe seeking her hot center. She then began to gently play with herself as she watched the erotic scene in front of her.

 

Just watching Hinata get the pounding of a lifetime. How her perky close to D cup breasts glisten with sweat as she arched her back up. Her thrusting hips matching Naruto’s pumps. Her plea filled cries bagging Naruto to go harder and faster inside her. Wanting Naruto to come inside her.

 

It was all so hot for Kurenai to watch. Too hot it seemed. Soon the dorm advisor had her robe off. One of her hands was buried in her pants playing with herself while another cupped her still very luscious C cup tits through her night shirt.

 

“NARUTO!” Hinata screamed.

 

Naruto let out an animalistic roar as he let out his seed into Hinata’s quivering cunt. They rested with Hinata lazily stroking Naruto’s hair as he licked and suckled Hinata’s heaving tits. Soon their peace was broken when Kurenai accidentally let out a moan. They turned to see the dorm advisor playing with herself. They then looked at each other and Naruto grinned. Hinata knew what Naruto wanted. He’s wanted to fuck Kurenai ever since he saw her and who was Hinata to deny her lover’s request. She nodded her consent.

 

So Naruto got up his semi hard cock glistening from Hinata’s release as well as his own bobbing with every step he took. He got to Kurenai who was still wrapped up in her own pleasure to even notice. He then cupped Kurenai’s other tit and that made her eyes snap open. But before she could say a thing Naruto took her mouth with his kissing her hard. Kurenai melted into then rough kiss.

 

Naruto ripped off her shirt and yanked down her pants and panties. Kurenai’s hand still had two fingers stuck inside her cunt.

 

Kurenai moaned as she felt Naruto’s hands on her bare chest. She didn’t even try to think how her shirt disappeared. Naruto moved and then pulled Kurenai fingers out and replaced it with his now fully hard cock. After seeing Kurenai’s fully nude body, which consisted of her still perky tits, tone stomach, hairless cunt and lovely shaped legs. What man wouldn’t get hard from that sight?

 

Naruto began fucking Kurenai standing up and she was taking it all. When they finally broke the kiss Kurenai let out some guttural moans.

 

“Harder, faster. Fuck me so hard, so fast. Been so goddamn long since I’ve had a cock in me. Need it so bad” Kurenai said.

 

Naruto picked Kurenai up and she wrapped her lovely legs around Naruto’s waist. He carried her to the wall and pushed her up against it and proceeded to fuck her once again now that he had a better position and leverage.

 

Kurenai gasped as Naruto fucked her in earnest now. His thrusts were making her delirious with pleasure and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Then she came. She screamed, well, she think she screamed, but wasn’t sure she couldn’t remember.

 

Naruto kept pounding away at her surprising tight cunt. He was shocked at how tight Kurenai was, but little did he know that Kurenai had broken up with her boyfriend Asuma about a month or two ago and she hadn’t had any since then. Though since she and Asuma only had sex twice that wasn’t saying much to begin with.

 

Hinata sat watching as her lover fucked Kurenai, her dorm advisor, the person she thought of a sister really. She should be upset at the events going on, but in fact it was making her hornier. Just watching Naruto violate Kurenai as she moaned, begged and groaned for more. For Naruto to fuck her harder and faster. She wished she had Kurenai’s sexual confidence to Naruto how she wanted it. She was still shy and meek and allowed Naruto to set the pace every time they did it.

 

Naruto finally spewed his load into Kurenai. He then carried her to Hinata’s bed and set her down next to Hinata. He then kissed Hinata lovingly. Hinata sighed into the kiss. Naruto was still hers.

 

Kurenai finally awoke. She lost count how many times she had come while getting fucked by Naruto. But it didn’t really matter since she had gotten the best fuck she had ever gotten. She turned to see Naruto and Hinata making out and decided it that sleep was overrated and joined the two. The three enjoyed the rest of the night and morning in bed together.

 

 

**End**


	40. Ino Yamanaka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: high school setting.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 40: Ino Yamanaka**

 

In a dark closet two students were having some fun.

 

“Naruto, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Ino asked nervously.

 

“Of course Ino, now be quiet and lift that sexy leg of yours” Naruto said.

 

Ino did as she was told then gasped as she felt something long, hard and hot press against her center. She then felt it slide and rub against panties and knew she was getting wet just by feeling this hard-hot thing against her.

 

“Naruto” she hissed.

 

“Shh, be quiet Ino” Naruto whispered in her ear.

 

Ino then felt Naruto’s hand pull her panties aside and then his man meat slipped into her. Ino bit her lip hard trying to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. Naruto worked himself in slowly since he was so big and Ino was so fucking tight. He hissed and grunted.

 

“Fuck Ino. So goddamn tight. You’re just a tight little whore, aren’t you?” Naruto whispered in Ino’s ear.

 

“Don’t say stuff like that Naruto, it sounds so dirty” Ino whined.

 

“But it turns you on Ino. I can feel your cunt grip my cock harder when I say stuff like that. You get so wet too, you dirty fucking whore” Naruto said as he licked Ino’s ear.

 

Ino shivered, but she didn’t dispute this. She loved hearing Naruto talk dirty to her even if it embarrassed her so. She jolted as she felt Naruto finally get himself totally inside her. A gasped left her lips.

 

“So full Naruto” she murmured.

 

“And you’re so fucking tight my little whore” Naruto growled.

 

Ino’s cunt tightened and squeezed hearing Naruto say this.

 

Naruto then began sliding in and out of Ino in short strokes. He was pushing her up against the wall hard as he held one of Ino’s legs up to give him some leverage. Ino was gripping Naruto’s shoulders tightly.

 

“Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto” Ino panted.

 

She then threw her head back hitting the wall with a thud, but she didn’t care. Hell, she didn’t care if she just gave herself a concussion. The great feelings Naruto was giving her made it all worthwhile.

 

“You’re such a fucking whore Ino. You’re my whore though. No one else’s. This cunt is mine to fuck. Mine alone. No other can fuck your tight twat” Naruto grunted.

 

Ino felt herself come just by hearing Naruto’s filthy mouth. She let out a drawn out moan though tried to keep it a low as possible so no one would hear her.

 

“You’ve come already. It’s just makes you hornier doesn’t my little slut. Your pussy is just drooling juices now” Naruto said.

 

“Nar-ru-to” Ino grunted.

 

“That’s right bitch, say my name. Tell me who you belong to? Who is the one that’s allowed to violated this fucking sexy body anytime, anywhere whenever wherever I want” Naruto said.

 

“Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto” Ino panted as she felt her cunt convulse through her orgasm.

 

Naruto could feel Ino’s juices ooze out of her and grinned.

 

“I can feeling your juices spilling out of that tight twat of yours. Getting me all dirty” he said.

 

“Please Naruto, that sounds so dirty” Ino whimpered.

 

Naruto chuckled as he kept up pumping in and out of Ino. Ino was whimpering in great pleasure since that was the only sounds she could make without anyone hearing them.

 

“I love your fucking cunt Ino. So tight, so right for my cock. I’m going to dirty up your fucking twat with my come. You like that don’t you Ino. To be filled with all my white hot come” Naruto growled.

 

“Yes Naruto, oh yes” Ino panted.

 

Naruto kept going then he shoved himself as far as he could into Ino spewing his white load into the depths of her pussy. Ino came just feeling Naruto’s release within her. She was gasping for air. Naruto kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss. He then pulled out and began shoving himself back into his pants.

 

“See ya Ino” he said then left.

 

Ino laid there in the floor of the closet trying to regain her senses. She could Naruto’s seed slowly oozing out of her. She smiled and couldn’t wait for Naruto to visit her again.

 

 

**End**


	41. femHaku

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 41: FemHaku**

 

Haku moaned as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed with her long dark hair fanning across the pillow. Her entire body was coated with that sweet sticky sweat as it trembled from the amount of pleasure she had experienced. She still felt the tingling sensations run through her whole system. She had never felt so good in her entire life before.

 

“You alright Haku?”

 

Haku groaned as she opened her eyes as she stared up at a pair of sparkling blues staring down at her.

 

“Divine” she murmured.

 

Naruto grinned as he dipped down and kissed her. Haku kissed Naruto back. They made out some as Haku recovered from the amazing sex she had just had. Haku survived the battle on the bridge in Wave and was taken back to Konoha and became a chunin working in the hospital, She had yet have a place to stay and Naruto offered her his place and she agreed. They had been living together for just a week and they were already having sex. When in Wave they played with one another, but never went too far since they were on a mission.

 

“Ready for more?” Naruto asked.

 

“Oh yes, stick in me again Naruto” Haku moaned.

 

Naruto shoved his steel hard cock into Haku once again. He pumped in and out relishing how tight and hot she was. His crush on Sakura was totally gone when he had his first taste of Haku. He was hooked on her like she was hooked on him. They were each other’s drug it seemed.

 

“Fuck me Naruto, shove that piece of meat in me. Harder, faster! FUCK ME!” Haku screamed.

 

Naruto thankfully had seals around his room to stop sound escaping. He needed to since their first time they did it they woke everyone in the neighborhood. Women were amazed at Naruto’s bed prowess while guys were jealous.

 

Naruto thrusted in and out of Haku as she clawed his back trying to keep a good grasp on him. She was in the throes of utter bliss and pleasure. She couldn’t think of anything else and she didn’t want to. She wanted to focus on these great feelings.

 

“OH GOD!” Haku screamed/moaned as she released her sweet juices.

 

Naruto grunted and kept thrusting going through Haku’s orgasm. He could feel her hot walls squeeze him and he groaned, but pushed on. This prolonged Haku’s orgasm as Naruto kept thrusting in and out of her.

 

“Come in me Naruto, come in me. Fill me with your seed” Haku groaned.

 

Naruto thrusted in deep one last time burying himself deep within Haku as he released his seed into her. Haku gasped as felt the white hot come splashing her walls.

 

They rested against one another feeling each other’s heat.

 

“Hmm, Naruto. I don’t think I can walk anymore” Haku said.

 

“No problem, I’ll heal any sore you get” Naruto said as his hands caressed Haku’s body.

 

Haku shivered.

 

They rested for a while and Naruto pulled out making Haku groan at the loss. She didn’t want Naruto to leave her cunt, ever.

 

A pounding on the door was heard, but neither wanted to get up.

 

“Who is that?” Haku grumbled.

 

“NARUTO, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE YOU LAZY BASTARD!”

 

Naruto groaned hearing his shrieking banshee of a teammate.

 

“Damnit, why the hell is she here?” he asked out loud.

 

“I don’t care, get rid of her” Haku said.

 

Naruto grumbled and got up. He snatched a pair of boxers from the floor and put them on and exited the bedroom. He returned not a few minutes later and tossed his boxers away and crawled back into bed spooning Haku cupping her lovely tits.

 

“She gone?” Haku asked.

 

“Yeah, I knocked her out with those pressure points you showed me one day. I then tossed her somewhere” Naruto said.

 

“That’s my boy. Time to reward you” Haku said as she rolled over and pulled Naruto into a kiss.

 

They kissed as Haku grounded her pelvis into Naruto’s getting him hard again. Once she felt he was hard enough she sat up and then sank down, her cunt sucking up all of Naruto’s cock. Haku moaned throwing her head back in sheer pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck, time to get back to where we were before” Haku panted as she humped Naruto hard and fast.

 

Naruto groaned as he held Haku tight. He moved his mouth to Haku’s neck and began to kiss and suck on it. Haku moaned as she threw her head back. It felt so amazing. Soon she saw a bright white light and slumped.

 

Naruto chuckled knowing Haku had an intense orgasm. He hugged her to his body waiting for to awake. When Haku did Naruto began to thrust in and out of her. He still needed to come. Haku moaned and just Naruto take of her body. It felt so good to just let go, to be used. Naruto’s thrust increased harder and faster and Haku gripped Naruto’s shoulders tightly.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh” Haku panted.

 

Naruto finally came splashing Haku’s inside with his seed. They then relaxed, both dozing til they were ready for the next round.

 

 

**End**


	42. Ayame

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 42: Ayame**

 

Ayame was on the floor totally naked. She was moaning and withering as she felt Naruto pound her tight pussy. She and Naruto were in the back of the ramen stand. The stand was closed for the night, but Naruto wanted a late night snack and only Ayame could provide it.

 

“Oh, oh Naruto oh Naruto yes, yes! More, please more” Ayame moaned.

 

Naruto grunted as he kept going. He loved Ayame’s pussy. It was his first ever he’s seen, tasted and fucked.

 

After Naruto’s mission to Wave he was glum after seeing all he had seen Ayame helped bring him out his depression with the only thing she could use really. Her body. Not even ramen really helped Naruto cope and that’s always cheer him up, except for that day. So after the shop closed and Teuchi left Ayame led Naruto into the back and striped for him. Naruto got to see his first nude female body.

 

Ayame’s body was nice and trim even though she worked at a ramen stand. She kept herself fit. Her breasts were a love C cup and she had sparse hair on her cunt. She then striped Naruto and gave him a blowjob and when he released Ayame tasted ramen. She shouldn’t be too surprised by that, but she was surprised to find Naruto still hard.

 

So Ayame taught Naruto all about sex. He ate her out and Ayame loved it. Naruto just knew where all her pleasure spots were. What she didn’t know was the fox inside Naruto gave him all the directions. Naruto didn’t even know the fox was guiding him. Ad when they had sex, it was the best either had ever had. Grant neither had any real experience before. For Naruto, Ayame was his first and for Ayame she never did it, but broke her hymen a long time ago with a thick handled ladle.

 

So practically every night Naruto would come back to the ramen stand after it closed and he and Ayame would have their late night snack. Sometimes they snacked for many hours and slept there. Teuchi was none the wiser to all of this. But perhaps ignorance is bliss in this case.

 

“Oh Naruto, I’m coming!” Ayame wailed.

 

Naruto felt Ayame’s cunt spasm around his pumping cock. He kept going though. He had great stamina and could hold back his load amazingly long time. So Ayame’s orgasm lasted for a while.

 

“Naruto stop, please stop, please. I need to rest” Ayame begged.

 

Naruto stopped since he’d never hurt someone who’s precious to him. He looked down at Ayame and she smiled at him then pulled him down. They kissed hard and passionately. As they kissed Naruto’s hands went to Ayame’s sweat chest caressing her mounds. Ayame moaned and arched her back wanting to feel Naruto’s hands on her breasts.

 

“More Naruto, more” she moaned.

 

Naruto pinched Ayame’s hard nipples then stroked her soft skin of both mounds. He then moved his mouth down. He nipped her neck leaving marks then moved down and began to suckle her tits. Ayame moaned as she gripped Naruto’s spiky blond hair to keep him in place. Naruto’s cock was still inside her and hard. Ayame then began to hump Naruto’s cock and that gave Naruto the signal that he could proceed and fuck her again.

 

So he did. He started off slow since she loved it that way. He did however speed up quickly and Ayame was once again panting and moaning to her peak. Naruto’s mouth was still working her sweat breasts and those two combined and the ramen cook saw stars. Naruto also came spraying his load into Ayame.

 

Naruto waited for Ayame to awake. He kissed her lovingly.

 

“Mmm Naruto” Ayame murmured.

 

“I love you Ayame” Naruto said.

 

“Love you too Naruto” Ayame said.

 

They then got dressed and Ayame locked up and with a final kiss they parted ways til the next night.

 

 

**End**


	43. Tsunade Senju & Mei Terumi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I am sure many of you have been waiting for this one. Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 43: Tsunade Senju & Mei Terumi**

 

Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared of sleep. Before him was an amazing sight. Tsunade Senju and Mei Terumi were giving him a double tit fuck. Both of the female kages’ breasts smushed together against his pole. He let out a moan that alerted the two rulers of their respective villages.

 

“Morning Naruto, Tsunade and I thought we’d get talks going right away this morning” Mei said as she bent over and licked Naruto’s cock head.

 

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt the leader of Kiri lick his small head like an ice cream cone.

 

“Hello Brat” Tsunade said as she dipped her head down and suck his cock head like a lollipop.

 

Naruto let out a moan at this.

 

Now how’d Naruto get into this. Well, Naruto had helped Kiri through their civil war and Mei Terumi, the new Mizukage had demanded that Naruto be a part of the alliance talks between Konoha and Kiri. Tsunade agreed. Now the talks were going fine til it slipped that Naruto during the civil war had slept with Mei. Tsunade wasn’t happy since she had slept with Naruto too. Before her coronation Tsunade needed something to help her settle down. Shizune had banned her from drinking her beloved saké so that meant she needed to find another means, enter Naruto.

 

So after that the talks took a break and Naruto got something he never ever expected. He got both kages in his bed. Well, Tsunade’s bed, but why argue with semantics. The three enjoyed each other all night and now it was time for some morning enjoyment.

 

Both kages kept up their double titty fuck and Naruto groaned as he released his load like a volcano erupting. His seed coated both of their tits, hair, chins and faces. The two powerful women then licked each other clean and Naruto got sight of them tongue kissing. Even though he saw it last night, it was still fucking hot.

 

Mei was the first to pull away.

 

“Mmm, Naruto it appears some aggressive negotiations are going to be needed” she said as she stroked his still hard cock.

 

Naruto groaned and Mei climbed on top and lowered herself onto Naruto’s staff. She gasped and moaned as she was being filled by 100% Uzumaki. She then began riding him in an enjoyable pace.

 

Tsunade got up and went and straddled Naruto’s head.

 

“You forgot to eat me last night Naruto, I want that whirlpool” Tsunade said as she lowered her cunt on Naruto’s mouth.

 

Naruto smirked. He had a technique called the whirlpool. It was always guaranteed to make the girl or woman come, and come hard every time he used it. He began licking and sucking Senju pussy and Tsunade moaned as she humped his face.

 

Mei was bouncing up and down on Naruto’s cock her lovely D cups swinging free. Tsunade grabbed the, and began to grope and fondle the giant melons. Mei of course returned the favor to Tsunade and grabbed a hold of the Hokage’s breasts.

 

The two women fucked Naruto and Naruto gave as good as he got. He was pumping his hips up trying to drive more of his member into Mei’s gushing cunt as he was prepping Tsunade for the whirlpool. Soon he was ready. He began to swirl his tongue and using his chakra and a bit of water manipulation he picked up he created a whirlpool in Tsunade’s cunt.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Tsunade shouted as she came hard.

 

Mei came next and both women fell over breathing hard. Naruto sat up and did hand signs and a clone appeared. He and the clone got behind Tsunade and Mei. They positioned the women so they were on all fours, their asses in the air. With nods both Naruto and the clone plunged their cocks into Tsunade and Mei respectively.

 

The two women moaned loudly and then the grabbed a hold of the sheets as the two Narutos fucked them from behind.

 

“Oh fuck, shit Naruto fuck me, fuck my cunt. I love it, harder, faster. Yes right there, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Mei moaned/chanted.

 

“Yeah, right there brat, right there pound me, fucking pound me brat. Fuck my goddamn brains out this is so much better than all the fucking saké in the world” Tsunade moaned.

 

The Narutos increased their speed and were jack-hammering the two cunts. Their hands gripping the hips of Tsunade and Mei tightly, tight enough to leave marks. But neither woman cared. They just loved how harder and faster Naruto was fucking them.

 

They both moaned loudly as they came. Naruto came and his clone disappeared. Naruto the looked at the wrecked kages and smirked.

 

 _I am damn good_ he thought.

 

Both women were panting. Only Tsunade had Naruto’s seed though and Mei wasn’t going to leave it at that.

 

“Naruto, I want you to fuck me and spill your cream in me” she whined.

 

Naruto chuckled and rolled Mei over on her back and mounted her. Mei moaned as Naruto began to fuck her. Her orgasm before hadn’t subsided so Naruto was just now prolonging it.

 

Naruto created two clones to occupy Tsunade. The two clones began to play with Tsunade. One was fucking her cunt and the other was playing with her massive tits. Tsunade was on her back with one clone sitting on her stomach playing with her tits. Hell, the clone began to tit fuck her. The other clone was thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt.

 

Back with the real Naruto and Mei. The two were rutting like animals. Naruto was pumping in and out of her in an almost wild and reckless fashion. Mei was lying there panting and moaning. Naruto’s hands were on her lovely tits, his head motor-boating them.

 

“Oh yes Naruto. play with my tits, play with them. Oh fuck yeah, mmmm” Mei moaned.

 

Tsunade wasn’t speaking as the Naruto clone that was titty fucking her had pushed his cock into her mouth thus blocking mouth from speaking. But her moans were loud and proud around the lovely piece of meat that was in her mouth.

 

Mei came loudly as she felt Naruto coat her the inside of her cunt with his seed. She was exhausted, but could feel that after sex glow.

 

Tsunade was exhausted as the two clones kept going and going. The two clones finally dispelled and she could rest after coming several times.

 

“I think we’ve talked enough and we need a bit of a break” Naruto said.

 

“Agreed” Mei said tiredly.

 

Tsunade grunted her approval as she was too tired to do anything else.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Shizune stared at the crystal ball. Blood leaking from her nose since she had seen the whole thing. One of her hands was down below playing with herself. She had seen the whole thing since she couldn’t find Tsunade and the Mizukage’s guards were worried when they couldn’t find the Mizukage. Now Shizune had to tell the two guards that the Mizukage that alright, but not where she was. She wasn’t looking forward to this talk.

 

 _Lady Tsunade owes me big time and I’ll get it by Naruto’s cock_ Shizune thought as she wiped the blood from her nose away and licked her hand clean.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s my Tsunade and Mei one. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	44. Temari

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: during the prelims. Naruto facing off against Temari. This is a sequel to chapter 28.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 44: Temari**

 

Naruto and Temari faced off. Their names came up on the electronic board. Both remembered their time they shared in the forest. But tried their best to ignore it, they had a match to fight.

 

“Ready? Begin!” Hayate said.

 

Naruto and Temari stood there watching one another. It felt like hours for others, but it was just a few minutes. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at Temari to test her. She batted the piece of metal with her closed fan. She then opened the fan up and swung it creating a medium powered wind jutsu. Naruto used kawarimi to get away from the danger.

 

Everyone on the balcony were intrigued with this fight. They never thought Naruto would be cautious going into battle, but he was.

 

Temari and Naruto circled each other still feeling one another out.

 

“What’s the matter Naruto, you weren’t this shy in the forest?” Temari asked with a smirk.

 

“Oh, I’m not shy. I am just waiting” Naruto said with a foxy smirk.

 

“What do you mean?” Temari asked.

 

The kunai Naruto had thrown was actually a henged shadow clone. After that was veered off course the henged kunai laid there til Naruto had Temari circling til she was right behind the ‘kunai’. Once she was the henge was canceled and the Naruto clone got behind Temari, but when it grabbed her. It had a hand on her breast and the other under her kimono stroking her center. Temari gasped then began to moan as she felt her panties get drenched with her juices by the clone’s hand.

 

“Like that Temari, it gets better” the real Naruto said as he walked over slowly.

 

Temari could feel the clone’s hand was now inside her panties and had two fingers inside her finger fucking her at a fast pace. She was breathing hard, panting really. The hand cupping her breast was rubbing and squeezing.

 

Up in the balcony everyone could only watched stunned at what was to come. Their eyes glued.

 

Naruto got in front of Temari and the clone dispelled and Naruto pulled her into a rough passionate kiss. Temari moaned and dropped her fan to hold Naruto tightly. She was downright fucking horny since the clone dispelled before she got off. Her hands quickly went down and unzipped and yanked down Naruto’s pants. She then got down on her knees and began to service Naruto’s throbbing meat.

 

Up in the balcony all the girls there had major nosebleeds as their eyes were glued on Naruto’s cock. They couldn’t believe that Naruto was packing such a fucking long, thick package.

 

 _Oh fuck, mommy want_ Ino thought as drool escaped her mouth.

 

 _Maybe there’s something to wearing orange_ Kurenai thought.

 

 _Oh Naruto_ Hinata blushed almost on the verge of passing out.

 

 _Now that’s a fucking kunai I want in my forge_ Tenten thought

 

Sakura was just catatonic as she stared at what was going on.

 

Anko was licking her lips at the sight as a hand was slowly making its way down.

 

 _Oh fuck, if I knew what that boy was packing I would’ve been fucking him. Not fighting him_ Kin thought.

 

A lot of the guys muttered about how Naruto was a lucky bastard. Along with having massive nosebleeds due to them all being massive perverts. And watching the scene was like watching free porno.

 

Back in the arena Temari was sucking and licking Naruto’s meat moaning as she was savoring the taste of genuine fox meat. She shoved the entire thing in her mouth and thanked god she had no gag reflex. She got the whole thing in and began to deep throat Naruto.

 

Naruto groaned and threaded his hands through Temari’s dirty blond hair releasing the four ponytails she kept them in. He began to thrust his hips fucking Temari’s mouth and she let it. Temari pulled back til she only had the head in her mouth. She suckled on it as her teal green eyes stared up at Naruto’s crystal blue ones. Her gaze was full of utter lust and need. She then moved back and began to bob her head back and forth fucking Naruto’s member in her mouth as her tongue twirled and swirled around the entire length.

 

“Fucking shit Temari” Naruto growled.

 

This was one thing the two didn’t do in the forest. How could he have missed how good a cocksucker Temari was? She was a fucking pro.

 

This went on then Naruto shot his load and Temari swallowed it all. She pulled back licking and sucking. Her eyes locked onto Naruto’s letting him know that this was far from over. Once her mouth was removed she laid on her back taking off her battle kimono. Shedding her panties as well.

 

“Fuck me Naruto, I am so goddamn horny I need your fucking cock in me NOW!” Temari begged.

 

Naruto chuckled as he mounted Temari and then began to pound the living daylights out of her. Temari’s screams of utter and pure passion and pleasure echoed throughout the entire room.

 

At this time a lot of the men there flew back due to massive nosebleeds that erupted. They laid unconscious with perverted grins. All the women were staring some were rubbing themselves at the sight while others were planning on getting a piece of that fox meat.

 

Back in the arena Naruto and Temari were rutting on a primal level. Temari was clawing Naruto’s back.

 

“Yes Naruto, yes. Oh this feels so much fucking better than when you fucked me in the forest. Oh harder, fuck me harder. Faster, beat that meat in me. I don’t want to be able to walk after this. OH GOD!” Temari screamed.

 

The Suna kunoichi came hard, but Naruto kept going increasing his strokes til he was at a blistering pace. Temari knew she was going to be damn sore after this, but would pay this price every time to get fucked like this.

 

Naruto finally came shooting him load into Temari. She was totally spent. Her juices covered the ground from her several massive orgasms. She was breathing hard, her eyes glazed over.

 

“Do you yield?” Naruto asked.

 

“Only if you fuck me like that forever” Temari uttered.

 

“Always my Desert Slut” Naruto said and kissed Temari.

 

Temari groaned as finally darkness took her. She had a big grin on her face that clearly said, ‘I’ve just got the best fuck of my life’.

 

Naruto then got up and got his pants back on and grinned.

 

“Looks like I won” he said to the stunned and unconscious crowd.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I’ll have other girls in this prelim setting so be ready for more prelim action with Naruto.**


	45. Hana Inuzuka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this one I got an idea from SerpentKing707. I know I didn’t follow it exactly, but I took most of it in. Hope you like what I’ve done.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 45: Hana Inuzuka**

 

“NARUTO, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Kiba shouted as he chased the blond all over the village.

 

Naruto was running as fast as he could. All he was dressed in was his boxers.

 

Now you’re probably wondering what’s going on, well, we need to back up some time ago to understand.

 

It all started as a lovely day. Naruto was sleeping peacefully then he felt something wet and he awoke to find Hana Inuzuka licking his nipples as her hands roamed his well built body.

 

“Mmm, morning Naruto” Hana growled.

 

“Hana” Naruto said then pulled her into a deep kiss.

 

Now Hana and Naruto have been dating for a few years. Kiba was pissed at this and always tried to beat the shit out of Naruto whenever he had a chance. He always either loss or when he charged in he’d crash into a log that Naruto used to replace himself with. Tsume however found this all amusing and liked Hana’s choice in a mate. Tsume knew if she was some years younger she’d have gone after Naruto herself. But she’d settle for being a mother in-law and than grandmother when Hana started popping out pups. Tsume was always on Naruto’s side when the young blond was younger and is one of his staunch supporters along with Tsunade.

 

Hana finally moved and turned herself around shoving her wet pussy into Naruto’s face. She took his hard meat and began blowing it. Naruto groaned then proceeded to lick Hana. He swirled his tongue as he buried his face deep into Hana’s apex.

 

Hana moaned as she grounded her cunt into Naruto’s face as she upper her sucking. She pulled back sucking on the head as she stroked the rest as well as used her other hand to cup his lovely ball sac. She then began swallowing more of the meat til it hit the back of her throat.

 

The couple kept going doing their 69 til the unleashed their respective fluids. Hana swallowed all Naruto. He shot out a lot, but she got it all since she was well versed drinking all of Naruto’s milk. Naruto’s face was smeared with Hana’s juices, the juices he couldn’t get. He was lapping her quim happy feeling her cunt muscles twitch and contract. Hana then moved and lapped her own juices off Naruto’s face. Then Hana got off Naruto and got on all fours sticking her ass out and wiggling it.

 

“Fuck me Naruto, fuck your bitch claim me again” Hana pleaded.

 

Naruto got up and got behind Hana and stroked her lovely ass. She moaned feeling Naruto’s hand. He then positioned himself and slammed his whole rod into Hana’s luscious cunt. Hana threw her head back moaning as Naruto penetrated her so deeply. Naruto the proceeded to pump in and out of Hana slowly.

 

“Fuck me Naruto, I want you to fuck me. None of this slow shit. I want you to pound my goddamn cunt into submission” Hana spat.

 

Naruto grabbed Hana’s hips and began to give his loving girlfriend what she truly want. He rammed his cock in and out of Hana’s cunt hard and fast. He was going faster and faster each stroke. Hana moaned and panted. Her tongue hung out like a dog’s.

 

Naruto decided to kick things up a notch. He took a hand off Hana’s hips and then began spanking her sweet ass. Hana yelped in pain after the initial contact.

 

“What the hell Naruto?” she growled though not in any kind of anger.

 

Naruto said nothing as began to spank Hana’s ass in earnest. Hana’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She felt the pain of it and it stung, but then the pleasure of it overrode the pain.

 

“YES NARUTO SPANK ME, SPANK MY ASS! SPANK IT HARD! FUCK AND SPANK ME! OH, IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! MORE, MORE, MORE! GIVE ME MORE DAMNIT!” Hana screamed.

 

Naruto kept thrusting in and out as he kept smacking her now ruby red ass cheeks and Hana climaxed. She howled as she came and Naruto spewed his load around Hana’s convulsing cunt. They then moved and cuddled up next to each other. Hana gave Naruto a deep kiss.

 

“Mmm, I love morning sex” Hana said with a purr of sated pleasure.

 

“I love it too, especially with you. You’re hot night or day” Naruto said nuzzling his face into Hana’s sweaty tits.

 

“Flatterer” Hana giggled.

 

“Hey Hana, have you seen Aka- NARUTO!” Kiba screamed.

 

Naruto bolted up and snatched his boxers and pulled them on. He kissed Hana.

 

“GOTTAGOHANASEEYOUTOMORROW!” he said quickly as he bolted out a window.

 

Kiba charged after Naruto.

 

“COME BACK HERE NARUTO I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT WITH MY SISTER!” the young Inuzuka male shouted.

 

Hana sighed as she got up and began her day.

 

 _Just another normal day_ she thought.

 

 

**End**


	46. Kin Tsuchi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my second what if  prelims with Naruto facing Kin. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 46: Kin Tsuchi**

 

Naruto heard his name called for his prelims match. He hopped down and saw his opponent was that Sound kunoichi that he saw in the forest. He eyed her and could’ve sworn he heard the fox to dominate her, to make her his bitch. He could feel himself get hard and muttered some choice words in his mind about a certain perverted fox.

 

Soon the match began and Kin threw senbon needles at Naruto. Naruto dodged them and moved forward quickly. Kin smirked since she had her genjutsu all set up, but before she could start it Naruto was on her. He slammed her against the wall and she saw stars as she hit her head. She remained conscious though and began to struggle in Naruto’s grip. The kyuubi had gotten bored and decided to do a bit of tweaking with the blonde’s personality though nothing permanent. Just wanted to have a bit of fun.

 

“Quit struggling, you’re going to like the way I fuck you. I guarantee it” Naruto said with a foxy smirk.

 

Kin’s eyes widen, but before she could continue to struggle Naruto ripped her top off. She gasped as she felt the cool air hit her top half of her body. Naruto then ripped her chest bindings away revealing that she hid a delicious C cup rack.

 

“Fuck, these are what you’ve been watching? I just want to stick my cock in between them and fuck them” Naruto said.

 

Kin shivered, not out of fear or anything, but she was getting aroused. What she didn’t know was Naruto was releasing a pheromone and Kin had inhaled a lot of it. She was now in almost total lust for Naruto. She was fucking wet as she began grinding against Naruto.

 

“Ah finally getting into it, eh? Well, I’m not going to disappoint you” Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

 

He then tugged his pants down and Kin looked down and gasped.

 

 _Oh fucking god, it’s so damn big! It’s never going to fit inside me_ she thought.

 

Naruto’s cock was at least 9 inches and so thick. He then pushed Kin down to her knees.

 

“Titty fuck my cock” he ordered.

 

Kin spat on Naruto’s meat to get it lubed up. Then she squished her breasts and began to slide them up and down on his entire length. She bent her head down and began to lick and suck on Naruto’s cock head.

 

Up on the balcony all the jounin and genin just stared in shock at what they were seeing. Many of the guys had nosebleeds in various conditions. From small leakage to full-blown. While the girls just shocked at the sight before them.

 

Back on the field Naruto was enjoying the titty fucking he was getting. He groaned and as he threw he head back.

 

“Fuck, just like that fuck my cock faster bitch. Fuck it faster with those luscious tits of yours” he commanded.

 

Kin sped up sucking and rubbing her tits harder and faster around Naruto’s cock. Her saliva from her sucking dribbling down giving her the lubrication needed to continue.

 

“Here it comes” Naruto roared.

 

Kin’s chest, chin and face was plastered with Naruto’s come. She drank down what she could, but she was a mess. Naruto pulled away showing everyone now he still hard cock. This made all the females in the balcony gasp.

 

 _Oh fuck, that’s his cock! It’s damn huge!_ Ino thought.

 

Sakura just looked stunned seeing Naruto’s ‘weapon’.

 

 _Need in my hot forge, need to pound_ Tenten thought as a bit of drool escaped her mouth.

 

Hinata was on the verge of passing out since seeing Naruto bare all was almost too much for the Hyuga heiress.

 

Temari couldn’t believe a runt of a boy could be carrying such a huge kunai. Damn, she was getting wet watching this.

 

Kurenai couldn’t help, but lick her lips and wondered if she could give Naruto some personal training later on.

 

Anko was so itching to play with herself. Fuck, this was better than any porn she had seen before.

 

Back on the field Naruto looked to Kin.

 

“Get over here bitch, I still have to fuck that cunt” he barked.

 

Kin rushed over taking off the rest of her clothes and showing off her wet pussy. She laid on the ground and spread her legs revealing her twat to Naruto.

 

“Fuck me, please fuck me. I want that hard thick cock in me, please” she pleaded.

 

Naruto sauntered over. His cock bobbing up and down. He then got on top of Kin and thrust his all member into Kin’s pussy.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD IT’S SO GODDAMN BIG INSIDE ME! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! MORE, PUSH MORE INTO ME! IT FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING! IT’S TEARING ME APART! OH YES, OH FUCKING YES!” Kin screamed.

 

It took Naruto a bit to fully incase his whole schlong into Kin since she was so tight and he had so much to push into her. Once fully inside he reveled for a moment how tight Kin was then proceed to fuck her.

 

Kin was screaming and wailing out her pleasure, urging Naruto to go harder, faster.

 

“YES NARUTO, FUCK ME, OH FUCK ME HARD! IT FEELS SO MOTHERFUCKING GOOD! HARDER, FASTER! FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME! BEAT THE GODDAMN SHIT OUT OF ME! FUCK ME FOREVER!” Kin cried out loudly.

 

Her cunt was spasming and convulsing over and over as she had no control over her body. It had been so long since she had ever gotten any. The guys in Sound were either gay or tiny. All the Sound nin were tiny it was the gay part that was a give or take. The ones not gay had tried to take Kin, but she fought back and castrated a few guys.

 

But right now she didn’t even care since she was getting the best fuck ever.

 

Up on the balcony all the guys have passed out from severe blood loss due to being blown back from their nosebleeds. The females were wiggling trying to find some relief for themselves. The scene below them was so fucking hot. None of them thought they were voyeurs at all, but shit, this was too fucking hot not to watch. They couldn’t even turn their heads since they were glued into place staring at the sight on the floor.

 

Kin was getting exhausted. Her body trembling from the shocks of pleasure racing through her. She couldn’t believe Naruto was still going and hadn’t even come yet.

 

Naruto was pumping in and out hard and fast of Kin’s gushing quim. He knew he was getting close to his release. He increased his speed and this made Kin howl as another orgasm hit her. Then at last Naruto came painting Kin’s cunt with his seed. He then pulled out and his seed leaked out of Kin’s convulsing cunt. She laid there in a almost catatonic state.

 

“Thanks for the fuck” he said.

 

“You’re welcome, master” Kin said totally exhausted.

 

 

**End**


	47. Kushina Uzumaki & Mikoto Uchiha

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I think some of you have been wanting this one. So here it is. No kyuubi attack in this at all. Warning there is incest in this. You’ve been warned.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 47: Kushina Uzumaki & Mikoto Uchiha**

 

“Kushina, are you sure this is a good idea?” Mikoto asked nervously.

 

“Of course, he’ll love it” Kushina said confidently.

 

“I’m not so sure” Mikoto said with uncertainty.

 

“Look, you told me your secret fantasy and I told you I could make it happen. You’re not going to chicken out on me are you?” Kushina asked.

 

“What, no, I just don’t know how he’ll react. I’m worried about that” Mikoto said quietly.

 

“There’s nothing to be worried about. I’ll bet he’ll enjoy it very much” Kushina said.

 

“I just don’t know” Mikoto said.

 

Kushina sighed with frustration.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He was still very tired, so tired he forgot today was his birthday. He planned on sleeping the whole day, but there were a duo who had other plans for him.

 

Naruto’s bedroom door opened and Mikoto entered very nervously. She was wearing, well, she was wearing… Heck, she wasn’t wearing anything at all. She was complete naked. This was Kushina’s plan. Have Mikoto go into Naruto’s room naked. Sneak into his bed and give him the best Birthday wake call ever. That was phase one of the plan.

 

Mikoto was nervous though she had never done anything like this before. She made her way over and then slipped into bed with Naruto. She gasped as she saw that Naruto was just in his boxers and nothing else.

 

 _Oh my, he has such a lovely body_ the Uchiha Matriarch thought.

 

She ran her hands all over Naruto’s body loving how hot he felt as well as how firm and tone too. Her hands went down to his boxers and felt that he had the morning wood. She grinned. Every guy has this condition in the morning. Her hands snaked in and began pumping him. Naruto groaned and his hips moved on their own.

 

“Oh” the spiky blond moaned in his sleep.

 

He then turned over and Mikoto had to maneuver herself so she could keep jacking Naruto off. But she knew she had to move on. She took her hands off and away from Naruto’s cock. Naruto whimpered at the loss of her hands. Mikoto then peeled Naruto’s boxers down and she gasped at how big he truly was. She knew he felt big, but it was another thing seeing it. She licked her lips.

 

 _Oh my, he’s so much bigger than Fugaku though Fugaku was never even considered average at all_ Mikoto thought.

 

Taking a deep breath Mikoto moved forward and licked the throbbing head in front of her. She then licked the entire length up and down giving it a nice shine. Naruto moaned and mumbled in his sleep with a smile on his face. Mikoto looked pleased at this and then took half of Naruto into her mouth and began sucking.

 

Naruto groaned and thrust his hips up. Mikoto nearly gag at this action, but held herself. She then proceeded to bob up and down on Naruto with her drool coating the part of Naruto’s that wasn’t in her mouth. She used that drool as a lubricant and used her hand to jerk the rest of Naruto off.

 

Naruto was slowly crawling to consciousness. All he that knew he was getting the best dream blowjob ever. He cracked his eye open to see a dark haired individual sucking him.

 

 _Shit, it’s not a dream_ he thought.

 

Mikoto looked up and Naruto recognized her.

 

“L-L-Lady Mikoto” Naruto stuttered.

 

Mikoto pulled up.

 

“Morning Naruto. I thought I should give you some of your birthday present early” she said the flicked her hair back and got back to work.

 

Naruto groaned as he felt Mikoto suck him good. He couldn’t believe Mikoto was in his room and naked and giving him an amazing blowjob. He was sure he was still dreaming.

 

“Shit, feels so good Lady Mikoto. So good, I can’t believe this is happening” he moaned.

 

Mikoto kept sucking and bobbing and she felt him twitch.

 

“Going to come” Naruto groaned.

 

He erupted and Mikoto got more than a healthy dose of Naruto come. She drank it down and had to pull back til on the head was in her mouth so she wouldn’t lose a drop of it. She finally drank it all down and pulled back to breath.

 

Naruto was panting hard. He’s never come that hard, but granted he never thought he’d have one of his secret fantasies would suck him off. He had a crush on Mikoto for a long while since she is one hot MILF really.

 

“That was amazing” he said.

 

“I’m glad you like it Naruto. That was just a part of your birthday present” Mikoto said.

 

“You mean there’s more?” Naruto asked with excitement.

 

“Oh yes there is Naruto. Today is the day you become a man in every sense of the word” Mikoto said as she stroked Naruto semi-hard cock.

 

Naruto groaned feeling Mikoto’s experienced hand on his junk. His hips rose up, but then Mikoto stopped and Naruto pouted. But then he saw Mikoto shift and was straddling. He couldn’t believe. Was she, she was actually going to do that with him? He couldn’t believe it and had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a very real dream or genjutsu. It wasn’t and he groaned as he felt Mikoto’s pussy swallow his cock.

 

Mikoto gasped feeling all of Naruto enter her. It had been so long. Her bastard of a husband hadn’t touched her since the birth of Sasuke. He said that he had two heirs and that meant his job was done. This left Mikoto frustrated and unable to find any relief. Sure, she could get some temporary satisfaction with her hands or various toys she had collected. But what she really needed and wanted was a hard thick piece of man meat shoved in her cunt.

 

“Oh Naruto, you’re so big inside me” she mewled.

 

Naruto felt his ego boost upon hearing this. Then he watched as Mikoto ride him and he was entranced watching Mikoto’s still perky and firm C cups bouncing. Mikoto giggled at Naruto’s expression as he watched her chest bounce.

 

“Go ahead birthday boy. You can touch them, play with them. They are all yours” Mikoto said in a lust filled husky tone.

 

“Really Lady Mikoto?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes, and just call me Mikoto” Mikoto said.

 

Naruto just nodded as he raised his hands and took a hold of the two mounds. They felt so soft and amazing. He squeezed them and weighed them in his hands before his thumb passed over Mikoto’s hard nipples. Mikoto gasped at this.

 

“A-a-are you alright?” Naruto asked.

 

“I am Naruto, more. Play with my breasts more” Mikoto moaned as she kept riding.

 

Naruto just nodded as he kept toying with Mikoto’s tits while Mikoto fucked herself on Naruto. Naruto didn’t do much since he wasn’t sure what to do. So he let his body do whatever naturally. His hips rose and fell with Mikoto’s movements. At times his hips would jerk and ram in deep inside Mikoto. This would make her moan loudly as Naruto would really bury himself deep every time he did this.

 

They two kept going til Mikoto came then Naruto fired off just seconds after. Mikoto laid on Naruto’s chest breathing hard.

 

“MIKOTO, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING!?”

 

This made Naruto freeze when he saw his mother in his bedroom wearing a bathrobe. She looked pissed at the sight. He felt his dick shrink to the smallest it could.

 

“M-m-m-m-mom” he stuttered out.

 

“Silence Naruto. Now Mikoto, just what do you think you were doing with my one and only son?” Kushina asked.

 

“I was just giving him his birthday present Kushina” Mikoto said innocently.

 

“I see” Kushina said.

 

Naruto gulped since he was scared at what his mother would do to Mikoto.

 

“Well then budge over since I think it’s my turn with the birthday boy” Kushina said.

 

Naruto’s eyes bugged out at this. His mother, his mother wanted in too. Now he knew from talks with his mom that the Uzumaki clan had no taboo against incest at all. Since a lot of their clan were related to one another in some shape or form. But this still shocked him. What he didn’t know was this was phase two of Kushina’s plan. Kushina had been dying to have a piece of her son since she saw how hung he was one day when he was changing in his room and the door wasn’t closed. Kushina hadn’t had any since Minato died.

 

Kushina took off her robe revealing her very trimmed and toned body. She had lovely C cup tits with nipples already erect. She had watched all the stuff Naruto and Mikoto did from Naruto’s door and that meant her hairless pussy was wet and ready for action. She got onto Naruto’s bed with Mikoto off to the side. Kushina grinned at her son.

 

“It’s okay honey, just relax and let mommy do the work” she said in her motherly tone.

 

For some reason this gave Naruto a shiver, but not of disgust or revulsion. But of pleasure. He must be really messed up if he was getting turned on by his own mom. His cock rose to attention and Kushina smiled as she dipped her head down and licked up Naruto’s member. Naruto shivered feeling his mom’s tongue on his sensitive flesh.

 

Kushina went about cleaning Naruto of Mikoto’s juices. She wanted a nice clean pole to get fucked on. She had heard a mother’s spit was like its own cleaning solution, but they never meant it for this. But Kushina was just getting so aroused by just sucking her son off. Once clean she pulled Naruto so he was on top of her.

 

“Stick it in me Naruto. Stick your lovely penis into your mommy’s aching cunt. It needs you, it’s calling you” Kushina mewled.

 

Naruto couldn’t seem to deny this and he eased his rod into his mom’s pussy. He groaned. He couldn’t believe he was entering the same place he had come out all those years ago. It felt so good.

 

“Oh Naruto, you’re so big, bigger than your father was” Kushina moaned.

 

Naruto just mumbled some word as he felt his mom’s pussy clench around him. Damn, it felt good, it shouldn’t since it was so wrong.

 

“Naruto, fuck me baby. Fuck me hard” Kushina said with utter lust in her eyes.

 

Naruto just nodded and began to thrust in and out of his mom. He was new to this even though he had watched a couple of pornos Kiba had bought and reading and looking at dirty magazines. Of course he did this when his mother wasn’t around. He saw what her mom did to perverts. He didn’t want to get that treatment.

 

So son fucked his mother with bold powerful strokes that he read somewhere. Kushina seemed to be enjoying this as she had her eyes closed as she moaned out her pleasure. Her own hands playing with her titties.

 

“I think you need some help with those Kushina” Mikoto said.

 

Kushina opened her eyes and they shined with lust.

 

“Like old times eh Mikki, at our slumber parties” she said as she licked her lips.

 

“Yes, but we never got much sleep with those. Especially with how loud Hitomi could be when we ate her out” Mikoto said.

 

“Yeah, but she always came so hard and her juices tasted so delicious” Kushina said.

 

“Yeah” Mikoto said then she dipped her head down and kissed her long time best friend as her hands went to grasp Kushina’s breasts.

 

Kushina moaned as she and Mikoto’s tongue dueled one another. She arched her back pushing more of her fleshy mounds into Mikoto’s hands.

 

Naruto saw all of this was getting harder. Then hearing that his mother, Mikoto and Hitomi Hyuga had naughty slumber parties. He could picture it all in his mind. But this also messed with his concentration too. Kushina’s cunt was really working trying to get Naruto’s seed in her. His lack of focus cost him his load early. He grunted out as he painted his mom with his incestuous seed.

 

Kushina moaned as she came. Mikoto’s hands were playing with her breasts as well as one was rubbing her clit. She came hard letting out her pleasure into Mikoto’s mouth.

 

Mikoto pulled back grinning. She looked and saw Naruto sitting on his butt. His member in a semi-hard state and coated with his mother’s juices. She then looked back and saw Naruto’s seed leaking out of Kushina’s pussy. She then moved and licked and sucked Naruto clean making him hard again. After that she went to her friend’s pussy and began to eat her out.

 

Kushina moaned as she felt Mikoto’s tongue wiggle inside her.

 

“Oh Mikki, yes. Fuck me, tongue fuck me” Kushina cried.

 

Naruto saw an opportunity present himself. Mikoto’s ass sticking out. He saw Mikoto’s wet pussy and it was just too tempting. He got up on his knees and moved and aimed his cock at Mikoto’s hot entrance.

 

Mikoto sensed Naruto behind her and wiggled her ass to let Naruto know she wanted it. She moaned into Kushina’s pussy as Naruto pushed himself into her.

 

Naruto pumped in and out of Mikoto’s cunt. he loved how her quim hugged his rod.

 

Kushina had a tight hold on Mikoto’s head so Mikoto wouldn’t leave her hanging. She was so close to coming.

 

Mikoto was enjoying Kushina’s pie as she got Naruto’s sausage in her pussy. She was in heaven.

 

The three finally came hard all together and they moved with Naruto in the middle. Both women cuddled up against him.

 

“Happy birthday Naruto” Kushina and Mikoto said.

 

Naruto grinned, yes it was a very happy birthday. And it was only beginning.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I might add on to this, I might not. Don’t know that’s why I left it open like this.**


	48. Kurenai Yuhi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: high school setting one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 48: Kurenai Yuhi**

 

Kurenai walked into the detention room and looked around. She was once again in charge of this post since no student ever caused a problem when she was in charge. She was known as the Ice Queen and no one messed with the Ice Queen, ever. Her eyes saw there was only one person there a blond named Naruto. she has heard of him. He was supposed to be a troublemaker of some kind according to the other teachers. But she knew him as something else. A smiled graced her lips.

 

“Once again Naruto you’re in here with me and no one else is” she said.

 

“Yeah, what a coincidence” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

 

“Yes, lucky me” Kurenai said with a smirk.

 

She first made sure the door was closed and locked then checked the blinds to make sure they were closed also. Then she sauntered down to where Naruto was sitting. She sat on his desk and peered down at him giving him a great view of her lovely cleavage.

 

“Not wearing a bra today Kurenai, naughty” Naruto said.

 

Kurenai leaned in.

 

“I’m not even wearing any underwear. I want to feel your cock in me without any interruption” she said huskily.

 

Naruto pushed his chair back and dropped his pants and boxers. His rock hard member standing at attention. Kurenai licked her lips as she moved down to straddle Naruto. She flipped her skirt up to show Naruto she wasn’t wearing any panties and her cunt was dripping. She gasped and moaned as Naruto entered.

 

“Oh fucking god, I’ve waited all goddamn day for this” she cried.

 

Naruto hissed as he gripped his chair. Kurenai was so fucking tight. It should be illegal to be her age and have a cunt this tight. Soon Kurenai was sitting on Naruto’s lap. She wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck and then began to fuck him.

 

Naruto and Kurenai have kept this illicit affair going since before the first day of school. It started in the summer when Kurenai caught Naruto peeping on her. She decided to punish him and made him strip naked so he’d know how she felt. Well it turned out that she got hot seeing Naruto’s cock. They fucked five times that day. It had been so long since Kurenai had had a cock at all. Her ex-boyfriend Asuma left her for some young tart.

 

Now Naruto and Kurenai knew to keep their affair hidden and have been doing a good job. They mainly fucked one another in detention. Kurenai would usually always man detention and Naruto always got in trouble. So it worked for them. Sometimes they’d fuck at Kurenai’s home, but had to make sure no one ever saw Naruto or else there’d be trouble. But back to the action in to detention.

 

Kurenai grabbed Naruto’s head and kissed him hard and deep. Naruto responded to the kiss as his hands moved and took off her jacket she was wearing then removed her shirt bearing her bra-less D sized mounds that were quite lovely. Naruto’s hands began to grab them with skill and knowledge of how to caress the creamy globes just right. His fingers found the erect nipples and began to tug them. He plucked them and Kurenai let out a shrill of pain and pleasure.

 

This only increased her bouncing fucking Naruto harder and faster. She could feel her orgasm rising and soon she fired off. She threw her head back moaning loudly thankful no one was in the school.

 

Naruto hissed as he felt Kurenai’s cunt walls grip his schlong. He gritted his teeth staving off from coming. Kurenai just knew how to work her cunt muscles to make him come when he didn’t want to. Kurenai settled down and Naruto was recovering himself so he wouldn’t come as quickly.

 

“Mmmm, Naruto I think you need some more punishment” Kurenai said.

 

“I quite agree Kurenai” Naruto said.

 

Kurenai pulled out and got to the desk up front and stuck her ass out. Naruto didn’t need any guidance on what she wanted him to do. He walked over and slammed his still hard slimy dick back into Kurenai’s hot box. Kurenai moaned as she gripped the desktop tightly. Naruto then began to thrust in and out hard and fast in and out of Kurenai’s pussy.

 

“Oh yes Naruto, yes. Fuck me, fuck me so hard and good. Oh fucking gods yes!” Kurenai screamed.

 

Naruto grunted and groaned as he hammered away at Kurenai’s pussy. He could feel her juices spilling out of her as his balls slapped her clit. He was slamming in and out of Kurenai as he threw his head back.

 

“Oh fuck, I just love your cunt. Your pussy is so much better than any of the twats I’ve fucked before” Naruto said.

 

Kurenai smirked at this.

 

“That’s because I know what to do not like those immature little sluts you use to do” she said.

 

“You got that right” Naruto groaned as he felt Kurenai’s quim squeeze around him.

 

He kept going ramming himself harder and faster each thrust. Kurenai pushed back wanting more and more each time.

 

“OH FUCK COMING!” Kurenai screamed.

 

“ME TOO!” Naruto roared.

 

Naruto’s seed rocketed out of his chute coating Kurenai’s pussy as her juices spilled out her like a broken dam. Naruto pulled out and stumbled back and then rested against a nearby desk. Kurenai could feel her legs were like jelly and the only thing holding her up was her hands on the desktop. She slowly turned around to face Naruto. Her quim weeping out the cocktail of her juices mixed with Naruto’s come.

 

The two rested before going at it again. They fucked the entire detention period.

 

“Naruto, I hope you learned your lesson. I don’t want you back in here again” Kurenai said as she was getting dressed.

 

“Yes ma’am” Naruto said as he too was getting dressed.

 

Kurenai then pulled Naruto into one last kiss before they exited the classroom.

 

“My place, tomorrow night. A study session” she said.

 

“I can’t wait” Naruto said as he groped her ass.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: in my next updating time I’ll be posting my fiftieth chap. I can’t wait for it.**


	49. Anko Mitarashi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this happens during the second part of the chunin exams in the Forest of Death.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 49: Anko Mitarashi**

 

Anko grimaced in pain as she held her curse mark. Damn that bastard Orochimaru. She almost had the fucker, but then he had to activate her curse mark causing such searing pain to hit her. She needed to find some relief. She hopped away heading for the tower, but never made it since the pain was getting to her. Darkness overcame her.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Anko awoke still in pain and found herself with a sleeping bag over her. She slowly got up and found a blond kid hunched over. He turned and Anko recognized him. It was the loudmouth brat.

 

“Hey, are you okay psycho lady?” he asked with some concern in his voice.

 

“I’m alright brat, but where’s your team?” Anko asked masking her pain.

 

“Not sure. I haven’t been able to find them yet” Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders like he didn’t give a damn about his team at the moment.

 

“Huh” Anko said.

 

“Yeah, so are you sure you’re alright. I found you withering in pain, but I couldn’t find any injuries” Naruto asked.

 

A sharp pain hit Anko and she clutched her curse mark.

 

“I’m fine” she said through gritted teeth.

 

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked with great concern.

 

“Yeah” Anko said.

 

“Really, if you need help I’m here” Naruto said

 

 _Maybe this kid can do something for me?_ Anko thought.

 

As she mulled this over the pain kept shooting through her.

 

 _Fuck it_ she thought.

 

“There is something you can do for me brat” the snake mistress said.

 

“What is it, whatever I can do I’ll do it” Naruto said adamantly.

 

Anko just grinned as she licked her lips.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto was on the ground. He was totally naked as he stared up at a similarly naked Anko. She was sliding up and down on his raging dick.

 

“So fucking big brat. You’ve got a damn huge cock” Anko moaned as she kept riding Naruto.

 

Naruto groaned. This wasn’t what he meant when he wanted to help Anko, but when she told him that only sexual pleasure could combat her pain she was feeling he had really nothing to do, but to help her. When he saw Anko’s naked body he got hard. Anko had to strip him since he was so stunned. When she saw his cock she licked her lips and began to blow him immediately.

 

Naruto had groaned at that as he got blown. Anko wasted not time and soon Naruto fired his load inside her mouth. She was happy when Naruto was still hard. This led to her pushing Naruto on his back and getting on top, which is where we are now.

 

Anko groaned as she loved feeling Naruto’s huge cock slid in and out of her pussy. It filled her so much. She had never been so fucking full before whenever she got her fucks before. She still couldn’t believe this runty brat had such a huge cock.

 

Naruto just stared as he saw Anko ride him. Her lovely big breasts jiggling and swaying with every move she made.

 

“Go ahead brat, touch them, play with them. I won’t mind you touching me” Anko said seeing the lustful look in Naruto’s eyes.

 

Naruto raised his hands up and cupped Anko’s mound and began to play with them. Anko moaned loudly as she threw her head back. The brat sure knew how to toy with her melons.

 

“Fuck, where’d you learn this brat?” she hissed.

 

Naruto put on a foxy smirk. He wasn’t as naïve as many thought he was. He had already lost his virginity long before this. And had a few partners. His first time was actually an Anbu who was watching him. He fucked Neko after seeing how in need she was. How he knew this he wasn’t sure, but he just knew.

 

What he didn’t know was the kyuubi gave Naruto a heighten sense of smell and could smell Neko’s arousal. So Naruto’s first time was with the Anbu Neko. Neko taught Naruto much about sex even though Naruto never saw her face. He and Neko still hooked up once and a while.

 

His next partner was Haku during his mission to Wave. They met a few more times after their initial meeting. Now Haku lived with him in his apartment where they share a bed every night.

 

His next partner was Tsunami, the daughter of the bridge builder in Wave. Tsunami wanted to show Naruto her great appreciation not only in saving Wave, protecting her father, but also giving her son hope that he had lost. So Naruto and Tsunami had one passionate night together. The rest of the team didn’t know this, not even Kakashi.

 

But back to Anko, Naruto was tweaking Anko’s nipples making her hiss in pain and pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck, that feels damn good” the snake mistress moaned as she arched her back presenting her to Naruto even more.

 

Naruto kept toying with Anko’s nipples as he pulled them down and started using his mouth. Anko moaned even more at this. This divided her attention so he could slip a hand down and find her aching clit. As soon as he began stroking it Anko went off.

 

“OH MOTHERFUCKING GODS YES!” Anko screamed.

 

This gave Naruto the advantage he needed and when Anko was in a weak state he rolled them over so he was on top of her and then proceeded to pound in and out of the special jounin.

 

“OH, oh, oh, oh fucking OH! Fuck, you’re great at this brat where the hell did you learn to fuck like this?” Anko asked as she was writhing on the ground in pleasure.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Naruto said with a foxy smirk.

 

“Tell me damnit” Anko moaned.

 

Naruto said nothing as began to thrust harder into Anko.

 

“Oh fucking god!” Anko wailed.

 

Naruto kept going as his hands gripped Anko’s hips squeeze them tightly to leave bruises.

 

Anko was going through another orgasm and was surprised how much stamina this blond brat had. He was still going and he hadn’t even come yet. She was glad she took an herb that all kunoichi take before going out on missions. The herb prevented pregnancy if the kunoichi is captured. Anko took it daily just to be in a habit of it so she wouldn’t forget if she does go out on a mission.

 

“Here it comes!” Naruto roared.

 

Anko was shocked as she felt Naruto’s seed fill her. There was so much of it. Damn, how much spunk can this brat unload? she thought. Naruto finally finished and pulled out. He then straddled Anko’s stomach and placed his slimy semi hard cock in-between her tits and squeezed them together.

 

“You’re a breast man” Anko said with a smirk.

 

Naruto said nothing as he proceeded to fuck Anko’s juicy tits. Anko helped out by taking control and squeezing and working her breasts around Naruto’s dick. Naruto moaned as he kept thrusting away.

 

“That’s it brat. Fuck my tits, get them all shiny with that lovely come. Come all over my tits” Anko said.

 

Naruto growled as he shot out another load. He couldn’t hold as long this time like last. Anko’s chest, neck, face and hair was covered with Naruto’s come.

 

“Damn brat, you come a lot” Anko said.

 

Naruto was panting hard and he moved and plopped on hit butt.

 

Anko was quite satisfied and the pain of her mark was gone, but that just meant it was time to celebrate and she knew just how. She didn’t care about the exam going on. She wanted it and she’d get it.

 

 

**End**


	50. The Girls of Konoha 11

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s chap number fifty. A milestone has be reached here. This one will have Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata in it. My most ambitious one to date as of this time for this series so far. This has a very slow start to it, but keep reading and you’ll be rewarded with lemony goodness. Heavy use of kage bushin in this one. Something I don’t like to do since it’s overused in a whole. Plus this is probably the longest chap in any series I’ve ever done so far. Note this isn’t the sequel to chapter 30. I am working on that one for another update.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 50: The Girls of Konoha 11**

 

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were at Sakura’s new apartment. They were having a little girl’s only party before the big apartment warming party that was planned for later.

 

“Girl, this place is amazing. I so need to get my own place. I hate living with my parents” Ino said.

 

“Yeah, they are hard to deal with. I can’t bring a guy home without my dad being there sharpening or shining up a sword or something sharp and it scares them off” Tenten said.

 

“I have all of my family to deal with, both the main and branch family” Hinata said.

 

“That sucks, especially with your doujutsu” Ino said.

 

Hinata sighed. She couldn’t even try and sneak a guy in since the Byakugan could see through walls. It was totally unfair.

 

“Yeah, my dad has threaten to implant some freaky shit into guys who I have brought home” Ino said.

 

“So what shall we do to christen my new place?” Sakura asked.

 

“Well we’re already doing a hell of a job at the moment” Tenten said.

 

All around the four girls there was various bags of snacks along with bottles of saké and other drinks both alcoholic and non-alcoholic.

 

“I say we find a guy and screw him, now that’s a way to christen your new place” Ino proclaimed.

 

The three girls now knew Ino was more than slightly wasted. She would never suggest something like that sober, well not out loud at least.

 

“I second that” Tenten said raising her bottle of saké, which was half empty and was her third. She was just going along with Ino to humor the longhaired blond.

 

“Uh guys, there’s a flaw in you plan. Where are we going to find a guy?” Hinata asked though she wasn’t too keen on the whole idea. She was probably the most sober of the four though she had drank a bit.

 

“Naruto, the boy has so much energy he can fuck us all and not get tired soon” Ino said grinning.

 

Sakura’s eyes widened when Ino suggested her teammate and friend.

 

“Ino, are you crazy?” the pink haired kunoichi asked.

 

“No, I’m horny” Ino said giggling madly.

 

Yep that settled it. Ino was flat out drunk.

 

“Well come on. Lets get Naruto back and bang him!” Ino shouted a she thrusted her fist into the air.

 

“Ino, you’re not thinking right” Hinata said.

 

“Fuck that, you’ve been wanting to get boned by Naruto for ages and here’s your chance and you’re going to cop out of it” Ino said.

 

Hinata’s blush went from non-existent to full-blown in thirty seconds flat, maybe faster. This was a secret of hers that she thought she had kept well hidden from the world. To find that Ino knew about made her very worried about who else knew this about her. She didn’t know that this was one of Konoha’s worst kept secrets.

 

“Ino, that’s wasn’t a nice thing to say” Sakura scolded.

 

“Oh push off. You’ve had Naruto as a teammate since the beginning and you were so hung up on Sasuke. When you had a willing piece of meat in front of you. Damn, have you seen him without a shirt off. I have and he looks damn fine. I just want to run my tongue all over his hot bod” Ino said drooling.

 

Sakura was now blushing to Hinata epic proportions.

 

“Okay Ino, I think enough is enough” Tenten said as she reached for the bottle Ino has been drinking out of.

 

Ino moved it out of Tenten’s reach.

 

“And you, you’ve finally got over your pining for Neji. There’s no excuse for you having a good time and Naruto will definitely give it to you. I mean, have you seen the kunai he packs. I am sure you’d love to get a closer look at that piece of hard steel” the longhaired blond said as she winked at the weapons mistress.

 

Tenten joined the epic blush club with her cheeks as red as Hinata and Sakura’s.

 

“We’re getting Naruto and he’s going to do all of us and that’s final” Ino said firmly.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto sighed as he walked home. He had just finished a great meal at Ichiraku’s.

 

“Man, Ayame and Teuchi make good ramen” Naruto said rubbing his belly happily.

 

“Hey Naruto” Ino said in greeting.

 

“Oh, hey Ino, what’s up?” Naruto asked.

 

“Well Naruto, the girls and I are having a little party and want you to come” Ino said.

 

“Uh, sure, when is it?” Naruto asked.

 

“Now!” Ino said as she grabbed Naruto and dragged him away.

 

“Hey Ino, I can walk, I can walk” Naruto complained.

 

The two blonds made it to Sakura’s apartment and Ino came bursting in. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were still there. They had tried to stop Ino from her mission, but Ino was damn adamant and was a fucking beast when she wanted to be. Thankfully all the injuries were minor and Sakura was able to heal them all easily. They turned to find Naruto being dragged by Ino and sweatdropped.

 

“Ino, what are you doing with Naruto?” Sakura asked.

 

“You know what I am doing, and you, all of you are going to partake in it” Ino said.

 

Naruto finally wrenched his arm from Ino’s iron grip. He looked around to see Hinata, Sakura and Tenten. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but knew it involved him and that it was either really bad or really good.

 

“Um, what’s going on?” he asked.

 

“Ino’s drunk Naruto. Don’t listen to a thing she tells you” Sakura said.

 

Naruto just nodded.

 

“Oh piss off Sakura. Naruto, I brought you here so you can fuck all of us. We’re going to have a nice orgy to christen Sakura’s new place. So get out of those clothes and show us your kunai” Ino said loudly.

 

Naruto’s eyes widen at hearing this from his fellow blond. He looked at the other three girls and they all looked extremely embarrassed.

 

Ino though was impatient and began tugging on Naruto’s pants, which snapped Naruto out of his shock.

 

“Hey Ino, hey stop that!” Naruto shouted as he tried to smack Ino’s eager hands away.

 

He lost the battle and soon his pants were down as was his boxers. His dick was not hard at all, but the girls could see he would grow to great lengths.

 

Hinata had a bright red face as turned away. She knew how big Naruto could really get thanks to her bloodline, but seeing in the flesh was well, eye opening for her since using her bloodline to peek on Naruto never gave her the sight she was seeing now. Hell, it was amazing she was still conscious and upright.

 

Tenten was blushing just as madly as she turned away too. Sure, she’s seen a few guy’s things, but Naruto was in a class all of his own. Damn, he was stacked. But it was embarrassing to her since Naruto was one of her friends and you really don’t want to see one of your friends of the opposite sex that exposed.

 

Sakura’s mouth was open in shock at seeing what Naruto was packing even if it wasn’t erect yet. She never knew Naruto was hiding in those pants. She was never allowed to do Naruto’s physicals when he came to the hospital Tsunade always did them herself. Sakura wasn’t even allowed to sit in either. Tsunade gave some stupid excuse and Sakura didn’t think one second about. Besides, this was Naruto, her teammate Naruto. Not someone she really thought of in a sexual sense, well, until now.

 

Ino made quick work of that as she began to stroke him. She could feel him get hard as she worked and smirked. Yes, she was going to have a long hard fucking night, and so were the other girls. As soon as Naruto was hard Ino dropped to her knees and began sucking him off.

 

“INO!” Sakura shouted.

 

“What, I am not letting this grade A piece of meat pass by me. So get in fucking line if you want a taste” Ino said then went back to sucking Naruto.

 

Naruto groaned as a hand began rubbing and stroking Ino’s hair.

 

“Oh yeah, mmm, so good Ino. Use that tongue. You have such a good fucking tongue” he murmured.

 

The other three girls could now only stare as their friend sucked Naruto off. It was getting them all wet. Tenten was rubbing herself though trying to do it in a subtle way, Sakura was doing her best to control herself and Hinata, well, Hinata was mixed. A part of her wanted to drag Ino off and claim Naruto for herself, another part wanted to pass out, and the last part wanted to diddle herself silly since this was better than any erotic dream she’d ever had whether asleep or awake.

 

Ino was sucking Naruto and enjoying the taste of his meat. One hand was rubbing herself, but that wasn’t giving herself the gratification she wanted and needed. She tore off her purple skirt with chakra enhanced strength along with her panties. Once gone she began frigging herself in earnest. She had torn off her top too.

 

Naruto was now slightly humping Ino’s mouth now. He knew this was wrong, but his hormones had taken over and he didn’t give a flying fuck now. He had Ino blowing him and that’s all that mattered.

 

“Shit” he grunted as he spewed his load.

 

Ino drank up all of Naruto’s seed and she was hooked. She wanted more.

 

Naruto pulled away and saw the other three girls. He then closed his eyes and released pheromones. This was a trick he picked up on accident one day while training. What happened after he released his pheromones was he got jumped by Temari. But that’s a story for another time. Basically what happened was Naruto learned how to control releasing his pheromones and he and Temari had many, many glorious times together.

 

The pheromones hit the three other girls’ noses and they became overcome with animalistic lust. They were already randy and this cranked them up all a couple notches. They were breathing heavy as they tugged out of their clothes.

 

“That’s it take off your clothes my whores. I will give you all what you want, need” Naruto said grinning in a lecherous way.

 

He then created a few clones and they stripped out the rest of their clothes. Naruto followed suit. He nodded to them and each clone took a girl with the original Naruto staying with Ino.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Clone 1 was with Sakura. He dragged her to a corner of the room. He ripped off Sakura’s clothes since she hadn’t obeyed the original’s orders. Clone 1 then began to ravage Sakura. He didn’t give her any foreplay at all. He slammed his cock right into Sakura’s tight center. Sakura screamed in pain and pleasure as she was stretched so wide.

 

“NARUTO!” she screamed.

 

Clone 1 began pumping away enjoying how tight Sakura was. He grabbed a hold of Sakura’s B cup tits manhandling them in a rough fashion.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Meanwhile Clone 2 had taken Tenten and he dragged her to another corner of the room. She had obeyed Naruto, but was just in her panties and wrappings. Clone 2 ripped off the wrappings and mauled her tits, which were a very generous B close to C cup. Tenten moaned in pleasure as Clone 2 devoured her chest. His hand shoved down her panties and thrusted three fingers inside Tenten’s sopping cunt. She was wiggling and withering in pleasure as she was getting finger fucked.

 

“Naruto, oh Naruto. Yes, fuck me fuck me so good” Tenten moaned.

 

Clone 2 smirked into Tenten’s chest. He moved to one of her nipples and began to suckle on them. Tenten gripped Clone 2’s head keeping it where it was while her other hand made sure his hand never left her cunt either. She was getting her damn release no matter what.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Clone 3 dragged Hinata away to the third corner of them room. He was much more gentle than his other two counterparts. He kissed Hinata gently and Hinata sighed into the kiss. It was just how she dreamed it to be. They made out as Clone 3 stripped Hinata out of her clothes. Once naked Clone 3 eyed Hinata’s lovely D cup chest.

 

 _So this was what she’s been hiding?_ Clone 3 thought.

 

He then lovingly caressed Hinata’s breasts making Hinata gasp and moan.

 

“Oh Naruto, please, more, I want more” she whimpered.

 

“As you wish my princess” Clone 3 said.

 

He then fed two fingers into Hinata’s pussy. She was so tight.

 

“Are you a virgin?” he asked.

 

Hinata nodded with a blush across her face.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you Hinata” Clone 3 said.

 

“I love you Naruto” Hinata said.

 

“Love you too, Hinata” Clone 3 said.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Back with the original and Ino. Naruto was still hard. He had pushed Ino down on her back and had mounted her.

 

“Oh yeah! Fuck me Naruto, stick that beautiful piece of meat in me. Pound me, fucking beat me. Make me come!” Ino wailed.

 

Naruto shook his head. Who knew Ino had such a dirty mouth? He then slammed all of himself into Ino and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of Ino. The Yamanaka heiress was having a ball getting rutted so magnificently. Naruto slammed in and out of her. Skin slapping against skin. Ino pulled Naruto’s head down and they kissed sloppily.

 

OH FUCK!” Ino screamed as she came.

 

Naruto halted letting Ino’s orgasm pass. He then began pumping again after she had stilled. He grabbed Ino’s perfect B cup tits and began playing with them. His fingers tweaked her hard nipples making her arch her back wanting more.

 

“Mmm, that’s it baby. Play with my titties. They’re all yours” Ino mewled.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Back with Sakura she was getting brutally fucked and she was having an amazing time. She never thought she would like it this rough and that that she’d be having sex with Naruto, but damn he was so big and thick inside her. She was now enjoying herself and begging for more.

 

“YES NARUTO, YES! MORE, I WANT MORE. HARDER, FASTER! FUCK ME NARUTO, FUCK ME TIL I CAN’T STAND ANY MORE!” Sakura screamed.

 

Clone 1 smirked, _she’s such a fucking whore, who’d have guessed? Boss is going to love his time with her._

 

/Scene Break/

 

Tenten was on her hands and knees as Clone 2 was pounding her from behind. Tears leaked from her eyes. She loved this position. She loved getting fucked on her hands and knees.

 

“Oh Naruto, more. Fuck me, woof-woof. Oh yes! Woof-woof!” Tenten barked.

 

Clone 2 was shocked at how, well, like a dog Tenten was acting during sex. He shook his head confused by this all, but knew that it would be interesting.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hinata was in pure pleasure. Clone 3 was having pure amazing and sensational sex. He was gentle when he ripped her hymen away kissing her passionately. Then as he gently pumped in and out he peppered kisses all over her soft skin.

 

“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto” she murmured.

 

“You’re so beautiful Hinata. So beautiful” Clone 3 said.

 

“Oh Naruto” Hinata moaned as she came for the first time during copulation. She saw bright stars and lights.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The original Naruto finally came spilling his load into Ino, who was out of breath and looked like a fucking wreck, but so happy too.

 

“Had enough Ino?” Naruto asked.

 

“Fuck no, I want more” Ino whined.

 

Naruto chuckled and created another clone and headed over to see how the other girls were doing.

 

The clone left with Ino had thrown her legs over his shoulders and was pounding her tight twat as she howled with great pleasure.

 

“FUCK YEAH, POUND MY TWAT NARUTO. POUND IT SO FUCKING HARD! SO FUCKING GOOD!” the Yamanaka heiress screamed in pure pleasure.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto stood looking around seeing the other Konoha girls get pleasure by his clones and sighed. This was going to be a very, very long night for him. He’d get to each girl and give her their own personal Naruto time while the other girls had a clone to occupy themselves til he got to them. But now the big question. Who should he go to next? He did a quick survey and decided on his next target.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hinata was coming to when she felt more kisses pepper her face. She opened her eyes to see Naruto looking down on her.

 

“Naruto?” she asked.

 

“It’s the real me my Lavender princess” Naruto said.

 

“Oh Naruto” Hinata cried as she hugged him to her body.

 

Naruto began to slowly move in and out of Hinata. He had traded places with his clone that was with Hinata using kawarimi. He ended up inside Hinata like his clone had been. He dispelled the clone as soon as he was with the Hyuga heiress. He got the memories of his clone and smiled gently at Hinata.

 

Hinata pulled Naruto to her and kissed him deeply and passionately. She pushed all of her love and affection into that one kiss. Naruto felt it and gave it right back and that just made Hinata glow.

 

“Please make love to me Naruto” she said softly.

 

“Anything for you my goddess” Naruto said tenderly.

 

He then began to pump in and out of Hinata feeding her his love for her. Hinata moaned and was glowing brightly from the love. Not to mention the heavy sheen of sweat that covered her delectable body.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Meanwhile Tenten was getting her pussy pummeled by Clone 2. She was still on her hands and knees. Sure her knees now had carpet burns and her muscles were cramping in this position, but she didn’t care. Clone 2 was still giving her pleasure and that topped everything.

 

“Yes Naruto, fuck me harder, faster. FUCK ME TIL I CAN’T GO ANYMORE!” Tenten shouted.

 

Clone 2 shook his head. Who knew Tenten was such a hidden sex fiend it seemed. She just couldn’t get enough. He was just glad he had enough chakra to stay and not disappear.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Sakura was having her breasts tugged and pulled painfully and all she did was scream in painful pleasure.

 

“Yes Naruto, yes. Pull them harder, make them red. Slap them, spank them. I want to feel the pain” Sakura cried.

 

Clone 1 just obeyed still a bit shocked at how Sakura was getting off on pain.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The Naruto clone with Ino was really going to town on her. Ino was writhing around as the clone just slammed in and out of her abused cunt.

 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK YES! I’M GOING TO BE SO GODDAMN SORE, BUT I DON’T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT!” Ino screamed as she came again.

 

She then blacked out and the clone saw she was down for the count and dispelled. Ino just laid there with a wide smile and a cunt that was red.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto was making sweet love to Hinata and she was moaning and purring with every touch, stroke Naruto gave her. His hands roaming all over her soft, firm and supple body. He’d make long stops when it came to her bountiful tits and then her tight tummy then her trimmed thighs. All of it was driving Hinata insane because of how his caresses were so soft and tender, so loving in each touch.

 

“Oh Naruto, I’ve dreamt of this” Hinata cried.

 

Naruto wiped the tears away from Hinata’s eyes and kissed her lovingly.

 

“You are my precious Lavender Princess” he said.

 

“And I am yours Naruto, always will be” Hinata said.

 

Naruto kept going and when he could sense Hinata was just about to reach her peak. He moved his hand down and found Hinata’s clit and began to rub it. He felt Hinata’s pussy clench him and he didn’t even fight holding back his load. He released inside his Lavender Princess.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, Naruto!” Hinata shouted.

 

She came quite hard and then passed out. Naruto smiled and brushed a bit of Hinata’s hair away then kissed her one more time then pulled out. Hinata laid there with a blissful smile on her face.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Sakura groaned as she felt the second loss of Clone 1’s cock inside her. She then opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking down at her.

 

“Naruto?” she asked in a hoarse voice due to her screaming.

 

“Hey Sakura, who knew you were such a pain whore” Naruto said.

 

Sakura blushed wildly at this since she didn’t even know she had this fetish.

 

“Do you want me to continue?” Naruto asked.

 

“Please Naruto” Sakura said.

 

Naruto sighed at this. He wasn’t very comfortable with what he was going to do. He then began pumping in and out of Sakura.

 

“Hurt me Naruto, slap my tits, spank my clit” Sakura urged.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Tenten’s arms finally gave out so she was on her elbows, which raised her ass even higher. Clone 2 just adjusted himself and kept going. Tenten was keening out her pleasure into the carpet.

 

“Oh yes, Naruto, feels so good now. So deep now, oh fuck” the weapons mistress wailed.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto was now slapping Sakura’s breasts as his other hand was spanking Sakura’s clit. This was just making her juices explode.

 

“OH GOD!” she screamed.

 

Naruto felt Sakura’s quim squeeze him tightly.

 

 _Shit, she’s got a damn python grip down there_ he thought.

 

He fought back not coming too soon. He won and Sakura went limp. Her breasts bright red from being smacked around. The skin around her clit was also the same red color from his spanking. She was breathing hard with her eyes having that slightly glassy look.

 

“Are you alright Sakura?” Naruto asked.

 

“Fucking fantastic” Sakura mumbled.

 

Naruto sighed as he pulled out of Sakura. Her eyes closed and fell asleep.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Tenten felt clone 2’s cock leave her and she frowned. She rolled over to see Naruto looking at her.

 

“Naruto?” she asked wearily.

 

“Hey Tenten, I never thought of you to be such a bitch in heat” Naruto said with a smirk.

 

“Hey, every girl has their kinks. Mine is to be fucked like a bitch in heat” Tenten said unabashed.

 

Naruto shook his head as he chuckled. He liked Tenten since she wasn’t like any other girl he knew. She didn’t care about what others think about her. He like that about her and understood her in that way. He then used his hands and began to massage Tenten’s cramp muscles. Tenten groaned.

 

“Naruto, what are you doing?” the weapons mistress asked.

 

“Just soothing some of your muscles before we get down to business” Naruto said.

 

Tenten moaned. She couldn’t believe that she loved being massaged and that it was turning her on. Or maybe it was because Naruto’s massage technique was quite sensual.

 

“Where’d you learn to this?” she asked through a moan.

 

“Suna” Naruto said as he remembered learning how to massage from Temari. She was such a willing body to test his skills on.

 

Tenten was so relaxed that she didn’t feel when Naruto brought her into her favorite position and then slid into her. She moaned feeling her quim being filled.

 

“Naruto” she breathed.

 

Naruto grabbed her hips and began working himself in and out enjoying Tenten’s tight cunt. he fucked her long and hard then changed it up and began to pound her. Tenten howled in great pleasure. They went at it til Naruto came in Tenten and she burst for the third time. She was exhausted and fell asleep with her ass in the air.

 

Naruto looked at the damage he had wrought and shook his head.

 

“I need a long nap after this” he said to himself then left.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. Man, I am was wiped out after writing this one. I did my best to give each girl their own time even though I know I gave more spotlight to some and not enough to others. Sorry about that. As for the mentions of Temari, well, that’s for a future chap.**


	51. Kurotsuchi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my third chunin exams prelims set story. This time it’s Kurotsuchi’s turn.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 51: Kurotsuchi**

 

Kurotsuchi looked at her opponent that was picked for her thanks to the electronic board. Though she thought of him as loud and most likely annoying. There was something about the boy that made her loins scream aloud. She really didn’t know what it was really. Maybe it was because she hadn’t gotten any damn relief in a long while and that made Naruto look very desirable.

 

Down on the field Naruto and Kurotsuchi faced one another.

 

“You know you’re pretty cute” Kurotsuchi commented.

 

Naruto’s cheeks went red at this.

 

“Um, thanks” he said.

 

“No problem” Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

 

Hayate then signaled the match to begin.

 

Kurotsuchi had other plans though. Her mind was addled with some sort of lust that she couldn’t control. What she didn’t know was kyuubi was fucking bored as hell and decided to have some fun. He released a pheromone that would get any girl within range extremely horny and in need of relief. It just so happened that Kurotsuchi was the target. She moved at Naruto and pinned him before he could dodge. Naruto groaned as Kurotsuchi pulled out a kunai. Before Hayate could call the match though Kurotsuchi yanked Naruto’s head up and kissed him hard and passionately.

 

Naruto was shocked. First he gets pinned by this girl. She pulls a kunai looking ready to kill him, but instead kisses him. He wasn’t sure what to think. He then began to kiss back since Kurotsuchi wasn’t that bad of a kisser. What he didn’t know was Kurotsuchi was using her kunai to remove Naruto’s clothes. A much more efficient way than taking off clothes by zippers and buttons.

 

Above on the balcony they all watched in shock. The girls and women were amazed at seeing how toned and sculpted Naruto’s body was. And why not, Naruto trained his ass off every moment he had when he wasn’t sleeping or eating. He was bound to have a good bod from all the pushing he did to get stronger.

 

Kurotsuchi wasn’t done as she made her kissed and licked her way down and got to Naruto’s limp organ. She began to stroke it and her eyes widen seeing it grow. It was fucking huge and oh so thick too. She wondered for a moment if she could fit it inside her mouth or pussy.

 

The females up on the balcony just stared as they saw the most perfect cock they’ve ever seen. In their minds it was like a heavenly light shown down on the phallus while an angelic choir sang from the clouds above to present them with this gift.

 

 _Damn, that’s what he’s been hiding under all the fucking orange?_ Ino thought as she licked her lips.

 

 _Oh shit, me wanty, me wanty, me wanty_ Tenten thought.

 

 _Oh Naruto_ Hinata thought as she had a major nosebleed seeing Naruto’s cock.

 

 _He’s that big, oh god_ Kurenai thought.

 

 _Must fuck, must lick, must suck_ Temari thought.

 

 _I knew I liked that brat_ Anko thought licking her lips.

 

All the males saw this and grumbled since they felt very inadequate compared to Naruto.

 

Back on the ground Kurotsuchi began to lick and suck Naruto’s pole making it nice and shiny. She then took the whole thing into her mouth, well, as much as she could. What she couldn’t stuff in she used her hand to stroke. She began bobbing and sucking Naruto.

 

Naruto groaned as he laid his head back. This felt so amazing. Haku blew him nicely back in Wave and Tsunami sucked him too and fucked him as a reward for being the hero of Wave. But shit, Kurotsuchi was good too. She couldn’t take him all in like Tsunami or Haku, but she took a lot in and was working quite well with what she had in her mouth.

 

Kurotsuchi kept up her bobbing as a hand went down and began to rub herself, but she didn’t find the adequate amount of relief and used a kunai to cut away her pants and then stuck two fingers into her cunt. She moaned as she finger fucked herself as she sucked away on the biggest piece of meat she had ever seen. Her eyes flicked up and was pleased at how Naruto was enjoying her oral skills.

 

Naruto grabbed her head as he pumped his hips gently fucking her face as his hands weaved through her short dark hair and caressed her scalp with his fingertips. He groaned.

 

“You sure know how to suck” he said.

 

This pleased Kurotsuchi very much. But she just wasn’t getting the relief she needed with her fingers. She pulled up making Naruto grumble, but he then saw Kurotsuchi get up and then aim her wet cunt and then drop down. The Iwa kunoichi moaned loudly, her voice echoing off the walls. She kept going not caring if she couldn’t fit it all in.

 

Naruto couldn’t believe how tight Kurotsuchi was. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her swallow more of his cock. Kurotsuchi was panting hard when she got the last bit of Naruto inside her. he was a fucking beast. She then began to move up and down slowly to adjust herself to the great girth, but that didn’t last long since she needed that itch scratched.

 

“Oh fucking gods yes. So goddamn good” Kurotsuchi moaned loudly.

 

Naruto helped Kurotsuchi out by gripping her rips and giving her more power into her bouncing. Kurotsuchi’s head rolled back as she closed her eyes letting the pure pleasure course through her veins. She had never felt anything like this before and now that she was feeling it the feeling was making her head spin.

 

Naruto didn’t like the pace that was et even though it was a good pace. He rose up and pushed Kurotsuchi onto the floor and took over pounding in and out of her gushing slit. Kurotsuchi just moaned louder and prouder as she was getting fucked harder and harder with every thrust. He ripped off Kurotsuchi’s top and then grabbed a kunai and cut off her bra revealing her tits to his eyes.

 

All the males on the balcony and all over had passed out from massive nosebleeds. The females were feeling the burning in the loins and needed to find some relief soon. Even the ones that tried to act appalled at the sight. It was too erotic to be a prude.

 

Back on the floor Naruto was almost violently plowing Kurotsuchi with all his might and she was moaning and thrashing about wanting more. She just loved it. She couldn’t believe how many fucking times she had come and yet Naruto had yet to drop his load inside her. He was truly a fucking beast. This made her think, well, the very tiny part of her brain that wasn’t engulf with utter pleasure. It made her think that she needed to get Naruto back to Iwa with her so she could have him any time she wanted. Yeah, that’s what she needed to do.

 

Naruto grunted, groaned, and growled in animalistic fashion as kept going. His hands were gripping Kurotsuchi’s tits groping them and massaging them. His thumbs flicked her hard nipples making Kurotsuchi moan even louder. He then felt the tingling in his balls and he released himself inside Kurotsuchi. He shot his load with one last deep and hard thrust. Kurotsuchi felt Naruto’s white hot come hit her insides and she was so thankful she took an herb to prevent pregnancy. She sighed as she was finally able to relax. Her body was totally slick with sweat and was exhausted.

 

Naruto looked up at Kurotsuchi breathing hard.

 

“That was the best fuck I’ve ever had” Kurotsuchi said.

 

“Yeah, it was” Naruto said.

 

 

**End**


	52. Tsume Inuzuka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a sequel to chap 14.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 52: Tsume Inuzuka**

 

Tsume smiled to herself as she remembered when she helped her daughter get over her heat period. Now though she needed some attention, she wasn’t in heat, but she just needed a good fucking and knew where to go for it. She just needs to get her two kids out of the compound for a while. She didn’t want any interruptions when she got her relief.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto was walking down the street feeling good. He had finished a nice B rank mission and wanted to relax.

 

“Ah Naruto, there you are.”

 

Naruto stopped and turned to see Tsume Inuzuka.

 

“Uh, hello Tsume” he greeted.

 

He remembered what happened the last time he met Tsume. He ended getting knocked out by the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan and then locked in Hana’s bedroom til he fucked her out of heat. So now he was wary of her no matter how nice she was to him.

 

“Naruto, I need you to help me with something” Tsume said.

 

As much as Naruto wanted to say no he couldn’t. It wasn’t in his nature to deny helping someone out. So he nodded and followed Tsume back to the Inuzuka compound. Once there Tsume led Naruto to her room and closed the door. She then activated seals that were around her room that made it sound proof as well as kept anyone out.

 

“Um, so what do you need help with?” Naruto asked now nervous.

 

“Oh, I have an itch that needs to be scratched and only you can scratch it” Tsume said as she began stripping off her clothes.

 

Naruto’s eyes widen. He remembered what Hana had told him after his thing with her. All about Inuzuka females and being in heat. He and Hana had made a standing agreement that he’d fuck her whenever she was in heat and didn’t have a boyfriend. It was a good accord between the two since there was no strings attached. But now Naruto was scared. Having sex with Hana was one thing. Doing with Tsume, Hana and Kiba’s mother was a totally different thing.

 

“Um, y-y-y-you’re in heat?” he asked stuttering.

 

“Nope, just want you to scratch my itch” Tsume said now naked.

 

Naruto couldn’t help staring. Tsume may have had two kids, but she looked fucking fantastic. Definitely belonged in the MILF list. She still had high firm C cup tits, a taut tummy thanks to her shinobi lifestyle. And the same goes with the rest of her body. She had no sag or flab anywhere. She was amazing. He knew he was hard just staring.

 

Tsume saw the bulge and licked her lips. She was going to have a great time, she was sure of it. She sauntered over and pushed Naruto on to the bed and peeled him out of his clothes. Naruto saw still too out of it to know what was going on. He suddenly came back when he saw that Tsume was ready to impale herself on her pole. He grabbed her hips and shoved her down.

 

Tsume howled loudly as she felt her pussy walls expand to give way to Naruto’s meaty girth. He was so big and thick. Naruto proceeded to fuck Tsume on his lap. Tsume was just enjoying the ride.

 

“Fuck, you sure know how to give it to the bitch don’t you” Tsume moaned.

 

“I’ve had my share of girls” Naruto grunted out.

 

“But no women til me?” Tsume asked with a cocky smirk.

 

“Oh no, I’ve fucked Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga” Naruto said.

 

Tsume was shocked and then growled She knew both Mikoto and Hitomi.

 

 _Those fucking bitches, they wanted to keep this stud all to themselves_ she thought.

 

Tsume then took over riding Naruto as his hands glided up her sides then cupped her bouncing tits. Tsume moaned as she felt Naruto’s thumbs flick her hard nipples before he moved in and began to suckle them like he was breast feeding. Tsume moaned as she held Naruto’s head to her chest letting him lavish attention on her needy breasts.

 

“Yes oh fucking gods yes. You sure know how to fuck a woman. More, want more” Tsume moaned.

 

One of Naruto’s hands trailed down and found Tsume’s clit and began to stroke it. This set her off. She howled loudly as she came. She then slumped over and Naruto laid back taking Tsume with him. He then rolled them over so he was on top and proceeded to fuck the living shit out of Tsume.

 

Tsume, who was still out of it just yowled as she felt Naruto beat in and out of her. She had never felt such a beast before and wondered if that’s why Mikoto and Hitomi were always so happy. Was it because they got a big dose of Naruto? She was quite sure that was the reason why they were so happy. Mikoto had her moody son and Hitomi her moody and rod up the butt husband. She knew the two had to get it somewhere, but never thought it was it was Naruto giving it to them.

 

Now she was a part of it and there’d be stories to tell when she met with the two ladies next.

 

Naruto was really going to town on Tsume’s cunt. He kept going then spewed his load deep inside her. He then rolled off her breathing hard.

 

Tsume sighed as she felt Naruto’s seed inside her. She was so glad she was still on the herbs that all kunoichi take when they go out on missions. This protected them from getting pregnant if they are caught.

 

“Fuck, I haven’t had a work out like that since Mikoto and Hitomi double teamed me” Naruto panted.

 

Tsume raised a sweaty eyebrow. Oh yes, she’d be talking to those two definitely.

 

“We’re not done yet stud. My itch isn’t gone yet” she said.

 

“I always aim to please” Naruto said.

 

He then got up and straddled Tsume’s stomach. He placed his shiny cock in the valley of Tsume’s tits and then enveloped his cock with the two flesh mound and proceeded to fuck them.

 

“I always wanted to get titty fucked” Tsume said with a bit of amusement.

 

“You mean no guy ever did?” Naruto asked.

 

“No, not even my husband. He was so salt and pepper when it came to sex” Tsume said as she remember her late husband. She did love him, but he never had an adventurous side.

 

Naruto’s dick slid in and out between Tsume’s fleshy pillows. It poked out and Tsume moved her head up and licked the tip. Naruto groaned at this. He increased his pace fucking Tsume’s tits. His dick slid in and out quite easily due to the sweat Tsume had produced and from Tsume’s juices that was still on Naruto’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck, feels so good” Naruto groaned.

 

“Come for me Naruto, come for me” Tsume urged as she took control of holding her tits together from Naruto.

 

Naruto kept going then his cock twitched as his white hot come came firing out. It covered all over Tsume’s face and hair.

 

“You look fucking hot” Naruto commented.

 

Tsume smiled as she used her hands to scoop up of Naruto’s seed she could.

 

“I hope you aren’t spend yet my itch isn’t fully scratched yet” she said.

 

Naruto groaned and wondered why he always had to get the super horny MILFs.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hana returned home wondering why her mother ushered her out. She walked inside and smelled something in the air that was familiar. She followed the scent and it ended at her mother’s room. Hana tried to open the door, but found it sealed. Hana frowned, but after her locked in the room while she was in heat experience she read up on her fuinjutsu and knew what to do. She unsealed the door and walked in on a sight.

 

There on the bed was her mother asleep and totally spent. Right beside her was Naruto just as naked as her mother. She sighed knowing what had happened.

 

“I better get Naruto out of here and clean this all up before Kiba comes home” Hana said to herself.

 

 

**End**


	53. femKyuubi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This one is one I think many of you have been waiting for.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 53: femKyuubi**

 

Naruto arrived back his apartment tired from training. He tossed his jacket off and went to get a drink of milk when he froze in his tracks. Before him was Keira or better known as Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox that wrecked the village on the day of his birth. What Keira was wearing was what made Naruto pause.

 

Keira was wearing a French maid outfit. But her skirt was super short making that she could flip it up and reveal that she wasn’t wearing any panties at all. Not to mention her humongous chest was straining against the delicate bodice that decorate the top. Her tits were a grade A E cup or maybe bigger. The only thing Naruto knew was they were definitely bigger than Tsunade’s and he knew this since he had first hand accounts of it. Her blood red hair was tied in a bun with two chopsticks sticking out in an ‘X’ formation.

 

Naruto had found a way to release Keira without breaking the seal at all. It became a great help since Keira helped Naruto a lot in his training. Only very few knew who Keira really was. The cover story was Keira was a retired kunoichi staying with Naruto. It worked since many of the village were so gullible.

 

“Master, you’re home” Keira said.

 

Naruto let out a strangled sound from his throat.

 

“Master, is everything alright?” Keira asked in a concerned tone.

 

“Keira, what the heck is going on? Why are you dressed like that?” Naruto croaked.

 

Keira sighed.

 

“It’s called role-playing Naruto. Just go along with it and we’ll both get greatly rewarded” she said.

 

Naruto just nodded numbly.

 

“Now master, I think a bath is needed for you. I have prepared one for you” Keira said.

 

Naruto just nodded again since he wasn’t totally sure what to say. He had never done role-playing before so he was at a lost what to say or do. He followed Keira into the bathroom and found a bath already drawn up. Keira then took to stripping Naruto.

 

“I can undress myself you know” Naruto said.

 

“I know master, but let me indulge you” Keira said.

 

Naruto sighed and then sunk into the hot water. It had bath salts to sooth and relax aching and sore muscles. He had his eyes closed and he heard some shuffling of cloth and then he opened his eyes to see Keira entering the bath with him. Thankfully the tub was large enough for both of them and then some.

 

“Keira, what are you doing?” Naruto squawked.

 

“I am to wash your back master” Keira said.

 

“But, but, but you’re in the tub with me” Naruto said.

 

“What better way master. So I won’t have to worry about getting wet at all while I do my duties master” Keira said.

 

Naruto wasn’t sure what to think as he looked at Keira’s nude body and his dick was getting hard. He used his hands to cover the growing rod as a natural reaction.

 

“No need to be shy master. Now turn around so I can wash your back” Keira said.

 

Naruto turned around a bit relieved since that meant Keira wouldn’t see his hard-on. He then felt a washcloth caress his back and it felt good. He closed his eyes just letting himself relax. He was so busy not paying attention that as Keira was using one hand to keep washing Naruto’s back the other moved down and around and latched onto Naruto’s cock. This jarred Naruto from his bliss.

 

“Keira what are you doing?” Naruto asked in a panicked tone.

 

“Just helping you relax master” Keira said as she began to stroke him.

 

Naruto groaned as he felt Keira give him a hand job. She was so good at it. He could feel that whenever she stroked up she’d let her thumb caress his cock head. Shit it felt so good. His dick was twitching.

 

“Are you going to come master?” Keira asked.

 

“Oh yeah” Naruto groaned.

 

“Then come for me master, come for me” Keira said as she licked Naruto’s earlobe.

 

Naruto groaned as he came. His spunk coating the water.

 

“Now master since you’re relaxed I believe we should get out before you catch a cold” Keira said getting out of the bath and putting a robe on her wet nude body.

 

Naruto was about to say that the water was still piping hot, but the look in Keira’s eyes told him to play along. He nodded and got out of the bath. Keira dried him off and then led him out of the bathroom still naked to his bedroom.

 

“Lie down and let me pleasure you master” Keira said.

 

Naruto wasn’t about to argue with that. He laid down with his cock getting hard as Keira peeled off her wet robe. She was dry thanks to the robe soaking up the moisture and the fact she can dry herself quite fast. Keira then climbed onto the bed and lowered her red bush down on him. Naruto groaned feeling Keira’s tight cunt suck him in.

 

“Enjoy that master?” Keira asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“Yes” Naruto muttered.

 

“Then you’ll love this” Keira said.

 

She then began bouncing up and down on Naruto. Her huge tits swaying with each movement. Naruto lurched forward and his mouth captured one of Keira’s nipples. Keira moaned as she felt Naruto suckle one of her teats. She grabbed the back of Naruto’s head as she rode him. She wasn’t going to let this pleasure end.

 

Naruto was groaning as he switched from one teat to the other. His hands roaming up and down Keira’s luscious body. Keira moaned when Naruto’s hands touched a sensitive part of her.

 

“Oh Naruto” she said breaking character.

 

Naruto then began nipping at the tit flesh that made Keira moan loudly. He was going to leave marks on her un-blemish skin, but they faded quickly without a trace. But that just gave Naruto new space to mark her.

 

“Fuck” Naruto grunted as he shot his seed deep inside Keira’s quim.

 

Keira moaned as she came too.

 

Naruto grabbed Keira and pulled her down onto the bed. He then rolled them over and began to really pump in and out of Keira. His cock hadn’t faltered at all after his first bout.

 

“OH NARUTO, NARUTO! YES! NARUTO FUCK ME, FUCK ME! PLUNDER MY CUNT WITH YOU FUCKING COCK! FUCK ME!” Keira screamed.

 

Naruto slammed away and then finally came as Keira came too. They fell asleep after that.

 

When Naruto awoke he asked Keira why she did the whole role-playing thing. Keira told him she wanted to have a bit of fun and found a neat costume shop.

 

 

**End**


	54. Yugao Uzuki

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 54: Yugao Uzuki**

 

Yugao moaned. She had her hands pushing against the wall. She could feel two hands on her D cup breasts grabbing, molding them to their will. She threw her head back gasping. She could feel the hard fleshy rod moving in and out of her gushing cunt. She turns her head to see the lustful stare coming from a pair of blue eyes and she could just come again.

 

“Such a tight little kitty, aren’t you?” Naruto growled.

 

Yugao moaned again as the next several thrusts were hard and deep inside her. Fuck, she came, she knew it.

 

Naruto growled. He didn’t need to see Yugao’s face since she was wearing her Anbu mask, but he could tell her face had a look of utter bliss and pleasure.

 

“I fucking love your cunt my kitty. So right for me” Naruto said as he kept thrusting in and out of Yugao.

 

Yugao still wasn’t sure how she got into this mess. She had been watching Naruto, which was her job now with the Akatsuki. Naruto had to have an Anbu guard wherever he goes. But as she was watching him he got wind of her and decided to have some fun with her. The first time was at night and Yugao was about to call it a night since Naruto was asleep. But before she could leave she was ambushed and fucked silly.

 

She could still remember how funny she walked afterwards. She was bow-legged from the fucking she got. She hadn’t got any since Hayate was killed prelude to the Suna/Sound invasion. That fucking was a great relief to her even though she didn’t know it. Hell, she didn’t know it was Naruto who fucked her til the third time. That third time she saw Naruto coming. He pushed her up against the wall and fucked her brains out. He had used a shadow clone to distract her.

 

Now Yugao volunteered for watching Naruto every chance she could. Just because he would fuck her when she was on duty. It was a sweet way to watch someone.

 

“Oh fuck, please come in me, please. I don’t know how much longer I can stand” Yugao pleaded.

 

Her legs were weak from the massive orgasms she was getting. She didn’t know if she could stand any longer.

 

“Patience my kitty, patience. You’ll get my load when I say so” Naruto said.

 

He then pulled her away from the wall and tossed her on the bed. He mounted her again and resumed the fucking he was giving her. Yugao moaned as she felt Naruto’s big thick cock re-enter her spent pussy. She lost count how many times they have fucked, but she didn’t care. She just loved it.

 

Naruto kept going grunting and groaning as he worked himself in and out of Yugao. Her Anbu pants were gone as was her top. The only thing that remained was her mask. So she was naked except her mask.

 

“Oh please come in me now” Yugao pleaded.

 

Naruto decided to grant Yugao’s wish as his seed was released coating her insides. Yugao sighed thinking the round was over. But she was wrong. Naruto shifted and turned her on her side. He then got behind her and entered her again. Yugao groaned since she had not recovered yet.

 

“Again?” she asked with weariness in her voice.

 

“I just can’t get enough of you tight cunt my little kitty” Naruto growled in her ear.

 

Yugao thought Naruto was overusing the cat puns. Yes she was wearing a Neko mask and everything, but did that mean Naruto had to keep resorting to using all the nicknames of a cat. But her mind then went blank as Naruto began to pump in and out of her. All coherent thought was swept away from her mind like  hurricane gust.

 

“Oh fucking god” she moaned.

 

Naruto kept up his thrusts as he wiggled his hand underneath Yugao’s body and then grabbed a hold of one of her breasts as the other went to the second flesh mound. He let his hands work her tits. Squeezing them, pinching her hard nipples as well as roll them between his thumb and forefinger. He’d then flick them and this made Yugao’s head lull back.

 

“Oh fuck, I don’t know how much more I can take” she groaned.

 

“You’ll take all I can give you” Naruto grunted as he pushed his chakra into his cock.

 

This some how gave Yugao the energy she needed to keep going.

 

“Oh yes, more. Fuck me more. I can take it, I can take it all” she purred.

 

Naruto grinned as he kept going. He pummeled Yugao’s used cunt then spurted another load. Yugao was panting hard. Her mask was probably soaked with sweat. She wanted to wipe her brow to get rid of the sweat, but knew she couldn’t take off the mask while on duty.

 

Naruto however pulled out making Yugao whimper at the loss. Naruto then took his shiny member and placed it in-between Yugao’s heaving breasts and began to tit fuck her.

 

Yugao groaned as she felt her tits being used for Naruto’s pleasure. She wished she could suck him, but couldn’t with the mask on.

 

“I’m going to paste that mask with my spunk” Naruto said.

 

“Oh yes, please do so. Please” Yugao said liking the dirty image in her mind.

 

Naruto fucked Yugao’s tits so hard and fast that he could start smoke if it wasn’t for his dick was wet from Yugao’s pussy juices. He squeezed Yugao’s tits and then pinched her hard nipples. Yugao moaned as she arched her back up. The pain felt good, such an amazing pleasurable pain.

 

“Oh Naruto” Yugao moaned in a drawn out way.

 

“I’m coming NEKO!” Naruto roared.

 

His come sprayed out covering Yugao’s Neko mask. Naruto panted then moved way and laid down beside her on the bed. They spelt and then Yugao had to go. Her shift was coming to an end. She dressed and was about to leave. But she stopped and walked over pulled her mask up and kissed Naruto then placed her mask back on and left.

 

 

**End**


	55. Tayuya

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I can’t believe I didn’t add her in before this. Sorry for those who are Tayuya lovers out there. She kind of slipped my mind til now. Also this set will have a holiday theme in it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 55: Tayuya**

 

Tayuya came walking into her apartment grumbling and mumbling. She hated Christmas mainly since she lived alone and she didn’t have any friends to celebrate it with. Well, the last part is wrong really. She had a best friend, Kin, but Kin was out of town visiting family and won’t be back til after the New Year. So Tayuya was stuck alone on Christmas.

 

“Stupid fucking snow, stupid fucking carolers, stupid fucking smiles. I hope they all slip on the damn ice” the fiery redhead muttered under her breath.

 

She had finally taken off all her winter gear when a knock on the door interrupted her from putting on some hard rock. She wasn’t going to play any of that Christmas music.

 

“Who the fucking hell could that be?” she asked herself.

 

She opened the door and in front of her was Naruto. She knew Naruto from Kin since those two shared some classes together.

 

“Hey Tayuya, merry Christmas” Naruto said with a smile.

 

“Fuck Christmas. What the hell are you doing here?” Tayuya asked as she leaned against the doorframe as she crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“What’s got you in a mood this time?” Naruto asked.

 

“Oh nothing. I am just sick and tired of hearing all of this Christmas shit. I can’t wait til it all ends” Tayuya said.

 

Naruto frowned.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

 

Tayuya shrugged and let Naruto enter. He took off his jacket and everything and looked around to see not a Christmas decoration in sight.

 

“Where are your decorations?” he asked.

 

“Why put the shit up when you have to take it down” Tayuya said.

 

“You’re really not in the holiday spirit are you?” Naruto asked.

 

“Fuck holiday spirit. It’s just a fucking waste of time” Tayuya spat.

 

“Come on, I brought some eggnog” Naruto said holding up a bag that Tayuya hadn’t noticed beforehand.

 

“Does it have alcohol in it?” Tayuya asked.

 

“Yeah, my own special blend” Naruto said.

 

Several glasses of Naruto’s special eggnog and Tayuya was drunk.

 

“Shit, this is some fucking strong stuff” Tayuya said as she downed another cup.

 

“Yeah, I like it strong. I can’t get a buzz if it doesn’t have a lot of alcohol in it” Naruto said.

 

“Mmm” Tayuya said as her addled mind began processing something that she hadn’t really thought of before.

 

“You want me to get into the holiday spirit, right?” she asked with a slur.

 

Naruto just nodded.

 

“Then fuck me and I’ll be full of holiday spirit” Tayuya said.

 

“Um, I don’t think that how it works” Naruto said not as drunk as Tayuya was.

 

“Fuck that. Give me your cock. I know it’s huge. Kin told me” Tayuya said.

 

Naruto was a bit shocked. The little thing he and Kin had done in a janitor’s closet was supposed to be their little secret. But his thoughts were brought back to the present since Tayuya had gotten impatient and was yanking down his pants.

 

“Hey now” he yelped.

 

“Fuck you” Tayuya growled as she then yanked his underwear down.

 

She then saw what she was working with and drooled.

 

“I thought Kin was fucking kidding when she said how fuck big and thick you were. I didn’t believe a fucking word, but now that I am seeing this motherfucker it’s so goddamn big” the redhead said.

 

She then took her hand and pumped him getting him hard at a fast rate. Naruto groaned, but then Tayuya stepped it up and bend her head down and took him into her mouth. Naruto groaned louder as Tayuya began her oral service. She was good, very good. Naruto wondered for a moment how Tayuya got so good, but then she applied more suction and that thought vanished from his mind.

 

“Shit” Naruto muttered.

 

Tayuya grinned as she bobbed her head up and down taking more and more of Naruto into her mouth with each descent. She couldn’t get it all into her mouth and she couldn’t deep throat to save her life. So she took as much as she could into her mouth and jacked the rest off with her hand as the other played with Naruto’s balls.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good, don’t know how long I can hold on” Naruto said through gritted teeth.

 

Tayuya pulled off, which made Naruto groan, but this time with distress. But before he could ask why she stopped Tayuya began to undress. She revealed her lightly tanned skin and her decent sized C cups. Her cunt had red fuzz which only reinforced that fact that she was a true redhead top and bottom.

 

“The carpet matches the drapes” Naruto said as he saw Tayuya in her full nude glory.

 

“Well of course it does shit head. I am natural unlike that pink haired bitch” Tayuya said.

 

What Tayuya meant by that was she was absolutely sure that Sakura dyed her hair pink since there was no way she could have naturally pink hair. So Sakura’s cunt hair had to be the girl’s true hair color.

 

Before Naruto could say a thing once again Tayuya took control and lined up his wet cock with her dripping cunt. She had gotten wet from blowing Naruto. She then lowered herself down and they both groaned as they connected.

 

“Fucking shit, splitting me in fucking two” Tayuya gritted.

 

Naruto gritted his own teeth since Tayuya was fucking tight.

 

“When was the last time you got fucked?” he asked.

 

“Too fucking long” Tayuya growled.

 

It took her a while and she had to slowly work all of Naruto into her, but her pussy swallowed all of Naruto’s dick. She sat there in his lap letting herself get comfortable with all of Naruto inside her.

 

“Now time to fill me with holiday cheer” Tayuya said as she began riding Naruto.

 

Naruto just sat there and watched. His eyes roaming Tayuya’s body always going back to Tayuya’s bouncing breasts. This wasn’t what he had in mind when he came over. He was supposed to stop over and see how Tayuya was doing since he got a call from Kin earlier and she wanted him to check on Tayuya since Kin was worried. He had no idea what to say to Kin, to explain this.

 

“So fucking good, yes, shit fucking loving it. Feels so goddamn good, all this man meat in my tight little pussy. OH FUCK!” Tayuya hollered.

 

Naruto groaned as he felt Tayuya’s cunt squeeze him like a vise. He couldn’t hold back and fired his load deep as his hips jerked instinctually upwards, deeper into Tayuya. Tayuya sighed a she felt Naruto‘s seed inside her.

 

“Fucking good” Tayuya murmured.

 

“Fully filled with holiday spirit now are we?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yeah, for now” Tayuya said.

 

 

**End**


	56. Ayame

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 56: Ayame**

 

Ayame was humming a Christmas song as she was on a stepladder. She was putting the last of the Christmas decorations. She hopped off the ladder and swept her long brown hair back. She was very happy since she had everything all planned out. Tonight she was going to have Naruto all to herself. She and Naruto have been dating for several months though it was hard to set up dates and everything since Naruto could be called away on a mission at any time. But they were making their relationship work and that was what was in important.

 

She then walked off to her bedroom to get changed. She was going to give Naruto a great present.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Naruto walked in tired, but not totally exhausted. He had just finished training for the day and all he wanted to do was take a long hot shower and then stay in with Ayame tonight.

 

“Ayame, I’m home” Naruto called.

 

“Coming Naruto” Ayame said.

 

She then appeared and Naruto’s breath left his lungs as he stared at Ayame. Before him was Ayame dressed in a slutty Santa outfit. The entire thing was red and white fur. The skirt was so short that it was hard to call it a skirt since you could just see Ayame’s apex. The top was off the shoulders and made it look like her tits were ready to spill out of the top. Not to mention the top was cut so it revealed her tummy. On her head was a Santa hat that was placed at a tilt.

 

“Hello Naruto, glad you’re home” Ayame said seductively.

 

“A-a-a-a-Ayame, what is that?” Naruto asked still wide eyed.

 

“Oh this, I just wanted to be your Santa baby” Ayame said.

 

“Santa… baby?” Naruto asked with wide eyes as his mind focused on the word ‘baby’.

 

“Oh don’t worry Naruto. I am not pregnant. But I want you to fill my stocking tonight” Ayame said with a sexy smile.

 

Naruto gulped as he was getting hard.

 

“Come to bed Naruto so we can dream of sugar plums” Ayame said crooking her finger.

 

Naruto followed his sexy girlfriend into the bedroom. Once there he attacked Ayame full of passionate animalistic lust. Ayame moaned as she felt Naruto rip her costume off her body. He then tore out of his own clothes leaving the pieces of them on the floor with the remnants of Ayame’s outfit. She was on the bed and then gasped as Naruto plunged his hard cock inside her.

 

“Oh Naruto” she moaned.

 

Naruto grunted as he began to pump in and out of Ayame.

 

Ayame gripped Naruto’s back as she held on for dear life. Never before had Naruto fucked her this passionately. It even paled in comparison when he came home and gave her a wonderful ‘I’m home’ fuck. It topped that.

 

“Naruto, oh fuck, yes Naruto. Harder, faster. Fuck Me!” Ayame screamed.

 

Thankfully their apartment was soundproofed with seals since they found out that Ayame was a scream when it came to sex and got some complaints their first time as well as some praise too.

 

Naruto grunted and growled as he kept plunging in and out over and over. He could feel Ayame’s lovely velvet vise like pussy squeezing him every time he pulled out. He roared as he was slamming into her.

 

Ayame howled as she came. Naruto then pulled out making her whimper at the loss. She then screamed as Naruto shoved his face into her crotch. He began licking up her entire slit.

 

“NARUTO!” the ramen cooker hollered.

 

Her hands gripped Naruto’s hair as she held him tightly to her pelvis. She humped her hips trying to keep up with Naruto’s tongue lashing. She then saw a flash of bright light as she came hard. Her body went limp as she sucked in deep gulps of air. Her eyes glassy from her orgasm.

 

Naruto got up with his face covered with essence of Ayame. He crawled up and Ayame came to just as Naruto’s face was close to hers. She then proceeded to clean Naruto’s face of juices. She loved the way she tasted. She murmured and mewled as she gave Naruto a tongue bath. Once clean the two shared a deep passionate tongue filled kiss.

 

“Naruto, fill me. I need you inside me. Please” Ayame whined.

 

Naruto could never say no when Ayame pleaded to him like that. So he shifted and then pushed into Ayame. He groaned as he felt Ayame’s still snug cunt. Shit even after all these years Ayame still had a tight pussy even after all the time they did it. Ayame yowled/moaned as she felt Naruto stretch her slit. Once totally full she grabbed a hold of Naruto’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck me Naruto, fuck me good and hard” she commanded.

 

Naruto grinned his foxy grin that made Ayame shiver with anticipation. She then began moaning as Naruto began to thrust in and out of her.

 

“Oh Naruto, yes Naruto. Fuck me” Ayame moaned loudly.

 

Naruto was pumping in and out of Ayame hard and fast hearing her yowl and scream in pure pleasure. His hands which were on Ayame’s hips moved up and cupped her jiggling tits. His thumbs stroked over her hard nipples making Ayame arch her back pushing more of her chest into Naruto’s hands. His hands were calloused from all of his training and shinobi life, but it felt so good on her. His rough hands on her smooth silky skin.

 

“Oh Naruto” Ayame gasped.

 

Naruto grunted and pushed in harder with every thrust. He knew he wasn’t going to last long as he felt Ayame’s cunt squeeze his rod like he was in a wet velvety vise.

 

“Shit, going to come” he warned.

 

“Inside me Naruto, I want your seed inside me” Ayame moaned.

 

She was also on the verge of her own orgasm. They two climaxed at the same time. Naruto’s seed shot straight into Ayame. They rested and Ayame kissed Naruto lovingly.

 

“Mmm, that was amazing Naruto” she said.

 

“It was, Merry Christmas Ayame” Naruto said.

 

“Merry Christmas Naruto” Ayame said.

 

 

**End**


	57. Koyuki Kazahana

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 57: Koyuki Kazahana**

 

Koyuki pretended to smile as she wandered the vast ballroom. She hated all this grandiose decorations. They looked like someone vomited up Christmas cheer and it sickened her. She loved Christmas and all, but this was over the top. But she had to make an appearance here since she this party was done by a close friend of hers. She just wished she could’ve skipped it. She had more important things than plaster a smile on her face the entire evening.

 

“Koyuki, are you alright?”

 

Koyuki turned and smiled at her bodyguard. He accompanied her everywhere since she was very important. She was so glad her father decided to let her choose her guards herself rather than just him assigning them to her. She only chose one since she didn’t like having a group of them since it was overkill in her mind.

 

“I’m fine Naruto” Koyuki said.

 

Naruto nodded. He had been handpicked by Koyuki due to his skills and he was nice to her too. He wasn’t all strict and everything either. He knew how to have fun and be a friend to her along with protecting her. And that was what Koyuki wanted since she’d be spending a lot of time with her guard. She needed someone she could talk too.

 

“It’s about ten, do you want to leave?” Naruto asked after glancing at his watch.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I can’t believe I survived this long here” Koyuki sighed.

 

So Naruto led Koyuki out stopping as she said goodbye to those she wanted to say goodbye too. Finally she got to the car and Naruto opened the door for her before entering himself. Once in the limo Naruto told the driver to go.

 

“Naruto, I don’t want to go back right away. Ask the driver to go the long way” Koyuki said.

 

Naruto just nodded and relayed the directions. Once the partition was back up Koyuki looked at Naruto.

 

“I never did give you your Christmas bonus did I” she said.

 

“No you didn’t, but you don’t need to do that” Naruto said.

 

“Oh, but I insist” Koyuki said as she moved scooted herself closer to Naruto.

 

“If you want to” Naruto said oblivious to what Koyuki was doing.

 

“I do” Koyuki said in a husky tone.

 

Naruto turned to Koyuki and her hands began to work Naruto pants off.

 

“Koyuki what are you doing?” Naruto asked as he batted her hands away from his pants.

 

“Giving you your bonus. Now be a good boy and let me give it to you” Koyuki said sternly.

 

Naruto was very uncomfortable with all this, but wasn’t sure what to say or do. Soon his pants were undone and were done his ankles. He gulped as he felt Koyuki’s hands rub the bulge he had in his boxers. She then fished it out from the slit opening.

 

“Oh my, you are the biggest I’ve ever seen” Koyuki said in awe.

 

Naruto wanted to ask how many cocks she had seen, but the question was lost as Koyuki began giving a hand job. He groaned as he put his head back. Koyuki grinned as he kept up her pumping. She then bent her head down flicking her hair back. She then took Naruto’s cock in her mouth. Naruto gasped as he felt Koyuki’s wet mouth around his flesh rod. He groaned/moaned as his hips jerked up on instinct.

 

Koyuki sucked and bobbed her head up and down on Naruto’s rod. He didn’t taste too bad at all. A hand slipped down and cupped his nut sack. She then felt Naruto’s hand on the back of her head and she grinned. He was now getting into it. She didn’t want to do all the work.

 

“Shit, going to come soon” Naruto warned.

 

This just increased Koyuki’s sucking and soon her mouth was flooded with Naruto’s come. She drank it down like a pro. She then pulled her head up.

 

“And that is only a part of your Christmas bonus” she said.

 

“There’s more” Naruto said a bit stunned.

 

Koyuki grinned and reached under her dress and pulled her panties off. She then climbed on top of Naruto straddling him. She then grabbed a hold of his semi hard member and stroked him til he was hard and then lowered herself down. She moaned as the phallus penetrated her pussy lips. She slid all the way down feeling a sense of fullness she had never felt before.

 

“Oh fucking god, so goddamn full” she moaned.

 

Naruto groaned as he felt Koyuki’s tight little cunt envelop him. He grabbed Koyuki’s hips so he could control some movements. He didn’t want to waste this moment even though he had come before and could last longer. He wanted to savor this as long as possible. What he didn’t see was the bar on the ceiling. Koyuki had seen it and knew what to do with it. She grabbed a hold of the bar and used it so she could get an amazing ride.

 

Both were moaning as Koyuki was working herself up and down on Naruto’s lap.

 

“You liking your Christmas bonus?” Koyuki panted.

 

“Oh fuck yeah” Naruto moaned.

 

“You like me fucking you don’t you. You like how my cunt is squeezing your cock, huh. Oh fuck, I love your big dick inside me” Koyuki moaned.

 

“Yes, it feels amazing” Naruto groaned.

 

Koyuki kept riding him til she was getting tired. Naruto seemed to sense this. He had spent so much time watching Koyuki that he knew her body language quite well. He pulled her to him.

 

“Let me take over” he whispered in her ear.

 

Koyuki just nodded.

 

Naruto laid Koyuki on the seat in a sitting position while he was in a semi-crouched position. He then began to piston in and out of Koyuki making her moan loudly.

 

“Oh fuck, you’re so good. Better than any guy I’ve been with before” Koyuki cried.

 

Naruto just grunted as he pumped in and out of Koyuki. He was doing his best to not come too soon. It was hard with Koyuki’s pussy squeezing and trying to milk him of his seed.

 

“Don’t… know… how… much… longer… I… can… last” Naruto grimaced.

 

“Let go, just let go. Fill me with your seed. Don’t worry I am protected. Let it go” Koyuki panted.

 

Naruto though wanted to hold back since he wanted Koyuki to come too. He moved a hand that was on Koyuki’s hip and snuck it under her dress and found the little pearl that is her clit and began to stroke it.

 

“Oh shit” Koyuki moaned.

 

Naruto knew Koyuki was getting close to coming. So he increased his thrusting and his clit rubbing. They both came hard with Naruto releasing his seed deep inside Koyuki as she released her own orgasm. They stayed in that position for a little while to recover themselves. They then got themselves cleaned up and adjusted so it wouldn’t look like they had sex.

 

“Enjoy your Christmas bonus?” Koyuki asked.

 

“Yeah” Naruto said.

 

“Then just wait til New Years” Koyuki said with a smirk.

 

Naruto couldn’t wait.

 

 

**End**


	58. Rin Nohara

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I got several review asking for this M ones to have some anal or rim jobs. What I say to that is no. Sorry, but like I’ve stated before in this series I will not do any anal and that includes rim jobs.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 58: Rin Nohara**

 

Rin groaned as she awoke. She opened her eyes and rolled over only to get stopped by something fleshy. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a familiar face.

 

 _Oh god, I’ve just slept with sensei. Kushina is going to kill me_ the young jounin thought.

 

But then she got a better look at her bed partner and saw he was younger than her sensei even though they looked so alike then it hit her. She had just slept with her sensei’s son, Naruto.

 

 _Crap, this is almost just as bad. Sensei is going to kill me, no wait, Kushina is going to kill me then bring me back to life and kill me again for sleeping with her baby boy_ Rin thought in an utter panic.

 

Naruto groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes and looked at Rin.

 

“Morning” he said then kissed her.

 

Rin was shocked. She didn’t know what to do and the now throbbing headache she was getting wasn’t helping either. She couldn’t remember how the hell she got here in the first place.

 

Naruto pulled back and saw the confusion written all over Rin’s face.

 

“You don’t remember last night?” he asked.

 

Rin shook her head.

 

Naruto sighed.

 

“Last night you accepted my mom’s proposal to me my wife” he said.

 

Rin couldn’t believe it. It just couldn’t be right. How could’ve she agreed to such a thing. But then her memory of last night came back in bits and pieces. How Kushina badgered her about not having a husband let alone a boyfriend. How she kept pushing Naruto onto her. Then her agreeing, which let to a huge party that Kushina seemed to have already planned. Then the drinking, oh the drinking. She couldn’t remember a time where she drank so much. She was with Naruto the whole night. She kissed him, and dry humped. Oh lord, she dry humped Naruto in front of Kushina. That was all she remembered.

 

“So you remember” Naruto said.

 

Rin nodded.

 

“Do you regret it?” Naruto asked keeping his emotions in check. He’s had a secret crush on Rin for a while and that only intensified when he accidentally saw her naked when she came out of the shower. That image was a good one to use when he rubbed one out. But now he had her, but did he really. He saw that her mind was working and hoped she wasn’t going to back out. It would shatter him if she did.

 

As for Rin. Her mind was still trying to piece together all that had happened. She then remembered seeing Kakashi and Obito in the corner crying. She didn’t know why they were crying of course. But they were crying since they both liked Rin and wanted her. But with Rin accepting the proposal to marry Naruto it shattered them. So they drank to dull the pain. Rin then remembered after the party. Kushina literally shoved herself and Naruto into his bedroom and told them to get busy on grandbabies.

 

Rin knew she had to be totally out of it when she pounced on Naruto thinking that it was a great idea. Then she remembered all the times. Oh lord, did they actually do it multiple times? They did and remembering this made her tingle.

 

“Naruto?” Rin asked.

 

“Yes Rin” Naruto said.

 

“I need to refresh my memory, could you help me?” Rin asked.

 

“Sure, anything” Naruto said.

 

Rin grinned at that. She moved the sheet away and saw they were still were completely naked. She saw Naruto’s morning wood and it surprised her that she was able to fit all of that inside her last night. Then her memories came back at how good a lover Naruto was, how he answered all her needs she had and he gave them all to her and then some. She then brought her hand down and began to stroke Naruto’s manhood.

 

“Rin?” Naruto asked.

 

“I need you to refresh my memory and that means we need to redo all that we did last night” Rin said.

 

“We do?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes, are you up for it?” Rin asked as her thumb caressed Naruto’s cock head.

 

Naruto groaned.

 

“Yes” he said.

 

“Good, now what did we do first?” Rin asked.

 

Naruto thought back.

 

“Well, you jumped be and rode me for starters” he said.

 

Rin couldn’t believe she was that forward since she wasn’t like that usually. She blamed the alcohol and maybe because she was horny and hadn’t had any for a long time. But she shook that thought away and climbed on top of Naruto and lowered his cunt down onto Naruto’s erection. She moaned as she felt Naruto enter her. It then came back to her in flashes. All the times she and Naruto fucked that night.

 

Rin then proceeded to bounce up and down on Naruto. She felt him grasp her jiggling breast thumbing her hard nipples and she moaned as she threw her head back. It felt so good. Naruto really learned her body last night to know just how to touch and tweak her just where it gave her the right amount of pleasure.

 

“Oh Naruto, so big. I still can’t believe I was able to fit this beast so deep inside me” she moaned.

 

Naruto just grunted and pushed his hips up to meet Rin‘s descents.

 

“I have wanted this for so long Rin, I have loved you for a long time” he said.

 

“Really Naruto, you love me?” Rin asked.

 

“I do Rin, I do” Naruto said.

 

He then pulled Rin’s head down and their mouths met for the first time where Rin can actually remember it without it being fuzzy in any way. She enjoyed Naruto’s kiss. It was rough, passionate, but also had a hint of tenderness to it too. She kept up her rocking as she weaved her hands through Naruto’s spiky blond hair, enjoying the feel of it between her fingers. She the gasped when she felt one of Naruto’s hands touch her clit.

 

“Naruto” she panted.

 

“Come for me Rin, we’ve got a lot for you to remember” Naruto said.

 

He then stroked her clit hard and with a burst of light Rin came. She slumped down on top of Naruto panting hard.

 

“I haven’t come so hard” she panted.

 

“It’s only the beginning” Naruto said and nibbled Rin’s ear affectionately.

 

Rin shivered then felt Naruto roll them over so she was on the bottom. Naruto brought her legs up so they rested on his shoulders. Rin just moaned since Naruto was now deeper inside her than he was before.

 

“Round two of jarring your memory” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

 

Rin swore she had a mini-orgasm just seeing that smile on her fiancée’s face. Then Naruto began moving and her mind went blank and enormous amounts of pleasure poured in. It was overloading her system, but she didn’t give a damn at all since it felt so goddamn fucking good.

 

The jarring memory rounds went on and on til Rin was totally exhausted. Her body was shaky and achy from all the exertion she had gone through. She was sweaty too, like she had did a long day of training. She turned to Naruto and found he was tired too.

 

“Naruto” she said.

 

“Yeah Rin” Naruto said.

 

“I, I love you” Rin said.

 

“You do?” Naruto asked.

 

“I do, and not because of the amazing sex we just had. I really truly love you” Rin said.

 

Naruto smiled and pulled Rin in and they shared a romantic passionate kiss before they fell asleep.

 

What they didn’t know was outside Naruto’s bedroom door his mother Kushina squealed happily before skipping off downstairs. Her baby boy was getting married, she’d get grandbabies and her daughter in-law has proclaimed her love for her son. All was right in the world for her.

 

 

**End**


	59. Fu

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 59: Fu**

 

Fu sighed as she slouched in her seat. She was utterly and totally bored. She had nothing to do. Her eyes turned to her book bag, but then turned away. She wasn’t that bored that she was would stoop to doing homework. Nope, besides she has the weekend to do that. But right now she needed some excitement. Deciding in the end that no excitement would happen if she just sat there she got up. She then headed out hoping to find something.

 

Her feet took her to a door, a door she knew very well. It was Naruto’s door. She mumbled to herself about how she always ended up at Naruto’s door no matter what. It seemed no matter how hard she tried she always ended at Naruto’s door whether she was depressed and needed a friend or she was happy and needed to tell someone. Naruto was always the first in all of the above.

 

So taking a deep breath she knocked on the door hoping he was in. The door opened and Naruto was standing there with a grin.

 

“Hey there Fu, what brings you here?” he asked.

 

“I, uh, um, was bored” Fu said.

 

“Bored huh, come on in and let me see if I can cure that” Naruto said as he placed a hand on Fu’s back and led her inside her place.

 

Once inside Fu looked around even though she’s been inside Naruto’s apartment so many times. What was she expecting, something different?

 

“So Fu, what do you have in mind to bust that boredom?” Naruto asked.

 

“Um, well, I am up for really anything really” Fu said.

 

Naruto gave Fu a foxy smile.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Fu couldn’t believe it, here she was on her hands and knees bare-naked. Naruto was behind her as naked as she was and ramming his big thick cock in and out of her juicy tight cunt. She threw her head back letting her green hair dace across her back as she moaned.

 

“Like that Fu, like my dick pumping your insides?” Naruto asked.

 

“Oh yes, oh god fucking yes” Fu groaned.

 

“Good, get ready though. I haven’t even begun really fucking you” Naruto said with a grin.

 

Fu just groaned and that turned into a long drawn out moan as Naruto sped up his pace. Fu could feel Naruto’s hands grip her hips tightly. She knew he’d leave bruises later on, but that was an afterthought since she was enjoying this too much.

 

“More Naruto, more. Harder, faster, FUCK ME!” Fu screamed.

 

Her screamed echoed throughout the living room. Thankfully the walls were thick and none of the neighbors would hear them unless they used blow-horns.

 

Naruto kept pounding feel he was getting close. But he didn’t want to come yet. He was enjoying Fu’s tight pussy too much. She wasn’t a virgin at all, but sure hadn’t gotten around at all after her first time that was for sure. He then slowed his movements and this made Fu whine.

 

“Why’d you stop?” she asked turning back to her blond lover.

 

“I am not ready to come yet. I want to fuck you so much more before I do” Naruto said.

 

Fu shivered and couldn’t wait though she wasn’t sure if her body could take all Naruto seemed to have in mind.

 

Naruto turned Fu over on her back and then placed her legs on his shoulders and shoved his shiny hard cock inside her quivering cunt. She moaned feeling Naruto go deeper inside her. Then he began to thrust.

 

“Naruto, oh Naruto” Fu panted.

 

Her B cup tits jiggled back and forth as Naruto’s hand went to play with them. She moaned as he pinched her hardening nipples. His hands then spread to the rest of the twin mounds. The rough pads of his thumbs sent jolts of pleasure through her sensitive skin of her breasts. She closed her eyes to relish the feelings she was getting. Her mouth was slightly ajar though no sound was coming out. Her green hair was fanned out across the couch she was on.

 

“OH GOD!” Fu moaned as she came sharply.

 

Naruto felt Fu’s pussy clench around him. He gritted his teeth to hold back his seed. He won though barely. He pulled back and out to give him some reprieve. Fu’s juices oozed out of her quim letting the juices fall to the floor. Fu was panting hard, her eyes still closed, but then she opened them up.

 

“More?” she asked eagerly.

 

“Yes more my lovely Fu, but why don’t we go to my room where we can be more comfortable” Naruto suggested.

 

“But I want more now” Fu whined.

 

Naruto sighed as he felt himself get down to a point where he wouldn’t shot his load. He then slid back into Fu letting her moan. He then picked her up and Fu wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck. He then carried Fu into the bedroom. With each step he took Fu bounced on his cock and she moaned at the thrill of getting fucked while walking.

 

Once in the bedroom Naruto put Fu on the bed with himself on top of her. He then proceeded without forewarning to pound the shit out of Fu. Fu let out a howling moan as she was getting totally and utterly fucked. All she could do was hold on tight and pray that she’d make it through with a shred of her sanity left intact.

 

“OH NARUTO!” she wailed.

 

Naruto grunted as he slammed in and out. He could feel the tingling sensation that meant his load was ready to be delivered. He didn’t hold back this time. He let it loose and with one last hard slam he poured his seed inside Fu’s cunt. Fu was shaking as she had come hard two times as Naruto pounded her and with him shooting his come inside her she came a third time.

 

They laid there panting hard. Sweat covered each other’s bodies.

 

“Your boredom busted?” Naruto asked after a long lull of silence.

 

“Yes, definitely busted” Fu said with a tired grin.

 

“Good” Naruto said.

 

 

**End**


	60. Tenten, Ino Yamanaka & Hinata Hyuga

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: finally as some of you have been waiting for the sequel to chapter 30. You’ll finally know who was in Naruto’s room.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Previously in chapter 30:**

_“That was amazing” Naruto said._

_“It’s just the beginning” Tenten said._

_Naruto looked at Tenten curiously. Tenten the motioned for Naruto to get off of her. He did and they both groaned as they disconnected. Once standing up Tenten still naked as the day she was born led Naruto to his bedroom. There he saw a sight he’d swore was a fucking dream._

**\--**

 

**Chapter 60: Tenten, Ino Yamanaka & Hinata Hyuga**

 

On his bed was Ino and Hinata. They were all dressed in well, they weren’t dressed at all. They were all naked, well, almost naked really. Naruto’s eyes had a hard time trying to lock onto one since there was so much lovely flesh around him. His eyes finally locked on to Ino’s body first.

 

Ino’s body was firm and supple. Her bra was a purple lace that was in a flower print. Her bottoms was thong style. While Hinata’s was more shy as she kind of covered her body. She was wearing a simple cotton bra though it was straining against her ample chest.

 

“Um, where’s Sakura?” Naruto asked as his mind re-engaged.

 

“Forehead” Ino snorted, “We tried to talk her into it, but she said no since she thought you weren’t worth the time.”

 

Naruto frowned.

 

“Don’t pout Naruto. She’s not worthy. Besides, we’re the hot ones. Sakura’s not” Tenten said.

 

“Yeah, you’ve got me, the hottie, Tenten the sport hottie and Hinata, the angel hottie. Forehead isn’t hot at all” Ino said.

 

“Now Ino that wasn’t nice” Hinata said frowning.

 

“Come on Hinata, you know it’s true” Ino said as she wrapped an arm around Hinata.

 

Hinata squeaked feeling Ino’s arm wrap around her bare waist.

 

“Besides, we all have tits. Forehead has none. She’s so fucking flat. We on the other hand got tits with Hinata being the biggest in our age group” Ino said as she pressed her chest harder into Hinata’s making the Hyuga heiress blush madly.

 

Naruto’s eyes bulged seeing Ino and Hinata’s tits get smushed together. Tenten saw this and grinned.

 

“I think he likes it” the weapons user said as her hand went down and began stroking Naruto’s rising cock.

 

Hinata’s eyes seemed to focus intently on Naruto’s member and her tongue swiped across her lips. She so wanted to take it in her mouth and her pussy. She wanted it all, but she was having a hard time gathering up her nerve. Ino however didn’t have that issue and moved and got down on her knees in front of Naruto and put her mouth on his cock head. Tenten stroked him as Ino suckled the head.

 

“Shit, Ino where’d you learn to suck?” Naruto asked with a groan.

 

Ino just smirked as she went to suckle the cock head as Tenten kept up her hand pumping.

 

“Come on over Hinata. Let Naruto feel those delicious tits of yours” Tenten said.

 

Hinata just shrunk into herself. Naruto broke off from Ino’s mouth and Tenten’s hand.

 

“Let me handle Hinata, you two enjoy each other” he said.

 

Tenten and Ino frowned, but knew Hinata needed some coaxing. So they turned to one another and began to make out with each other.

 

Meanwhile Naruto crawled onto the bed and took Hinata into his arms. Hinata let out a squeak as she tried to control her breath, trying to make sure she didn’t pass out since Naruto was holding her. Their bare skin touching.

 

“Calm yourself Hinata, I can’t love you if you pass out on me” Naruto said.

 

Hinata nodded nervously. She was doing her best not to pass out. In her mind there was an endless chant; ‘don’t pass out, don’t pass out, don’t pass out’. Then she almost passed out when Naruto kissed her for the first time. Her dream had come true and reality was so much better than fantasy. She felt Naruto move his lips on to hers. It took her a few moments to respond, but when she did it was with a hidden heated passion. Naruto grinned feeling Hinata respond.

 

The two made out like two horny teenagers, which they were really.

 

**_Ino & Tenten_ **

 

The blond and brunette were now in a 69. Ino’s bra and panties were gone tossed somewhere in Naruto’s room. Tenten had her face buried in Ino’s bush. Ino’s face was buried in Tenten’s forge. Both were licking and sucking one another out trying to make the other come, it was an unspoken challenge. They were kunoichi, they thrived on challenges. Their moans and groans just spurred them on to work harder.

 

Tenten used one of her hands and rubbed Ino’s clit as she wiggled her tongue inside Ino’s cunt as she sucked out all of Ino’s delicious juices.

 

Ino moaned as she humped Tenten’s face. She did her best to give Tenten as much pleasure as she was getting. She shoved four fingers inside Tenten’s pussy and used her mouth to nibble and suck on the weapons mistress’ clit.

 

Both girls’ legs were locked around the other’s head to not let the other leave hanging.

 

**_Naruto & Hinata_ **

 

Hinata was out of her bra revealing her lovely D cup breasts. Hinata was blushing bright red though her face was contoured in pleasure. Naruto was licking and sucking the two flesh globes, His hands manipulating the flesh squeezing and massaging them. His thumbs rubbing her hard nipples.

 

“Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto” Hinata mewled.

 

Naruto was grinding his groin into Hinata’s totally soaked panties. She was returning the grinding with ones of her own getting harder and more frantic. She wanted to come.

 

“Naruto, going to come, going to come Naruto. Oh, oh, oh, OH!” Hinata moaned as she creamed her panties.

 

“My angel, Hinata. You look so hot and amazing when you come” Naruto said.

 

Hinata’s face was so hot and red that it was amazing that she had any blood left in the rest of her body.

 

**_Ino & Tenten_ **

 

Ino and Tenten had disconnected from their 69 position and Ino was now pumping a dildo in and out of Tenten’s quim. She had grabbed it from a bag that Ino had brought into the room beforehand.

 

“Like that Tenten, like my dildo sliding in and out. It’s made of chakra metal” Ino said.

 

Tenten moaned loudly since she was really getting off at the fact that she was getting fucked by a metal phallus.

 

“Lord, you’re just gushing juices. You’re really getting off on this aren’t you?” Ino asked with a smirk as she sped up the pumping.

 

Tenten yowled in pleasure as she came hard. Her juices spewing out of her cunt. it covered the floor leaving the weapons mistress panting hard.

 

Ino pulled the metal dildo out and then began to lick it clean.

 

“Mmmm, you taste so good” she said.

 

Tenten just stared her sight slightly glazed over as she watched the Yamanaka heiress clean the dildo.

 

**_Naruto & Hinata_ **

 

Naruto was now investing a lot of time licking and eating Hinata’s pussy.

 

“Oh Naruto, please that’s so disgusting. It sounds so dirty. Please, please, it’s so embarrassing” Hinata cried.

 

“You taste so good though Hinata. So divine” Naruto murmured as he nuzzled his face into Hinata’s pussy.

 

Hinata squeaked and hid her face in a pillow.

 

Naruto returned his munching and Hinata was whimpering, moaning, and groaning through the pillow. Her hips then bucked violently as came hard for the second time. Her body then went limp. Naruto crawled up and removed the pillow from Hinata’s face. He then kissed her and Hinata tasted herself. She was a bit disgusted that she liked the way she tasted. She had never tasted her own juices.

 

“Are you ready now Hinata? Are you ready for me?” Naruto asked as he stroked himself.

 

“Yes Naruto, please. Make me a woman, love me, make love to me” Hinata pleaded.

 

As you wish my angel” Naruto said.

 

He then began to slid his cock inside Hinata. She was hot, wet and tight that it was taking him a few tries to get himself in her. She had no hymen thanks to the rough training her father put her through, but she was a virgin.

 

“Oh Naruto, Naruto” Hinata mewled.

 

Naruto was fully inside Hinata and then began to slowly slide in and out of Hinata.

 

“You feel so heavenly Hinata. So amazing” Naruto said as he pecked Hinata on the lips.

 

Hinata just moaned as her dream had come true. Naruto was making love to her.

 

**_Ino & Tenten_ **

 

It was Tenten’s turn to give Ino pleasure. So Ino was on the floor and Tenten was pumping a dildo into her, but this one was different since this one if you push chakra into it vibrates. Ino was moaning and withering on the floor since Tenten was pumping out her chakra to really make the phallus vibrate good as she thrust it in and out of the long haired blond.

 

“Oh god, Tenten please, please slow down it’s too much, too much” Ino wailed keenly.

 

Tenten smirked.

 

“Come on Ino, a real kunoichi can take it, aren’t you a real kunoichi?” she asked.

 

“I-I-I am” Ino panted.

 

“Good” Tenten said with a smirk.

 

Tenten pumped the dildo in and out harder as she pushed more of her chakra into the object to make it vibrate to the extreme.

 

“OH GOD!” Ino screamed as she came hard.

 

Ino’s body was totally spent as she laid there panting on the floor. Her body was covered in sweat. She felt like she had done a whole bunch of training and was worn out.

 

Tenten pulled the phallus out and licked it clean like a lollipop.

 

**_Naruto & Hinata_ **

 

Hinata was moaning happily as Naruto was thrusting in and out of her. He was being gentle and letting her first time be a wonderful experience. Hinata’s hands caressed Naruto’s strong back loving the feel of his skin under her fingers.

 

“Oh Naruto, I’ve wanted this for so long, now it’s here. I am so happy” Hinata said tearfully.

 

Naruto pecked Hinata’s lips and then kissed away her tears.

 

“Only for you my hime, only for you” he whispered into Hinata’s ear.

 

Naruto kept going at a steady pace as he felt Hinata’s pussy contract. She had come and Hinata let out a long drawn out moan that sounded so cute and sexy as she came. Naruto smiled at that and then moved his mouth to Hinata’s breasts and lavished them with attention.

 

“Oh Naruto, this is so much at once. I don’t know how much more I can take” Hinata whimpered.

 

“You can take it Hinata, my angel. You can take it all. You’re my hime, my angel” Naruto said.

 

“Yes Naruto” Hinata purred.

 

Naruto kept going then he released him load into Hinata. Hinata sighed closing her eyes relishing the feeling of Naruto’s seed inside her.

 

“Thank you Naruto” Hinata said softly.

 

“You’re welcome hime” Naruto said and kissed her.

 

Hinata dozed off.

 

Naruto got up and saw Ino was lying on the floor still trying to recover. He turned to Tenten who had finished cleaned the dildo. She took her time since she wanted to get every last bit.

 

“What did you do to her?” Naruto asked looking at the sight of his fellow blond.

 

“Just gave her a fucking she’d never forget” Tenten said.

 

“I see, well lets see if I can top it” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

 

He then moved down to Ino and gentle kiss Ino on the lips. Ino whimpered and opened her eyes. They had been closed as she tried to recover.

 

“Naruto” she said softly.

 

“Hello Ino” Naruto said.

 

Ino sighed as Naruto kissed her again. They made out and then Ino’s hips moved.

 

“I want you inside me Naruto, now” Ino pleaded.

 

“As you wish” Naruto said.

 

He slid his re-harden cock inside. He got hard again after watching Tenten’s licking.

 

Ino moaned since Naruto was so much bigger than the dildo Tenten used. All the toys she had brought over were nicely sized, but paled in comparison to how big and thick Naruto really was.

 

“Oh Naruto, you’re so big inside me. Please fuck me, fuck me good” Ino moaned.

 

Naruto obliged and really pounded Ino. Ino screamed and moaned loudly as she held on for dear life.

 

Tenten climbed on the bed to watch. She turned to see a sleeping Hinata. She thought about having some fun with the Hyuga heiress, but decided not to since Hinata was still pretty shy and she didn’t want to scare her. So Tenten found a blanket and covered Hinata up and let her sleep.

 

Back on the floor Ino had never felt so much pleasure in her entire life. Not even when Tenten fucked her. Naruto was just giving her so many orgasms small and large. She wasn’t sure if her body could handle it all.

 

“OH NARUTO FUCK ME ALL NIGHT LONG BABY!” the Yamanaka screamed.

 

Naruto grunted as he kept going at the same speed. He didn’t need to come real soon since he had before inside Hinata. So he had plenty of vigor left. Finally after what seemed like forever he finally released his seed inside Ino. He pulled out and Ino was completely spent. In laid there breathing hard, her eyes glazed over. A heavy sheen of sweat covered her body. She looked dead to the world.

 

“You totally wrecked her” Tenten said.

 

“Eh, she’ll survive, I think” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Alright, so it’s my turn again” Tenten chirped.

 

“I guess so” Naruto said.

 

Tenten grinned and sauntered over to Naruto swaying her hips. Naruto grabbed her and Tenten got on her knees and began to clean Naruto off as well as get him hard again. Naruto groaned. He knew he had a hell of a lot of stamina, but really he was getting a bit tired. He knew this will be his last one for the day. Once he was clean Tenten stood up and stared Naruto in the eyes. Her brown eyes filled with heavy lust.

 

“I’m ready” she said in a low seductive voice.

 

Naruto nodded and picked Tenten up and lifted her up. Tenten spread her legs and then Naruto lowered her down on his rod. It took a bit to get the aim, but Tenten helped with holding him in place. Then Naruto lowered her down connecting them. Tenten moaned as she felt Naruto’s cock enter her again. It felt so good.

 

Naruto moved the weapons mistress to the wall and began to pound in and out of her. Tenten wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto and held on tight. They kissed and made out with each other as Naruto kept pumping in and out of her. Naruto moved his mouth and sucked and licked Tenten’s neck. Then he moved to her bouncing tits. He licked up her sweat and sucked the bouncing flesh.

 

“Oh Naruto, yes Naruto. More, more” Tenten growled.

 

Naruto growled too as he increased his pace. A hand went down and found her clit and this made Tenten’s head snap back as she let out a soundless scream. Naruto grunted loudly and came too. He almost fell down, but held strong. Tenten slumped over totally exhausted.

 

Naruto carried Tenten to his bed and set her next to Hinata covering her with the same blanket Hinata was using. He then picked up Ino and placed her on the bed and covered her with another blanket. The three girls all huddled together sleeping peacefully. Naruto sighed and went to the couch to sleep since there was no more room on the bed.

 

On the couch his last thoughts was Sakura was definitely not on his crush list anymore.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. This took a long time to write and work out. But I am pleased how it turned out. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	61. Tayuya

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I first want to say unlike my other series this one has no Valentine’s Day theme one at all. I just forgot to do it with this one. Here’s my second Tayuya one. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 61: Tayuya**

 

“OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. FUCKING GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH MOTHINGFUCKING SHITTING HELL!” Tayuya shouted as she came.

 

Naruto looked down at Tayuya, who was breathing hard. Her entire nude body was coated with a thin layer of sweat. Her B sized tits were jiggling with every ragged breath she sucked into her lungs.

 

“That the best you got you little fucker?” Tayuya asked in a slightly hoarse voice from her shouting.

 

“I can pound you into the mattress like I did last time” Naruto said with a smirk.

 

“Fuck no, last time you did that shit I couldn’t walk straight for a goddamn week” Tayuya said.

 

“Well then get on all fours bitch and I’ll fuck you that way” Naruto said.

 

Tayuya obeyed, but grumbled about bossy blondes with horse sized cocks. Once on all fours Naruto plunged back into her depths.

 

“SHIT!” Tayuya screamed.

 

Naruto then proceeded to fuck Tayuya from behind when he got a wicked idea. He proceeded to spank the former Sound kunoichi’s ass.

 

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS-” *SMACK* “OW! YOU MOTHERFUCKER I OUGHT-” *SMACK* “OW! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU PIECE OF SHI-” *SMACK* “OW! YOU’RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Tayuya shouted as Naruto smacked away.

 

Naruto chuckled as he kept his fucking and spanking method. Tayuya was spewing out creative curse word laced sentences as she got spanked. Her ass was turning a nice raw red as Naruto kept slapping her ass giving each cheek its proper attention. But he found Tayuya liked being spank since her cunt was drooling more of her juices as well as her coming with more frequency.

 

“GODDAMN!” Tayuya shouted as she came again.

 

Naruto kept ramming his cock in and out of Tayuya’s convulsing pussy. Her knees were getting weak as was her arms. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold herself up then she collapsed on her elbows raising her ass higher into the air.

 

Naruto finally came spilling his load deep inside Tayuya’s spasming quim. He slipped out of her gaping cunt with his seed slowly pouring out. Tayuya was panting hard.

 

Naruto finally got up and headed to the kitchen to get some drinks for the two of them. He came back and found Tayuya feebly moving to sit up. It hurt since her ass was still throbbing from Naruto’s slapping.

 

“You’re a motherfucking asshole” she said.

 

“Then why’d you like getting spanked so much?” Naruto asked with great humor.

 

“Fuck you, you horse sized cock motherfucker” Tayuya said.

 

“Love you too Tayuya” Naruto said with a grin.

 

Tayuya just grumbled as she took the cold energy drink that Naruto offered her. She needed her energy as well as the fluids if she was going to survive this marathon. Why the hell she suggested a weekend fuck-a-thon? She must’ve been out of her goddamn fucking mind.

 

After a half an hour break Naruto had Tayuya on her side. He was thrusting away at her cunt from this position. Tayuya moaned since Naruto’s dick was touching in places they didn’t in the last two times they fucked. One of her legs was locked around his back with her heel digging into his back. He had a hand that was cupping her jiggling tits, tweaking her nipple.

 

“SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUCKING GODDAMN SHIT! YOU’RE SO FUCKING DAMN DEEP INSIDE ME, YOU HORNY MOTHERFUCKER! SO DEEP IN ME! FUCK ME HARD!” Tayuya screamed as she came.

 

Naruto kept going til he spewed his load.

 

Tayuya rolled on her back again wondering why she suggested the fuck-a-thon. She then groaned as she felt Naruto slip his still hard cock enter her slightly sore cunt.

 

 _I’m going to fucking die before this weekend is done, but what a fucking way to go_ she thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, not a whole lot of plot in this one. I just wanted to do a short smut-filled chap without much plot and Tayuya came to mind on who I should pick.**


	62. Kurotsuchi & Suzumebachi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 62: Kurotsuchi & Pakura**

 

Naruto groaned as he slowly awoke. He then noticed he was naked. Now he didn’t always sleep naked. He usually wore a pair of boxers at least. So why was he naked? He then felt two warm, soft bodies on either side of him and then remembered with a grin. He just had a great night last night. A night that if his perverted hermit of a sensei was around he’d be giggling and wanting details. Soon he felt movement and he turned to find a black haired woman sleeping on his left. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal she had pink pupiless eyes.

 

“Mmm, morning” she murmured.

 

Naruto smiled and leaned over and kissed her to greet her. He then felt movement on his right and turned to a brunette. She opened her eyes and she had steel gray eyes with orange markings in the corners. Naruto kissed her before she could fully awake though that did wake her up fully.

 

“Now that’s how to say good morning” she said.

 

The two on either side of Naruto was Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Oonoki the Tsuchikage and Suzumebachi the former leader and only female of the Kamizuru clan of Iwa. Now why were two Iwa kunoichi in bed with Naruto? Well, leave it to Naruto to find an interesting way to discuss a treaty between the two villages.

 

Naruto and the two kunoichi had met up in a town that’s neutral to talk things out. It had taken many days of heated discussions and they ended up in bed after one late night and a lot of saké. That night really helped relation between the two villages than any treaty could.

 

Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi were amazed and loved how much stamina Naruto had. He had more than enough energy to send both of them to great heights of pleasure multiple times. Now it had become a standard. After every treaty meeting they’d eat together and then fell into bed together and make a lot hot sweaty sex. In the morning more hot sex then back to the table to discuss things. They prolonged the treaty meeting as long as they could so they could get enough sex in.

 

“I want some morning training” Suzumebachi said.

 

She then got on top of Naruto with her hand finding Naruto’s morning wood. She then sank down on it moaning.

 

“Hey, why are you going first?” Kurotsuchi asked.

 

“Because” Suzumebachi panted as she rode Naruto.

 

“Because why?” Kurotsuchi asked.

 

Suzumebachi just answered by moaning loudly and Naruto was glad he had placed seals up so they could make as much noise as they wanted. He didn’t the first time and got complaints about the noise. So Naruto placed the seals up after that. Who knew Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi could make so much noise.

 

Naruto sat up and began to ravish Suzumebachi’s tits making her moan louder. He nibbled her hard nipples then sucked them into his mouth. Suzumebachi gripped Naruto’s head to keep him in place.

 

Kurotsuchi pouted as she watched this. She wanted in, but didn’t know how until she felt fingers sneaking into her pussy she then moaned. Naruto had slipped his hand from under the blankets to her womanhood. He poked and probed it then penetrate her over and over. So while Suzumebachi was riding Naruto Kurotsuchi was getting the hand treatment from Naruto. Both girls getting pleasure from Naruto.

 

“Oh Naruto” Kurotsuchi moaned as she felt Naruto’s thumb stroke her clit.

 

Suzumebachi was riding Naruto harder and faster as Naruto kept feasting on her tits. She came howling loudly testing the limits of the seals. Kurotsuchi came next and she was panting hard. Naruto pulled Suzumebachi off his lap and then got on top of Kurotsuchi. He pierced the Iwa princess and began to thrust in and out of her. Kurotsuchi moaned as Naruto fucked her.

 

“Oh Naruto, fuck me, fuck me baby” Kurotsuchi moaned.

 

Suzumebachi laid there recovering her breath. She watched as Naruto fucked her friend. She was upset that Naruto didn’t come inside her. She wanted his seed in her since it felt so good. She knew Naruto would come in Kurotsuchi.

 

Back with Naruto and Kurotsuchi Naruto was now really hammering Kurotsuchi’s cunt. It was jarring and Kurotsuchi was seeing stars and knew she’d have bruises, but didn’t give a flying fuck at all. She was enjoying all the ravaging Naruto was giving her. Finally Naruto slammed into her one last time she came hard as she blacked out as Naruto coated her snatch with his seed.

 

Naruto pulled out of a passed Kurotsuchi. He looked at Suzumebachi.

 

“Up for another round?” he asked with a smirk.

 

“Hell fucking yeah” Suzumebachi said.

 

“Good get on all fours like an good Iwa kunoichi” Naruto barked.

 

Suzumebachi shivered at Naruto’s tone. She knew she should be pissed at what Naruto said, but she wanted Naruto’s cock in her so much that she ignored it. She got on her hands and knees shaking her ass bearing her pussy to Naruto.

 

Naruto knee-walked to Suzumebachi with his still hard shiny dick. He then slammed into Suzumebachi and gripping her hips Naruto began to fuck her in a hard fast manner. Suzumebachi moaned as she fell from her hands to her elbows with her face buried in the blanket.

 

“Oh Naruto, fuck me like a dog. Fuck yes, bark-bark, I am a damn bitch in heat” Suzumebachi wailed.

 

Naruto grinned as he spanked her ass making Suzumebachi yelp in pain.

 

“You’re a bad Iwa kunoichi and need to be punished” Naruto said with a grin.

 

He kept spanking Suzumebachi til her ass cheeks were red. He noticed Kurotsuchi awake from her orgasm induced coma state.

 

“Get over here and suck her tits” Naruto barked.

 

Kurotsuchi rushed and got under Suzumebachi and used her tongue and mouth on her friend’s tits.

 

“You eat Kurotsuchi’s pussy or I’ll stop fucking you” Naruto said.

 

Suzumebachi grabbed Kurotsuchi’s hips and lowered her mouth to her friend’s snatch and began to eat it. This made Kurotsuchi wiggle about and moan as she kept her oral assault of Suzumebachi’s breasts.

 

Naruto finally fired his load into Suzumebachi as she came too. But this left Kurotsuchi hanging since Suzumebachi didn’t finish the job.

 

“Aw, is someone in need of coming?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yes” Kurotsuchi said.

 

 Naruto brought Kurotsuchi’s quim to his mouth and devoured it making her howl in pleasure like a wolf on a full moon. She came hard and went limp. Naruto got up feeling a bit tired, but satisfied with his work. He went off for a shower whistling.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this might not be my best one of the set, but it’s alright. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	63. Ino Yamanaka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my fourth chunin exams prelims. Ino is next on the list.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 63: Ino Yamanaka**

 

The electronic board whirred and soon two names came up.

 

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ino Yamanaka

 

“Yes, this one will be easy!” Ino said punching the air.

 

Naruto sighed and hopped down to the ground with Ino taking the stairs. Soon they were facing each other.

 

“Ready? Begin” Hayate said.

 

Naruto didn’t move first, but Ino did. She performed hand signs of her family’s jutsu. Asuma saw this and groaned.

 

She can’t be thinking of doing that” he mumbled.

 

“She has to be insane” Kurenai agreed.

 

Soon Ino slumped to the ground and Naruto froze in place.

 

**_Inside Naruto’s Mind_ **

 

Ino wandered around frowning as she looked around Naruto’s head. Soon she found a door and opened it.

 

“Ah, so you decided to enter” Naruto said with a grin.

 

But this wasn’t the Naruto that Ino was used to seeing. No, this Naruto wasn’t wearing his trademark orange jumpsuit. This Naruto was wearing, well, he was wearing a leather vest that was open to show his amazing six pack and pecs. But then Ino’s eyes traveled down and her eyes widen as she saw what was before her. It had to be the biggest cock she had ever seen. Not to say she had seen many in her young life, but she had snuck a few peeks at her mother’s stash of, um, dirty mags and graphic smut novels.

 

“Well, are you going to just stand there are or are you going get down on your knees and worship me?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

The part of Naruto’s mind Ino had entered was his perverted side. Where all his sexual thoughts were housed. Naruto hid this side of him very well, but it was there and well-developed too. Naruto had secretly read all about sex and everything. He knew all about it from the smut texts to the more medical texts.

 

Ino just walked over in a trance and got on her knees and with shaky hands she took the hot fleshy man meat in her hand and began to stroke it.

 

“Yes” Naruto hissed, “that’s it, stroke me whore, stroke me good and I might reward you with a creamy treat.”

 

Ino kept up her rubbing and stroking. Naruto moved his hips pumping his cock in Ino’s hands.

 

“Here it comes” Naruto said with a groan.

 

His white hot come flew from him and landed all over Ino’s face and hair. She removed some and was about to wipe it off on her pants, but she was stopped.

 

“Taste it, you know you want to” Naruto said.

 

Ino did and she licked her fingers clean. It tasted so good. She then cleaned her face like a cat trying to get all the delicious come off her face and in her mouth. Once clean she looked up. She felt so hot, she was panting.

 

“Take off your clothes” Naruto commanded.

 

Ino did and then she felt herself get lifted and placed on a bed she didn’t even know was there. She felt Naruto’s mouth on hers, kissing her. She kissed back. She moaned as she felt Naruto’s hands roam across her body, squeezing her delight B cups down to her tummy then into her blond curls. She gasped when Naruto penetrated her with two fingers. He pumped them in and out.

 

“So tight, hot and wet. Mmm, I can’t wait to be inside you” Naruto growled.

 

This sent Ino into a spiral of mini-orgasms that all accumulated into her greatest orgasm she’s ever had. She never thought that this was all taking place in Naruto’s mind since it felt so real. The touches, the feelings, the sensations. It couldn’t be anything else, but real.

 

Naruto removed his fingers from Ino and used her juices and painted her lips then kissed her, devouring her essence. Ino didn’t think she’d be more turned on, but she was as she tasted herself. As this was going on Naruto shifted himself and then entered her pussy. Ino moaned loudly as she was pierced by Naruto’s rod.

 

He broke through her hymen and tears prickled her eyes at the sudden rush of pain, but then that was overtaken by Naruto’s moving in and out of her. Pleasure roared throughout her body. It was like a forest fire devouring a forest.

 

“OH GOD!” Ino howled.

 

“That’s it, scream for me, scream. I am your god, only I can give you this pleasure, submit to me” Naruto grunted.

 

Ino’s mind was shattering and then a bright light and she fell limp.

 

This was the scene Naruto had entered. He was looking for Ino worried she might meet a certain fox, but found that she had come into this room instead.

 

“What the fuck did you do?” Naruto asked shocked at what he was seeing.

 

The second Naruto, now named Sex Naruto or Naruto-S, looked up.

 

“I believe I just gave us our first sexual experience, even though it was all in our mind” Naruto-S said.

 

“But she’s a friend, we don’t do that to friends” Naruto said.

 

“But she was so easy and good. Besides, she a whole lot fucking better than the pink hair bitch to moon over. You should have a go at her. You’ll love how tight she is” Naruto-S said.

 

Naruto struggled as he stared at the unconscious naked form of Ino in front of him. He then shook his head.

 

“No, this is wrong, she should get out of here before the damn fox knows” he said.

 

“Fine, I’ve had my time, but yours will begin shortly” Naruto-S said with a foxy smirk.

 

Naruto looked at Naruto-S confused.

 

A bright light then flashed.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Back in reality Ino awoke with a groan. She got up and looked around to figure out her surroundings.

 

“Ino, you alright?” Naruto asked.

 

Ino groaned as she looked at Naruto with a look he had never seen before. She then lunged at Naruto with speed that she had never shown before. Naruto fell back and then began to fight her as she began to tear off Naruto’s clothes.

 

“Ino, what’s wrong with you, why are you doing this?” Naruto asked panicky.

 

Naruto’s orange jumpsuit was in shreds as Naruto was completely naked. Ino then began to lick and kiss Naruto’s chest since he was nicely build. He wasn’t overly bulky with muscles, but he was ripped since he trained hard everyday. Ino moaned as she licked and sucked all the tanned skin her mouth could get.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Up in the balcony Kurenai Yuhi turned to Kakashi.

 

“What have you been teaching him?” she asked glaring at the one-eyed jounin.

 

“Not this” Kakashi said, “but I wished he taught me this.” Saying the last part quietly to himself.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Back down on the floor Ino was now sucking Naruto’s cock. Naruto groaned as he had stopped Ino from doing what she was doing. Ino was bobbing her head up and down taking more and more of Naruto’s cock in her mouth. Naruto just groaned as his hands went up and weaved through Ino’s hair, taking it out of her long ponytail.

 

“Ino, stop, this isn’t you, oh fuck, so good, no stop Ino. Oh yeah, use your tongue, mmm, feels so good. No, no, no Ino you got to stop. Oh fuck, coming!” Naruto groaned.

 

His seed shot into Ino’s greedy mouth and she swallowed it all. She looked up with her eyes still hazed with lust. She then began to strip off all of her clothes and all the young males flew back wit nosebleeds. Ino’s body was amazing. Naruto stared locked onto Ino’s tits.

 

“Like them Naruto, go suck them while I fuck you” Ino purred.

 

She then straddled Naruto’s still hard shiny cock and lowered herself down moaning. She felt his cockhead hit her hymen then rose and slammed down letting the membrane get ripped apart. Tear leaked from her eyes and this scared Naruto though he knew about this.

 

“Ino, are you alright?” he asked as his cock relished the tightness that is Ino’s pussy.

 

“Fine Naruto, my first time, but the pain’s gone” Ino said then began to rotate her hips.

 

Naruto groaned as Ino began to ride him.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Up on the balcony the guys were all still out cold with nosebleeds. Except for Guy who was muttering how unyouthful this all was, Lee who looked confused as hell to what was going on, Neji who just stared blankly unmoved by it all Naruto and Ino fucking had no effect on him, and finally Gaara who was as unmoved by this as Neji, but it was because he didn’t understand this at all since no one taught him the birds and the bees though he got a slight nosebleed seeing Ino naked meaning he is a male who likes girls.

 

For the girls though there was mixed emotions.

 

Kurenai was appalled at the sight. Though a small part of her mind was turned on watching this. She had a secret voyeur fetish.

 

Anko was licking her lips as she watched and knew she liked Naruto for some reason and she was right. _Maybe if he passes this round I can train him personally?_ she thought.

 

Tenten just stared at this unable to look away. Her tongue came out swiping her lips. She was getting wet watching this and had to fight not jumping over the rail and getting in line. She hadn’t got any good relief for a while with training for the chunin exams.

 

Temari thought this was utterly vulgar, but she could tear her eyes away. Her eyes roved all over the scene to capture it all in her mind to replay later and maybe add herself in Ino’s place in later fantasies.

 

Hinata was red. One in embarrassment and the other anger. How dare that slut Ino have sex with her Naruto. She had half a mind to go down there and stop it, but her pervert side wanted to watch and then maybe join in. yes join in with Naruto and Ino. Mmm, yum-yum. A trickle of blood leaked from Hinata’s nose.

 

Sakura was just shocked to see what was going on. Her former friend and now rival for Sasuke’s affections was having sex with her teammate Naruto. It just blew her mind and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she hit the metal floor. No one noticed her at all.

 

/Scene Break/

 

“Oh Naruto, yes such a big cock in my tight little pussy” Ino moaned.

 

Naruto groaned as his hips moved up in time with Ino’s descends. He rose up and began to feast on Ino’s breasts. Ino squealed in delight of this.

 

“Yes, that’s it baby suck my titties. Bite them, lick them. Oh fucking god yes. Feels so goddamn good” Ino yowled.

 

Naruto grunted and pushed Ino onto her back and then took over. He pounded in and out of Ino with her screaming in pleasure at the top of her lungs. This awoke the guys, but they got a second massive nosebleed watching this and they were out again.

 

The two blonds kept going to they both climaxed though Ino had already had a couple under her belt since Naruto had a amazing stamina and staying power. Every female on the balcony envied Ino for getting such delicious orgasms. They all wanted a piece of Naruto since he didn’t squirt a couple seconds in and then go to sleep.

 

“NARUTO!” Ino howled.

 

Naruto came with a roar filling Ino’s formerly virgin pussy with his white-hot seed.

 

They laid there breathing hard then Ino came back to herself.

 

“Oh god, what have I done?” she asked as her memory of what had happened hit her.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of another chunin prelims my way. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	64. Ayame

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

**Chapter 64: Ayame**

Naruto was sitting in personal seat he had at Ichiraku. This was true. The chair he was sitting actually had his name on it and he always sat in it no matter what even if that meant the person sitting in it had to move when Naruto came in. Naruto was sitting there in his personal chair and was slurping his ramen. He was the only one there. 

But unknown to anyone Naruto was not only enjoying a good bowl of ramen he was also getting a blowjob. Underneath Ayame was sucking Naruto off. Naruto was jerking his hips ever-so-slightly into Ayame’s mouth. Ayame’s tongue slithered and swirled around Naruto’s length as she bobbed her head back and forth.

There was a powerful genjutsu to conceal the activity just in case someone did walk in. They’d only seen Naruto eating ramen.

“Shit, Ayame going to come” Naruto grunted into his bowl.

He felt Ayame apply more suction and this set him off. He shot his load and Ayame began to swallow drinking up all of Naruto’s come. Once there was no more she pulled away licking and sucking til Naruto’s member left her mouth. She licked her lips.

Naruto was breathing hard, Ayame always took a bit out of him when she gave him a blowjob. But he knew that was only the start. Ayame turned around and backed up letting her pussy get in contact with Naruto’s still hard cock. They both moaned as they connected. Ayame rocked back and forth on her hands and knees fucking herself on Naruto’s pole. Naruto would grunt and growl as he felt Ayame’s pussy walls massaged his member trying coax his seed from him.

His hands moved down and caressed Ayame’s firm ass. Sure she was a chef, but she sure kept herself in good shape and Naruto loved touching Ayame’s ass. Though Ayame told Naruto she never wanted to do anal. “That’s an exit, not an entrance” Ayame always said with she knew Naruto had that inkling in his head. So Naruto respected her decision.

“Ugh, damnit Ayame, so fucking tight. Got such a fucking tight pussy” Naruto grunted as he did his best to thrust his hips as he was sitting on the stool, which was tricky. He had to place his hands on the counter and hold tight so he could get the movement he needed.

Ayame moaned as she felt Naruto push deeper inside her. It felt so great Naruto fucking her. She loved when her father was out of the stand. That meant she could get this fucks with Naruto even if they were quick ones.

Naruto felt Ayame’s quim convulse and she came. Her juices leaked out of her cunt and down her legs saturating the ground. Naruto had forgotten all about his ramen and slid off his stool making sure he was still inside Ayame. Once his feet were on the ground he began to really thrust in and out of Ayame. This made her head snap back almost hitting her head. But she moaned loudly not caring if someone was listening. 

“Naruto, oh gods, Naruto” Ayame moaned.

“AYAME!” Naruto roared.

He came inside his favorite ramen chef and Ayame came again as well. They rested and then Ayame pulled out. She got up and fixed herself as best she could though if you looked closely you’d see the signs of the ‘I’ve just been fucked glorious’ on her face.

Naruto was back to eating his ramen like he hadn’t fucked Ayame at all. His satisfied member back in his pants.

Patrons entered none the wiser.

“Hello, welcome to Ichirakus” Ayame greeted.

 

**End**


	65. Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha & Hitomi Hyuga

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

**A/N: this chap contains incest in it. If you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read it. You’ve been warned. I guess this is the sequel to chapter 47. This has a lot of story til it gets to the sex part so be patient to those who want to read the smut parts.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

**Chapter 65: Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha & Hitomi Hyuga**

Naruto felt great. He just had a rousing time in bed with not only his mom, but Mikoto Uchiha. He wondered what else was going to happen on his birthday.

“Naruto, I want you home at seven for your party and no training today. I don’t want you falling asleep during your party” Kushina said.

“Yes mom” Naruto said.

He watched his mom, who was wearing a short robe that showed a lot of leg and was straining against her bust. She was moving around the kitchen. At the table was Mikoto who was wearing her own bathrobe, but hers was a bit more modest than Kushina’s.

“You’ll be there right Mikki?” Kushina asked.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss Naruto’s party” Mikoto said with a smile.

Naruto was a bit surprised how his mom and Mikoto could act so nonchalantly after what they did with him in his bed not too long ago.

“So what do you have planned today Naruto?” Mikoto asked.

“I’m not really sure since I can’t train” Naruto said frowning slightly.

“I am sure you can find something, or someone to do” Mikoto said with a wink.

Naruto blushed. He wasn’t sure why since he just had sex with Mikoto and shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but he did. 

“Oh quit teasing him Mikki. And no sex Naruto. You’ll need your energy” Kushina said.

Mikoto though saw a twinkle in her friend’s eye and knew Kushina was up to something. Kushina was always up to something when she got that twinkle in her eye. It was usually a prank, but it could be something quite devious too. She remembered the time when Kushina got that twinkle and then later Hiashi was found on a training ground only wearing a pair bright pink boxers, which he vehemently denied were his. He was also covered in glitter. There was a sign right next to him that read; ‘come and see the new sparkling Hyuga.’ Mikoto still wondered why Kushina did this to Hiashi since he hadn’t ticked her off at all recently.

Naruto though didn’t see the twinkle in his mom’s eyes and finished with breakfast and headed out. He kissed Kushina and then Mikoto goodbye on the way out. Once Naruto was gone Mikoto turned to Kushina.

“What do you have planned Kushi?” Mikoto asked.

“Nothing whatsoever Mikki” Kushina said innocently.

“Don’t give me that act Kushi. I know you and I know you’ve hatched some sort of plan. What is it?” Mikoto asked.

“Nope, not telling. It’s a surprise” Kushina said in a childish stubborn way.

Mikoto just sighed and hoped whatever Kushina had planned wouldn’t cause any kind of bloodshed or damage to a person or persons or any property damage.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Naruto was having a great time at his birthday party. He saw all of his friends there. They wished him a happy birthday and then they all partied and Naruto got loads of presents from his friends. Soon it was getting late and everyone left.

“Have a great birthday honey?” Kushina asked.

“I sure did mom, thanks” Naruto said with a smile.

“I have one more gift for you” Kushina said.

“You didn’t have to mom, you’ve given me so much” Naruto said.

“I wanted to honey” Kushina said as she dragged Naruto by the hand.

They got to her bedroom and Naruto’s eyes went wide as he saw that Mikoto and Hitomi were on Kushina’s bed. They were both completely naked and were in seductive poses.

“Mom” Naruto croaked.

“Happy birthday darling. I thought you’d like this” Kushina said then she stripped herself and joined her friends on the bed.

Naruto just saw so much nude hot flesh and he needed to get into this. He took off his clothes.

“Oh my, you’re right Kushi, he’s so big” Hitomi said staring at Naruto’s cock.

“Yup, why don’t you go first Hitomi. You haven’t had it yet” Kushina said.

Naruto got on the bed joining the three hot MILFs. Hitomi pulled Naruto to her by his dick. She then gave him a hand job for a spell til she moved her mouth and took it in. She began to suck and bob. Naruto groaned feeling Hitomi blow him.

/Scene Break/

As that was going on Kushina tackled Mikoto and was licking up her pussy.

“Oh shit Kushi, fuck that’s it right there. Fuck, right there, use that fucking tongue” Mikoto moaned.

“Mmm always a delicious pussy Mikki. So fucking good” Kushina mumbled with her mouthful.

/Scene Break/

Hitomi was swirling her talented tongue around Naruto’s whole length as she pulled back giving Naruto a very naughty look. Naruto just groaned as Hitomi seemed to just tease his cock. She sucked on his cock head for a while tonguing his piss slit. Damn, he had never had that happen before.

“Ugh, fuck” Naruto groaned.

“Oh Naruto, we haven’t even begun to fuck yet” Hitomi said.

/Scene Break/

“Quit being such a fucking tease Hitomi. Just ride him for fucking sake” Mikoto said.

“Spoilsport” Hitomi said sticking out her tongue at Mikoto.

“If you stick that tongue out, use it” Kushina said.

“I plan to” Hitomi said.

She then pulled away from Naruto and pushed him down on the bed and mounted him.

“I like being on top” the Hyuga matriarch said.

Naruto wasn’t about to complain about this. He watched as Hitomi lowered her dripping snatch down on his shiny member. They groaned and moaned as they connected. Shit, Hitomi was tight. Hitomi then began to ride Naruto like a genuine cowgirl. She had one hand on his chest to keep herself balanced as she bounced up and down while she rolled and grounded her pelvis into Naruto’s.

Naruto’s eyes rolled up to the back of his head in pleasure.

/Scene Break/

Back with Kushina and Mikoto. The two were in a locked battle trying to get the other to come.

“Fucking hell Kushi” Mikoto yelped.

“Like that bitch” Kushi laughed.

“Liked it, you spanked my fucking clit you whore” Mikoto snapped.

“I knew you liked it” Kushina giggled.

Mikoto was about to respond when Kushina spanked her clit again and this sent waves of pleasure ripple through.

“Oh fuck” she moaned.

“You’re going to come and I’m going to win” Kushina crowed.

“We’ll see about that Kushi” Mikoto said with determination.

The Uchiha matriarch then began to nibble on Kushina’s clit making Kushina to yowl in pleasure.

“Like that bitch” Mikoto taunted.

“Oh fuck” Kushina moaned.

The two battled on.

/Scene Break/

Hitomi was having a great time riding Naruto since he was so big and thick. Much more than Hiashi ever was though he was a good lover at times. But she loved how young and full of energy Naruto was. It drove her on sexually.

“Oh fuck!” Hitomi moaned as she hit her orgasm once again.

She had been riding a series of mini-orgasms and she knew it was leading to a big one. She just could feel it. But then Naruto decided to changes things up. He sat up and grabbed her hips and proceeded to help her get fucked. His mouth went to her jiggling tits and this sent burst of new pleasure as Naruto’s mouth and tongue paid great attention to her breasts and hard nipples.

“Oh Naruto, Naruto baby that’s it. Mmmm, lick my titties baby” Hitomi moaned.

She knew her eldest daughter was into Naruto something rotten. It made her feel slightly guilty that she was fucking her daughter’s crush. But then an idea began to build in her mind. But before it could get any further her big orgasm hit her.

“NARUTO!” she screamed.

Naruto was adding thrusts burying himself deeper into Hitomi and this set her off hard.

/Scene Break/

“HA! I won” Kushina crowed.

“I fucking hate you” a tired Mikoto grumbled.

She was lying on her side totally sweaty from her ‘fight’ with Kushina. She had of course lost in making Kushina come first before her.

“And since I am the victor my prize is for you to get royally fucked by my Naruto” Kushina said happily.

“How is that considered your prize?” Mikoto asked.

“Because I get to see you get ruined by my son” Kushina said like it all made sense.

Mikoto decided not to even try follow her friend’s logic.

Naruto pulled out of Hitomi who was breathing hard trying to come down from her peak.

“Naruto dear, Mikoto’s next and you’re to really fuck her good. I want her messed up” Kushina said.

“Okay mom” Naruto said.

He rolled Mikoto over on to her back and slid his cock that was still covered in Hitomi’s juices into Mikoto.

“Oh fuck” Mikoto groaned since she still hadn’t recovered from the orgasm she got from Kushina.

Naruto began to pump in and out of Mikoto at a good pace not even starting off slow.

/Scene Break/

Kushina crawled over to Hitomi who was laying there.

“So, didn’t I say my son knew how to fuck?” she asked idly as her fingers danced around one of Hitomi’s breasts.

“You did and I shouldn’t have doubted you” Hitomi said.

“Yeah, now I want my reward” Kushina said with a smirk.

She then went down and buried her face in Hitomi’s sex.

“Fucking hell” Hitomi groaned as she felt Kushina’s tongue play in her pussy.

/Scene Break/

Mikoto was getting wreck in every way as Naruto fucked her hard for a while then stopped. He’d then change positions fucking her in every position he could think of. Mikoto was a bit frustrated since she’d be close to her release then Naruto would stop and they be in another position and then Naruto would fuck her close to release and then another shift.

“Quit it Naruto, I am so fucking close” Mikoto begged.

“Can’t mom said to wreck you and I am going to wreck you” Naruto said. 

Mikoto whimpered at this.

Naruto finally came inside Mikoto and Mikoto finally got her orgasm and she passed out from exhaustion.

/Scene Break/

Kushina was munching on Hitomi making the Hyuga matriarch wither all over the bed moaning.

“Oh god Kushi, Kushi, KUSHI!” Hitomi screamed.

She came hard and then her world went black.

Kushina pulled up grinning. She turned to Naruto and saw the aftermath. Mikoto out cold as Naruto pulled out.

“Nice job honey, now mommy needs a little lovin” she said.

“Yes mom” Naruto said.

He went over and licked her face clean of Hitomi’s juices. Once done Kushina cleaned Naruto’s knob of Mikoto’s come. She then wrapped her arms around Naruto neck and pulled him down on top of her.

“Love me my son” she purred.

“As you wish mom” Naruto said.

He pushed his cock inside his mom and then proceeded to fuck his mom.

“Yes honey, that’s it fuck your mommy’s pussy fuck it good. Oh yeah, harder faster fuck me!” Kushina moaned.

Naruto went harder and faster pounding his mom’s quim like a jack-hammer. Sweat dripped off his body as he kept going and going. He was tiring he knew that. But he wanted to make his mom come as well as come for a second time inside his mom.

The mother and son continued their forbidden erotic dance til they both exploded.

NARUTO!”

“MOM!” 

Their essences mixed together as Naruto pulled out and the mixture spilled out of Kushina’s cunt. They fell asleep holding each other with Mikoto and Hitomi sound asleep on other parts of the bed. 

**End**


	66. Temari

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

**A/N: I referenced Temari in chap 50. Well here it is.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 66: Temari**

Naruto was breathing hard. Sweat was coating his brow, but he didn’t care. He was going to keep training even if it was so hot. But of course it was hot since he was in a desert. Tsunade had forced Naruto to take a vacation since he had been working himself ragged on missions and training himself. She told him he needed a break or he’d crack. Naruto didn’t believe that since he thought granny just wanted to get rid of him for a while. But here he was in Suna since he did want to see Gaara and see how he was doing, but with Gaara doing Kazekage business it meant Naruto had a lot of time on his hands. And when he had time on his hands he trained.

So right now Naruto was training. He was meditating right now. A new skill he picked up since it helped him not only relax, but also control his chakra better too. What he didn’t know was that with this inner focus he unlocked a new ability.

Inside its cage the sleeping fox cracked an eye open.

 **“Heh, the brat’s going to have fun with this new skill”** the fox said then went back to sleep.

He’d catch the show later since it would be recorded in Naruto’s memory.

Temari was out to do some training when she spotted Naruto in a lotus position.

“Who’d have thought he could be so still” she said chuckling to herself.

Then her nose caught a whiff of something. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she was getting hot from it and it had nothing to do with the heat. Her body was on fire and she had to tug on her clothes to try and get any relief. Soon she took off her clothes just to try and cool off. A part of her brain realized the smell was coming off Naruto and he was the cause of making feel this way. But that was pushed back to the corner of her mind since her arousal was taking over. Thankfully the training ground was a private one that Gaara allowed Naruto to use and Temari could use it too.

Naruto opened his eyes and just stare a naked Temari. Her body was so amazing as it glisten with sweat giving it a shine. Her breasts were so full, firm and perky with her nipples jutting out. Her body was tight and firm in all the right places, but still kept her feminine physique. His eyes traveled down and saw she had a small patch of yellow fuzz. This made Naruto real hard.

 _I shouldn’t be looking, I shouldn’t be looking. This is Temari, Gaara’s sister. He’d kill me if he knew I was I was staring at her_ Naruto thought.

But his eyes wouldn’t listen as it soaked up every detail to hold in his memory.

Temari saw Naruto staring at her and instead of feeling embarrassed she felt more aroused. She then sauntered over to Naruto.

“I need relief, and I need it now” she growled. 

The next Naruto knew he was on his back. Temari had practically tore his pants off and then she mounted him. She began to fuck herself on Naruto’s cock with ferocity. Naruto just stared up amazed and a bit scared as he watched Temari. Her breasts jiggled and bounded with each bounce she did.

“OH GODS YES!” Temari screamed.

Naruto was afraid someone would hear them.

But Temari had no qualms about it as she rode Naruto to the brink of her orgasm. It hit her like a ton of bricks, but she was still not satisfied. She kept going.

Naruto feeling bold now grabbed a hold of Temari’s tits and began to play with them. He wasn’t a novice when it came to sex. He had his first time with Koyuki during his three trip with Jiraiya and then he had sex again with Shion when he and Jiraiya made a stop in Demon Country. He did have a promise to keep to continue Shion’s line of course.

Temari moaned as she felt Naruto’s hands handle her breasts with such skill. Certainly not a little kid anymore she thought as she kept up her bouncing with Naruto adding his own thrusts to bury himself deeper into her. When Naruto’s mouth entered the equation this set Temari off again. Naruto’s mouth bathed her succulent breasts teasing her hard nipples.

“NARUTO!” Temari howled.

She then slumped over breathing hard. But Naruto hadn’t come yet and he needed a release. He rolled them over making Temari groan in the process. He then proceeded to fuck Temari there on the sand. Sure she’d get sand in her ass and all, but that was the last though in her mind since all of her focus was on Naruto’s thrusting phallus.

“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto” Temari chanted with every powerful thrust Naruto drove into her.

Naruto broke and let out a beast like roar as he filled Temari with his seed.

Temari groaned as she felt the grains of sand against her sweat slick skin.

“I need a shower to get rid of all this sand” she murmured.

“Want me to join you?” Naruto asked as he licked one of Temari’s breasts.

“Mmm, four hands are always better than two” Temari moaned.

So the two picked up their things and headed back to Temari’s room in the Kazekage’s mansion.

As soon the shower was on and the water the right temp Temari stroked Naruto’s hard cock before guiding it to her dripping pussy. She moaned as Naruto thrusting in and out of her. It felt so much better than in the desert.

“Oh Naruto, you’re so insatiable” Temari moaned.

“And you’re so fucking good Temari” Naruto growled.

Thankfully the mansion was empty with Gaara in his office working through mounds and mounds of paperwork and Kankuro was off on a mission. So that meant Temari could be as loud as she wanted and not have any of her brothers rushing in and spoil her fun.

So Naruto and Temari fucked in the shower til they were spent. They got out and sensually dried each other off, which produced another round of fucking with Temari bent over the sink and Naruto plowing her cunt from behind. They then got to Temari’s bed where they laid down to rest.

“What came over you?” Naruto asked, “not that I am complaining mind you” he added.

“I don’t know. I was watching you mediate then I smelled something. It was making me so hot and I realized it was coming from you” Temari said as she traced circles on Naruto’s bare chest.

“From me?” Naruto asked. 

Temari nodded.

“Huh, I must’ve activated some kind of pheromone of some kind” Naruto pondered.

“Mmm, maybe, but I think you should train some more in it. I’ll be willing to help you with that” Temari purred.

“I love training with a partner” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

**End**

**A/N: and that’s my kind of prequel to my chap 50. Hope you liked it.**


	67. Shizune

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I haven’t done a Shizune chap since chap 7. Oh man, I didn’t mean for it to be that long, honest. I’ll do my best to make sure this doesn’t happen again.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 67: Shizune**

Shizune groaned tiredly. All the muscles in her body were so stiff and aching. Now the reason she was in this condition was a training mission that went wrong. To keep their ninja in top condition Tsunade decided to create mock missions doe the Konoha nin that are in the village. She didn’t want any of her ranks to get soft even if there was peace in the five elemental countries.

Shizune was a part of the training mission and things got out of hand since this training mission was a mock battle. It consisted of Konoha 11 and a few other ninja. Things got out of hand when Kiba decided to wild and then it went down like a line of dominos. An entire training ground was obliterated and Shizune knew Tsunade would be pissed. 

But right now Shizune wanted was a very hot shower to sooth her aching muscles. She got to the shower and ranked up the hot water full blast. It didn’t take long for the bathroom to fill with steam. Shizune stripped off her garments knowing that they weren’t salvageable due to being too torn up. Once naked she got into the shower and sighed as the hot water beat against her body. It felt so good, the hot water soothing her muscles.

The medic nin was too busy to even notice someone enter and strip off their clothes and get in the shower with her til she felt a pair of hands on her breasts. She recognized the hands right away. 

“Naruto” she said. 

“Hey Shizune” Naruto greeted like he saw her on the street.

“Oh Naruto” Shizune moaned.

Naruto grabbed a washcloth and a bottle of shower gel that Shizune liked to use. It got her clean, but didn’t have any heady fragrance to it. As a ninja, mainly a kunoichi, they wear any kind of perfumes whatsoever since they can be spotted on missions by other ninja with well-trained noses.

Naruto began to wash Shizune’s body spending extra time everywhere just to make sure Shizune was squeaky clean. This really riled Shizune up since Naruto was teasing her.

“Naruto, please” she whimpered.

“Come now Shizune, I just want to make sure you’re totally clean” Naruto said as he rubbed her inner thighs.

Shizune moaned as she moved her hips wanting Naruto to make contact with her most intimate area. Naruto ignored her pleas and moved down and washed the rest of her legs and feet too. He then moved back up and did something that made Shizune gasp loudly, echoing off the tiled walls. Naruto began to rub Shizune’s pussy with the washcloth. The smooth yet rough feeling of the cloth was driving her insane. The Naruto pushed two fingers inside her using the washcloth as a glove.

Shizune bucked and moaned as she was getting finger fucked. She had never felt such a thing before. The feeling of the was washcloth inside her pussy and how it felt. It caused such friction that it just amped up her pleasure.

“Naruto!” Shizune howled as she came.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Shizune’s waist so she wouldn’t fall over. She was breathing heavily. When she regained her bearing she turned around and wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck.

“My turn” She said with a lust filled smile.

She took the washcloth from Naruto and began to wash him. Naruto groaned as Shizune played the same game he had with her and teased him. She avoided cleaning his tool, but gave it a nice quick lick that had him lurch his hips.

Once Naruto was clean Shizune stayed on her knees and stared right at Naruto’s jutting member. She then began to wash it with tender loving care. Naruto groaned as he shifted his hips. Shizune smiled.

“Not yet Naruto, must get it clean before I give you an oral examination” she said.

Once Naruto’s shaft was clean Shizune dropped the cloth and took the piece of meat into her mouth and began to suck it. Naruto just groaned and weaved his hands through Shizune’s wet black hair.

“Ugh, Shizune, so good, so fucking good. More. Suck it more” Naruto grunted.

Shizune hummed and swirled her tongue around the shaft. Sure, she didn’t have a lot of experience with guys when she was on the road with Shizune going from town to town gambling, drinking and avoiding debt collectors. But she did read a lot and there picked up a lot of handy tips from some of the, um, working women she helped heal. She used all what she learned into this.

“Shizune, coming” Naruto warned.

Shizune’s mouth was filled with Naruto’s delicious seed and drank it down. It was after all protein and every good ninja needs a good amount of protein in their diet no matter where it came from.

Naruto was regaining his breath as Shizune sucked him clean and got him hard again though that wasn’t really needed since he never really lost it. Shizune the stood up and the look in her eyes told Naruto all he needed to know. He pushed Shizune up against the tile wall and lifted one of her legs as he pushed his member into her quim.

Shizune moaned as Naruto entered her. He was so big and thick and it stretched her walls to the brink really.

“Naruto” she gasped. 

Naruto then began to pump in and put of Shizune keep her on one leg. Shizune used her lifted leg and wrapped it around Naruto’s waist to give her leverage to hump Naruto back, to match his thrusts with ones of her own. 

The sound of the rushing water of the shower, the smacking of wet skin upon wet skin and then the moans, grunts and heavy breathing by Naruto and Shizune fucking one another.

“Naruto, oh Naruto. More, harder, faster. Fuck ME!” Shizune moaned.

Naruto grunted as his free hand moved up and grasped Shizune’s tits. Shizune moaned as Naruto thumbed her nipples then he moved his head down and peppered her breasts with kisses before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Shizune gasped at this as her hands weaved through Naruto’s wet blond spiky hair.

“NARUTO!” Shizune screamed as she came hard.

But Naruto kept pumping and Shizune had no rest. Her eyes closed as she just felt Naruto surge through over and over again. Then he finally slammed inside her once more releasing his come inside her. She was so glad she took the special herb that prevented pregnancy. All kunoichi took the herb before they went out on missions in case they were captured.

They were both breathing hard as they regained their bearings.

“Feeling clean now Shizune?” Naruto asked.

“Mmm, yes, but now I can use a nap. Care to join me Naruto?” Shizune purred as she stroked one of Naruto’s whiskered cheeks.

Naruto just flashed her a foxy smile.

 

**End**


	68. Karui, Yugito Nii & Samui

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I’ve never done all three Kumo Kunoichi together.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 68: Karui, Yugito Nii & Samui**

Yugito was yowling as she rode up and down on Naruto’s stiff prick. Her lovely C cup tits bouncing every move she made. Sweat covered her tone and athletic body. Naruto looked up a bit mesmerized by the sight. He then heard more moans and turned to see on his left was Samui.

Samui was riding his left hand, which had three fingers inside her cunt. She was bouncing up and down with her eyes closed to enjoy the feelings coursing through her. Her massive D cups swaying up and down. Her body was just as fit and toned as Yugito’s as well as covered with sweat. Her lips parted a bit as she panted and moaned.

Naruto then turned to his right to see Karui fucking herself on his right hand with four fingers inside her. Her dark skin was quite a contrast from Yugito and Samui’s lighter tone. Karui’s chest wasn’t as impressive as Samui’s nor not as big as Yugito’s, but Naruto loved Karui’s A close to B cup titties. He called them his dark fruit. But like Samui and Yugito, Karui’s entire body was covered with sweat from her exertions as she rode Naruto’s fingers.

Now Naruto was here for a peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha. But at the moment there was a break in talks since both the Raikage and Naruto needed some time away from the Kumo council who were doing the best to drag things out. Naruto and the Raikage had a basic treaty outlined, but then the council had to bury it with utter crap to try and get more than they should.

So with the break Naruto went looking around and found these three ladies and with a few drinks they all went back to Yugito’s place for some fun. They had all had their own fun with Naruto, but this was the first time they’d be sharing the spiky blond.

“NARUTO!” Yugito moaned loudly as she came.

“FUCKING COOL!” Samui crooned as she came.

“OH FUCK!” Karui shouted as she came.

The three girls fell over breathing hard.

Naruto pulled his hands up and first tasted Karui’s juices then cleaned that hand then he did the same to the hand that contained Samui’s juices.

“Who wants me now?” Naruto asked with his cock still hard and ready. 

“Fuck Samui, she needs a good meat pounding” Yugito said tiredly.

“Fuck her til she screams” Karui said.

Samui just rolled over on to her back and spread her legs to show her stimulated wet sex. Naruto moved in, but was stopped before entry.

“Karui, suck Naruto clean” she said.

Karui crawled over and gave Naruto a quick blowjob then pulled back when he was squeaky clean. Naruto then entered Samui’s cunt. Samui moaned and began moving her hips to get the fucking started right away. Naruto responded by grabbing Samui’s hips so he could be in control.

“Who is doing the fucking?” he asked with a smirk.

“Then do your job” Samui said with a smirk in return.

Naruto then began to bang Samui’s brains loose. Samui howled as she was getting her world rocked. Her huge tits jiggled and moved all over the placed til Naruto took his hands and began to paw them. Samui groaned as Naruto pinched her hard nipples and plucked and flicked them.

“So fucking sensitive” Naruto commented.

“Oh fuck” Samui moaned.

As Naruto was fucking Samui Yugito and Karui entertained themselves by enjoying each other’s delights in a classic sixty-nine position. Yugito on top and Karui on the bottom. 

“Fucking hell, Yugito” Karui groaned.

“Mmm, such delicious cream” Yugito purred.

“OH FUCK” Karui screamed as she came.

Yugito kept going though.

“NARUTO!” Samui howled.

Naruto grunted as he was pounding Samui harder and harder. It was rocking the bed making the headboard hit the wall roughly.

Samui didn’t know how long she could take it. She was on the edge of her sanity and then a bright light as she came harder than she had ever come before. She then blacked out and Naruto pumped in and out of her a couple times then pulled out letting Samui rest. He caressed her cheek then turned to the remaining two.

He went over and Yugito saw him. She grinned and opened up Karui’s extremely wet pussy lips. Naruto took this as an invitation, but before he partook in Karui’s quim he had Yugito lick him clean. Then he plunged deep inside of Karui.

“SON OF A FUCKING SHIT!” Karui hollered.

Naruto then fucked Karui as he and Yugito shared a tongue filled kiss. Naruto’s hands cupped Yugito’s tits and she moaned in great approval.

“Mmm, play with my titties Naruto” Yugito purred.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin as he brought his mouth down to Yugito’s breasts. Yugito gasped as her hands clutched Naruto’s head, her fingers weaving through his spiky blond locks.

Karui’s moans was mostly muffled by Yugito’s pussy covering her mouth. But she didn’t really care as she was getting an amazing fucking by Naruto. Feeling his hard cock ramming in and out of her tight little pussy was fucking fantastic. She was going out of her mind with pleasure.

Yugito just upped the ante as her hand found Karui’s clit and began to rub and stroke it.

“OH GOD, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK FUCKING FUCK!” Karui screamed though still muffled as she came hard.

Naruto pulled out knowing she was down for the count.

“Looks like I am the last one standing” Yugito said wit a smirk on her face.

“Looks like, so what’ll your prize be?” Naruto asked.

Yugito just got on her hands and knees presenting herself to Naruto. Naruto didn’t need any prompting as he mounted her. Yugito moaned as Naruto fucked her hard and fast. They were rutting like two animals in the prime of their heat.

“Fuck me Naruto, fuck me good. Pound my damn pussy raw” Yugito roared.

“I love fucking KUMO!” Naruto groaned as he kept slamming away.

The two went out it for a long while then finally Naruto released his seed into Yugito and she came too. Yugito collapsed and Naruto pulled out and dropped down beside Yugito. Both very sweaty and tired.

“We’re definitely doing this again” Yugito said.

“Yeah, definitely” Naruto said.

 

**End**


	69. Kurenai Yuhi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I just had this idea in my head and I just needed to write it. Hope you like it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 69: Kurenai Yuhi**

Kurenai sighed as she waited patiently.

“Sorry I am late Kurenai-sensei!”

The raven haired woman turned to see her student, Naruto, racing towards her.

“You’re late Naruto” the genjutsu mistress said sternly.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Kurenai just sighed.

“What is it you wanted to show me Naruto?” she asked. 

She had for the past couple weeks been trying to teach Naruto genjutsu. Now it was a very hard thing to do since Naruto had no skill at all in genjutsu and that meant starting things from the bottom, the very bottom. She had to teach him the basics and everything. But Naruto was a sponge and absorbed everything she taught, which boosted Kurenai’s confidence when she had Naruto’s utmost attention knowing the boy was totally ADHD and could never sit still long enough. 

“I want to show you my brand new genjutsu that I created” Naruto said with excitement.

Kurenai was surprised to hear this, but then just shook her head. Leave it to Naruto to create a genjutsu with not a whole lot of training. The boy was amazing in his creativity.

“Really, lets see it” she said with great intrigue.

Naruto began weaving hand signs then he finished.

“It doesn’t seem to be working Naruto” Kurenai observed.

“Oh, just watch” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Before Kurenai even realized it she was naked. She was shocked and tried to cover herself up.

“Naruto stop this at once, give me back my clothes” Kurenai ordered. 

But before the genjutsu mistress was a naked Naruto. Her eyes traveled up and down and saw how good Naruto was and she licked her lips when her eyes went down to see what he was packing. It had been so long since she had gotten any with missions, training and Asuma being an ass. She needed relief that her fingers or toys couldn’t provide. She could even feel her pussy get increasing wet just by staring.

“Take me Naruto, take me” Kurenai moaned with need.

Naruto walked over and pushed Kurenai to the ground and mounted her. He slid his huge cock inside Kurenai and she moaned loudly as it spread her tight pussy walls. 

“Oh fuck, you’re tearing me apart!” Kurenai screamed.

Then Naruto began to pump in and out. Kurenai screamed loudly as Naruto fucked her. It felt so goddamn good.

“Harder, harder fuck me harder Naruto. I want it!” Kurenai wailed.

Her short nails dragging across and all over Naruto’s muscled back. His thrusts getting faster and harder.

“YES!” Kurenai howled as she came.

But Naruto kept going never slowing and this kept Kurenai in a pleasure hazy of constant orgasms whether big or small. Her body trembling and shaking with each new climax. Her body now had a sheen of sweat.

“You’re still fucking hard” Kurenai said in amazement.

Naruto just gave her a foxy grin as he took hold of her succulent breasts. Kurenai moaned as Naruto’s hands then mouth worshipped her tits. She had never had a man give such attention to her womanly assets before. Asuma’s beard always left burns when he kissed them and he wasn’t as tender though firm like Naruto was. He sure knew what to do with her body.

“FUCK!” the genjutsu mistress cried as she came again. 

Time seemed to pass quickly or was it just slowing down. Kurenai had no clue how long Naruto had been fucking her like this since it seemed time had no place here. But that was only a small corner of her mind that observe that since the rest of her was in complete nirvana.

“Coming” Naruto grunted, his first words since this all started really.

“In me Naruto, come inside me” Kurenai panted with exhaustion on her heels.

With a final thrust Naruto spewed his hot white come inside the jounin. Kurenai moaned in great approval. She laid there panting hard and heavily as she reveled in the after-glow of the best sex she’s ever had. She was completely and utterly spent. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to. She was as her friend Anko might say, ‘thoroughly and fantastically fucked to perfection’.

“RELEASE!”

Kurenai blinked a couple times then looked around to see she was still in the training ground, but a big thing was she was dressed. Her knees felt weak and she fell to her knees. She felt so tired and weak. Her breathing extremely labored. Was that all real? she thought. It just couldn’t be since it no genjutsu she knew of could be. She still felt all the effects of the great sex she just had.

“So what do you think of my new genjutsu?” Naruto asked proudly still wearing his clothes too.

“Naruto, what was that?” Kurenai asked as she still tried to get her mind around what just happened and why she felt like she just got an amazing fuck.

“I created this jutsu to relieve stressed out kunoichi. It also comes with seals that contain noise if they aren’t in a private area” Naruto said.

“I think we need some more tests before we provide this jutsu to other kunoichi” Kurenai said.

“Um, okay” Naruto said scratching his head. 

Kurenai just smirked. She had planned for some long term testing of Naruto’s genjutsu and maybe even test Naruto for real and see if he could actually fuck like his genjutsu self could.

 

**End**


	70. Temari & Pakura

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I’ve been wanting to write this one for a while.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

**Chapter 70: Temari & Pakura**

“It’s so fucking HOT!” Naruto shouted.

“Should we tell him it’s a goddamn desert?” Pakura asked her companion.

“No, let him think it’s just hot out here” Temari said with a smirk.

Naruto, Pakura and Temari were walking through the desert heading back to Suna after a long hard mission. Now Naruto was with the two since he was a part of a joint Suna/Konoha mission. He was there to represent Konoha’s interests. This was a part of his training to become Hokage.

Pakura was chosen since she was the most seasoned jounin of Suna and Temari was there since she was a pretty seasoned jounin too as well she was a part of the group since she was there for the Kazekage’s interests.

“There’s got to be an oasis somewhere close, right?” Naruto grumbled.

“The nearest one is about a mile away give or take” Pakura said after a bit of thought.

“No, I am sure there’s one closer” Temari said shaking her head.

“Hmm, maybe. It’s been a long time since I’ve been out this way” Pakura said in thought.

“Can we just get there before I die of this damn heat!” Naruto shouted.

/Scene Break/

They got to the oasis and Naruto got his fill of water and then laid back sighing.

“We should camp here tonight. I don’t think we can go any further today. We left quite late” Pakura said.

“Yeah, well, that leader of the village sure takes his time speaking” Naruto said.

“I have to agree with you on that Naruto. I got bored waiting on him to speak his next word” Temari said.

“Then it’s settled, lets get the tents up” Pakura said.

The tents were up and then made a small pit for a fire that would be used later. Soon the sun set and it was time to cook dinner. 

“You’re not having ramen Naruto” Temari said firmly.

“But, it’s the food of the gods” Naruto whined. 

“No way, I am amazed that you’ve grown so much considering all that’s pretty much all you ate” Temari said.

“I couldn’t when I was traveling with ero-sennin. He put a cap on my ramen” Naruto grumbled.

“And you grew up” Temari said with a smirk.

Naruto pouted at this.

Pakura ignored the two as she cooked dinner. She was used to the their friendship. When it was done they ate and relaxed.

“It gets cold at night in the desert. Hope you packed warm” Pakura said.

“Eh, cold rarely bothers me” Naruto said.

This was true. With the kyuubi inside him he wasn’t as affected by the cold like many others. The heat was another matter entirely.

“Still best we stay warm tonight. So I suggest us sharing a tent together” Pakura said.

“What, you mean all three of us in one tent?” Naruto asked shocked.

“Yes, that’s what I mean” Pakura said.

“She’s not serious, is she?” Naruto asked looking at Temari. 

“Pakura is, I also think it’s a good idea too” Temari said.

Naruto groaned.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Naruto was in a tent with both Pakura and Temari. He was in the middle of the two and very nervous since he had no clue where to exactly put his hands since he might get smacked for it.

“Relax Naruto, you’re so tense that I can’t get to sleep” Temari said.

“Yes, it’s indeed annoying” Pakura said.

“Well excuse me, but I am not used to sleeping with two girls on either side of me” Naruto said.

“Really, I thought it would be every guy’s fantasy” Temari said.

“Yes, I do know for a fact that many men in Suna would be envious of you Naruto considering you’re with two of the most sought after Suna kunoichi” Pakura said. 

“Okay, yeah, it’s every guys dream. But this is reality. Totally different” Naruto said.

“Temari, we need to get Naruto relax or we’ll never get to sleep” Pakura said.

“I agree, let me start things off” Temari said with a wicked smirk.

Before Naruto could ask what Temari had in mind she ducked under and Naruto felt his boxers being removed. Naruto only slept in a pair of boxers and the thinnest t-shirt he had packed.

“What are you doing?” Naruto hissed.

He then felt Temari’s hand stroke him getting him nice and hard. He felt his head being turned and Pakura captured his lips with hers. Naruto was stunned by all of this. He was being kissed by Pakura while Temari was giving him a hand job. This had to be some dream or a plot from one of ero-sennin’s books.

But it was happening to him, for real. He then groaned as he felt Temari's mouth take his cock. His hips rose up to buried it deeper into her sucking mouth. He kept on kissing Pakura with one of his hands going through Pakura’s green hair. Their tongues dueled against one another battling for dominance.

Temari kept up sucking off Naruto with her hand cupping his balls. She adjusted her movements to get used to Naruto's thrusts. She swirled her tongue around Naruto's length and then pulled all the way back til on the head was in her mouth and sucked on that like a lollipop for a while before taking it all in again. 

Back with Pakura she was moaning since Naruto's hands was grasping her breasts. He had removed her top that she wore to bed and she never wore a bra or chest bindings when she slept since they were confining. So her breasts were free and Naruto was taking full advantage of them. She shivered as he felt his thumb swipe across her erect nipple.

“Naruto, you’re good at this” Pakura said.

“Heh, I’ve done this a few times” Naruto said with a foxy grin. 

Before Pakura could speak she moaned since Naruto's hands haven’t been idle and one of them had moved down and two fingers had penetrated her wet pussy and was pumping in and out.

“Oh gods, it’s been so long since I’ve anything down there” Pakura moaned.

Naruto grunted as he came and Temari drank up all of what Naruto shot out. She then came back up her face red and breathless.

“Damn Pakura, where’s mine?” she asked. 

“Get your fucking own, this is mine” Pakura moaned as she fucked Naruto's invading fingers.

Before Temari could complain Naruto's other hand sought its way into her shorts. She moaned loudly as Naruto began to finger fuck her. He was giving both girls hand jobs and they were panting and moaning loudly. They grasped Naruto's wrists so not to let him leave the job before it was finished.

“GOD, here it comes” Pakura cried.

Her juices soaked her sleeping shorts and Naruto kept going til Pakura had to pull away.

“No more” she panted.

Temari was working herself into a frenzy as Naruto finger banged her. She yowled as she came. Naruto was sure that Temari's yowl was so loud that they heard it not only in Suna, but Konoha too.

Pakura had recovered and climbed on top of Naruto. His member was hard again and she wanted first go before Temari. She thought of it as seniority really. She had peeled out of her wet shorts and panties and then lowered herself down gasping and moaning as Naruto's big thick cock filled and stretched her like nothing she’s ever felt before.

“Motherfucking god!” she screamed.

Temari had finally pulled herself away from Naruto's invading fingers and was resting. She then watched as Naruto wrapped his arms around Pakura’s torso and pulled her all the way down and rolled over so he was on top. He then proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of the Scorch release user. Her green eyes just took in every move, thrust, yelp, moan, grunt. It was getting her very wet. 

“Yes Naruto, yes. Fuck me good, fuck me good baby. I need it so badly. Oh yes!” Pakura cried.

Naruto could feel how tight Pakura was and he really wanted to claim this pussy for his own. He was going to give Pakura a fucking she’d never forget and be back begging for more. So he threw in every trick he knew. This drove Pakura crazy since Naruto would change his pace and she could never guess if he’d go fast or slow. But that was just another reason why Naruto was called Konoha’s most unpredictable ninja.

“NARUTO!” Pakura screamed. 

Her pleasurable agony continued til she was sure she’d go insane then that’s when Naruto drove home and she came hard, harder than she had ever before. She blacked out and went limp. Naruto pulled out and looked at Temari, who was sitting there in a pool of her own juices since she had been fingering herself to keep her occupied til it was her time.

“Ready?” he asked with a foxy grin.

“Do you really need to ask” Temari said as she stripped off her soaked shorts off and flung them away.

She then laid down and spread her legs wide inviting Naruto in. Naruto hadn’t even come yet so his little head was raging and throbbing. Naruto pierced her and she moaned loudly.

“It’s been so long” the Suna princess keened.

“Yeah, we haven’t fucked since Gaara’s wedding to Matsuri” Naruto said.

“Yeah” Temari gasped.

She remembered that day. Gaara and Matsuri got married and Temari was depressed since her little brother had gotten married before her. Her relationship with a certain lazy ass shinobi had gone nowhere and they had broken up. She had decided to get drunk that night and with that she got company. That company was Naruto. Now Naruto couldn’t really get drunk due to his biju burning off the alcohol before he got wasted. But Temari got company and got frisky drunk. They had sex the rest of the night and the next morning when Temari remembered what had happened. She fell in lust with Naruto's sex drive.

Naruto was pumping in and out of Temari knowing just how she liked it. He hit every spot that made his fellow blond keen in utter pleasure. Temari was in total and utter rapture with Naruto pummeling her cunt.

“NARUTO!” Temari screamed as she came.

Naruto fired off his load deep inside Temari knowing she was protected from pregnancy. He then pulled out and gathered Pakura’s still unconscious form and laid her in bed. He did the same to Temari and got in between them. The two kunoichi snuggled in close to Naruto and he fell asleep. He did have a feeling before sleep took him that there’d be an encore performance when they woke up.

 

 

**End**


	71. Tsunade Senju & Sakura Haruno

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 71: Tsunade Senju & Sakura Haruno**

Sakura followed her sensei, Tsunade Senju, as she made her rounds in the hospital. They got to the next room and Sakura was surprised to see Naruto sitting on exam table.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” Sakura asked.

“Huh, oh hey Sakura. I am just here for my physical” Naruto said.

Sakura just nodded. She knew that all ninja had to go through at least one physical each year and maybe more depending on the ninja’s needs medically.

“Okay Sakura, this is another part of your training. You’ll need to learn how to give our shinobi a physical. I decided that you can assist me in this one since it is your teammate and you have a trust with one another” Tsunade said.

“Yes sensei” Sakura said.

She then followed and watched as Tsunade do the whole routine in doing a physical. Tsunade would explain to Sakura what she was doing so the pink haired girl would understand what was going on and know what to do when she had to do it.

“Okay Naruto, you know what to do. Take off those boxers” Tsunade said.

Naruto just nodded as he hopped off the exam table and pulled his boxers off.

“Naruto, Lady Tsunade!” Sakura exclaimed with a mighty blush across her cheeks as she turned her head away.

“Sakura, you must get over this. I have seen many penises and they are all the same to me” Tsunade said as she put a glove on.

The Hokage then had Naruto get back on the table. His penis limp, but not for long as Tsunade squirted some gel into her gloved hand and began stroking Naruto’s dick. Sakura just stared in shock at what she was seeing. She couldn’t believe it. Lady Tsunade was giving Naruto a hand job.

Naruto groaned as Tsunade’s hand was making quick work and getting him ready to squirt.

“Just relax Naruto, let it go” Tsunade said soothingly.

Naruto let out a grunt and he came. Tsunade had a vial in her other hand and picked up Naruto’s seed as he erupted. She milked Naruto til he was finished. Then Tsunade pulled the glove off and capped the vial.

“Lady Tsunade, what was that?” Sakura asked though making sure not to look at Naruto.

“Naruto’s been helping me out with a little project I am doing” Tsunade said.

“What is it?” Sakura asked.

“Just seeing how virile a jinchuriki’s sperm is and if it’s affected by what he carries” Tsunade said.

Sakura just nodded. She and her generation knew about Naruto’s burden. He told them a few weeks ago and none of them turned their backs on the blond because of it. They accepted him.

“Now we need more thorough readings” Tsunade said as she took her glove off.

This confused Sakura.

“Now Sakura, this part is only for Naruto and Naruto only. Only he gets this attention. I am letting you see this since I may be busy and will need your help to do this. Shizune knows what to do too, but if she is busy like I am then you need to know what to do” Tsunade said.

Sakura just nodded.

But what happened next really shocked the pink haired girl. She watched as her sensei began to remove her clothes. Once naked she had Naruto lie on the table and she got on top of him. She then lowered herself down letting Naruto’s still rock hard dick penetrate her wet pussy.

“L-l-l-l-lady Tsunade” Sakura stuttered out.

Tsunade moaned.

“We need more readings and this is the best way to do it” she panted as she began to bounce up and down on Naruto.

Sakura wanted to look away, she really wanted. But she couldn’t. Her green eyes locked on watching her sensei ride her teammate. She was getting so wet and horny watching the sight. She rubbed her thighs together to try and get rid of some tension.

Tsunade panted and moaned as she kept going. Naruto didn’t just lie there though as his hands went up and grabbed a hold of Tsunade’s huge tits. He squeezed and pulled them. Plucking her hard nipples. He then sat up and began to suckle them like an infant.

“Oh yes Naruto, yes” Tsunade moaned.

Naruto’s hips rose up pushing himself deeper inside Tsunade whenever she descended down on him. They were in sync with one another. They then both let out guttural sounds as they both came. Naruto’s seed squirted deep inside Tsunade as she came with her juices leaking out and coating the table below.

By now Sakura’s pants had a big damp spot and her breathing was labored. Her cheeks flushed from the sight.

Tsunade got off and cleaned herself off before getting dressed. She then turned to Sakura.

“You think you can do that?” she asked.

“Me, now?” Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded.

Sakura was very nervous. She wasn’t sure if she could. Her eyes just stared at Naruto’s shiny semi-hard member. It was coated with a layer of her sensei’s juices. Her tongue swiped across her lips.

Tsunade knew that Sakura was bisexual after stumbling upon Sakura and Ino getting frisking with one another in the back room of the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was supposed to be manning the counter, but got bored and Sakura had come in and one thing let to another and the friends had a bit of fun with each other. Now Tsunade never called either out on it at the time, but came back and had a nice chat with Ino and found out from her about hers and Sakura’s relationship.

Tsunade wasn’t inclined to do that, but maybe seeing those juices on Naruto would give Sakura some incentive.

“Go on Sakura” she said.

Sakura took a deep breath and steeled herself. She went over with shaky legs and got to Naruto. She dipped her head down and let her tongue out and began licking Naruto’s member like a popsicle. She moaned tasting her sensei.

Naruto watched this getting fully hard again. Just feeling Sakura lick him felt amazing. Soon he felt and saw Sakura take him into her mouth and began to suck and bob. She couldn’t take it all since he was so big, but she got a good portion in her mouth.

Tsunade watched on and was pleased with what she was seeing, but she needed Sakura to do one more thing before this could end.

Back with the couple Sakura’s confidence in sucking Naruto increased as she tried new things as well as changed her tempo to various degrees. Naruto groaned and moaned enjoying Sakura’s oral skills.

“Oh Sakura, so good. You know how to suck cock” Naruto groaned.

“It’s my first time, I’ve only practiced on dildos” Sakura said pulling back.

“This is your first?” Naruto asked shocked.

Sakura nodded.

“Shit, you’re a natural” Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and got back to work.

After a while Naruto couldn’t hold back.

“Sakura, going to come” he warned.

“Just keep going, I want to taste it” Sakura said.

Soon she felt the first spurts of Naruto’s cream hit her tongue. It was salty that was for sure. Ino had told her all about it since Ino had a bit more experience sexually compared to Sakura. But Sakura didn’t hate it or anything. It was just different. It also made her wonder if all guys taste the same or do they come in different flavors. Something to ask Ino later or maybe try to figure out on her own.

Once finished coming Sakura pulled back she had swallowed all of Naruto’s load.

“Very good Sakura, though I don’t do that with Naruto. Shizune likes to though” Tsunade said breaking the moment.

Sakura blushed madly since she just realized she sucked Naruto off in front of her sensei. Naruto wasn’t as embarrassed since this had happened before with Shizune.

“Now Sakura, you need to have sex with Naruto. I know you’re not a virgin, but it’s your choice on how you want it” Tsunade said.

“Um, well, I kind of like it when I’m on my hands and knees” Sakura said with a big red blush and quiet voice as she looked down.

“So you like the bitch position” Tsunade said with a smirk.

Sakura's blushed went epic hearing her sensei say this. She nodded her head very embarrassed.

“No need to be embarrassed. I call it that because that’s how the Inuzuka females love to get fucked” Tsunade said. “Of course you know that first right Naruto?” she added smirking at her fellow blond.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto trying to act innocently.

“Naruto” she said.

“Only happened a few times” Naruto mumbled.

“Yeah, right” Tsunade snorted.

“Is that why Kiba was chasing you?” Sakura said.

“Yeah, he, um, caught me doing his sister and mom at the same time” Naruto said.

“But how could you do both?” Sakura asked.

“Kage bushin” Naruto answered.

“Oh, right” Sakura said blushing.

“Right, get in position Sakura. I need to get Naruto hard again” Tsunade said breaking up the chatter.

Sakura slowly slipped out of her clothes and got on her hands and knees. While she did that Tsunade gave Naruto a hand job to get him hard again. Once ready she guided him to Sakura's juicy quim.

“Give it to her brat” Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto pierced Sakura's pussy and she moaned and gasped. Her head snapped back with her back arching. She had never had anything so big inside her before. She always shied away when Ino brought out the big toys. She just didn’t think those monsters could fit inside her and now she was getting a monster shoved inside her.

Naruto was amazed by how tight Sakura was. It took him a while to get himself fully inside her.

“Ugh, so full” Sakura groaned when Naruto had himself fully inside her.

Naruto then began to slowly pull out and push back in to get her used to. Sakura groaned and moaned as Naruto slowly fucked her.

It was at this time Tsunade decided to leave. The two were doing alright and didn’t need any assistance from her. She’d of course make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Naruto, oh Naruto. If I knew how it felt getting fucked by you I’d have done it so long ago” Sakura said.

“You feel so good Sakura” Naruto said as his hands cupped Sakura's lovely b-cups. His fingers toying with her hard nipples.

“Oh gods yes. My nipples are so sensitive Naruto” Sakura moaned.

Naruto's pace slowly increased as he pumped in and out of his teammate. Soon he was going a good brisk pace and Sakura was pushing back wanting more and more of his cock inside her. She couldn’t get enough. In the back of her mind she was sure Naruto had fucked Ino since Ino had a dildo she called Whirlpool. She would of course have a talk to Ino about fucking Naruto and maybe having a nice threesome together.

“NARUTO!” Sakura screamed as she came hard.

Naruto fired his load deep inside Sakura then pulled out letting not only his seed, but her juices leak out of her like a trickling stream.

Sakura was panting hard. She had never been so ravished before and it felt so good even though she was exhausted.

The two rested for a while and then got dressed.

“So Sakura, see you on my next physical?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah, maybe I can give you a private one at your place” Sakura said with a smile.

“I’d like that” Naruto said then left.

Sakura went through the rest of the day high in the clouds though she was limping and a bit bow-legged.

 

 

**End**


	72. Koyuki Kazahana

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 72: Koyuki Kazahana**

Koyuki sighed as she sat at the bedside of her hero. She stroked his spiky blond locks and smiled. She then moved a hand down and stroked his whisker marks. He was so cute, she thought, and so brave too. To risk his life to save her even though she had been such an utter bitch to him before. He changed her and she just had to thank him for that, but how. Then a smiled graced her face. She got up so she could get the privacy she needed for what she was going to do.

After Naruto had beaten her uncle and found out what the true secret of Snow country was she was with Naruto as he laid in his hospital bed as much as she could. She didn’t want to have her coronation til Naruto was awake to see it. And she had a great way to awake Naruto. She locked the door and then closed the blinds. She then peeled out of her clothes til she was naked. She was a bit embarrassed since she had never lain with a male like this.

She crawled into bed touching Naruto’s chest. It was covered with bandages, but what she didn’t know was he was pretty much all healed up thanks to the fox inside him. He just needed a nice rest to recover. Koyuki’s hand snuck under the sheet and traveled down to the waistband of his pants then slipped inside them. She groped around and found her target. This surprised her since she had never touched one before.

 _Oh my, are they all so big?_ she thought.

Her hand caused it to grow and she felt it expand and get bigger as well as harder too.

 _Oh my, it’s getting bigger and harder too. I know that what’s supposed to happen, but he was already so big to start. Now he’s massive_ she thought.

Her hand kept giving Naruto a good stroking and Naruto groaned. Koyuki paused think Naruto was in pain, but she saw that he wasn’t. He slowly opened his eyes and found a red faced naked Koyuki in bed with him. He looked down and connected the dots. It was Koyuki’s hand touching him down there.

“Um, Koyuki?” he asked.

“Uh, hi Naruto” Koyuki said shyly.

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked.

“I, uh, wanted to thank you for saving not only my country, but me” Koyuki said.

“Oh” Naruto said.

“Um, yeah” Koyuki said now very embarrassed.

Naruto raised his arms and pulled her down and kissed her. Koyuki’s eyes widen. This was her very first kiss. She didn’t count the ones she did on screen since she was just acting. Totally different. She closed her eyes as she relished Naruto’s lips. The two kissed and Koyuki felt Naruto’s hands begin to roam. He touched and caressed her soft silky skin like she was the most precious thing in the world. Sure his hands were rough due to his training as a shinobi, but they felt so good. It made her shiver with delight.

“Naruto” she whispered.

“My snow princess, my Koyuki” Naruto murmured then latched his mouth to her neck.

Koyuki moaned at this.

Naruto still feeling Koyuki’s hand on his member began to move letting her know she still had work to do. Koyuki got back to work stroking Naruto. They made out as Koyuki gave Naruto a hand job, but then Naruto stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” Koyuki asked.

“I think I should be as naked as you are. It’s only fair” Naruto said.

Koyuki just nodded. She watched as Naruto stripped himself of his pants and then even took off his bandages.

“Naruto, stop, your wounds” Koyuki said.

“Are healed. I heal fast” Naruto said.

Koyuki gasped as she saw that Naruto was correct. He was totally healed under the bandages there wasn’t even any scars left from the fight he had with her uncle. Her eyes then traveled down to the part where her hand had been. It was large, so large. How was that supposed to fit inside her?

“Koyuki, we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to” Naruto said sensing Koyuki’s hesitancy.

Koyuki shook her head. She was going to go through with this. She lunged forward kissing Naruto as she pressed her supple body into Naruto’s. They made out some more with Naruto's hands paying a lot of attention to her breasts. Koyuki moaned as she felt Naruto's hands on her chest. He sure knew how to touch her. Feeling his thumbs rub her hard nipples made her shiver with delight.

Naruto then rolled them over so he was on top. He looked down at her waiting for her to give him a sign. She bit her lip and nodded. Naruto slowly pushed in parting Koyuki’s pink petals entering her. She moaned feeling her walls stretch like never before. Sure she played with herself to relieve stress, but never had done this. She was a virgin still.

“Naruto” she gasped.

Naruto stopped feeling Koyuki’s maiden’s head.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes Naruto. Make me a woman” Koyuki said.

Naruto pulled back a bit then rammed himself deep breaking the barrier. Koyuki gasped as tears leaked from her eyes. It hurt so much. Such a sharp pain that she had never felt before. She felt Naruto peppering kisses all over her face as he murmured sweet nothing to her. He wiped away her tears. It took Koyuki a little time then she got adjusted and nodded for Naruto to continue. So Naruto began to slowly saw in and out of her.

Koyuki was feeling feelings she had never felt before. They were rushing through her so fast. It boggled her mind. How so much pleasure could pass through her and not over load her.

“You’ve done this before?” she asked.

“A couple of times” Naruto grunted.

“That pink haired girl?” Koyuki asked.

“No” Naruto snorted.

Koyuki was confused by this. She was sure Naruto liked that pink haired girl that was his teammate.

“I just pretend to like her. I really don’t care for her” Naruto said.

Koyuki nodded.

“Who else?” she asked.

“Do you really want to know?” Naruto asked as he gave Koyuki an extra hard thrust.

This caused Koyuki to gasp loudly from the rush of pleasure that rippled through her.

“No, just make love to me” Koyuki said shaking her head.

She didn’t care now who Naruto had been with. He was with her now and she was going to get all of what Naruto had to offer her.

So Naruto moved in and out of her slowly increasing his speed every couple of strokes then slow down whenever he sensed Koyuki getting really close to her peak. Naruto wanted to drive not only her crazy, but to draw out as much pleasure for not only himself, but Koyuki too. He was going to make her first time be super memorable.

“Naruto please, please” Koyuki cried.

She was going insane with Naruto driving to the brink, but never pushing her over. She was panting hard and her body was slick with sweat. Her skin glowing from the exertion.

“As you wish” Naruto said.

He then increased his pace and this sent Koyuki right to and over the edge. Her mouth fell open as to scream to the high heavens her climax, but no sound came out. Her eyes widen then fluttered closed as her body shut down due to the overload of stimulation.

Naruto stayed there and allowed Koyuki to slowly come back to the land of the living. Her eyes fluttered opened.

“How was it?” Naruto asked.

“Simply amazing” Koyuki said softly.

Naruto kissed her gently and Koyuki wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck to increase the kiss from a peck to more. But he wasn’t finished yet since he had yet to come. He began moving again.

“Again?” Koyuki asked.

“I haven’t come yet” Naruto said.

“Oh, then please continue” Koyuki said.

“Um, are you protected or anything?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, I always make sure I am no matter what” Koyuki said knowing what Naruto meant.

So Naruto pumped in and out of Koyuki. Their breathing getting heavy. Naruto added in his hands touching and caressing Koyuki’s body knowing exactly where to place his hands to derive moans of pleasure out of Koyuki.

“Naruto, your hands, they’re so amazing” Koyuki cried.

“Only for you my Snowflake” Naruto murmured.

Koyuki cried again with great passion as Naruto's thumbs stroked her hard nipples. They were quite sensitive.

They kept going til Naruto finally emptied himself deep inside Koyuki. They laid there in the afterglow of their copulating.

/Scene Break/

Outside the door Kakashi knelt there with his ear to the door. In one hand was a notepad and in the other was a pen. He had written down all that had happened.

“Lord Jiraiya will be pleased with this” he said with an eye smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I am in the middle of creating and writing a new Naruto series that’s kind of like this one, but a bit more plot in it. I am unsure when it will be ready to post though. I already have a title for it. It’s called Kunoichi Fantasies.**


	73. Moegi & Hanabi Hyuga

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: many of you have been wanting this one so here it is. Just so you all know this takes place after Naruto’s 3 year training trip.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 73: Moegi & Hanabi Hyuga**

Moegi and Hanabi glared at one another.

“I am first” Hanabi said firmly.

“Like fucking hell, I knew him way before you. I get him before you, bitch” Moegi said with a growl.

“I’ve known him longer because of my sister’s freaky shrine she has in her room and reading her diary that’s all about him” Hanabi said.

Naruto was sitting right in-between the two feuding girls. He was a bit freaked out hearing that Hanabi’s sister, Hinata, had a shrine of him and wrote in her diary about him. He’d need to talk to Hinata about this obsession the Hyuga heiress had for him.

But that was a problem to deal with another day. Right now he had to deal with the one he had right now. It seemed that both Hanabi and Moegi wanted him to their first. Naruto was shocked by this all. Sure, he had made a name for himself not only in the shinobi world and everything, but he was also had made a name in certain kunoichi circles on how amazing a lover he was.

He just didn’t expect to find these two on his doorstep fighting. He broke them up and got them inside so they wouldn’t create such a scene. He had them sit down so he could find out why they were fighting.

“That’s enough” Naruto said firmly.

This shut the two girls up.

“Okay, we’re going to settle this the same way I had Tenten and Temari settle their little spat” Naruto said.

Now Tenten and Temari had a similar kind of spat though theirs dealt with the chunin exams when Temari beat Tenten so easily. But that story is for a different time.

“And what’s that boss?” Moegi asked with a sultry smile.

“You two are going to strip and eat one another out. The first one to come losses” Naruto said.

“WHAT! You want me to eat her out?” Hanabi shouted as she pointed to Moegi.

“What’s the matter, scared Hyuga?” Moegi taunted.

“No, but it’s sick and wrong. I am not a lesbian” Hanabi said.

“Neither am I, but I have eaten a few pies for fun and gotten eaten a few times. It’s a good way to get rid of that edge when you can’t get a cock” Moegi said.

Hanabi was still unsure.

“You don’t have to go through with it Hanabi. It was just a suggestion” Naruto said seeing that Hanabi was freaked out.

But Hanabi was stubborn and felt like she was being challenged and she couldn’t let this challenge go.

“No, I’ll do it, and I’ll beat you” she said glaring at Moegi.

“Prove it prude” Moegi snorted.

Both girls glared at one another as they took off their clothes.

Moegi naked had a nice tanned body that was quite fit from all her training. Her breasts were a modest B cup that she was showing off proudly.

Hanabi had pale flawless skin like most Hyuga have. It also seemed that she had a nice chest though not as big as her sister’s it was a very lovely low C cup.

Hanabi looked embarrassed to be naked in front of Naruto and Moegi though forced herself not to cover herself up since she didn’t want to show any weakness. A Hyuga never shows weakness.

“Um, how do we do this?” Hanabi asked since she was the novice in this.

Moegi rolled her eyes.

“Lie down and I climb on top of you. I eat your bush and you eat mine” she said.

“Why do you have to be on top?” Hanabi asked.

“Because I am the more experienced. The top is always the more experienced” Moegi said.

This of course wasn’t really true, but Moegi knew she could get away with it since Hanabi didn’t know what to do.

“Fine” Hanabi said with a grumble.

So Hanabi laid down and Moegi got on top of her with her face going down on Hanabi’s furry pussy.

“Geez, don’t you clean up down here, it’s a fucking jungle” Moegi said.

“Shut up” Hanabi said blushing red since she was staring at Moegi’s cunt, which had nicely trimmed reddish orange pubic hair. She had never been this close to a female sex organ before.

The young Hyuga then gasped and moaned as Moegi began to lick her out. There was so many new sensations going through her body. She hadn’t really played with herself mainly since it was frowned upon by the Hyuga clan elders that and you couldn’t get much privacy to do such a thing due to their almost all-seeing eyes.

“You better get going Hanabi, Moegi is in the lead” Naruto said.

“But I don’t know what to do” Hanabi said.

Naruto then began directing her since he had seen plenty girl-on-girl action before. He could actually give tips to a certain perverted hermit on girl-on-girl action scenes. Hanabi followed Naruto’s instruction and caught on fast.

Soon both girls were moaning up a storm as they ate one another. Their faces buried in one another’s pussies. Moegi went for the fast and hard method while Hanabi explored and tasted and tried everything she could think of really with Naruto's guidance.

“FUCK!” Moegi screamed as she came.

Hanabi almost drowned with Moegi’s come. Her face was covered with Moegi’s juices with some of it getting in her hair. She had to push Moegi off her since Moegi was unresponsive. Tasting it she was reviled at first, but it didn’t taste all that bad. She licked her lips to taste more, trying to figure out what it exactly tasted like.

“Looks like you won” Naruto commented.

“Yeah, I did” Hanabi said. “I did” she said again in a proud fashion.

“Now it’s time for your prize” Naruto said as he undid his pants letting them drop then his boxers followed. He was erect and ready to go thank to watching Moegi and Hanabi suck each other.

Hanabi just stared at the first real male penis in her entire life. She wasn’t as perverted as her sister Hinata was and would peek at a guy’s junk. Well, just one guy’s junk and I don’t think I need to tell you whose junk it was.

“That will fit inside me” she squeaked.

“Yeah, it will now since it’s your first time do you want to be in control or do you want me to be?” Naruto asked.

Hanabi wasn’t sure and she bit her bottom lip trying to decide.

“Let me decide for you” Naruto said.

He picked Hanabi up and sat her down in his lap. Hanabi was blushing bright red as she felt Naruto’s thing her bare skin of her stomach. It felt so hot and throbbing.

“Now lift yourself up” Naruto said.

Hanabi did as she was told. She was on her knees with her pussy looming over Naruto’s cock.

“Go down now slowly” he said.

Hanabi lowered herself down gasping loudly as the head of Naruto’s member entered her tight quim. She moaned and panted as she kept working herself down, but it was hard even though she was totally wet she was still quite tight.

“Take your time Hanabi, don’t hurt yourself” Naruto said as he stroked Hanabi’s hair in a loving way.

It seem to calm her and she relaxed as she worked herself getting more and more of Naruto inside her. She had broken her hymen from the rigorous she did as a Hyuga. Once she had bottom out with Naruto inside her full she sat there relishing the fact that she was now a woman.

“So tight my little Firecracker” Naruto said in a gentle tone.

He caressed her hair and face making Hanabi blush bright red and feel such love given how Naruto was treating her.

“Now rise up” Naruto commanded.

“What, why?” Hanabi asked since she like this filled sensation she was feeling.

“That’s how it goes. You rise up then lower yourself down and keep going. Remember to pace yourself” Naruto said.

Hanabi nodded and started off slow. She moaned feeling herself pull away from Naruto's rod. It felt so empty. Naruto had his hands on Hanabi’s hips to guide and make sure she didn’t go too far. As soon as only his tip was inside her he stopped her.

“Now go down” he commanded.

Hanabi lowered herself and gasped feeling that filling feeling again. It felt so good.

“Good, you’re doing good. Just keep going” Naruto encouraged.

Hanabi nodded as she started to pant. She worked herself up and down on Naruto getting a pretty good rhythm going. Naruto eventually let go of Hanabi’s hips when he found she was doing alright on her own. He decided to investigate Hanabi’s body. He let his hands and fingers caress all the hot sweaty exposed skin that is Hanabi Hyuga.

Hanabi moaned loudly and freely. She couldn’t contain all she was feeling, to keep that stoic ridged manner that was hammered into when she was growing up by the Hyuga elders. Then the feeling of Naruto's hands touching her, touching her in ways she had never been touched. It made a shiver run up and down her spine. Felt so good.

“Mmm, Hanabi, your breasts feel so good” Naruto murmured before moving his head in for a taste.

Hanabi gasped feeling Naruto's mouth, his tongue really taste her twin mounds. She arched her back thrusting her chest out even more.

Naruto's hands moved down and grabbed a hold of Hanabi’s firm ass cheeks and fondled them. This made Hanabi gasp. She never knew she liked her ass touched like that and with Naruto's mouth still paying a great amount of attention to her jiggling sweaty breasts it was really pushing her to the edge.

“OH-OH, SOMETHING IS HAPPENING! I CAN’T STOP IT!” the young Hyuga cried as she was feeling her first sexual climax.

“You’re coming, just let it go” Naruto mumbled into Hanabi’s chest.

Hanabi saw a bright light then utter darkness as she collapsed limp. Naruto caught her so she wouldn’t fall backwards. He could hear her breathing and smiled.

“It’s my turn now.”

Naruto looked to see Moegi awake and diddling herself.

“Okay Moe, how do you want yours?” he asked.

Moegi got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass.

Naruto got up pulling Hanabi off his lap. He gently laid her down on the couch and put a blanket over her. He then walked over with his dick shining from Hanabi’s orgasm. He got to Moegi and without ceremony he plunged deep inside her.

“OH YES BOSS, FUCK ME! YOU’RE SO MUCH FUCKING BIGGER THAN UDON AND KONOHAMARU!” Moegi cried.

“You fucked your teammates?” Naruto asked.

“Um, yeah, it was after a successful mission and we went out drinking” Moegi blushed as she remembered the drunken debauchery that she, Konohamaru and Udon had that night. It was one fucking wild night for sure. Even though she faked not remembering it the next day she did in very clear detail. Alcohol didn’t have any really affect on her. It gave her a buzz, but she never could get drunk really.

“Not the first time nor the last time that will happen” Naruto said sagely.

He then proceeded to thrust in and out of Moegi’s hot box gripping her hips tightly. Moegi whined, cried, moaned and begged for more.

“Yes boss, yes. Fuck me, fuck me so good. Harder, faster fuck your Moegi!” Moegi wailed.

Naruto kept going sawing in and out of Moegi with a fiery passion.

“OH BOSS!” Moegi screamed as she came.

Naruto grunted as he poured his seed deep inside Moegi. He then pulled out since she was spent. He shook his head and turned to find Hanabi awake.

“You didn’t come inside me” the young Hyuga pouted. 

Naruto just sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

 

 

**End**


	74. Hitomi Hyuga

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

 

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 74: Hitomi Hyuga**

Hitomi looked out the window as she watched Naruto mowing the lawn in the hot sun. Even though it wasn’t even mid-day yet the heat was already getting a bit oppressive. Her tongue dashed across her lips as she stared on. Naruto had taken off his shirt showing off his bare chest that was nicely defined. He was now just wearing a pair of shorts and flip-flops. Hitomi shook her head of these thoughts.

 _What’s wrong with me? I am lusting over Kushina’s son. Kushina would kill me for wanting her son in that way_ she thought.

Now Hitomi was like this since her husband off away on a business trip. Another one really, he was always away on those and rarely at home. He seemed to like work more than being at home. Her two daughters were gone to their respective friends’ houses. That meant she was all alone. Added to the fact that it had been a long time since her husband had even touched her sexually. She had pent up urges that needed quelling and this was causing her to lust over Naruto.

But then her eyes went back as she watched Naruto wipe the sweat from his body with his shirt. Damn, he looked so good. But she shook her head trying to control all these impulses. She couldn’t do it. So she steeled herself to contain all these lustful urges.

/Scene Break/

“Hello Naruto, I made some lemonade to cool you down” Hitomi said as she walked towards him carrying a pitch and two cups.

“Thanks Mrs. Hyuga that would be great” Naruto said.

“Please call me Hitomi” Hitomi said with a smile.

Naruto just smiled and drank the glass of lemonade.

“Thanks a lot Mrs., I mean, Hitomi. That hit the spot” he said.

“It was no problem” Hitomi said smiling.

She walked back inside and was pleased she held herself together. Soon the sound of the lawn mower was gone and Naruto knocked on the glass sliding door.

“Yes?” Hitomi asked.

“Mowing is done Mrs. Hyu-”

Hitomi gave Naruto a look.

“I mean Hitomi, I’ll be heading back home now” Naruto said.

“You look so dirty Naruto. Come inside and get washed up” Hitomi said in a motherly tone.

“It’s alright Hitomi” Naruto said.

“No, your mother won’t like it if I sent you back home like that. Now come inside. I’ll wash your clothes and you can take a shower” Hitomi said in that insistent mother tone that no kid could really say no to.

So Naruto sighed and nodded. He followed Hitomi inside. She led him to the master bath.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, now go take a shower and I’ll take your dirty clothes” Hitomi said still in mother mode.

Naruto nodded and waited til Hitomi left. He then took off his clothes and put them by the door. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to get to the right temp then hopped in.

Hitomi waited for a bit then grabbed Naruto's dirty clothes and took them down to be washed. When she came back she remembered she forgot to give Naruto a towel. She cursed herself mentally for forgetting that. She grabbed a towel and snuck into the bathroom. Her plan was to put the towel down and leave.

But when she saw through the steam and the frosted glass she couldn’t help herself. There was a naked young stud of a man. Her will shattered into a million pieces. She shucked off her clothes and padded into the shower stall that was really big enough for five people.

Naruto was so busy cleaning himself that he didn’t notice a thing til he felt a pair of hands washing his back. He jumped and turned around to see a soaking wet naked Hitomi. Now he wanted to cover his eyes, but being a guy he just had to stare at a naked girl, well woman, even if she was his mother’s friend.

Hitomi sure had kept herself in shape even after having two kids. Maybe it was genes or something since she really didn’t even look like she had given birth to two kids. Her breasts were still firm and perky and she had a flat stomach then going down smooth sculpted legs, which she kept due to exercise.

“H-h-h-h-h-Hitomi” Naruto finally stuttered out.

“Wash your back Naruto” Hitomi said huskily.

Naruto's cock was stand out proudly and Hitomi’s eyes locked on it and licked her lips. She got on her knees and took it in her hands. She began to pump him and Naruto let out a groan. Then she brought it to her lips and began to suckle the small head.

Naruto couldn’t believe this was happening really. He knew he should stop this, but damn it felt so good. Then feeling Hitomi take more of him into her mouth and really giving him a blowjob. Shit, he felt his dick twitch.

Hitomi knew she was a bit out of practice sucking cock. It had been a while since she had such a mouthful in her mouth really let alone having a good solid piece of man meat in her mouth. She was going to enjoy it.

The water rained down on them both as Hitomi kept sucking away at Naruto pulling everything she remembered. Naruto was enjoying immensely from his moans and groans that echoed the bathroom. Hitomi felt Naruto's hand on her head keeping her there to finish the job. Though she had no intention on leaving at all.

“Shit” Naruto groaned as he came.

Hitomi felt the first spurts hit her mouth and she began swallowing. She took the entire load letting a bit of it remain in her mouth swirling it then swallowing it. She flicked her eyes up to a panting Naruto. She could feel that Naruto hadn’t lose a bit of his hardness. God, she loved the stamina of a young man. She got up stroking Naruto to keep him nice hard.

“Naruto” she purred.

“Yes” Naruto groaned.

Hitomi leaned in to Naruto's ear.

“I want you to fuck me with this beautiful piece of meat” she growled in his ear.

Naruto shivered as his head bobbed like a bobble-head doll.

Hitomi grinned as she positioned herself. She grabbed on to the hand bar that was attached on the wall in front of her and then stuck her ass out to Naruto. She shook it enticing it. She felt Naruto put one of his hands on her hips as the other aimed his cock at her wet juicy entrance and entered. Hitomi moaned loudly as she was penetrated. It had been so long since she’s had a dick inside her. Naruto was so big inside her.

Naruto groaned feeling Hitomi’s tight wet snatch. Shit, how can she still be so tight even after giving birth two times? He thought. He was so glad he had already come since he could last longer. Once he was fully inside Hitomi he relished being in such a hot MILF.

“Fuck me Naruto, fuck me” Hitomi cried.

Naruto obliged and began to pump his hips in and out making Hitomi cry out loudly in sheer pleasure.

“YES NARUTO, YES! OH GODS, IT’S BEEN SO GODDAMN FUCKING LONG! MORE, GIVE IT TO ME MORE!” she pleaded.

Naruto now had two hands on Hitomi’s hips and proceeded to really go to town slamming himself repeatedly into Hitomi.

“YES!” Hitomi cried as she came.

Naruto groaned as he felt Hitomi’s pussy contract around his length as she came. It was almost too much for him, but he held on, barely.

“Hmm, I haven’t gotten fucked like that for so long” Hitomi murmured as she glided back down to earth from her high. She then felt Naruto hadn’t come yet and she wanted a load of his come in her. So she worked her cunt walls. “We still got work to do.”

Naruto just groaned as he got the message loud and clear.

/Scene Break/

Kushina knocked on the door of her friend’s Hitomi’s house. She was curious since her son, Naruto, hadn’t returned home yet. She knew that Naruto should’ve been done with mowing Hitomi’s lawn and was a bit worried what had happened.

“She has to be home, her car is here” the vibrant redhead said frowning.

She then found the door unlocked. She entered and looked around.

“Where could she be?” Kushina asked.

Her ears picked up a sound and she decided to follow it since her curiosity poking her to investigate. Heading upstairs and down the hall. She then got to a bedroom door and opened it. She gasped to see Hitomi and Naruto naked having sex, vigorous hot sweaty sex. They had moved from the shower after the hot water had gone cold. They fucked each other a while in the shower before they had to move. Hitomi had a lot of pent up sexual energy she needed to expel.

Kushina gasped, gasped a little too loud.

“MOM!” Naruto shouted.

KUSHINA!” Hitomi shouted.

They detangled themselves from each other and grabbed whatever they could to cover their naked bodies.

Kushina just stared blankly.

“Mom, I can explain” Naruto started.

“Please Kushi, don’t be angry” Hitomi said.

They then heard laughter. It started off small, but grew. Kushina was laughing. She threw her head back laughing. Now this laughter wasn’t ‘funny ha-ha’. No, this was crazy insane laughter minus the evil, well, dark evil.

Naruto and Hitomi weren’t sure what to say or do. They looked at each other hoping the other had an answer. They had none.

“My baby boy has become a man!” Kushina cried happily.

Naruto and Hitomi sweatdropped at this.

“Oh, and he’s already gotten one of my friend’s into bed. Hitomi, I expect grandkids” Kushina said.

“WHAT!?” Hitomi shouted.

“I am going to be a grandmother!” Kushina yelled euphorically.

She then began doing a very happy jig, which scared Naruto and Hitomi.

“Please continue, I can’t wait to get my grandbabies” Kushina said then exited out of the room closing the door behind her. In her mind she was already planning on how she could get her son to have sex with her other friends and give her mom grandbabies. Then there was the girls that seem to have a thing for her son. Oh yes, she was going to have lots and lots of grandbabies.

Naruto and Hitomi just looked at each other not totally sure what to do or say.

 

 

**End**

 

 

**A/N: hey, hoped you liked the unique ending to this one. I wanted to try something different and fun. Plus it was fun to write this ending too.**


	75. Sound Trio

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: in this one the three are sisters though with different hair colors and everything. All will be explained in the chap.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 75: Sound Trio (Kin, Tayuya & Guren)**

Kin, Tayuya and Guren were all bored. They had nothing to do today. Tayuya’s music lesson was cancelled. Kin rarely had things to do on the weekend and Guren, well, she just didn’t feel like going out today.

“Man, we better fucking do something before I fucking burst” Tayuya said.

“Cool it Tayuya” Guren said.

“Fuck you, just because you’re damn older than me doesn’t mean you can fucking bossy me around you piece of shit” Tayuya said.

Kin rolled her eyes. It was always the same old shit between Tayuya and Guren. Yes, Guren was the eldest of the three sisters with Tayuya being the second and Kin the youngest. Tayuya grumbled a lot about being bossed around by Guren since Guren was the oldest. So Tayuya was the rebel of the three sisters. They all three were adopted from the same orphanage.

“How about a game?” Kin suggested before Tayuya’s temper could inflate even more.

“What kind of game?” Guren asked.

“Um, well, I” Kin was saying then her phone went off. She pulled it out and smiled as she saw it was. She answered and began to talk.

“Fucking tart, wonder which asshole she’s talking to. I bet it’s one of the guys she spreads her legs for” Tayuya grumbled.

“That wasn’t nice Tayuya. You know Kin isn’t a slut” Guren said, “that’s the pink haired girl in the year below us.”

“Yeah, now there’s a fucking whore. That fucking cunt opens her mouth, legs and her ass cheeks to any motherfucking guy that stares at her. Hell, I bet she’s fucked every guy in the school including the teachers” Tayuya said.

Guren made no comment on this since she believed that was true. According to every tongue wagging in school.

“Hey, I bet she loves getting airtight” Tayuya said.

“I really don't know and really don’t need that image Tayuya” Guren said with a grim look on her face.

Kin got off the phone and was smiling.

“Naruto is coming over” she said happily.

“Why’s that little shit coming over?” Tayuya asked.

“Because he wants to” Kin said.

“And you let him. Shit, what the fuck is wrong with you Kin?” Tayuya asked.

“Kin’s madly in love with Naruto and has been since she saw him the start of the year. She moans his name every night when she diddles herself before she goes to sleep” Guren said.

Kin’s face went extremely red. Tayuya though snorted and then burst out laughing.

“How’d you know?” she asked stuttering.

“The walls are thin and my room is right next to yours. I must admit that your fantasies with Naruto are quite creative and imaginative. I’ve rubbed myself just listening to your little story. You should think of a career in writing erotica” Guren said.

Kin of course was beyond embarrassed.

“Damn, you’re a fucking pervert Guren” Tayuya said.

Guren just shrugged.

“I am now curious though how you know how big Naruto is or are you just guessing?” she asked.

Kin mumbled something under her breath that Guren and Tayuya didn’t hear.

“What was that Kin, I can’t hear you speak up?” Tayuya asked.

“I paid someone to check for me” Kin mumbled.

“Damn, you’re a super fucking pervert” Tayuya crowed.

“I wanted to know” Kin said defensively.

The ringing of the doorbell sounded and Kin dashed off to answer it before she could get interrogated any more. She came back chatting happily with Naruto with her arms wrapped around Naruto's arm.

“Hello Guren, Tayuya” Naruto greeted.

“Naruto” Guren greeted with a nod.

“Shit stain” Tayuya said.

Naruto was used to Tayuya’s foul mouth so he didn’t comment on it at all.

Kin tugged Naruto into the living room. Guren went to get some refreshments for them as Tayuya followed the two to the living room. She found Naruto and Kin sitting on the couch with Kin’s arm still wrapped around Naruto's arm and he looked like he didn’t mind. Tayuya took a seat and laid back. Guren soon came in and handed out drinks.

“So shit stain, I’ve heard you’re huge, whip it out so we can see if it’s true” Tayuya said nonchalantly.

Guren quirked an eyebrow.

Kin choked on her drink and Naruto spit out his.

“Wh-wh-wh-what?” he stuttered out.

“Whip it out, lets see if you’ve got a big fuck stick like I’ve heard or not” Tayuya said then sipped her drink.

Kin’s head was down with her face super red.

Guren looked un-phased by everything.

Naruto was very red in the face as he looked at the floor.

“For fuck sake, I guess I have to do it” Tayuya said.

“What, wait?!” Naruto exclaimed.

But it was too late Tayuya was already on her knees in front of him and her hands were working fast to strip Naruto of his pants. He tried his best to slap her hands away, but nothing was going to stop the redhead. She threw Naruto's pants away then his boxers leaving him nude from the waist down.

“Holy fucking shit, it’s true” Tayuya gasped.

Guren peeked over and smiled as she looked at Naruto's package though it wasn’t even erect.

Kin had covered her face with her hands, but she was peeking out between her fingers.

Tayuya took a hold of Naruto's dick and began to stroke him.

“Tayuya” Naruto squawked.

Tayuya got Naruto hard and she just drooled looking at the erected piece of meat. She was about to dip her head down to take it in her mouth, but Kin checked her into the floor. The brunette placed her hands on Naruto's thighs and engulf his rod. Naruto groaned as he felt Kin sucking him.

“You fucking bitch” Tayuya growled as she sat up and rubbed her shoulder.

“Chill Tayuya, she’s been wanting to do that for a long time” Guren said.

Tayuya just grumbled.

Naruto was a bit shocked seeing Kin sucking him off, but that shock quickly left his mind as he groaned as he enjoyed how good Kin was in the oral department.

Kin was enjoying licking and sucking Naruto. He tasted just the way she dreamed of. One of her hands had moved from Naruto's thigh and down to her crotch and began to rub herself. But it wasn’t enough. She undid her jeans and snuck her hand down into them and her panties to really get herself off.

“Fuck slut” Tayuya said as she saw this.

“Get over it, it’s hot” Guren said.

Tayuya turned and found Guren had taken off her clothes and was naked. She was sitting there pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy at a leisurely pace.

“Whores! I’m surrounded by fucking whores” Tayuya proclaimed.

Naruto was staring at Guren’s nude body. She looked amazing with her high and perky C cups and firm trimmed body. Playing soccer really paid off. His eyes glued to Guren’s fingers pumping her pussy. Guren saw Naruto staring at her and she licked her lips. She used her other hand and sucked her fingers then used those wet fingers and played with her nipples.

Naruto groaned as he came into Kin’s mouth. She sucked him clean and then pulled out. She turned and saw Guren and frowned a bit.

Naruto got up and walked over. His cock still hard. Guren knew what Naruto wanted and spread her pussy lips. Naruto aimed and penetrated Guren’s clam. The two moaned loudly as the joined together. Naruto then proceeded to fuck Guren in her seat.

Kin not wanting to be left out stripped herself of her clothes and prepped herself so Naruto could fuck her next. She had nicely since B sized tits and a trimmed mound. She played with her pussy slowly to keep herself riled up, but not coming.

Tayuya just turned her head from watching Naruto fuck Guren to Kin playing with herself.

“You’re both fucking sluts” she muttered.

“Quit be such a prude Tayuya. You’re as hot and horny as we are” Kin said.

Tayuya flipped Kin off though the brunette was telling the truth. Watching all of this had really turned the redhead on. She was just not acting like a slut.

“OH FUCK!” Guren groaned as she came.

Naruto just pulled Guren down so her ass was off the chair and really began to slam in and out of her. Guren had to hold onto the chair hard and she thanked god that the chair was made of solid oak and was quite heavy.

Tayuya couldn’t take it any more. She peeled out of her clothes and began to diddle herself as she watched. It was just too fucking hot not to do a thing.

“YES!” Guren howled as she came again.

Naruto groaned as he spilled deep inside Guren. He then pulled out and gentle laid her down on the floor. He turned and saw Tayuya and then Kin, but wasn’t sure who to do next. Tayuya had a lovely C cup rack and fiery red bush, but then there’s Kin lying on the couch waiting for him.

“Fuck Kin, it’s my damn turn” Tayuya said as she pounced on Naruto.

“HEY!” Kin shouted.

Tayuya wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto and grounded her wet red bush against Naruto's semi-hard pole getting it hard. Once fully hard Tayuya pulled her pelvis back enough and then lined her up and lowered herself down moaning loudly all the way.

“HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GODS YOU’RE A FUCKING HORSE!”

Naruto groaned feeling Tayuya’s wet tight hole. He moved her to the nearest wall and adjusting his legs he began to pound Tayuya’s snatch.

“YEAH THAT’S IT! FUCK MY CUNT, FUCK IT YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT. SHOW ME THAT YOU’RE A REAL MOTHERFUCKING MAN AND FUCK THE HOLY SHIT OUT OF ME! I WANT IT ALL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Tayuya cried.

Kin pouted as she was left there watching Naruto fuck Tayuya.

“That was supposed to be me” she whined.

Tayuya was lost in orgasms as her head lolled from side to side trying to keep some semblance of consciousness. But it was hard when a fucking huge horse cock was ramming into you over and over.

“MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!” she screamed as she finally blacked out.

Naruto gently laid Tayuya down and pulled out. He went over to Kin and kissed her. Kin kissed Naruto back.

“I saved the best for last” he said.

This thrilled Kin.

“Take me Naruto, I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long” Kin said.

“As you wish” Naruto said.

He laid on top of Kin and plunged deep inside her. Kin cooed as she felt all of Naruto fill her inner sanctum. Then he began to move and that just increased her ever growing pleasure. This was so much better than she ever imagined.

“Naruto, oh Naruto, yes Naruto” Kin cried.

“Mmmm, my Kin” Naruto murmured.

They shared passionate kisses as the coupled. This wasn’t a fucking, this was pure and utter lovemaking.

Guren awoke to the sight and smiled. She then saw Tayuya ruined.

“About time someone fucked her to death” she muttered.

Back on the couch Kin mewled and cried her pleasure as Naruto made love to her. She had come and it felt heavenly.

“Naruto, I want you to fuck me now. Fuck me good” she said.

“Really Kin?” Naruto asked as he slowed his pace.

“Yes, I’ve had the love, now I want the fucking. So fuck me please” Kin said.

“As you wish” Naruto said.

He then increased his speed quickly and Kin howled loudly as she was getting pounded.

“Yes Naruto, yes! Fuck me good, oh gods, it feels so damn good. More, more! Harder, faster. I want it all!” Kin screamed.

“Such a screamer” Guren muttered as she got up and headed for a shower passing the still unconscious Tayuya.

“Kin, I’m coming” Naruto warned.

“In me Naruto, come in me. I want to feel your come” Kin panted.

Naruto slammed into Kin one last time and spilled his load. Kin moaned feeling his hot seed splash her walls. They then laid there a hot sweaty mess.

“So glad you came over” Kin murmured as sleep began to take her.

“Me too” Naruto said.

 

 

**End**


	76. Yugito Nii

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I haven’t done a Yugito in a while. Decided it was time to do her again.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 76: Yugito Nii**

Yugito purred as she felt a pair of callused hands rub all over her nude back. She turned her head to see Naruto massaging her back. They were positioned where Naruto was kneeling in front of Yugito as she was lying on her stomach.

“Feel better Yugito?” Naruto asked.

“Oh yes, it feels like heaven” Yugito groaned.

Naruto grinned as he placed more sunscreen on his hands then got back to work. He and Yugito had gotten time off and they were on a lovely beach resting. Their two villages had made an alliance with one another and that meant Naruto and Yugito got more time doing joint missions with each other. They always liked one another and not just because they were both jinchuriki either. But that was a reason though not the biggest one. They just were attracted to each other.

“Naruto” Yugito purred.

“Yes Yugito” Naruto said.

Yugito moved her hand and began to tug down Naruto’s swim shorts. She could do this since he was kneeling so close in front of her. She had accomplished her task and now Naruto’s cock was jutting out already erect. Yugito licked her lips as her hand went around the length. It was so thick her hand couldn’t get all around it. She then began to pump.

“Ugh, Yugito, what are you doing?” Naruto asked.

“Just returning the favor Naruto” Yugito said with a smirk.

“Oh, then by all means keep going” Naruto grunted as he began to move his hips.

Thankfully the beach they were at was deserted or else they’d have people staring at them. So Naruto kept rubbing Yugito’s back as she gave him a hand job.

“Shit, I’m coming” Naruto groaned warning his fellow blond.

Yugito grinned as she dove in trying to catch all of Naruto's seed in her mouth. She sucked most of it up and sucked on Naruto's dick making him groan and thrust his hips into her willing mouth. He then pulled back.

“Oh Naruto, time for my front” Yugito purred as she presented said front. Her lovely C cup tits glistened in the sun and her shaved mound was showing she was pretty wet too.

Naruto just grinned as he got up and grabbed the bottle of suntan lotion. He moved got on top of Yugito squirt lotion on his hands. Yugito wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips drawing him closer. When their organs met they moaned as they joined. Once connected Naruto began to pump as he worked the lotion into Yugito’s skin. Yugito purred as this was going on.

“Oh yes Naruto, more, more” she said.

Naruto wasn’t sure if she was asking about more lotion or for him to go more harder inside her. He kept rubbing lotion on Yugito making sure he got everywhere. He spent a lot of time on her jiggling tits.

“Oh Naruto” Yugito purred.

Naruto grinned as he kept lathering lotion on Yugito’s body while he was thrusting in and out of her. It was an amazing feat of multitasking really.

“NARUTO!” Yugito cried as she came.

Naruto kept going as he worked the lotion into Yugito’s shapely legs. He finally came as he finished coating Yugito in sunscreen.

They breathed heavily as they were both coming down from their highs.

“Mmmm, you should suntan lotion on me more often” Yugito murmured.

“Heh, as you wish” Naruto said.

 

 

**End**


	77. Mei Terumi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a high school setting one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 77: Mei Terumi**

Mei sighed. Her job as the school nurse could get boring sometimes. Most students stayed quite healthy and without injury, which was fine with her since she hated seeing a student hurt, but that meant her day was long and boring with nothing really to do most of the time. She had organized and re-organized her supplies so many times that she knew each one very well. Soon the door opened and Mei looked up.

Naruto entered the Nurse’s office looking very embarrassed.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Mei asked.

“Um, I, uh, sort of, um, need your help” Naruto said with red stained cheeks.

Mei could see that Naruto was nervous and she placed a gentle comforting smile on her face in hopes to put him at ease.

“Come and sit down and tell me. There’s no need to be embarrassed. What we say here is between the two of us. No one outside this room” she said.

Naruto just nodded with red cheeks. He walked over and sat in the chair.

“Um, well, it’s, um, kind of like this” Naruto mumbled.

Mei just sat there patiently. She knew boys Naruto's age could be very nervous about certain things, especially when it came to changes in their body. So she let Naruto take his time telling her since she knew it took a lot of courage for him to even come here.

“I think something’s wrong… down there” Naruto said whispering the word ‘down there’ like it was a secret.

“What is it?” Mei asked.

Naruto looked nervous and looked around.

“It’s alright, anything you tell or show me is between us” Mei said sensing Naruto's anxiety.

Naruto after taking several moments he then dropped his trousers and boxers. Mei gasped. The boy was hung like a fucking horse.

“I’m a freak, a monster” Naruto said with his cheeks red in embarrassment.

“What, no, no you’re not honey” Mei said as she recollected herself after seeing Naruto's beast.

“All the boys laughed at me in gym locker room” Naruto mumbled.

Mei scowled. She hated the bullying problem in the school.

“Ignore those boys sweetie. They’re just jealous” she said.

“Really?” Naruto asked with doubt and hope mixed in his voice.

“Yes sweetie. Why you have a lovely penis. It’s so big. Any girl would love it” Mei said.

“I do, really?” Naruto asked shyly.

“Yes dear” Mei said as she tried to fight the primal urges to lick, taste Naruto's humungous piece of man, maybe have it pound her pussy too. She hadn’t had a good fucking in quite a while. But she knew she couldn’t. She was the school nurse, a part of the school faculty. It was wrong to have sex with a student.

“So I am not a freak” Naruto said slowly.

 _Fuck morals and rules I am going to have a piece of this thing before it’s passed around like a party favor_ Mei thought.

“No dear, and I’ll show you” she said.

She then had Naruto lie on the cot and she began taking off her clothes. Naruto's eyes bugged out as he was seeing his first real naked woman. Sure, he looked a magazines and stuff then there was sneaking looks at those forbidden channels, but this was real. Mei’s D sized tits jiggled as she removed her bra. She then shimmied out of her thong. Now totally naked she got on the cot and knelt down and stroked Naruto's tool.

Naruto groaned. It felt so better with someone doing this than himself. Then he gasped as Mei took him into her mouth. Feeling the hot wet mouth of Mei’s was amazing. He couldn’t describe it really. Her hot wet mouth encasing his length then her long red-hot tongue slithering all-around his member. He groaned as he threw his head back.

Mei smiled a bit amused at how Naruto was reacting to her sucking.

 _Wait til he see me fuck this huge beast_ she thought.

She kept sucking away then pulled away and let her tongue drag up and down the fleshy pole. Then she suckled the sac before moving back up and engulfing the whole thing letting it hit the back of throat and adjusted herself and let it slide down her throat. She hadn’t had to use this skill in a long time, but all the pricks she had to suck off before couldn’t even touch the back of her throat.

Naruto was fisting the sheet on the cot as he felt Mei deep throat him.

“Oh god, coming” he warned.

Mei let her throat muscles work and Naruto let out a guttural moan as he came. His come spewing down Mei’s throat into her belly. She pulled back letting the rest of Naruto's seed pool into her mouth. She savored the taste then pulled back letting Naruto's cock pop out of her mouth.

“Mmmm, yummy” she murmured.

Naruto was breathing hard. He had never felt such a thing before. He wasn’t sure what to say or do now. Mei however knew exactly what she wanted to do. She also loved that Naruto hadn’t flagged at all. God, she loved a young male teen’s stamina. She got up and maneuvered herself so her pussy was right above Naruto's pole. She then lowered herself impaling herself onto Naruto. Her head snapped back as she moaned as she sank down feeling Naruto's member fill and stretch like she had never felt before.

“Oh my god, so fucking big, filling me so damn full” Mei gasped.

Naruto just stared as Mei kept feeding herself more and more of his cock. It was a mesmerizing sight. Then seeing their pelvises meet. Feeling the first ever pussy his dick has ever been encased in. She was so hot, wet and tight. Damn, he felt her clutch him.

Mei smirked then began to slowly slide up and down. She wanted to give Naruto a fuck he’d always remember.

Naruto just stared as he watched Mei slide up and down. His eyes then moved to Mei’s jiggling tits. Mei giggled as she saw where Naruto's eyes were.

“You can touch them” she said.

With shaky hands Naruto moved and cautiously touched his first set of boobs ever. Mei gasped and Naruto jerked his hands back like he touched a hot stove.

“It’s alright dear, keep touching them” Mei said reassuring Naruto.

Naruto just nodded and moved his hands back up touching and caressing Mei’s bountiful bosom. He was amazed by how soft they were. He was in awe kind of. His hands explored them all over. Mei let Naruto take his time, no rush since no one ever really came to see her she knew they would have plenty of time.

Naruto felt something he was familiar with. The same feeling he always got when he played with himself.

“I, I think I am going to come” he said.

“That’s alright dear, come in me, come” Mei said.

Naruto released his load deep inside Mei. It was like releasing a fire hose full of water. He just kept coming and coming. When it finally ebbed it was dripping out of Mei’s quim.

“You sure come a lot” Mei observed.

Naruto blushed brightly.

“Oh, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about dear. I just never saw a guy come so much” Mei said trying to quell Naruto's embarrassment.

“I, I always come that much” Naruto muttered.

Mei was shocked, but then decided to do something.

“Dear, when do you have free period?” she asked.

“Um, right after lunch” Naruto said.

“Okay, I want you to come here for your free period. I will always write you a note just in case you get stopped in the hall by a teacher” Mei said.

Naruto was confused.

“Why?” he asked.

“Well dear, I think I need to, um, do some studying on why you ejaculate so much” Mei said.

“Um, okay” Naruto said.

“Yes, and please make sure you need a good meal at lunch. You’ll need your energy” Mei said. 

“Yes ma’am” Naruto said.

 

 

**End**


	78. femHaku

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: been a long time since I did a femHaku one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 78: femHaku**

The feeling on the bridge was tense. Zabuza was fighting Kakashi. Sakura was guarding the client, Tazuna. And finally Sasuke and Naruto were trapped in a dome of ice mirrors with Haku attacking them in the mirrors. They were both covered in senbon needles making them look like human pin cushion.

Sasuke was exhausted and before he could make another move he was stuck with senbon in the neck rendering him unconscious just like Haku did to Zabuza. So all that was left was Naruto. He gulped and looked at Haku though he didn’t know it was Haku.

“Now we’re alone, Naruto” Haku said.

“Huh, that voice, Haku?” Naruto asked.

Haku nodded and pulled her mask off revealing her face to Naruto.

“Haku, why are you doing this?” Naruto asked.

“I am just a tool for my master. I must do what he commands” Haku said solemnly.

“You’re not a tool, you’re a person Haku, and I am going to show you” Naruto said vehemently.

Before Haku could move Naruto rushed and pulled her out of the ice mirror she was in. She was so shocked that she didn’t fight back. She now found herself on the ground pinned by Naruto.

“Naruto?” Haku asked.

“I am going to show you you’re no tool Haku. You’re a human being” Naruto said.

Before Haku could even ask how Naruto would attempt this she felt her clothing being ripped off.

“Naruto?” Haku asked.

Then her eyes widen as she saw Naruto strip himself. She had never seen a naked male body before. Sure, she had seen Zabuza’s a few times, but that was very different. She turned her head away blushing deeply.

“Haku, look at me” Naruto said.

Haku did very slowly making sure she kept her eyes on Naruto's face. She stared deep into his blue eyes and she was mesmerized. Naruto then leaned down and kissed her. She gasped since this was her first kiss. She didn’t know what to do, but instinct somehow took over. Their lips moved together and then Naruto parted hers as his tongue slithered in. Her tongue joined in as they made out. She had her arms around Naruto's neck wanting him closer. He tasted so good to her.

Haku jumped as she felt something hard and hot touch her inner thigh. She pulled away from the kiss breathlessly and looked to see Naruto's cock. It was so big, thick and hard. That definitely couldn’t, wouldn’t fit inside her. She knew enough about sex to know the mechanics of it.

“Haku, you’re a person, a human and I am going to show you” Naruto said gently.

He then slowly inserted himself inside Haku. She gasped as she felt her snatch expand to accommodate Naruto's girth. She had lost her hymen due to Zabuza’s hard training regiment. There was so many sensations coursing through her that she wasn’t sure which one to focus on.

“Naruto” she whimpered as she held on tight to Naruto.

“It’s alright Haku. I am here” Naruto murmured as he rain kisses all over her face.

Once he was fully inside her he gave her a few moments to get adjust then began to move slowly to start.

“Naruto, oh Naruto” Haku gasped.

Naruto was relishing Haku’s tight pussy. She felt so good around his dick.

“You’re human Haku, feel how human you are” he said.

“Oh yes, I feel it, I feel it. I want more Naruto, making me feel more” Haku crooned.

“As you wish” Naruto said as he increased his tempo.

Haku was humming with all new sorts of feelings going through her. She had never felt this good and Naruto was making her feel this way. She wanted more and more. Her body was reacting to her thoughts as it humped and ground itself into Naruto's body. Her lovely B close to C sized rubbing against Naruto’s chest.

“Oh Naruto” the ice user groaned as she was experiencing her first orgasm.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt Haku’s sweet tight hotbox spasms around him. He fought using all he had to keep from coming right there. He had more to show Haku.

Haku was breathing hard, her eyes slightly glazed over as she in pure undiluted pleasure. Her body was being worked like she had never been before and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take really. But Naruto kept going pumping in and out of her and she didn’t want it to end, never wanted it to end at all. She wanted this to last for all eternity.

“Haku, going to come” Naruto warned as he couldn’t hold back any more.

“Please Naruto, a little more, I want another too, please” Haku pleaded.

“As you wish” Naruto said then kissed her heatedly on the lips.

Haku returned the kiss with intensity. Her hips moved pushing herself deeper into Naruto's vigorous thrusts.

“HAKU!” Naruto howled as he came.

“NARUTO!” Haku screamed as she came.

They then collapsed breathing hard as their combined juices mixed inside Haku and started to leak out of her. They laid there trying to collect themselves.

“Do you, do you now believe me now Haku? You’re human” Naruto said as he regained his breath.

“I believe you now Naruto. Please feel free to make me feel human any time you want” Haku said.

Naruto just flashed a smile that told her that he’d be making her feel like a human a lot in the future.

 

 

**End**


	79. Kin Tsuchi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

**A/N: been a long time since I did a Kin one. This is also a high school themed one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 **Chapter 79: Kin Tsuchi**  

Kin was in the crowd as she watched the basketball game. Now she wasn’t a fan of the school team, heck, she wasn’t a big sports fan at all. The only reason she was even here was because her friend was the mascot. Well, he was wearing the mascot costume to be exact. She looked down to see a black and white striped tiger jumping around getting the crowd hyped up as they watched their team win.

“How he wears that hot thing is beyond me” she said to herself as she shook her head.

/Scene Break/

The game was over and they won. Kin walked over to where her friend was leaning against the wall. He took off the head to reveal a very sweaty head of Naruto Uzumaki.

“Hey, you made it” Naruto said with a tired smile.

“Yeah, I said I would come you know” Kin said.

“Yeah, but I also know you don’t care for sports too” Naruto said with sweaty smile.

“So, are you going to get out of that monkey suit or are you walking out like that?” Kin asked.

“It’s a tiger suit and no, I’m going to be changing. Come on” Naruto said.

Kin followed Naruto to a classroom away from the locker room.

“So still embarrassed undressing around all the other guys” Kin commented.

“Uh yeah” Naruto said.

Now Naruto had always had a quirk I guess you can call it. He couldn’t change with the other guys in the locker room. He always waited til he was alone or got there very early to change before them. He couldn’t really explain why he had this thing, but it was there and he had tried everything he could think of to get over it. But nothing worked. So Naruto worked with it as best as he could. Thankfully the coaches and gym teachers were accommodating with his quirk.

So Kin followed Naruto to a nearby classroom that he used as his changing room. They got to the room and Naruto entered with Kin following.

“Kin, what are you doing?” Naruto asked.

“I don’t want to stay here all night. So I am going to help you” Kin said.

Naruto looked at her oddly, but before he could tell her he was fine and to wait outside Kin moved and began to get him undressed.

“Kin” he squawked.

“What, it goes faster with two people” Kin said.

Soon Naruto was down to his boxers. His cheeks were bright red since he had never been this undressed with another female in the room and of course moms don’t count.

“Now get dressed so we can go” Kin said.

“Yeah” Naruto mumbled.

But before he could turn around and grab his street clothes from his duffle Kin saw something. It was a bulge in Naruto's boxers.

 _Shit, this must be why he doesn’t like to change with the others guys_ she thought.

She then dove forward knocking Naruto on his butt.

“OW! Kin, what the hell?” Naruto asked.

But Kin didn’t respond as she grabbed the waistband of Naruto's boxers and yanked them down.

“KIN!” Naruto yelped.

Kin tossed the article of clothing away and before her eyes was the biggest cock she had ever seen in her young life. She was breathing hard as she was getting aroused by the sight of the huge piece of man meat. She then began peeling out her own clothes and Naruto could only stare. Soon Kin was naked and she got on top of Naruto, her wet pussy engulfed his cock. She moaned as she was being filled. She had never been so full in her entire life.

Naruto moaned as he felt Kin’s pussy envelop him. He never thought this would happen to him. He‘s had a crush on Kin for a long while. But never thought anything would come of it. But here he was going to have sex with his best friend.

“Oh Naruto” Kin moaned.

But there was a problem. Kin had never been on top while having sex. So this was new to her and she wasn’t totally sure what to do. Sure she wasn’t a virgin, but she wasn’t a slut. She had only had sex twice before this.

“Want me to take over?” Naruto asked.

Kin nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Naruto just smiled and kissed Kin for the first time. They both felt something, a spark and they kept kissing relishing that spark they were feeling. Naruto rolled them over and began to pump in and out of Kin. Kin moaned into Naruto's mouth as he kept humping her.

“Naruto, oh Naruto. I’ve never, it feels so, oh god” Kin murmured.

Naruto grinned feeling his ego soar. His hands moved up and cupped Kin’s delicious B cups with his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples. This made Kin arch her back pushing her breasts into Naruto's eager hands.

“Oh Naruto, yes that feels so good. Keep doing that. Play with my titties. I love it when you do. More please” Kin whined.

Naruto brought his mouth to Kin’s chest and bathed them with his tongue and teeth. He’d leave marks on them, but neither cared. He kept up his thrusting trying to stay even though what he wanted to do was pound in and out of Kin’s tight quim. This was driving Kin to the brink.

“So big Naruto, you’re so big. I love it, keep fucking me like that Naruto. Fuck me forever. I always want your cock in me whenever no matter what” Kin moaned.

They kept going with Kin moving her hips to work with Naruto's thrusts. They were going at a steady pace not wanting to end this pleasure too soon. They were enjoying themselves too much. Like when you get a new toy and play with it as much as possible.

“Kin, I’m going to come” Naruto warned.

“I’m on the pill Naruto come in me” Kin panted.

Naruto just nodded and he sheathed himself deep inside Kin one more time letting himself explode. Kin felt Naruto's cream fill her and she felt complete. She had come too at the same time.

They laid there sweaty and tired from their coitus.

“Kin?” Naruto asked.

“Yes Naruto?” Kin asked.

“What are we now?” Naruto asked.

Kin paused for a moment.

“Lets get something to eat and we can talk about it” she said.

Naruto just nodded.

They then got dressed and headed out to get something to eat and talk.

 

 

**End**


	80. Tenten

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: been a long time since I did a Tenten one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 80: Tenten**

Tenten was exhausted. She had just finished with yet another brutal training session with Lee.

“Damn, why did I agree to keep training with him. He’s insane” she mumbled as she wandered down the street to her apartment.

She got inside and couldn’t, but smile at what she saw. Naruto was sitting there in the living room reading a scroll. An idea then popped into her mind.

“Naruto dear, I need a _shower_ ” the weapons mistress said.

Naruto looked up from his scroll and raised an eyebrow. He then got up flashing a foxy smile.

“Well then let me start it up” he said.

Tenten nodded. She was so glad that Naruto understood the code she was sending to him. Soon the hiss of the shower was running and she shucked off her dirty clothes where she was standing. She’d pick them up later. She walked and entered the shower naked and found Naruto already in there. He was naked too standing un the stream of water.

“Come here and let me clean you up” Naruto said.

Tenten moaned as Naruto began to soap up her body. Taking extra care of each spot he touched.

“Another rough training session with Lee?” Naruto asked as he washed Tenten's calf.

“Yeah, I must’ve been drunk or something to agree to this” Tenten mumbled as Naruto kept washing her.

Naruto just smiled as he continued to wash Tenten then he began to probe her pussy with two fingers. Tenten moaned as she shifted her hips to fuck his fingers.

“Mmm, feels so good” she murmured.

“Well, I want to make sure you’re thoroughly clean” Naruto said.

“Then use that pipe cleaner and make sure of it” Tenten said as she grasped Naruto's member.

“As you wish” Naruto said removing his fingers from Tenten's cunt.

He then soaped up his cock and rammed it deep inside Tenten's quim.

“Oh” Tenten gasped.

Naruto then proceeded to pump in and out of Tenten. She grabbed a hold of the showerhead as Naruto held her hips. They moved as one due to having so much experience in doing it in the shower. They had to replaced a couple showerheads before they found the right one to withstand the strain they put it through.

“Oh Naruto, yes this is so what I needed” Tenten moaned.

Naruto groaned as he felt Tenten's silky walls clench around him.

“Shit, so fucking tight” he said.

Tenten moaned loudly as it echoed off the tiled walls. Then Naruto's hands moved from her hips to her lovely wet B cups and groped them. Tenten's legs went to wrapped around Naruto's waist and used her strong leg muscles to continue to fuck herself on Naruto.

“Oh Naruto” she cried.

“Tenten, coming” Naruto warned.

“Inside me you fucking beast” Tenten growled.

Naruto spewed his load deep inside Tenten and then pulled out. Tenten let go of the showerhead and dropped to the wet floor with ease. She was feeling so much better after that shower fuck.

The water had gone cold so they exited the shower and dried themselves off kissing each other all the while.

“Mmm” Tenten murmured.

Naruto kept drying Tenten off rubbing her tits and pussy over and over even though they were dry. Well, her breasts. She was soaking the towel with her juices.

“Naruto, I think I am dry now” she moaned.

“Want to make sure, can’t have you catch a cold” Naruto said.

Tenten moaned as she came all over the towel.

Naruto tossed the towel away in the hamper and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and began to worship her body again. Tenten laid there letting Naruto use his hands and mouth to make her feel so good. This was the best massage she’s ever had and Naruto always gave her fucking sweet massages.

“Naruto” she whined.

Naruto was suckling on her pussy lips as his tongue would just barely enter her and tickle her. He then went further down to her legs and her feet. Once done he moved back to Tenten's dripping gash and buried his tongue deep inside. This made Tenten moan loudly as she was eaten out.

“OH GOD YES!” the weapons mistress cried.

Naruto grinned with his mouth full of Tenten. He kept going at it letting his tongue slither and wiggle inside her til Tenten trembled and came. He drank up all Tenten had to offer and pulled out and kissed her. Tenten moaned as she tasted herself on Naruto. She licked his face clean of her juices.

Her hand was pumping Naruto's cock.

“I want it” she said with her brown eyes so dark with lust.

Naruto said nothing as he inserted himself deep inside Tenten again. Tenten moaned and worked her hips as Naruto pumped in and out of her.

The two copulated several times til the needed food and then they rested and ate only to go back at it.

 

 

**End**


	81. Samui

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this is my Halloween chap. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 81: Samui**

Samui grumbled. She didn’t care for Halloween really. Sure, she smiled when she handed out candy to all the kids and everything, but for kids her age and older dressing up in costumes and going to get candy. That was so un-cool. Then there was some who didn’t even dress up and just wanted candy. She always gave those jerks the crappy candy only giving the good stuff to them kids that deserve it.

The doorbell ringing signaled another trick-or-treater. She got up and peeked out and frowned. Standing there was Naruto and he was dressed as a knight. She opened the door.

“Trick or treat” Naruto said with a wide smile.

“Naruto, you’re too old for this” Samui said.

“So does that mean no candy?” Naruto asked like a petulant kid.

Samui narrowed her eyes at her fellow blond.

“Fine, I want something else” Naruto said with a shrug.

He then moved in and pulled Samui into a kiss. Samui moaned as Naruto kissed her. He then pushed her back letting himself in. He closed the door and turned off the light on the front porch so they wouldn’t be interrupted. As they kept kissing their clothes fell away leaving a trail leading to the bedroom.

Samui was on her back breathing hard. Her lips swollen from all the kissing she had done. She was completely naked lying on her bed.

“Now my treat” Naruto said with a smirk.

He then dove down between Samui's thighs burrowing his face in her quim.

“Oh” Samui gasped.

Naruto ate her out with expert skill as Samui's hips bucked and grounded against Naruto's face. She gripped Naruto's head to keep him there.

“Naruto, yes right there, oh yes so cool so fucking cool. YES!” Samui cried as she orgasmed.

Naruto pulled out and moved up and kissed Samui. She tasted herself and groaned. She felt Naruto's hot piece of meat against her inner thigh. She then positioned herself where it could spear her.

“Fuck me Naruto, give me a real treat, no tricks” Samui said with lust in her eyes.

Naruto flashed Samui a foxy grin and rammed deep inside her. Samui threw her head back with a sound-less cry. Naruto grabbed her hips and began to pump in and out of her. Samui moaned loudly as she gripped Naruto's muscled back, holding on for dear life as she was getting fucked so deliciously. Her legs wrapped around Naruto's ass to keep him locked in.

“So good, so cool more Naruto, fuck me more. I want more, give me a good treat, a cool treat” Samui muttered through her lust.

Naruto grunted as he kept thrusting in and out of Samui's slick tight channel. She always had such a tight pussy and he loved it whenever he had a chance to violate it.

“NARUTO!” Samui cried as she came again.

Naruto pulled out letting her juices spill out of her onto her bed. He then climbed up and straddled her stomach sticking his cock in-between her heaving breasts. Samui got the message and held her big boobs together and Naruto began to fuck them. He could slid in and out easily since his dick was coated with Samui's juices.

Samui let her tongue out licking the head of Naruto's member whenever it got close to her face. Naruto groaned feeling Samui's tongue dance around his sensitive little head.

“You little cocksucker, is that what you want, you want to suck me?” he growled.

“Yes, I want it, I want it in my mouth” Samui panted.

Naruto shoved his entire length into Samui's willing mouth. Samui was so grateful that she had no problem taking all of Naruto in her mouth since she had no gag reflex. Naruto began to fuck her as she swirled her tongue around and sucked him.

“Shit, here it comes” Naruto roared.

Samui drank down Naruto's shot and sucked him to get every last drop. Naruto finally pulled out of Samui's tender loving care and laid down beside her trying to regain his breath.

“Well, you got your treat” he said.

“Hm, it was totally cool” Samui said.

“Now it’s my turn” Naruto said.

He grinned as he cupped one of Samui's tits.

Samui just groaned. She was then rolled over on her stomach and her ass was lifted in the air. Naruto was behind her and she gasped loudly as she felt Naruto pierced her cunt from behind. Naruto held her hips as he drilled her.

“Oh Naruto, oh, oh, shit oh fucking shit” Samui groaned as she was being pushed into the mattress.

Naruto grunted as he kept pounding Samui's quim. He was going to keep going this time, no stopping. Samui moaned loudly as she was getting fucked. In this position she could feel Naruto go deeper inside her. He was touching her in ways he hadn’t before.

“NARUTO!” Samui cried as she came.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he kept going. He increased his already high speed really slamming in and out of Samui's pussy.

“Here it comes” Naruto warned.

Samui felt a flood of hot white come spill inside her and she moaned her approval. She felt Naruto slide out of her and she was able to relax her body. Her legs slid back and she laid there breathing hard. Naruto laid beside her caressing her back sending shivers up and down her spine.

“Happy Halloween Samui” Naruto said as he kissed her shoulder.

“Mm, happy Halloween Naruto” Samui said.

 

 

**End**


	82. Anko Mitarashi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

  

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

  

**A/N: okay, I’ve been getting a lot of requests of having Anko being Naruto's next test subject for his new genjutsu that he first used on Kurenai in chap 69.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 82: Anko Mitarashi**

Anko was bored. She was chewing on a dango stick.

“Where’s that brat, he told me to meet him here” she grumbled.

She was getting bored and when she got bored she got stabby. Soon Naruto came walking up.

“About time brat, so what do you want?” Anko asked in a very grumpy tone.

Naruto just flashed a foxy grin.

“Eh, What the hell?!” Anko shouted as she realized she was now naked.

Naruto then came up to Anko and the snake mistress noticed that Naruto was as naked as she was.

 _Damn, the brat sure has gotten fucking ripped. Mmmm, me wanty_ the snake mistress thought as her eyes locked on Naruto's fifth appendage.

She was feeling arousal that she had never felt before even when she needed an itch that needed to be scratched. She wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, but she needed to be fucked and it looked like Naruto was going to provide it.

“Fuck me big boy, I want this piece of meat in my cunt” Anko purred.

She was pushed to the ground and Naruto mounted her. He slammed her cock deep inside Anko making her shriek. He was so much bigger than any guy she’s ever fucked. It wasn’t long that she was moaning loudly like a wanton slut as Naruto pounded in and out of her. His sac slapping against her ass since Naruto pulled her legs up onto his shoulders so he was able to plow the snake mistress deeper.

“Oh yeah, yeah that’s it fuck me baby, fuck me! Shit, harder, faster. Fuck me so good” Anko cried.

Naruto grunted as he kept pounding away at Anko's juicy cunt. Her juices were spilling out of her cunt and on the ground soaking it.

“OH HELL FUCKING YEAH!” Anko cried as she came.

She was so pleased that Naruto hadn’t slowed down at all. She finally found someone who could fuck her to oblivion.

Then Naruto pulled out of Anko and she groaned at the loss.

“What the fuck you think you doing?” she slurred.

Naruto flashed a foxy smile and placed his Anko juice slicked cock in-between Anko's breasts. Anko grabbed a hold of her melons and pushed then together sandwiching Naruto's cock. Naruto began to fuck Anko's titties.

“Yeah, that’s right. Fuck my titties fuck them so good! Spill your cream all over them” the snake mistress panted.

Naruto kept going then groaned as he fired his load coating Anko's chest, neck and face. He came so much Anko thought she’d drown. When Naruto finally stopped Anko was coated.

“Damn, you came a lot. I look like a fucking mess” Anko said then she noticed Naruto was still hard and she licked her lips tasting Naruto's seed. She got on her hands and knees presenting herself. Naruto didn’t need any more prompting and mounted her sheathing his rod back into her hot box.

Anko cried out.

“Fuck yeah, now fuck my dirty little pussy. Fuck it til I can’t take it anymore” she said.

Naruto pounded Anko's pussy with reckless abandonment and she took it all crying out her joyous pleasure for everyone to hear. She didn’t give a fuck if someone saw them. She was getting the best sex she’s ever had.

Her orgasms came cascading down one after the other then she finally blacked out as she felt Naruto finally shot his seed deep inside her.

“RELEASE!”

Kurenai finally appeared after watching Anko going through ecstasy. Thanks to a special viewing jutsu Kurenai was able to see what was really going on. Naruto created it since Kurenai wouldn’t be able to see a thing without it really. His genjutsu was aimed at a specific person and only they’d experience it. No one else would it. Til now with this new special viewing jutsu.

The genjutsu mistress was quite aroused from what she had seen and even diddled herself as she watched Anko. But that was all. She walked over to where her best friend was. Anko was lying on the ground looking dead to the world, but she was just plain exhausted though very, very thoroughly satisfied. Naruto stood right by Anko with a satisfied smile and clothed.

“Nicely done Naruto” she said with her face still flushed.

“Heh, thanks” Naruto said with a grin.

“But I think more tests are needed” Kurenai said.

Naruto just nodded.

 

 

**End**


	83. Rin Nohara

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: been a long time since I did a Rin one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 83: Rin Nohara**

“Naruto, what are you doing?” Rin groaned through the haze of her sleep.

“Just having some fun Rin sensei” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Rin then groaned as she felt Naruto’s hands petting her panties. She was in bed wearing just an overly -large shirt and a pair of soft cotton panties.

“Naruto, it’s late” Rin grumbled.

“So just lie back and let me have my fun, then you can go back to sleep” Naruto said.

Rin let out a moan as Naruto pulled her panties aside and pushed two fingers into her wet quim, pumping in and out.

“Naruto, stop, we can’t. Sensei, Kushina, they’ll kill me” she pleaded through her moan of pleasure.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them Rin sensei” Naruto said.

Rin just moaned some more as Naruto kept finger fucking her. Naruto pushed her shirt up revealing her succulent tits. Now they weren’t huge at all, but they were a lovely B cup capped with brown areolas and hardening nipples from the coolness of the air around.

“Naruto” Rin cried as quietly as she could.

Naruto smirked as he pulled his fingers out making Rin groan. He used Rin's juices and smeared them all over her nipples. He then licked them up and suckled the tasty flesh. Rin was heating up so bad now. She needed it. Her hand moved out and grasp Naruto's boxer-covered groin.

“Give me it” she growled.

Naruto flashed her a foxy grin though it was hard to see in the dark room. He shimmied out of his boxers and felt Rin's hand grasping his cock and began to pump it. Naruto groaned at this. Rin then led it over wanting it inside her now rather than later.

They both moaned as they joined. Naruto laid there on top of Rin letting her adjust to his size. Rin couldn’t believe how big Naruto was. She was so very full. She had never been this full ever before.

“Fuck me Naruto” Rin said as she pulled Naruto into a heated kiss.

Naruto began to slowly pump in and out of Rin as she groaned every time he exited her only to moan loudly every time he pushed back in.

“Yes Naruto, yes. Oh fuck, yes. Fuck me good Naruto. Fuck me. Pump that seed deep inside my pussy” Rin cried.

Naruto grunted as he kept thrusting in and out of Rin's delicious pussy. Rin clawed Naruto's back as he pumped. Her legs were wrapped around his ass to keep him from slipping out of her too soon. She was going to get all of it no matter what.

“Naruto, I think, I think, going to come” Rin panted.

Naruto brought a hand down and stroked Rin's clit and that set her off. She bit into a pillow to keep from her cries from getting out and waking the household. Naruto kept thrusting harder and harder every in-thrust. It was jarring Rin and she loved it. Her climax was just prolonged and it just spurred her on more.

“OH GODS” she screamed into her pillow.

Naruto let out a growl as he injected Rin with his seed. Rin sighed feeling Naruto's juices flow into her passages knowing she was most likely pregnant. But she didn’t care. Naruto stayed on top of Rin and Rin didn’t care about his dead weight at all. They shared a kiss and then fell asleep.

/Scene Break/

In the morning Kushina awoke and found the door to her son’s room was open and he wasn’t there. She went in search of him a bit worried. When she found Naruto a big Cheshire cat grin appeared on her face. In the guest room was her son and he was on top of Rin and they looked like they had done the deed.

“I’m gonna to be a grandma” She quietly cheered then left humming happily.

She knew she’d have to make sure Minato wouldn’t ruin anything. She wanted her grandbabies and nothing will prevent that. Now it was time to go to her friends and brag about how she was going to have grandkids before them. Oh yes, this was the right way to start the morning.

 

 

**End**


	84. Kurotsuchi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: been a long time since I did a Kurotsuchi one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 84: Kurotsuchi**

“My grandfather hates your father, you know that” Kurotsuchi said.

“Yeah, and…” Naruto said.

“That means we’re suppose to be enemies” Kurotsuchi said.

“Really, but I like what we’re doing right now” Naruto said as he groped one of Kurotsuchi’s breasts. He was standing right behind Kurotsuchi with his toned chest pressing against her back.

“Stop, we should be fighting to the death” Kurotsuchi said making a very feeble attempt to bat Naruto’s hand away from her chest. She could feel his hardening dick between her ass cheeks.

“But we are fighting, just in a more pleasurable way” Naruto said as he licked Kurotsuchi’s ear.

Kurotsuchi shivered. Naruto just knew where all of her pleasure spots were and how to exploit them to the fullest. She stifled a moan as she felt one of Naruto’s hands sneak into her pants and began to rub her dampening panties. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to give in.

“Come on, you fighting like this isn’t as enjoyable. I want to hear you moan. You sound so fucking sexy when you moan for me” Naruto growled in Kurotsuchi’s ear.

Again Kurotsuchi shivered then gasped as the hand Naruto was using to grope her. He then ripped off her shirt off and was now groping her bra covered chest, the last obstacle to Naruto’s enjoyment.

“Naruto” Kurotsuchi said trying to keep control of herself.

“Yeah, say my name bitch, say it. I love my name coming off your lips” Naruto said then suckled Kurotsuchi’s earlobe.

Kurotsuchi groaned as her hips seemed to have a mind of their own and were grinding against Naruto’s hand. She wanted to fight it, she really did, but her body was betraying her. Her whole being was fighting her. A part of her wanted to actually fight Naruto and the other part just shouted for her to forget fighting and get totally fucked and ravished by Naruto. She was barely aware that Naruto took off her bra and was now grasping her nude chest.

“Oh fuck” Kurotsuchi groaned.

“Yeah, that’s what I am going to do” Naruto said with a smirk.

Before Kurotsuchi could even ask what Naruto meant she felt Naruto’s cock sheath inside her. She didn’t even feel Naruto remove her pants or panties. Her head snapped back as she let out a howling moan. Naruto then began to pump in and out of her tight pussy.

“Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!” Kurotsuchi screamed.

Naruto grinned as he gripped Kurotsuchi's hips and thrust in and out of her pussy. Kurotsuchi's head lolled to the side landing right on Naruto's shoulder. She was being fucked and she didn’t give a flying fuck. She was enjoying it so much. Who gives a fuck about a feud that their families had.

“NARUTO!” she screamed as she came.

Naruto grunted as he emptied himself in her.

Kurotsuchi was breathing hard as she fell forward. She landed lying on her grandfather’s desk, the Tsuchikage’s desk. Yup, they were fucking in the Tsuchikage office. Naruto pulled out Kurotsuchi hearing a mewl in protest. He then moved her so she was lying on the desk with him sitting in the Tsuchikage chair. He began to play with her folds and this made her moan.

“Naruto, quit teasing me” she whined.

Naruto grinned.

“Not teasing my Rock princess, just playing” he said.

“Whatever you call it, stop it. If you want to fuck me just fuck me” Kurotsuchi said.

“Is that what the lady wants?” Naruto asked.

“YES!” Kurotsuchi moaned as Naruto tweaked her clit.

“As you wish” Naruto said as he got up with his now re-hardened cock. He slammed into her as she howled.

He gripped her hips as he thrust in and out. Kurotsuchi moaned as she tried to find a way to grip the desk as she was violated on her grandfather’s desk.

“More, more, pleas more Naruto. Fuck me, fuck me so good. Oh god” Kurotsuchi cried.

Naruto took his time for this rutting. He kept changing his pace from fast thrusts to slow deliberate ones. It was driving Kurotsuchi crazy.

“QUIT TORTURING ME!” she screamed.

Naruto though kept going til Kurotsuchi was on the brink then began to really pound her. This made Kurotsuchi's head snap back as she howled loudly in sheer pleasure.

“YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME, OH SO GOOD, FUCK ME OH SO GOOD! FUCK MY PUSSY HARD, BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF IT, IT’S YOURS NARUTO, ONLY YOURS! I AM YOUR SLUT, YOUR WHORE!” she screamed.

Naruto finally let out a loud grunt as he spilled inside her as Kurotsuchi hit her climax.

“KUROTSUCHI!” 

In front of the post-coitus couple was her grandfather, the Tsuchikage grasping his chest.

 

 

**End**


	85. Kurenai Yuhi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this one goes into the realm of Kurenai is a celebrity of some sort and Naruto is her bodyguard.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 85: Kurenai Yuhi**

Kurenai showed off a dazzling smile to the flashing camera. She struck a couple poses and then the photographer called for a change in the scenery. But inside she was tired. She had just flown into Spring Country for a big photo shoot for something that she couldn’t remember right now. She only had a few hours of sleep due to the turbulence on the plane. But she had to keep up these things that her publicist had booked. Sometimes she hated her life, really hated it. She had no privacy really. Her life kept getting splashed up on various magazines. Rumors and half-truths, it didn’t matter as long as they sold. But she knew this was the price she had to pay to being famous really.

“You alright Ms. Yuhi?”

Kurenai turned to one of the few people who she actually trusted. Her main bodyguard Naruto. Now Naruto was a bit younger than her, but he was mature for his age and a good listener. He was her confidant really. Aside from her agent and publicist Naruto was the only other person always with her really. The two had developed a real good friendship with each other since he started his job guarding her.

“Yeah, just tired, and I told you to call me Kurenai, Naruto” she said.

“Sorry Kurenai, just a habit that was build into my training. Perhaps a break?” Naruto suggested.

“Mmm, that would be nice” Kurenai said as she entered the dressing trailer to change to the next outfit selected for the shoot.

Soon the photo-shoot was over and Kurenai was back on the plane.

“Okay, you got another appointment” her agent said.

“Is it important?” Kurenai asked.

“Um, no, not really” the agent said.

“Then cancel it. I need a break” Kurenai said.

The agent was about to open their mouth.

“I need a vacation, and I am going to get one” Kurenai said firmly.

“Very well, where would you like to go?” the agent asked.

So after some talking Kurenai would take off to Volcano Island, which was a private island for the rich and famous really. Only Naruto would be going with her since she wanted to have some protection still.

/Scene Break/

 _This is definitely what I needed_ Kurenai thought.

She was lounging on a lounge chair enjoying the sun. She was wearing a very skimpy bikini that barely covered her amazing body. She didn’t wear this kind when she knew there’d be paparazzi around since she didn’t want that kind of thing splashed on magazine covers. Thankfully Volcano Island was quite private and no photographers of any kind were allowed on the entire island.

“This is a nice place, but why am I here?” Naruto asked as he stood leaning against a nearby pillar. He was dressed in a bit more casual attire.

“I thought you could use a vacation too. You’ve worked just as hard as me” Kurenai said.

“I appreciate it, but how can I relax when I have to guard your body?” Naruto asked.

“Oh, I know one way” Kurenai said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

In the bedroom of the private bungalow Naruto was on top of Kurenai. Both were naked as Naruto thrust in and out of Kurenai's trimmed bush.

“I’m not sure this is the best way of me protecting your body” Naruto grunted as he kept up his pumping.

“I think it’s divine, and you’re doing such a gooooood job at it” Kurenai cried as she climaxed.

Naruto groaned as he kept going as he felt Kurenai's nails rake across his back. He knew they’d leave marks. But what’s another scar. He had a few of them on himself already.

“Oh gods, I haven’t had a good fuck in so long” Kurenai panted.

“You want me to stop?” Naruto asked.

“Fuck no, I want you to keep going. Squirt that baby batter in me” Kurenai said as she flexed her pussy walls.

Naruto groaned.

“What about getting pregnant?” he asked.

“I’m on the pill so we’re safe” Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded as he continued his thrusting.

“Here it comes” he warned.

“Yes, spray my pussy, spray it baby” Kurenai cooed.

Naruto shot his load deep inside Kurenai. He then pulled out tired. He wasn’t totally sure how they got to this point and was sure he had crossed the line and would be fired. This worried him immensely.

“I am not going to fire you and if the agency tries I will fight for you. You’re my bodyguard and I will accept no other” Kurenai said reading Naruto's mind.

“But I crossed the line I shouldn’t have” Naruto said.

“I pushed it and made you cross it. You have nothing to be ashamed of” Kurenai said as she hugged Naruto's head to her breasts.

Naruto felt and heard Kurenai's heart beat and it was soothing. He closed his eyes and let go. His mouth sought one of her nipples and he began to suckle on it. Kurenai groaned at this. She pushed her nipple into Naruto's mouth. Soon Naruto was lavishing her breasts with his tongue and teeth. Kurenai kept his head there to make sure he got the job done. She was filling herself ready to fall over the edge again and she wasn’t going to let go til she fell.

“Shit” she cursed as she came.

Naruto was hard again as Kurenai recovered from her orgasm.

“Mmm, I think I made the right move with this vacation” Kurenai purred as she stroked Naruto's hard pole.

“Yes, I think you did” Naruto said.

He then got on top of Kurenai again and inserted himself back inside her. Kurenai gasped as she felt his hard cock fill her once again. It felt just as good as the first time.

“Fuck me Naruto, fuck me forever” Kurenai cried.

“Yes ma’am” Naruto said.

Naruto and Kurenai enjoyed their vacation and left with a secret from the world.

 

 

**End**


	86. Yugao Uzuki & Anko Mitarashi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I got this idea and decided to try it out. Hope you like it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 86: Yugao Uzuki & Anko Mitarashi**

Naruto grunted as he was thrown into a room and then pushed hard into a wooden chair. He groaned from the rough handling. He felt his hands being strapped down to the arms of the chair. So he couldn’t move really since his ankles were shackled to the chair too.

“So this is the prisoner?”

Naruto looked up and saw two woman. One had long dark purple hair and the other had short purple hair tied in a ponytail that looked like the top of a pineapple.

“It is, we’re to interrogate him by any method we deem appropriate” the dark purple haired woman said.

“Awesome, no limits” the purple ponytailed woman said with a grin that looked quite psychotic and sadistic.

“You won’t get a thing out of me” Naruto said defiantly.

“I’m sure we can change your tune by the end” the ponytailed woman said keeping her grin.

“Try me” Naruto said firmly.

The long haired woman then looked to her partner and there was some kind of silent discussion going on til there was some sort of agreement. Naruto wasn’t sure what was going on, but was sure it wasn’t going to be good for him.

“I think today we’re going to try another method of interrogation” the dark purple haired woman said.

“Yay! This is going to be yummy” the ponytailed woman said as she licked her lips.

Naruto stayed strong preparing himself for whatever these two were going to dish out at him, but he wasn’t prepared for what they actually doing. The two women began to strip off their clothes. He felt his pants tighten as he stared. He wanted to tear his eyes away since a part of him knew this was a ploy, but the other part was screaming at him, ‘hot sexy women stripping in front of you tell them whatever they want!’

“So you ready to tell us what we want to know?” the ponytailed woman asked as she posed.

Naruto swallowed hard as he felt sweat bead his forehead.

“Just tell us and we’ll reward you, greatly” the longhaired woman said seductively.

“Yeah right, fuck you” Naruto spat.

“Oh, that’s what I am going to do” the ponytailed woman said with a sinister grin.

“Anko?” the longhaired woman asked.

“What? You said we have a blank check, Yugao. We get to do whatever. I want to fuck. I am so fucking horny” Anko said.

“And you think this will work?” Yugao asked skeptically.

“Maybe, maybe not. But either way I get to have a good time” Anko said.

She then straddled Naruto. She grounded her moist mound against Naruto's groin.

“Come on baby, tell me all your secrets and I will give you your release” Anko said in a very seductive voice.

Naruto was at first shocked at this was happening. He was prepared for all kinds of torture. He was conditioned to withstand pretty much everything, but for some reason this was left out. Maybe it was because the training he got was from a dude and not a girl.

“Don’t make me beg baby, I’m hot and wanting. Just tell me” Anko said as she nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip, which was trembling as he tried to resist.

But his will was crumbling. It was crumbling right before Anko and Yugao’s eyes.

“Oh fuck, I’ll you anything you want. Let me fuck you” Naruto cried.

“As you wish” Anko said with a grin.

She fished Naruto's cock out and her eyes widen at the sight. It was so big and thick.

“Oh, momma likes, momma likes a lot. We’re going to have so much fun” Anko said.

“Anko, what about the information?” Yugao asked.

“Fuck first, info later” Anko said as she sank her dripping cunt letting Naruto's cock impale her. “Oh fucking gods yes, so fucking big, it’s goddamn big. Fuck!”

“Release me, I want to fuck her” Naruto cried.

Yugao undid Naruto's bindings and Anko found herself on the floor with Naruto now pounding in and out of her cunt. Anko was tearing at Naruto's clothes so he could be just as naked as she was. Naruto's clothes were in shreds on the floor.

“Oh yeah baby, that’s it fuck me. Fuck me good. I want you to fuck me so good” Anko cried happily.

Naruto grunted as he kept going. His hand found Anko's clit and that caused her to orgasm. She was out and Naruto turned to Yugao.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked.

“The better question is are you ready for me?” Yugao asked as she pushed Naruto down and got on top of him. “I am in charge her so sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Yes ma’am” Naruto said.

So Yugao began to slide up and down on Naruto's cock. Her lovely C-cups bouncing up and down with every move. Naruto took his hands and brought them up. He cupped them and groped them. Yugao moaned in approval of this. Naruto pinched her hard nipples as he squeezed the soft globes.

Anko groaned as she awoke.

“Bitch, she didn’t even let me finish with him before she got her turn” the snake mistress grumbled.

Yugao moaned loudly as she kept riding Naruto. She was relishing his huge member inside her. Naruto would ground his pelvis into her when she buried herself deep. This just added to the pleasure they were both feeling.

“Shit” Yugao cried as she came.

“My turn again bitch” Anko said as she pushed Yugao off Naruto.

Naruto though had other plans.

“Get on your hands and knees” he barked.

“Yes, woof” Anko said as she got in position and wiggled her firm ass.

Naruto caressed the globes then smacked them. Anko moaned.

“Punish me, I’ve been a bad little bitch. Fucking punish me” Anko pleaded.

“Oh I will” Naruto said with a smirk as he slid his dick deep inside Anko's gushing quim.

He then began to thrust in and out hard making Anko's knees slid roughly agains the stone floor. It hurt, but the pleasure rose above the pain. Naruto had a hand on Anko's hip as he pumped his hips.

Yugao sighed as she watched this and just had to wait her turn again.

“Woof baby, woof. Fuck me, I’m a bitch in heat. Fuck me” Anko howled.

Naruto growled as he kept going. He changed his pace from going fast and hard then slow and deliberate. This drove Anko crazy as she pushed her ass back wanting more. He felt his seed welling up inside ready to explode.

“Shit, here it comes” he warned.

“Yeah baby, come inside me, come inside your bitch” Anko cried.

Feeling Naruto's seed deep inside her she sighed as she orgasmed herself. _Yeah, this is so want I wanted_ she thought.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out. He was tired.

“You’re not done” Yugao said.

Naruto groaned.

But Yugao was on him. She sucked on his cock to get him hard again. The feeling his Yugao’s talented tongue got him hard once again.

“Alright, time for the fucking” Yugao said as she pulled her mouth away.

She once again pushed Naruto down and got on top. She lowered her pussy down and moaned as she felt Naruto's cock enter her again. She then began to ride Naruto again vigorously. Naruto once again had his hands on Yugao’s bouncing breasts. Yugao moaned as her nipples were plucked. She arched her back wanting more attention to her flesh mounds.

Naruto took this opportunity and pushed himself up and got Yugao on her back. He threw her legs over his shoulders and with renewed energy he began to slam in and out of Yugao like a beast.

“YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME NARUTO! OH GODS, I WANT IT, I WANT MORE OF IT. POUND MY SLUTTY PUSSY!” Yugao screamed.

Naruto roared as he was really going to town on Yugao’s cunt. He could feel his seed welling up inside him once again. He let out one more very animalistic roar shooting his seed deep inside Yugao. Yugao climaxed too and then blacked out.

/Scene Break/

“Shit, that’s got to be the best fucking sex we’ve had so far” Anko said tiredly.

“Mmm, I agree though we best leave before someone comes” Yugao said now awake.

“Awww, I don’t wanna. I’m too comfortable” Anko whined.

Yugao sighed and looked at Naruto for help.

“Fine, get dressed and I’ll have my clones carry you” Naruto sighed.

“Yay!” Anko cheered.

 

 

**End**


	87. Temari

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I had this idea and was going to make into a story, but as I was writing it then it took a turn and ended up like this. Not sure how, but oh well I really don’t mind the shift. It got done and I am happy with that.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 87: Temari**

Naruto stood there stunned, dumbstruck. He was staring at the utter wreckage before him. By his side was a panting Temari, her fan out ready for another strike. Now what had happened to cause all of this? Well, Naruto and Temari were walking down the street talking and stuff. That is until a stupid idiot decided to have a feel of Temari’s ass as he passed by her. Temari turned on a dime. She changed from smiling and talking to whipping out her fan and blowing not only the offender away, but destroying the entire street they were on. She was angry and it showed with her cheeks red and her breathing hard. Her teal green eyes showed fire in them.

Two chunin appeared to see what the commotion was about.

“What happened here?” one asked.

“That asshole touched my butt” Temari growled as she slid her fan back into place on her back.

The chunin looked at the battered unconscious man and then the destruction before them. They then stared at Temari.

“Uh, we’ll clean this up” the second chunin said.

“Thank you, come on Naruto lets get something to eat” Temari said now without even a trace of rage.

Naruto followed still in a bit of a stupor.

They found a restaurant and got a table. They had been served and were enjoying their tea and appetizers. Temari though found Naruto kept staring at her, She finally got fed up with it.

“What’s with you Naruto?” she asked.

“Huh, uh, well, you looked so hot angry” Naruto said in a nervous tone.

Temari’s cheeks went red hearing this. She had never heard anyone say this to her at all.

“I, I do?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, so damn hot” Naruto said.

Temari was really red now.

Now Naruto had seen many an angry girl with Sakura being the main one. But he had never thought of Sakura as being hot when she was angry. No, her skin got blotchy with redness and everything. Sakura looked like she had major acne problems when she was angry. Not to mention her face scrunched up in an ugly way when she became angry. And with her bigger than average forehead it just created many valleys when her face got scrunchy with anger.

Temari on the other hand just seemed to exude hotness when she was angry. Her exotic teal green eyes burned with a fire and she had such passion with every move she made under her rage. Her face was flushed and it just made her skin glow.

Of course her brothers, Kankuro specifically, would use other words to describe an angry Temari with all their adjectives meaning scary and violent. Naruto saw it differently.

“N-Naruto, are you still feeling that way?” Temari asked curiously.

“Yeah” Naruto said unsure where this was going.

Temari wasn’t really sure what to think, but she did kind of like the way Naruto was looking at her. Sure, he was looking at her like a piece of meat, but it wasn’t the same as other guys since she knew Naruto and knew he wasn’t looking at her just because she was a piece of meat. Hell, she was getting turned on to be honest. So she grabbed his hand and after paying a hasty bill for their meal she dragged him back to his place.

Once back to Naruto’s apartment Temari pulled Naruto into a hot passionate kiss. She was on fire it seemed and Naruto reciprocated the kiss just as heatedly. Their hands tugging at one another’s clothes as they made their way to Naruto’s bedroom. Once in the bedroom Naruto threw Temari’s bra and then her panties out the window.

“You won’t be need those any more” he growled.

Temari ripped off Naruto's clothes and admired Naruto's amazing bod. He had definitely grown since she first saw him all those years ago. Her hands traveled from his toned pecs to his washboard abs. She licked her lips as her hands went lower and one hand stroked Naruto as the other cupped his balls. Naruto groaned and thrust two fingers into Temari's wet pussy. Temari gasped and moved her hips as Naruto finger fucked her with his thumb rubbing her erect clit.

“Naruto” she mewled.

Naruto grinned then pulled his fingers out making Temari groan at the loss. He then shoved his fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them as he lined his rock hard cock and then penetrated the Suna Princess’ juicy quim. Temari's head snapped back as she let out a howling moan. Then Naruto proceeded to pump in and out of her and all she could do was grasp his back and hold on tight. Her short nails left scratches all over his back.

“Oh god Naruto, Naruto!” Temari screamed.

Naruto grunted and growled like an animal as he fucked Temari.

“More Naruto, harder, I want it harder. Fuck me please. Fuck me like a whore” Temari pleaded.

Now usually Temari wouldn’t use these kinds of words at all, but she was so on fire. So horny that filth spilled out of her mouth as natural as it was for her to breath.

Naruto grunted like an animal in heat. He had only one thing on his mind and that was to fuck Temari. He was pushing her hard into the bed they were on and was sure to leave an imprint.

“OH NARUTO!” Temari cried as she came.

But Naruto kept going, pounding in and out of her hot box over and over. Harder and harder. It was driving Temari insane as she was going through one very long orgasm.

“NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!” Temari screamed.

Naruto finally gave up his seed spilling it deep inside Temari. He then carried her still attached to him to the shower. He turned it on and Temari groaned as the hot water cascaded across her nude sweaty body. Naruto then proceeded to slowly saw in and out of Temari making her moan. Naruto's hands were soaped up as he washed Temari as he fucked her.

“Naruto” Temari mewled.

Naruto grinned as he pushed Temari under the showerhead.

“Grab on and hold on for dear life” he said.

Temari stretched her arms out and grabbed a hold of the showerhead and nodded. Naruto gripped Temari's hips and then began to really pump in and out of her. Temari groaned as she was getting fucked in the shower. Her cries of ecstasy echoed through the tiled walls.

“Oh gods yes Naruto, yes. Fuck me, fuck me so good. I want it all baby, give me your seed in my dirty little cunt” the Suna wind mistress cried.

Her breasts jiggled and shook with every thrust. It felt so erotic and hot. She had never had sex in the shower before thought had thought about it during her trips down sewer lane in her mind.

“So fucking good Temari, your pussy feels so fucking good around my cock. You like my cock inside you?” Naruto grunted.

“Yes Naruto, yes. I love it. You’re so big inside me, oh god, I can’t get enough. I want you inside me forever” Temari howled.

“As you wish” Naruto said with a smirk.

He really went to town slamming in and out of Temari as she screamed herself hoarse. She climaxed hard, harder than ever before. She lost her grip of the showerhead and Naruto had to catch her. He had come just as she orgasmed. He then carried her out though he was tired. He dried them off and still carrying Temari to the bed and they slept soundly.

 

 

**End**


	88. Mikoto Uchiha

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: it’s been a very, very long time since I have done a Mikoto one. This is also my Christmas set too. So that means three chaps of holiday smutty goodness.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 88: Mikoto Uchiha**

Mikoto was depressed. It was the holiday season and her son, Sasuke, was more in the mood for plotting to kill his brother Itachi and avenge the Uchiha clan than to spend time with his mother on Christmas. There was a Christmas party going on, but Mikoto really didn’t want to go, but the urging of her daughter, Rei, pushed her to go. Rei wasn’t taking no as an answer. So Mikoto mingled a little, but with no actual spirit in it.

“Here, drink this.”

Mikoto felt a drink pushed into her hand. She looked at it for a moment.

“It’s not drugged or poisoned I swear.”

Mikoto looked to the person who gave her the drink and saw it was Naruto. He was smiling at her. She took a sip and felt the alcohol in the drink. This was exactly what she needed right now.

“I thought you could use something to make you forget your troubles for at least tonight” Naruto said.

“Thank you Naruto” Mikoto said.

Naruto smiled. He was one of the few bright spots in Mikoto’s life after the Uchiha massacre. Rei and Naruto befriended each other and that was a reason why Rei wasn’t brooding and acting all emo wanting to kill Itachi like Sasuke was. Naruto saved Rei from the darkness and was trying to save Mikoto from the same. Sasuke was a loss cause in Naruto's opinion.

“Why so glum?” Naruto asked.

“You know the answer to that Naruto” Mikoto sighed.

“Ah, Sasuke being his typical emo ass self” Naruto said.

Mikoto nodded. She was always amazed how mature Naruto could be sometimes. Those times also made her see her old friend, Kushina, shine through in things Naruto says sometimes. She had inklings on who Naruto's parents were, but didn’t feel confident enough to express them out loud.

“That bastard needs a Pole from Ass Removal as well as a couple of bitch slaps upside the head” Naruto said.

 _Oh boy, that sounds just like something Kushina would say_ Mikoto thought.

“Come on, I think I know of a way to cheer you up” Naruto said.

“And what would that be?” Mikoto asked curiously.

Naruto just replied with a foxy smile.

/Scene Break/

Mikoto cried out as she reached another mind-blowing orgasm. Between her thighs was Naruto's head. He was munching away happily on her dripping peach. Mikoto couldn’t believe this was Naruto's way of cheering her up. Not that she was complaining mind you. But she did try and resist at first. I mean, she was old enough to be Naruto's mother for god’s sake. It was wrong on a couple levels. But she succumb to Naruto's tender and pleasurable ways.

It didn’t take long for her to on the bed naked with an equally naked Naruto worshipping her body. It had been so long since she had been touched like this. No man wanted to get in a relationship with her since she had two kids. No matter she was an Uchiha and still very beautiful at her age. She had baggage in the form of her children, though she’d never trade them for anything. Except maybe if they could adjust Sasuke's attitude then maybe, just maybe.

“Oh Naruto, Naruto. Please stop, please. I can’t take any more” Mikoto begged.

Naruto pulled his head out. His face gleaming with Mikoto’s slick juices. He then crawled up and captured her lips and Mikoto tasted herself.

“You taste amazing” Naruto said.

Mikoto blushed brightly at this then moaned as Naruto's fingers tickled her pussy.

“Naruto” she whined.

“What, do you want my cock inside you?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, yes I do” Mikoto said.

“Do what, what do you want?” Naruto asked.

“Please Naruto” Mikoto begged.

“You got to tell me what you want Mikoto, what do you want? Please be clear” Naruto said teasingly.

“I-I-I-I want your cock inside me. I want your cock inside my needy pussy” Mikoto said with every word she said getting stronger with confidence.

“As you wish” Naruto said as he slid inside her.

Mikoto moaned loudly as she felt her neglected cunt walls expand to accommodate Naruto's mighty meat pole. Shit, it had been so long since she had a guy inside her. Sure, she used a few toys, but none of them even compared to the real thing that is now inside her. It was making her even wetter.

“NARUTO!” she cried as she already orgasmed.

“Huh, never had a girl come before I even got started” Naruto said a bit surprised.

“It has been so long Naruto. Now I want you to fuck me, fuck me good” Mikoto said as she pulled Naruto down in a passionate kiss.

“Whatever the lady wants the lady gets” Naruto said with a grin.

He then began to pump in and out of Mikoto with her moaning with every move he made. It felt so good.

“Oh god, yes, yes, yes. Naruto, fuck me, fuck me so good. I want to remember this forever. Never stop Naruto, never. Fuck me forever, fuck my goddamn pussy” Mikoto panted.

“That’s one thing I’ll never do Mikki, I’ll never stop” Naruto said.

They kissed again and their tongues dueled and wrestled in each other’s mouths. Naruto's hands roamed and caressed Mikoto’s body. One hand rubbed the back of her thigh then up her firm delicious ass. It moved up the side and got to her breasts. He squeezed them with the rough pads of his thumbs caressing her nipples.

Mikoto gasped loudly feeling these sensations. Not even when her husband, Fugaku, was alive did he ever give her this kind of pleasure. He only had sex with her to get kids and that was it. A couple of quick pumps, squirt and bob’s your uncle he’s done.

But with Naruto, Mikoto was getting the pleasure she had missed out on for a good portion of her life. It was making her feel so alive. The feeling of Naruto's hard meat sliding in and out of her wet hot box. Caressing her insides, touching her g-spot. Sending such pleasurable spark through her entire being.

Then there was his hands, which knew exactly where and how to touch her to get the max amount of pleasure from her. Gods, it felt so good. Her entire body, being was on fire. She always wanted this feeling. it felt so amazing.

“Naruto, I’m coming!” the Uchiha matriarch cried.

Naruto groaned as he felt Mikoto squeeze his member. But he kept going wanting to prolong Mikoto’s orgasm. She was crying out with tears leaking from her eyes. She was so happy. It had been so long since she had an orgasm this great, if ever.

Lips latched onto Mikoto’s neck making sure to leave a mark. Then his lips traveled down lower to her breasts. He licked, sucked and nibbled on them. His tongue covered her entire breasts making sure to take his time. His teeth grazing her erect nubs firing off more bolts of pleasure striking throughout her body.

“Please Naruto, please. Come inside me, please come” Mikoto begged, “I can’t take any more.”

“Is that what you want, you want my seed in you?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, yes that’s what I want. I want it now, please” Mikoto pleaded.

“As you wish” Naruto said as he slammed his rod deep and his seed spurted out coating her pussy.

Mikoto groaned loudly and sighed. It felt so good to have a man’s seed inside her once again. She was also tired, but a good tired. She felt like taking a good nap now, but fate decided to fuck with her.

“MOM, NARUTO!”

Mikoto’s eyes snapped open as she lurched up. She saw her daughter staring at her.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: click the next chap button to see what happens next.**


	89. Mikoto & Rei Uchiha

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to the previous chap. Thought I’d continue it. Warning there will be incest in this one. So if you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read at all.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Previous in chapter 88:**

_“MOM, NARUTO!”_

_Mikoto’s eyes snapped open as she lurched up. She saw her daughter staring at her._

**\--**

**Chapter 89: Mikoto & Rei Uchiha**

Mikoto’s felt her body heat up as a red hue spread across her being. She pulled a sheet up over her nude body.

“Rei” she said feeling bad that she was caught.

“Hey Rei, was wondering when you’d join us” Naruto said with a smile.

“Well, you told me you wanted to give my mom a special present. I didn’t think this was it, but I am not all that surprised really” Rei said.

Mikoto looked at Rei and Naruto and was wondering what the hell was going on.

Rei however began to strip out of her clothes and joined Naruto and her mother on the bed. She and Naruto shared a tongued-filled passionate kiss like two familiar lovers.

This of course shocked Mikoto as stared while her mind was in a swirl of emotions and thoughts. They all ceased when Rei placed her lips on hers.

“Rei, I am your mother!” Mikoto said pulling away like she’d burned by a hot iron.

“So, I still think you’re hot mom, I want a piece of that pussy” Rei said in a sultry tone that Mikoto never knew her daughter had nor ever really wanted to know really.

“Go ahead Rei, she tastes good” Naruto said.

Mikoto’s cheeks went red.

“Goodie, I can’t wait” Rei said as she tried to pull the sheet away from her mother’s body.

Mikoto fought, but lost and Rei’s eyes feasted on Mikoto’s body. Rei drooled a bit.

“Damn, I am so glad I took after you mom. We got the good genes” Rei said.

Mikoto blushed as she closed her legs. But Rei wasn’t going to have any of that. She pried her mother’s legs open and dove in licking and sucking. Mikoto moaned and tried to push her daughter’s head away.

“This is wrong Rei, wrong! Stop this, stop Rei. We can’t do this. Oh god, it feels so good. No, stop, this is wrong. Fuck, mmm, yeah more baby, more. Lick me” the Uchiha matriarch moaned.

Naruto sat back watching the hot scene of incest. He loved watching mothers and daughters showing their love to each other. He remembered times with Tenten and her mom, then there was Ino and her mom, Hinata and Hitomi along with Hanabi and Hitomi, Hana and Tsume and finally Sakura and Sakiri. But those were stories for another time of course.

Mikoto was gyrating her hips pressing and thrusting into Rei’s face. Her hand keeping her daughter’s face tight to her pelvis not wanting to lose it at all. She was getting so close. So, so very close. It was getting her so hot committing this act of taboo really.

Naruto was hard again watching and moved in back of Rei and fingered Rei’s juicy pussy. Rei moaned into her mother’s quim. This made Mikoto come, but Rei wasn’t it finished. That first one was to get the Naruto/Mikoto cocktail. The next would get pure Mikoto juice.

Naruto slid his member into Rei and sighed feeling familiar tightness that Rei’s snatch always gave him. It felt like home in a way. He then began to pump away since he knew Rei was used to his rod. He held her hips pounding away.

Rei moaned loudly into her mother’s cunt and this once again set Mikoto off. Rei drank up the nectar and Mikoto had finally pushed her daughter’s head away.

“Enough baby, enough” Mikoto panted.

“Oh we’re far from done mom, we’re going to fuck all night long” Rei moaned as she was now free to be vocal as Naruto fucked her.

Mikoto groaned as she laid her head back. She didn’t know if she could go any more. She wasn’t as young as she used to be.

“Yes Naruto, yes! Fuck me, fuck me baby, pound my slutty little cunt, pound it. Oh gods, I can feel you go so deep in me. Fuck your bitch!” Rei cried out.

Mikoto felt she should admonish her daughter for using such language, but then remembered she had use that kind of language too. So she stayed quiet as she watched her daughter have sex with Naruto. It was quite hot watching your daughter getting fucked by the same guy who had earlier fucked you. If she and Rei got pregnant then Naruto would be the daddy of both their babies.

“NARUTO!” Rei screamed as she came.

“OH FUCK REI!” Naruto roared as he sprayed his load into Rei.

They were both panting hard as they came down from their highs.

“Mom, you look ready for more” Rei commented as she saw her mother’s dripping pussy.

“I think I am Rei” Mikoto said.

“Naruto, if you’d do the honors and fuck my mother again” Rei said.

“With great pleasure” Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto pulled out and got on top of Mikoto, his cock still hard and glistening with Rei’s juices. Mikoto could only stare in wonder. _Naruto had just fucked my daughter and is going to fuck me again, this time with his penis covered in my daughter’s come_ she thought. It felt so dirty and that just made more juices flow from her hot center.

Naruto speared her and she arched her back moaning.

“Oh Naruto” she said.

Rei smiled as she watched her mother getting fucked once again. However she wasn’t going to just watch. No, she had a better idea. She crawled up and then lowered her pussy over her mom’s face.

“Eat me momma” she said.

Mikoto was surprised Rei was doing this, but had no choice. As her lips touched Rei’s lower lips and Mikoto tasted a bit of Rei’s nectar another part of her took over. She began to munch, lick and suck away at her daughter’s sweet peach. Rei moaned as she rode her mom’s face. _Shit, who knew my mom was a damn fine pussy licker_ she thought.

Naruto watched the scene of mother eating out daughter and was getting harder. So he put all of his energy into giving Mikoto an amazing fuck. He pumped in and out of Mikoto’s snatch and then throwing in a twist grabbed Mikoto’s legs and threw them over his shoulders. This drove him deeper into the Uchiha Matriarch.

Mikoto feeling the deeper penetration moaned loudly into Rei’s cunt. This made Rei cry out.

“Oh mom, fuck mom” she wailed.

They kept going then Rei couldn’t hold back as she climaxed. Her juices came spilling out mixed with Naruto's seed. Mikoto drank it all up and liked the cocktail. This also set her off as she orgasmed. Naruto fired off his load last as Mikoto’s pussy spasmed around his cock.

Rei slipped off her mother’s face tired, but feeling so alive.

“Damn, so fucking good” she murmured.

Mikoto was red-faced with her face coated with her daughter’s essence. Naruto seeing this crawled up and licked her face clean. They shared a deep tongue-filled kiss.

“Hey, Give me some” Rei whined.

So the three shared a three-way kiss with one another.

“Merry Christmas mom” Rei said.

“Merry Christmas Rei” Mikoto said.

“So what’s for New Years?” Naruto asked.

 

 

**End**


	90. Tenten & Temari

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s the final Christmas chap of this set. This one has nothing to do with the previous two chaps at all. This also has a flavor of my other series One Shocking Surprise for those who know it. For those who aren’t check them out. They’re on my ff.net account; my name there is sheltie.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 90: Tenten & Temari**

The sound of crunching snow was under her feet as she made her way humming happily. Tenten was feeling good. She was heading to Naruto's to invite him to a Christmas party that the teams were having. None of the Konoha 11 had seen Naruto as of late and since Christmas was coming soon they thought having a party would be fun. She got to Naruto's door and knocked on it. She got no answer and frowned. She knew Naruto was in the village since Sakura had told her that Tsunade took Naruto off of missions since he was getting tired.

So Tenten knocked again and again with no answer, but then she heard sounds and the door opened and standing there was Temari. But Temari wasn’t, well, dressed. She was just in a silk kimono that looked to be hastily put on and tied closed though it showed plenty of skin due to the haphazard way it was adorned.

“What do you want?” the dirty blond asked rudely.

“Uh, um, is Naruto here?” Tenten asked.

“He’s busy, can I take a message” Temari said.

“Yeah, well, all of Konoha 11 are having a Christmas party and I am here to invite him” Tenten said.

“That’s nice, but Naruto will be busy til the end of the year and a small part of the new” Temari said with a smile.

“Okay. What are you doing here Temari and dressed like that?” Tenten asked now getting around to actually asking.

“Gaara sent me away for the holidays. He thought I needed a change from the hot Suna sun. Something about needing a vacation. I think he just wants me out of his hair to spend more quality time with Matsuri. He doesn’t think I know, but I know he’s screwing her all over the place” Temari said whispering the last part to Tenten like it was supposed to be a secret.

Tenten just blinked. This more info than she needed really. She didn’t need to know the Kazekage’s personal life.

“Hey Temari, where are ya?”

Soon Naruto appeared only clad in boxers with toads and slugs on them.

Tenten just stared her mouth opened slightly ajar. She had never seen Naruto in such a state. Damn, he looked so good. All that training he had put in and does really showed.

“Like what you see?” Temari asked as she saw where Tenten's eyes were locked on.

Naruto walked over and wrapped an arm around Temari's waist with one of his hand slipping into her kimono and cupped her tit, groping her. Temari groaned at the action.

“Why’d you leave, I thought you were here to bring me holiday cheer?” Naruto whispered into Temari's ear as he nibbled on it.

Temari groaned.

“Sorry Naruto, but we have a visitor” she said.

Naruto turned to Tenten and grinned.

“What do you say Tenten, want some?” he asked.

Tenten just nodded. Temari grabbed Tenten and pulled her in closing the door. Tenten was led into the bedroom with her clothes falling like they were made of water. She was completely naked by the time her body hit the still warm mattress. She moaned as Temari began to suckle and lick her nipples. Naruto dove in-between her legs and that really got Tenten moaning.

Naruto's tongue swirled and tickled the inside of the weapons mistress’ cunt. It felt so good to her. She hadn’t had any sex for a while since she had been on missions with her team and it was hard to find relief with your team always around. Especially with a certain Hyuga and their practically all-seeing eyes. Plus, it was hard to get the urge with two of her other teammates screaming about flames of youth and springtime of youth. That was certainly a buzz kill.

Temari licked and sucked Tenten's supple B cups using her teeth on the erect nubs atop the weapons mistress’ flesh mounds then moved up and licked and nibbled her neck before moving to Tenten's lips and they shared a tongue-filled kiss. This wasn’t either’s first kiss with a girl. Both girls knew they weren’t lesbians since they liked cocks. But didn’t mind a bit of girl action too.

Temari helped Matsuri in the kissing department then there was the few times she and Pakura had a little night fun. She loved those night getting hot and heavy with Pakura on the cool desert nights.

For Tenten, her first kiss was actually with Ino. Ino was a bit drunk when it happened, but damn it was good. She also kissed Hinata, once again the Hyuga heiress was drunk and very touchy-feely too. That time was also Tenten's first time having sex with a girl.

“Oh fuck, coming” Tenten moaned.

Naruto drank up Tenten's juices and then pulled up. He then kissed Temari sharing his wealth he had gathered. Temari moaned as she tasted Tenten via Naruto. Tenten laid there breathing hard. She had never been in a threesome, but so far it was fucking fantastic.

“Naruto babe, I think Tenten here needs an injection of Christmas cheer” Temari purred.

“Gotcha” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

He then aimed his rock hard dick and plowed in deep into Tenten. Tenten's head snapped back as she let out a howl as her pussy walls were being stretched wide and filled with 100% Naruto.

“OH MOTHERFUCKING GOD! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! SO FUCKING GODDAMN BIG, AND THICK! I CAN’T TAKE IT ALL!” Tenten screamed.

“She’s fucking tight” Naruto growled.

“Yes you can baby, you can. I did, I know you can” Temari said as she gently stroked Tenten's hair that was now out of her trademark buns. She peppered the weapons mistress’ face with kisses and her hands sensually rubbed and caressed the Konoha kunoichi’s body. This helped alleviate the pain of the weapons mistress’ pussy being stretched so wide.

Naruto waited for the sign to go. After a few moments Temari looked at Naruto and nodded. So Naruto began to slowly saw in and out. Tenten let out long drawn out moans as Naruto left and re-entered her.

“Oh fuck, fuck, it feels so goddamn good. Faster, fuck me faster” Tenten groaned.

“Hear that babe, the slut wants it harder and faster” Temari said.

Naruto let out a growl as he increased his speed. Tenten moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's strokes intensify. Damn, it felt so good. She hadn’t had some good sex in a long time due to being busy with missions. Her body was humming and thrumming with sexual energy and it was making her sensitive all over.

Temari was taking advantage of Tenten's new state as the Suna princess let her hands stroke and caress every inch of hot skin. It felt amazing feeling Tenten underneath her fingertips. She made sure to focus hard on the spots where Tenten felt the most pleasure by watching the weapons mistress’ face.

“Oh, go, oh god” Tenten cried out as she was being thoroughly used by Naruto and Temari.

Naruto was grunting and groaning as he pumped in and out of Tenten varying his strokes from hard and fast to slow and deliberate. It was all to drive her crazy.

“So close, so damn close” Tenten panted.

Temari grinned as she moved two fingers down and found Tenten's clit and stroked the little pearl. This set Tenten off.

“OH FUCK!” she screamed as she came.

Naruto gritted his teeth feeling Tenten's tight pussy squeeze him.

“Come inside her Naruto, fill her full of Christmas cheer” Temari urged.

Naruto pumped a couple more times then shot off his load deep inside Tenten. Tenten let out a sigh as she felt Naruto's seed coat her insides. But when he pulled out she groaned from the loss.

Temari bent her head down and sucked Naruto's cock clean. Naruto groaned as he rubbed Temari's head. Once Naruto was clean Temari pulled back up licking her lips.

“Yummy” she said.

Tenten was breathing hard trying to recover from her orgasm.

“My turn again” Temari said.

Naruto sat down and had Temari climb on his lap. Naruto held his cock upright so Temari could lower herself down with no problem. Temari moaned loudly as her cunt sucked in Naruto's member. When she had Naruto fully inside her she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and began to ride him. She had her arms around his neck and Naruto's arms were around her back.

Tenten watched the two fuck in the sitting position. Temari rising and lowering herself with Naruto giving her sharp jabs every time she descended. The slapping of skin, the panting, moaning. It was so erotic to Tenten's ears that she moved a hand down and began to play with herself.

“Yes Naruto, oh gods, gods fuck. Mmm, Naruto fuck me baby, fuck me” Temari moaned.

“Shit Temari, your pussy so tight” Naruto groaned.

“Only for you babe, this pussy is only for you to fuck. No one else can fuck this” Temari panted.

She and Naruto shared a sloppy kiss and then Naruto latched his mouth to her neck and nip it making sure to leave a mark.

“Yes, yes, mark your bitch. Mark her. Oh fuck” Temari moaned as a mini-orgasm rippled through her.

They kept going then finally they climaxed. Temari was breathing hard so was Naruto. Tenten was still fingering herself though.

“No need for hands tonight Tenten. We have better ways to get fucked” Temari said as she saw what Tenten was doing.

“I can’t wait” Tenten said as she sucked her fingers.

Moans, groans and loud screams of the erotic nature was heard from Naruto's place all night. 

**End**

**A/N: for those who want to know. I am slowly trying to make a Kaguya one for this series. Just I just recently found out about her so I need some time to read about the character and get some ideas that feel right for her. But I will get to her, I promise.**


	91. Moegi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: again this is after Naruto’s three year trip. I also want to tell everyone who has reviewed about Sakura's mother’s name and that’s it’s Mebuki and not Sakiri, which is what I am using. I don’t care. I didn’t know the canon name at the time when I started this and read Naruto stories where the name of Sakura's mother was Sakiri. So I thought that was her name. The name grew on me and I won’t change just because it’s not canon. Heck, I changed the first name of a HP character because I didn’t care for their real first name. For those who don’t know I changed Septima Vector to Elizabeth Vector. As the writer of this series I can change whatever I feel like and I don’t had to adhere to canon religiously.**

**I apologize for the little rant, but I got tried of people telling I am wrong about the name.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 91: Moegi**

“OH BOSS!” Moegi screamed as she was being plowed hard from behind.

Behind her was Naruto, her boss, fucking her. It felt so great. To feel his hard cock penetrating her deep. Her firm ass cheeks jiggling every time he rammed deep back into her. She could feel his hands grip her hips tightly and she knew she’d have bruises afterwards, but didn’t give a damn at all. She just loved when her boss violated her.

It had begun with Naruto comforting her after she had her first kill on a mission. Naruto just held her and told her words that she needed to hear after killing for the first time. Neither Konohamaru nor Udon could help her with this since they were going through their own shock of killing for the first time. So Naruto was there.

What happened was Naruto kissing her and then taking her to bed. She lost her virginity to Naruto that night and felt so refreshed after her first time. After that she was a bit hooked to Naruto. She wouldn’t call Naruto her boyfriend since she didn’t really see him as that. She wasn’t sure what she called Naruto though. That is until one night when she was with other kunoichi for a Kunoichi Only Night. The term Fuck Buddy had floated into the conversation.

Moegi deemed that was what Naruto was. He was her Fuck Buddy. Someone to have sex with and nothing else.

“Shit Moegi, you’re fucking tight” Naruto growled.

“Oh gods boss, yes” Moegi cried out as she orgasmed once again.

Naruto groaned as he felt her walls clench around him. He pulled out making Moegi groan from the loss. He then rolled her over so she was on her back. He brought her legs up and laid them over his shoulders and slammed back inside her. Moegi cried out as she was filled once again. Naruto was so deep inside her.

Then he began to move back and forth and that sent her into a tizzy down to a very pleasurable abyss. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he Naruto pumped in and out of her going harder and faster each stroke. Moegi was lost and she didn’t give a fuck if she was ever found again.

“MOEGI, HERE IT COMES!” Naruto roared as he spewed his load deep inside her.

Moegi was out cold and Naruto shook his head. He gently picked her up and brought her to the bed and laid her out. He then got into bed himself and fell asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yeah, not much of a plot in this one I know, but cut me some slack this time.**


	92. Sakura Haruno & Hinata Hyuga

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I can’t believe I’ve never done this combo before. It must’ve slipped my mind or something.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 92: Sakura Haruno & Hinata Hyuga**

“I am saying it’s true” Hinata said.

“I still don’t believe it” Sakura said.

“It is true” Hinata said with utter conviction.

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.

What the two girls were arguing about was the fact when Hinata activated her Byakugan she could see through things. One thing particular was through guys’ clothing and she knew how big they really are. Sakura actually paid Hinata to take a peek at what Sasuke was packing. What she got back was dismal results, but Hinata then had to bring up how big Naruto was. Sakura of course scoffed at this and didn’t believe Hinata was telling the truth.

“Fine, I’ll show you” Hinata said stubbornly.

Before Sakura could say at thing she was pulled away with Hinata doing the pulling. It amazed the pink-haired girl that Hinata could have such immense strength when she looked like a delicate meek little flower most of the time.

/Scene Break/

In Naruto's apartment the sunny blond was lying on the couch. It was hot and his AC had died. So he was in his boxers and that was it.

“Damnit it’s so hot” he mumbled.

A knock on his door interrupted his whining. He peeled himself off the couch and headed to the door. He opened and there was an eep. Standing there was Hinata and Sakura. Both girls cherry red. They weren’t expecting Naruto in just his boxers, and quite sweaty too.

“What do you guys want?” Naruto asked not even realizing he was just wearing his boxers.

“Um, Naruto, we need you to solve a problem” Hinata said as she focused herself not to stare at Naruto's yummy body and what she wanted to do with it. Her mind had dropped like a rock to the gutter and it was taking all her willpower not to let blood leak from her nose.

Sakura just stared. She didn’t know Naruto was so fit.

“Um, okay. Do you want to come in?” Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and the two girls entered.

“Can I get you two anything to drink?” Naruto asked.

“Naruto, why’s it so hot in here?” Sakura asked as she fanned herself.

“My AC is out” Naruto said.

“Oh, okay” Sakura said.

“So, drinks?” Naruto asked.

Hinata asked for water and so did Sakura. Naruto grabbed two bottles of water from his fridge. The two girls opened them and took long drinks. Naruto's apartment was a bit stifling though Naruto had all the windows open and all three of the fans he owned on. The three sat down on the couch with Naruto between the two girls.

“So, what do you need help with?” Naruto asked.

“Um, well, the thing is. It’s well” Hinata hemmed and hawed since she wasn’t really sure what to really say. I mean how do you go about asking someone to drop their boxers to prove your point that they are bigger than someone else?

“Naruto just drop your boxers” Sakura said bluntly.

Hinata squeaked at this in shock.

Naruto blinked.

“Um, why?” he asked.

“Hinata says you’re bigger than Sasuke. I don’t believe it” Sakura said.

“You want me to show you my dick to prove if I am bigger than Sasuke?” Naruto asked in an incredulous tone.

“It only sounds dumb when you say it” Sakura said with red cheeks.

Naruto turned to Hinata and her cheeks were super red.

“Been peeking on me Hinata?” he asked with a smirk.

She squeaked out as an answer.

Naruto then moved and leaned in so only Hinata could hear him.

“If you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask me” he whispered into her ear.

Blood oozed out of Hinata’s nose at this as her perverted side of her screamed at her, ‘I told you that’s all we had to do to see the Fully Monty!’.

Sakura furrowed her brow wondering what Naruto was saying to Hinata.

“Naruto, just whip off your boxers and we can be done with it” she sighed.

“Fine” Naruto said with a mock dramatic sigh.

He got up and stood in front of the two girls and tugged his boxers down so they were at his feet. His dick hung there.

“See, told you he wasn’t that big” Sakura said arrogantly.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet” Naruto said with a smirk.

He began to stroke himself and in no time he was hard. Both girls just stared at the sight of Naruto's hard rod. Hinata's tongue swept across her lips as Sakura just stared stunned.

Hinata unable to hold back her perverted side got up and walked over to Naruto. She got on her knees and took Naruto's member in hand and began to stroke and caress it. Then she let her tongue come into play. Naruto groaned and moaned as Hinata played with his phallus.

“Shit Hinata, you have such a good mouth” Naruto said.

This gave Hinata a boost of confidence as she began to really go to work at worshipping Naruto's cock.

Sakura just sat there totally stunned at what she was seeing. It was unreal in her mind. She was watching Hinata suck Naruto off like a hungry whore. A part of her was actually getting wet as she stared at the scene.

Naruto groaned as he was getting sucked off by Hinata. He stroked her hair gently and Hinata actually started purring.

“Good girl, now take off your clothes for me my pet” he said.

Hinata obeyed without question. She stripped herself naked and Naruto eyed Hinata's marvelous huge chest. He pulled out of her mouth and Hinata pouted.

“I’m going to fuck those big tits of yours baby” Naruto cooed.

Hinata squealed with delight as she laid back and Naruto straddled her stomach placing his saliva shiny cock in the valley of Hinata's breasts. Hinata squeezed the twin mounds together and Naruto began pumping.

“Yes, fuck yes” Naruto groaned as he pumped his cock between Hinata's lovely marshmallows.

Sakura just sat there watching the sight as a hand slowly made its way down and began to rub herself.

“Fuck, here it comes” Naruto announced as his seed splattered all over Hinata's tits and face.

Hinata just laid there dazed then her hands began to rub Naruto's come all over like lotion.

“Hinata, I think we need to get Sakura ready” Naruto said eyeing his pink-haired teammate.

This jarred Hinata from her state and nodded. She moved with great speed that Sakura didn’t have a chance. The next thing the pink-haired kunoichi knew she was naked on her knees with the upper half of her body lying on the couch cushion she had recently sat on.

“What the hell, Hinata!” Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto walked over and caressed Sakura's ass and this made her shiver. Then Naruto raised her ass up so his cock was aligned with Sakura's wet peach. He then shoved in and Sakura screamed as she had never had anything as big as Naruto inside her.

“NARUTO STOP, PLEASE STOP, YOU’RE TOO BIG! YOU’RE TEARING ME APART!” she screamed.

Naruto eased up a bit and worked himself in at a more gentler pace. He didn’t want to hurt Sakura purposely. Soon he was fully inside Sakura and he could feel her cunt squeeze him like a vise made of velvet. He then began to pump in and out of her slowly so Sakura could get used to him. Sakura moaned and cried out in ecstasy and that gave Naruto the incentive to speed things up.

Soon Sakura was screaming and crying out for more.

“HARDER NARUTO, HARDER AND FASTER! FUCK ME, FUCK MY PUSSY! OH GODS YES, FUCK ME! I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW GOOD THIS FEELS!” she howled.

Naruto grinned then added something new. He began to spank her ass. Sakura yelped at the stinging on her rump when the first open palms collided with her ass cheek. Then another on her other cheek. Naruto alternated between cheeks and Sakura could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

 _Oh gods, I have a pain fetish, this can’t be, I couldn’t, I can’t have. Oh gods I just came from Naruto smacking my ass_ Sakura thought.

Naruto was a bit shocked that how stimulated Sakura was from his spanking. He didn’t think she would, but he felt her pussy clench around him. So he kept up spanking her as he fucked her.

“NARUTO!” Sakura screamed as she came.

Naruto grunted as he came inside Sakura. He then pulled out and let Sakura's ass fall. Sakura hissed as her glowing red bottom hit the rug.

As all of this was going on Hinata waited patiently for Naruto to finish. She knew if she stayed good then she’d be rewarded.

“Hinata my pet” Naruto called.

Hinata came over.

“Clean me” Naruto said.

Hinata did without question and licked Naruto's shaft clean, which also got him hard again.

“Good” Naruto said then he sat on the couch by Sakura. “Now come here and sit on my lap and pleasure your master.”

Hinata obeyed and was about to climb onto Naruto's lap.

“Other way, face out” Naruto commanded.

So Hinata did as she was told and turned around and lowered herself onto Naruto’s cock. She moaned as she threw her head back as she was filled by Naruto's glorious cock. So many times she had dreamed of it, diddled herself as she thought about it. Now all of her dreams were coming true. And they were just as great as her dreams.

She then began to ride Naruto as he used his hands to play with her big breasts.

“That’s it pet. Fuck yourself on me, keep going. Keep fucking. I love your tits, they are mine and mine alone” Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear before sucking in it.

Hinata groaned as this sent shivers up and down her spine. One of her grand fantasies was being used by Naruto like this. To be his sex slave made only for his pleasure. She had a lot of fantasies she wanted to come true and she hoped her master would realize them all.

Sakura laid there watching and getting aroused.

It wasn’t long for Hinata to keen out in sheer pleasure as she came. Naruto kept fucking her til he came again. He then let Hinata rest on him. 

 _I wasn’t expecting this to happen, but damn this was an interesting way to beating the heat_ Naruto thought.

 

 

**End**


	93. femHaku

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: been a while since I’ve done one with just her.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 93: femHaku**

“Again, Naruto?” Haku sighed.

Naruto had the decency to blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Heh, look it at this way Haku. You’re never bored with me” he said.

Haku sighed.

Naruto was once again in the hospital due to injuring himself while doing his training.

“What is it this time?” Haku asked.

“Oh, well, I decided to try out some new clones” Naruto said.

“New clones?” Haku asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, they’re called blood clones. It takes a bit of my blood and some chakra and with it I can make a clone that can take a hit and stuff. Much more durable that my shadow clones. I can now fight and spar with myself. It’s so awesome, I am so awesome” Naruto said feeling pleased with himself as he boasted some as well for his accomplishment.

Haku sighed and shook her head. _Only Naruto would think of something like this_ she thought.

“So how long til I am out of here?” Naruto asked.

Haku gave Naruto a look that said, ‘you’ll be staying in here for as long I say no there’ll be no discussion about it’. Naruto frowned at this since he hated hospitals.

“Come now Naruto, I am sure I can help make this hospital stay quite bearable this time” Haku said then bent over and gave Naruto a great view of her breasts.

Haku grinned as she knew where Naruto was looking.

“So are you going to be a good patient and do as I say?” she asked.

Naruto nodded dumbly since his mind was hooked on ‘boob watch’.

“Good, now lay back and let me take a full look at you” Haku said.

Naruto once again nodded and obeyed. He laid back. Haku then got to work and began to scan him. She sighed and saw Naruto's chakra levels were very low, not dangerous, but still low. Yes, Naruto may have a shit-load of chakra and all, but even he could run low. She checked for other injuries, but found none. Though she found he was low on blood too, but she figured he used a lot to make his new clones.

 _Idiot, he shouldn’t have drawn his own blood by himself, he should’ve had a medic nin there doing it_ Haku thought.

Then her hands made their way down to Naruto's crotch and felt the hard bulge and grinned.

“Looks like there’s something I need to check out” she said.

With a little help from Naruto, Haku pulled Naruto's pants down and then his boxers. His cock sprung free and Haku gasped as she stared at it. Now she had seen a few of them since she did do shinobi physicals with Shizune. But never Naruto's since Tsunade usually did Naruto's personally. In fact whenever Naruto came into the hospital Lady Tsunade usually dropped everything she was doing to examine Naruto, but this time she was away. So that left Haku to do it since Shizune went with Tsunade. She now had a very good guess as to why now.

 _I can’t believe it, Lady Tsunade, you cougar. This is why she_ always _does Naruto's physicals no matter how busy she is_ the Hyoton user thought.

“Now lets do some tests on this” Haku said as she tried to keep her professional tone.

“Um, tests?” Naruto asked as he craned his head up with worry.

“Nothing to worry about Naruto. I’ll be gentle” Haku said with a little giggle at the end.

She then wrapped her hand around the length and began to pump up and down and Naruto groaned. Haku liked how hot it felt in her hand. She couldn’t even get her whole hand around Naruto.

“A-a-a-are you sure this is an actual test?” Naruto stuttered.

“Yes, a good one too, very medically sound” Haku said as she kept pumping her fist up and down Naruto's pole.

Then she dipped her head down and the tip of Naruto's member entered her mouth. She then began to suckle on it gently.

“Ugh, Haku” Naruto groaned.

Haku smiled as she kept her suckling and hand pumping, then she added in her other hand to cup and massage his balls. This was a triple assault on Naruto's genitals.

“HAKU!” Naruto cried as he came.

Haku gathered all the spunk Naruto shot out and drank it down savoring it on her tongue as she could. It tasted so good. She knew why since Shizune and Tsunade stressed to Naruto about a healthy diet, meaning less ramen and more other foods. It took a few arguments and some fists to the top of Naruto's skull for him to get it, but he did. Though he did sneak ramen into his diet every now and then.

Naruto sat there breathing hard. Man, it was intense.

Haku stood up and began taking off her clothes.

“Um, what kind of test needs no clothes?” Naruto asked with a bit of a stutter.

“Oh the basic of tests, Naruto” Haku purred, her professional manner now out the window.

Once naked Naruto stared at Haku’s trim lovely body. She had a set of lovely Bs that just screamed, ‘lick and suck me’. She had sparse hair around her snatch and it glistened with her arousal.

“Now lay back and I’ll begin” Haku said.

With a gentle push Naruto laid back and Haku got on top of him. She then lowered herself down and gasped loudly as she felt Naruto enter her.

“Oh, you’re so big Naruto” she murmured.

Naruto groaned as his head fell back. Haku’s pussy was so tight. It felt like a hot wet tight vise squeezing him in all the right ways. Haku kept going down on Naruto, but was taking her time to adjust herself. She’d every once and a while to catch her breath then continue down. When their two pelvis touched they stayed like that connected relishing in their union.

“Now just lie back and let me work Naruto, I know what I am doing. I am a trained medic nin” Haku said with a smirk as she began to raise and lower her hips.

Naruto groaned at this. Then Haku threw a few moves in by grinding her hips down and then rotating them too. This gave both of them great pleasure.

“Haku” Naruto groaned.

“It’s alright Naruto” Haku panted.

Naruto's hands couldn’t remained idle as they first touched Haku’s hips and then slid up her sides to her bouncing breasts. He squeezed them with his thumbs flicked her hard buds that were her nipples. Haku threw her head back moaning and was so glad she activated the seals on the room to give them privacy. All the examine rooms in the hospital had these seals just incase they got a patient who was rowdy.

“Mmmm that’s right Naruto, play with my breasts, it feels so good what you’re doing to them” Haku cooed.

Naruto sat up and his mouth got into the action making Haku gasped loudly as he nipped the soft skin. Haku’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt a couple mini-orgasm burst through her like prelude fireworks show before the grand finale.

Naruto's hands now were free to touch and caress more of Haku’s trim and firm body with his mouth giving attention to Haku’s chest. One hand soon found its way down to her clit and this made her stiffen as she orgasmed.

“OHHHHHHH GOD!” the Hyoton user screamed.

Naruto grunted and groaned as he thrust his hips as much as he could in his position and then fired his load into Haku. They stayed there in that position for a while both breathing hard.

“Was the test… ::pant-pant:: successful” Naruto asked.

“Yes, ::pant-pant:: I think it was. But I think ::pant-pant:: I need more data” Haku said.

Saying that she felt Naruto's member twitch inside her and she grinned.

Today was going to be such a good day.

 

 

**End**


	94. Samui

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This will be my fifth chunin prelims I’ve done.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 94: Samui**

Samui looked up as her name came up on the board. She then looked to her opponent and thought this would be easy though she wasn’t like her teammate, Karui, who always seemed to underestimate whoever they were fighting. Samui knew that a ninja whoever they were can be dangerous and their appearance could be a ruse of some kind. She knew this because her sensei was a weird bad rapping guy, but he was one of the strongest ninjas in all of Kumo.

“Go on Samui, kick some blond butt” Karui cheered.

“That’s not cool Karui, I am also blond” Samui said coolly.

“Oh, right. Sorry” Karui said sheepishly.

Samui shook her head. She then turned to walk down to the arena ignoring Karui strangle and beat their other teammate, Omoi, for something he had said. She really just ignored whatever Omoi said when he went to his weird ‘what ifs’ tangents.

Once down on the floor she looked at her opponent. She had to admit that he looked kind of cute with those whisker marks and wondered for a brief moment wondered what they’d feel like if she touched them. She shook her head of those thoughts. Now wasn’t the time. She had a match to win.

“Begin” the proctor called.

Samui pulled out her tanto and charged in. Her opponent dodged her slashes and as she passed him something caught her nose and she inhaled it, deeply. She felt a dampness in between her legs. She was heating up. She was breathing hard as she turned to face her opponent.

“What did you do to me?” she asked as she tried to control herself.

Her opponent looked confused.

“Eh, what are you talking about?” he asked.

Samui growled as she battled with uncontrollable lust she was feeling for her opponent. Her breathing was getting more labored as sweat began to trickle down her brow. She was getting so hot that she wanted to take off her clothes. But she fought the urge. What she didn’t know was the kyuubi was bored and decided to have some fun at this jailer’s expense. The giant fox also saw Samui and wanted to know if the rack she had was real or not.

 _He’s done something to me, but what I have to figure it out quickly and then end this fight. I don’t know how long I got_ Samui thought.

She moved in again and once again her opponent dodged. She got a bigger whiff and her knees trembled as she jumped back as her opponent counter-attacked.

“Hey, are you alright, you’re all red and sweaty?” her opponent, Naruto, asked.

“I am fine” Samui said through gritted teeth.

Naruto shrugged and went on the offensive with kunai in hand. His kunai and Samui's tanto clashed and they were locked. Samui now so close to Naruto was taking nice big whiffs and she was weakening.

“What are you doing?” Samui asked as she tried to keep control.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Naruto said confused.

“You’ve done something, and I want to know what” Samui said in ragged breaths.

Naruto's eyes fell from Samui's and looked at her heaving chest. Samui used this as her advantage and pushed Naruto off and took him down. She was on top of Naruto and she lost it. She began to grind her groin into Naruto's.

Naruto was stunned at this, but was getting hard no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

Samui threw her head back moaning and then used a jutsu that only kunoichi are taught for seduction missions. She was then naked and Naruto had a front row seat to the biggest set of breasts he’s ever seen in his young life.

 _Damn there so big and real_ he thought.

Samui then proceeded to rip Naruto clothes off and once naked she held Naruto's cock up and plunged herself down on it. Her head snapped back as she cried out loudly as her tight virgin pussy was violated by Naruto's saber. Thankfully due to her hard training she lost her hymen a while ago. She sank down taking Naruto deeper and deeper into her til so chock-full. She then began to slowly raise and lower herself getting herself in a rhythm.

/Scene Break/

Above in the balcony there was wide-eyed stares.

 _I certainly didn’t teach him that, but I want to learn it_ Kakashi thought.

Kurenai tried to turn her head away, but couldn’t. She felt ashamed about getting wet watching this.

Anko watched on licking her lips, _damn, I knew I liked this brat_ she thought.

The younger girls just stared or tried to look away. Hinata passed out as blood flowed freely from her nose.

Sakura just stared wide-eyed and open mouth at the scene below her. In her mind she kept trying to tell herself that Sasuke was bigger, but those words sounded so hollow.

Ino was getting turned on and was starting to think about jumping ships from Sasuke to Naruto since it looked like he had what it takes to be a man to her. She subconsciously licked her lips as she rubbed her thighs together.

Tenten also stared openly at the scene and was thinking of having some private training sessions with Naruto. She wanted to test his mettle.

Lee looked confused at this as Neji just turned his head away. Guy was muttering about how un-youthful this all was. Asuma chuckled and shook his head. _Leave it to Naruto to fight in an unconventional way_ he thought, _hm, maybe I can learn a thing or two to help please Kurenai._

Temari stared and was getting turned on since it had been so long since she had any kind of relief. She had to fight the urge to jump down and get in line.

Karui just stared open mouth shocked as was Omoi, his lollipop had fallen to the floor. He couldn’t even think of any wild scenarios.

/Scene Break/

Back down on the field Naruto had regained himself and was helping Samui by using his hands and touching and caressing her body with skill he didn’t know he even had. The kyuubi however was sending suggesting to him through his subconscious. Naruto cupped Samui's D cups, his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples.

Samui moaned loudly at this attention as she rode Naruto. It felt so good and she didn’t care if people were staring at her. She was going to climax and have this Konoha nin’s come inside. That were the only things on her mind.

Naruto not liking the pace pushed Samui down on the floor threw her legs over his shoulders and took over pounding. Samui cried out loudly in sheer pleasure as Naruto fucked her.

“So fucking cool, fuck, fuck, cool” Samui moaned.

Naruto grunted as he thrust in and out of Samui. Sweat coated his body with Samui's body glistening with sweat too.

They kept going at it with Samui's cries getting very loud as she climaxed.

Everyone was amazed how long it was going on. They had lost count of how many times Samui had come. The more perverted males had long passed out in a pool of their blood and a wide perverted smile on their faces.

“Coming!” Naruto warned.

“Inside me damnit! Fucking come inside me” Samui wailed.

Her pussy was soon filled with Naruto's seed and she relaxed finally. She was beyond tired. Never had she felt such weariness. Naruto laid on top of her using her heaving breasts as pillows.

There was silence since no one knew what to say or even do.

 

 

**End**


	95. Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto & Rei Uchiha

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This is my V-day chap. Anyway, this has incest in it and if you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 95: Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto & Rei Uchiha**

Naruto was walking down the street whistling. He was feeling good. Today was Valentine’s Day and he was ready for it. He had gifts for not only his wife, but his mother and mother in-law. They all lived together since Kushina lived alone and Naruto hated seeing that and talked her into moving in with him and his wife. As for Mikoto, his mother in-law. That was a much harder thing. In the end Naruto talked her into it since Sasuke was gone still on his revenge kick and who knows when he’d ever return. So Mikoto was all alone in the Uchiha mansion.

So the two women lived with him and his wife and there were a few awkward moments, but everything worked out just fine overall.

“Rei, I’m home!” Naruto called as he entered his house.

“In the bedroom dear, and I got a big surprise for you” Rei shouted back.

Naruto was now quite curious as to what kind of surprise Rei had for him. He headed to the bedroom and his jaw dropped. There on the bed was not only his wife Rei, but his mother and his mother-in-law. But that wasn’t what made Naruto's jaw drop. No, it was the fact that all three women were naked and appeared to be in a daisy chain of sorts.

“Oh hello Naruto dear” Kushina said as she pulled her face away from Mikoto’s legs.

“Mom” Naruto croaked.

Mikoto looked up from her daughter’s legs and smiled at Naruto.

“Welcome home, Naruto” she said then went back to munching on her daughter’s snatch.

“Hello dear, how do you like my surprise?” Rei asked removing her head from her mother-in-law’s quim.

“I, um, what is, uh, going on here?” Naruto asked as his brain slowly re-engaged.

“We’re celebrating Valentine’s Day dear, we’re all showing how much we love each other in the most basic and carnal way” Rei said.

“But, um, uh” Naruto said.

“Rei, be a dear and bring Naruto over here” Kushina said as she stroked Rei’s thigh.

“Yes ma’am” Rei said and got off the bed.

Mikoto grumbled a bit since her meal had left her, but she found a new one in-between Kushina's thighs. She dove forward recklessly as the sound of Kushina's loud moans was music to her ears.

Rei made her way over and kissed Naruto. Naruto could taste his mother’s juices on Rei’s lips and he got aroused when he should feel revulsion. Rei grinned as her hand made its way to Naruto's groin and felt him harden.

 _This is so much easier than I thought it would be_ she thought.

Naruto’s clothes were stripped off and he was tugged to the bed by Rei. Once on the bed Mikoto and Kushina stopped their 69 they were in. They stared at Naruto's cock.

“Oh my, he’s so much bigger than Fugaku” Mikoto murmured.

“Heh, I knew he was a tiny one” Kushina commented.

“No, he was average. Maybe a little under, but Naruto's got a beast there” Mikoto said mesmerized.

“Yup, he lets me ride it whenever I want” Rei said smugly.

“But today we all are going on it” Kushina said.

“Who should be first?” Mikoto asked.

“Me, I am the one who gave birth to him” Kushina said.

Rei shrugged. She didn’t care since she knew she’d get hers. Plus the fact that Naruto was a fucking Viking in the sack. She knew he’d have more than enough energy for her whether she went second or last.

“Naruto honey, it’s time to fuck mommy” Kushina said sweet motherly tone.

“Yes mom” Naruto said in a dazed state.

Naruto got on top of Kushina and rammed deep into her. Kushina gasped. It had been a while since she’s been with a man since Minato’s death. It felt so great having a hard piece of meat between her legs once again.

“Fuck mommy, fuck her all the way baby” Kushina panted.

Naruto plowed his mom for all she was worth. Kushina moaned, screamed and cried like mad in the pure unadulterated ecstasy she was feeling. He buried his head into Kushina's tit flesh motor-boating them. Kushina gasped and held his head there enjoying the sensations.

“Oh Naruto honey, going to come baby” Kushina cried.

Naruto just kept going and Kushina had one of the best orgasms she’s had in a long time. She convulsed and withered on the bed with only Naruto keeping her in place as he pumped in and out of her.

As that was going on Rei and Mikoto were keeping each other occupied rubbing one another’s pussies. They didn’t want to do too much since they wanted to have energy for Naruto. Rei leaned over and kissed her mom on the lips and Mikoto reciprocated the kiss and added tongue to the equation.

“Oh Naruto!” Kushina cried as she climaxed again.

Naruto grunted and spewed his load deep inside his mom. Kushina sighed feeling her son’s seed swimming inside her. Naruto pulled out and asked, “who is next?”

“You go mom, save the best for last. You know, age before beauty” Rei said in a cheeky manner.

“Oh, I’ll smack your ass for that young lady” Mikoto said.

“Promise?” Rei asked.

Mikoto smiled, “promise.”

Naruto pulled Mikoto the rest of the way over and sat her down on his lap she moaned as she was penetrated by Naruto's still hard cock.

 _Oh gods, doesn’t it ever go down_ she thought

Naruto smacked her ass.

“Ride me” he commanded.

“Yes master” Mikoto said with a bowed head acting subservient.

She began to move and Naruto groaned. His hands went to Mikoto’s fleshy melons and played with them. Mikoto gasped. Her breasts were also so sensitive when she got aroused. It was just driving her close to her peak.

“Oh Naruto baby, you keep playing with my tits and I’m going to come” she gasped.

“And that’s a problem, why?” Naruto asked with a smirk.

He then began to suckle on them and this drove Mikoto over the edge. Naruto had to take over grabbing Mikoto’s hips so he could drive her up and down his pole. Mikoto screamed as she came as her head lulled to the side.

Never had she felt anything like this before. Her climax just kept going and going. She wasn’t sure if it’ll ever stop as Naruto worked het up and down relentlessly. Time lost all meaning for her and she only relaxed when he came inside her. She wasn’t sure when that happened due to being lost in the sea of ecstasy.

Naruto kept going feeling Mikoto’s pussy convulse around his whole length. It was doing its very best trying to keep him inside her. He gritted his teeth trying to not come too soon. He wanted to enjoy Mikoto’s body more before he came.

Mikoto’s eyes were closed just feeling everything Naruto was doing to her. She jolted when she felt Naruto's fingers tickle her clit.

“OH” she moaned loudly.

Naruto finally gave and came inside Mikoto. Mikoto was dead tired. Naruto then pulled Mikoto off and laid her by a slumber Kushina. Mikoto subconsciously snuggled into Kushina and the redhead did the same.

Rei moved in diving down head first sucking Naruto's cock clean. He had lost a bit of his hardness, but Rei was getting that back in no time at all. Naruto groaned as he stroked his wife’s head.

“Shit, you’re so good at that Rei” he murmured.

“I’m even better with my other hole” Rei said pulling up.

She then had Naruto laid down so she can be on top. She lowered herself down sheathing Naruto's member deep inside her. She flexed her PC muscles as she went down and Naruto groaned at this. Rei gave him a saucy little smile.

“Minx” Naruto said.

“Yes, but you’re sexy minx” Rei shot back.

“All mine” Naruto said as his hands began to roam and caress her body.

Rei sighed feeling Naruto's familiar hands touch her in the way she liked to be touched. They had been intimate so many times that they both knew each other’s bodies quite well. She then began to bounce up and down on Naruto relishing her ride.

Naruto let her do most of the work thrusting his hips up whenever Rei went down. They groaned equally at this action. Naruto's hands kept working Rei’s body never stopping at one spot for every long though lingered in spots where he knew were her sweet spots.

Rei threw her head back gasping and moaning. Her body arched as her hair flew back letting sweat fly off. Her body glistened with perspiration. Her firm and toned body working Naruto. Her hips rocking and grinding Naruto's pelvis.

Their sweet lovemaking continued and Naruto finally came with Rei at the same time.

“Well Naruto, how do you like your Valentine’s Day present?” Rei asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“Amazing, but how are you going to top it?” Naruto asked.

Rei just smiled as ideas began to formulated in her head.

 

 

**End**


	96. Sakura Haruno

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: it’s been a very, very long time since I did just a Sakura one. I haven’t done one with just her since chap 36 really. I truly and honestly forgot about her really. It was in no way I was snubbing her in any way.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 96: Sakura Haruno**

“Damnit Naruto!” Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze shouted.

Naruto looked up from the scroll he was reading.

“Huh, what’s going on?” he asked.

“What’s going on, I’ll tell you what’s going on Naruto. We’re in a rut. We’ve been in a rut for five years” Sakura said.

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked at his wife of ten years.

“What do you mean, honey?” he asked dumbfounded.

Sakura tightened her fists and let out a frustrated growl. She loved, loved Naruto with all of her heart. That was true, but it didn’t mean he still wasn’t the typical male and wasn’t observant all the time. Sure, there was some times he was spot on and lavished attention on her from the big to the small. But then there was times where he was oblivious. It was that obliviousness quality that made Naruto charming and at the same time infuriating.

Right now it was infuriating.

“Naruto, when was the last time we had sex?” Sakura asked.

“Uh, um” Naruto said as he thought.

“Exactly, too long. We’re going to fuck, and we’re going to fuck all night long like we did when we were dating” Sakura declared.

Naruto's eyes widen at this.

“Sakura, are you sure you know what you’re thinking?” he asked.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with his wife. Far from it, but they weren’t as young as they once were.

“Come on, to the bedroom” Sakura growled as she grabbed her husband and dragged him away.

There was no real foreplay at all. Sakura was like a bitch in heat. She kissed Naruto hard as she ripped Naruto's clothes off with her chakra-enhanced strength. Naruto was then pushed hard on the bed and she stripped herself of her clothes. Then she climbed on top of her husband and lowered her pussy down on Naruto's pole.

“Ugh, shit, yes, been so fucking goddamn long” She cried.

Naruto groaned as he felt Sakura's pussy envelop his rod. He instinctively thrust his hips up.

“My turn first” Sakura snarled.

“As you wish” Naruto said.

Sakura began to ride Naruto like a demon out of hell. Her long pink hair flew back and forth like a rocker head banging as she rode her husband. She only had one focus and that was to fuck, and fuck her husband to the motherfucking ground.

Naruto laid back watching Sakura work though he knew for Sakura to get off she’d need his help. She could never come by this action alone. She needed other places on her body stimulated. But he’d bide his time til it was right.

Sakura was a sweaty messy as she kept going, but no relief.

“Naruto” she panted.

That was Naruto's cue and his hands moved with one on Sakura clit and the other on one of Sakura's breasts. He began to rub her clit and tweak her nipple. This set her off.

“NARUTO!” Sakura screamed as she climaxed.

Naruto groaned feeling his wife’s quim squeeze him like a vise, but he held and then flipped them over during Sakura's moment of weakness.

“My turn” Naruto said with a vicious grin.

Sakura had never been so aroused in her entire life as she heard that tone and the look in Naruto's eyes. She immediately gave her body to Naruto to do whatever he wanted. And he did, he pounded her pussy raw and Sakura screamed to the high heavens.

Naruto also used his hands to keep Sakura quite stimulated. He squeezed and rubbed her breasts, tweaking her hard nipples. He even brought his mouth down to suckle and nip at them. His mouth also went to Sakura's to her pulse point which was another sweet spot for along with her left earlobe.

Sakura thrashed about on the bed to total ecstasy. She was sure she was losing her mind, but didn’t give a flying fuck at all.

“NARUTO!” she hollered as she orgasmed again.

Naruto grunted as he spilled his seed deep inside Sakura.

“Is that enough?” Naruto asked.

“Not a fucking chance in goddamn hell” Sakura panted.

So Naruto got back to work.

/Scene Break/

A loud banging knock on the door interrupted they vicious lovemaking.

“Who the fuck is that” Sakura growled.

She got off of Naruto and threw on a robe and hastily tied it. She headed to the front door stomping all the way like a raging Godzilla. She yanked the door open and there she saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Chouji.

“What do you want?” Sakura hissed.

The five guys just stared at the enraged pink haired woman.

“This is going to be so troublesome” Shikamaru grumbled to himself.

“Where’s Naruto, he told us he’d meet us at training ground 15 for some training?” Kiba asked blind to the danger.

“Naruto won’t be there, so LEAVE!” Sakura shouted then slammed the door in their faces.

“Dude, what the fucking hell is her problem?” Kiba asked a bit pissed off.

Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head muttering a ‘troublesome’ then left with Chouji following. Neji just turned and left. Shino pushed his glasses up and left too. This only left Kiba.

“Guys, what the hell is going on?” Kiba asked as he ran after the others.

/Scene Break/

“Who was that?” Naruto asked.

“Five fucking assholes. Now where were we?” Sakura asked with a very lustful tone. 

Naruto flashed a foxy grin as he pulled his wife into bed with him. Sakura let out a giggle turned into a deep throaty moan.

 

 

**End**


	97. Ino Yamanaka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this will be my third installment of my Naruto genjutsu. Chaps 69 & 82 are the previous ones.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 97: Ino Yamanaka**

“Damn you Naruto!”

Ino was panting hard. She wished she never agreed to this little spar with Naruto since he was kicking her ass even though he was going easy on her.

“I’m going to kill you Naruto!” she screamed.

All she heard was his laughter throughout the trees.

“Where are you Naruto, come on out so I can beat the shit out of you!” Ino shouted.

“Aww Ino, I love when you get violent” Naruto chuckled.

Ino's eyes scanned the trees trying to find a hint of blond within all the green, but found none. This only angered her even more.

“Aww Ino, you look stressed” Naruto said from wherever he was hiding.

“You’re damn right I am stressed. Now come on out here and take your beating like a fucking man!” Ino shouted.

“If that’s what you want” Naruto sing-songed.

He then appeared and Ino was ready to kick his ass. But there was something odd that she could put her finger on. She was feeling so hot. Not hot from being tired, but hot and bothered. Her breath was quicken and she was tugging on her clothes.

“Something wrong Ino?” Naruto asked with a foxy smile.

“You did something, what did you do Naruto?” Ino asked as she tried to restrain herself.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked naked.

“What I mean- Oh fuck it” Ino moaned as she rushed to Naruto, who was quite naked, but she didn’t seem to notice this. She didn’t even notice she was naked til her bare chest crashed into his. She kissed him hard and then moaned loudly as Naruto lifted up one of her legs and inserted his big cock into Ino's wet pussy. That’s when she noticed Naruto was naked.

“Shit Ino, so fucking tight” Naruto groaned.

Ino moaned loudly as Naruto began to thrust in and out as they stood there. Her leg stayed raised up locking around Naruto's waist.

“Oh Naruto, yes Naruto. Fuck me, fuck me so good” she cried.

Naruto grabbed one of Ino's B-sized tits gripping it tightly and letting his thumb rub her hard nipple.

“Naruto, oh gods Naruto” Ino moaned.

She was already coming as she trembled and shook. Her body vibrating with such energy. Naruto kept going though pumping in and out of her and she never wanted him to stop. She gripped her fellow blond’s shoulders hard.

“NARUTO!” the Yamanaka cried loudly.

Naruto, getting tired of standing, lowered Ino down still connected to each other. He then proceeded to pound his fellow blond into ground. Ino's back was getting dirty and rubbed raw as Naruto pummeled her pussy.

Ino moaned loudly like a wanton slut. She was a wanton slut, she was Naruto's wanton slut and only his. She didn’t want it to end at all. The feeling of Naruto's glorious cock sliding in and out of her hot wet cavern. So much pleasure was coursing through her entire body. She didn’t think she could take any more. Her quim spasm as orgasm after orgasm shot through her.

“Here it comes Ino” Naruto warned.

“In me Naruto, spill your glorious come inside me” Ino panted.

Naruto roared as he spewed his seed into Ino's willing body.

“RELEASE!”

Ino laid there totally unconscious and clothed. She looked dead to the world with a great big smile on her face that pretty much said, ‘I just got the fuck of a lifetime, baby’.

Kurenai reappeared from her hiding spot.

“Nicely done, Naruto” the genjutsu mistress said.

“Thanks sensei” Naruto said.

“But more tests are still needed” Kurenai said.

Naruto just nodded.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this installment. Hoped you enjoyed and I am working on another one that will be posted at a later date. Not telling who the girl will be though. That will be a surprise.**


	98. Hinata Hyuga & Samui

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I haven’t done this combo yet.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 98: Hinata Hyuga & Samui**

“You are a damn lucky bastard, you know that Naruto” Kiba said loudly in a drunken voice.

“Huh, what do you mean?” Naruto asked confused.

“Dude, you got two of the hottest gals in all of the Elemental nations” Kiba said as he swayed on his stool like he was on a ship in rough waters.

“Kiba, how much have you drank tonight?” Naruto asked.

“Piss off, I ain’t drank that is so much” Kiba slurred.

Naruto sighed and turned the others. He along with the rest of the guys from the Konoha 11 were hanging out. They tried to have this little gathering at least once a month if their busy schedules as ninjas allowed them.

“I believe it’s time to cut Kiba off” Shino said.

“Fuck you, Bugsy” Kiba muttered as he went back to his drink.

“Okay, now we must cut him off. He only calls Shino ‘Bugsy’ when he’s totally tanked” Neji said as he massaged his temples.

Lee just nodded as he sipped his mineral water. No one, and I mean no one allowed Lee to drink. They all knew what he became when he drank. So they always kept a sharp eye on him to make sure his lips never touched anything remotely alcoholic.

“Come on, lets go” Chouji said pulling Kiba off his stool.

Only Chouji could muscle Kiba out since he used his size as his advantage.

“Alright, later guys” Naruto said paying his tab then leaving.

“Damn Naruto, going to fuck the best while we get the worst” Kiba howled as he was manhandled out by Chouji with Shikamaru following.

/Scene Break/

Naruto arrived back his place and sighed.

“Rough night with the guys?”

Naruto looked up and smiled to see his two lovely girlfriends, Samui and Hinata.

Now how did Naruto get Samui and Hinata? Well, after the Fourth Shinobi War things were chaotic with the injured along with celebrations going on everywhere. In one of those celebrations Hinata had gathered all of her courage both her own and some liquid and pulled Naruto into an empty tent and rewarded him. After that and after Hinata had passed out after having the best sex she’s ever had Naruto went off to get some sleep, but when he got to his tent he found Samui and she wasn’t going to leave without ‘celebrating’ with him privately.

Afterwards during negotiating new peace treaties between all the villages Hinata and Samui met each other and sparks flew. Somehow during their meeting Naruto came up and they both claimed him as their own. Their village leaders saw this and had an ‘evil’ plan. To help bring Kumo and Konoha closer they’d write a marriage contract between Samui and Naruto. Hinata of course was pissed at this while Samui wore a smug victorious smirk.

Hinata of course wasn’t going to take this lying down and stormed into the Hyuga council chambers and made her demands. The amount of KI radiating off her scared everyone on the Hyuga council since they never saw her like this before. There were some who scoffed at Hinata's rage and paid the price. Now all of the Hyuga council cower at Hinata afraid of angering her. They also gave into her demands of marrying Naruto. This made her quite happy knowing that Samui hadn’t gotten the best of her and she’d be marrying Naruto too.

The wedding was a ways off still since Naruto wanted to actually get to know his soon-to-be wives. That there was still a lot of clean up after the war too. Sure, he and Hinata knew each other sort of, but he never actually talked to her since she’d usually pass out right in front him. And with Samui, he didn’t really know her that well anyway really.

So Samui and Hinata moved into Naruto's place since neither was going to let the other one have the upper hand. It took a while, but they did start a friendship with one another though there was a friendly rivalry attached to it when it came to Naruto.

“Me first tonight, Hyuga Whore” Samui growled without any heat.

“Fuck you Kumo Cunt, I’m going first tonight” Hinata snapped with no anger at all in her voice.

Naruto shook his head. His two girls sure had some odd nicknames for each other in private. They liked to mess with their old grudge their respective clan and village had with one another.

“Fine, we’ll settle this our usual way” Samui said.

Hinata nodded with fierce determination on her face.

The two girls stripped out of their clothes and cupped their tits jiggling and them. The goal of this game was whoever got Naruto hard first would go first.

“HA, I win this one” Samui crowed.

Hinata frowned, but then smirked.

“I may have lost, but that just means I get him longer than you” she commented.

Samui brushed Hinata's comments off and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. Her hands working stripping Naruto of his clothing. It wasn’t long til he was as naked as his two girlfriends.

“Shouldn’t we go to the bedroom?” Naruto suggested.

“Why not here” Samui suggested as she sashayed to the kitchen and stuck her ass out spreading her legs, presenting herself over the kitchen’s island.

Naruto couldn’t nor would ever argue about this and made his way over to Samui and shoved his hard cock deep inside her.

“Oh fucking gods, it’s so big every time” the Kumo nin gasped.

Naruto held Samui's hips and began to pump in and out of her. Samui's tits rubbing against the cold granite surface of the counters. It was making her nipples hard as diamonds.

“Oh fuck, yes fuck. Oh gods yes. Fuck me Naruto, fuck me. More, harder, faster. Oh gods!” Samui moaned.

“Fucking whore” Hinata mumbled without any real heat at all as she made way over to the kitchen. She then leaned over from the other side and locked lips was Samui. The two girls kissed as Naruto kept plowing his blond companion.

Their tongues slithered around one another as they kept kissing. They had their eyes closed to heighten the sensations they were feeling from one another’s.

Naruto groaned watching the make out and he began to drill Samui harder and faster. His pelvis smacking against Samui's firm ass. He then lifted Samui up so her feet left the floor so he could pound her harder and faster. Samui had to grab the edges of the kitchen island to keep from sliding off.

“FUCK!” Naruto groaned as he came.

He then pulled out and Samui slid in an almost boneless fashion to the floor spent. She had climaxed several times before Naruto released his load inside her.

Hinata grinned as she saw she had an opening. She walked over and got on her knees in between Naruto's legs.

“Hinata, I need a breather before round two” Naruto said.

“No problem Naruto, I’ll just entertain myself” Hinata said with a fox-like smile.

She flicked her hair back and bent her head down opening her mouth taking Naruto's shiny cock into her orifice. She wrapped her lips around it as it hit the back of her throat then relaxed letting it go deeper.

Naruto groaned as Hinata was now deep-throating him. He could feel her throat muscle work and contract around his length.

“I don’t think this is a great way of entertaining yourself” he mumbled.

“But Naruto, it’s so hot. I can see your member in her throat” Samui said as she watched the sight.

Hinata kept deep throating Naruto so glad she had no gag reflex and she learned to control her breath while doing this. She kept going and Naruto groaned.

“Hinata, baby. Keeping going and I’ll come” he said.

Hinata pulled back and stroked his slick cock with her petite hand.

“That won’t do, I want to get fucked by this beast” she purred.

“Such a slut” Samui gasped in a mock scandalous way.

Hinata giggled and smack Samui's arm. Samui slapped Hinata's ass.

“Get to it, girl. Ride him” the Kumo nin said.

Hinata nodded and got on top of Naruto and lowered herself down onto him moaning as she was being filled by Naruto. It always felt like the first time no matter how many times they’ve done it.

“OH NARUTO!” she cried.

Naruto groaned as he let his head fall back. Hinata and Samui had some of the tightest cunts he’s ever felt really.

Hinata then began to ride Naruto and Samui came up behind Hinata and cupped the Hyuga’s bouncing tits. She licked Hinata's ear.

“That’s it, fuck him, fucking ride him. Feel how his huge cock slides in and out of your tight little fuck hole. Look at hi watching as you use your body to not only pleasure yourself, but him too” Samui whispered into Hinata's ear knowing this always excited the Hyuga.

Hinata was panting hard as she felt Samui's hands maul her tits. She could feel Samui's own breasts pressing into her back as Samui grounded her pussy into her firm ass. God, it was turning her on to the max.

“Oh Naruto, Samui” she cried.

“Hinata, shit” Naruto groaned as he worked his hips in time to Hinata's bounces.

The three kept going til Naruto and Hinata came. Samui pulled Hinata off since she was exhausted from her time. Samui then crawled over since she was revved up. Yes, she had come from rubbing herself off on Hinata's ass, but she wasn’t as tired as Naruto and Hinata. She got to Naruto's limp dick and began to lick it like a lollipop.

“Ugh, Samui, no more. It’s dead” Naruto groaned.

“It just needs to be revived Naruto” Samui giggled.

She kept her licking as Naruto's member began to rise again. Once standing tall again Samui took it all in her mouth and began to deep-throat him like Hinata had done. Naruto didn’t know how he got so lucky with having two girls who could deep-throat him. Samui kept going with her eyes locked on Naruto's.

“Hey stop that, we need to move along” Hinata said.

“Fine” Samui said getting off Naruto.

The two then got up and pulled Naruto up as well. They led him to the living room and pushed him onto the couch. They then kneeled on either side of him and pressed their breasts together with his cock in the middle.

“A double tit fuck” Naruto said.

“What a better way to finish” Hinata said with a grin.

“I agree” Samui said.

So the two girls began to rub their tits fucking Naruto's rod. Naruto groaned feeling all the tit-flesh on his member. This was truly heaven he thought.

Both girls kept going so glad that their sweat they had worked helped Naruto glide between their tits better, not to mention Samui's saliva too from her deep-throating him before. They keep going as their breathing got heavy with pants and groans. Naruto began to thrust in time with the girls’ rubs.

“Shit, here it comes” Naruto announced.

His come erupted coating both girls’ hair, face and body. Naruto was out exhausted and this made Hinata and Samui giggle.

 

 

**End**


	99. Shizune & Rin Nohara

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I never did a Shizune and Rin one yet so here it is. Enjoy!**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 99: Shizune & Rin Nohara**

Shizune was making her rounds and sighed. She was bored since it was the same thing every round really. Nothing, which was fine with her most days since there were some days she’d be on her feet all day healing patients til she wore herself out. She made it to her next stop. It was Naruto's room. He had been admitted due to some kind of problem. Shizune couldn’t remember at the moment, but when she opened the door all thought whatsoever flew out of her head as her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

It was because on the bed was Rin, a fellow medic nin like her, was on the bed straddling Naruto. She was naked and so was Naruto and it looked like they were in the middle of some major physical activity. Her eyes caught sight of Naruto's hands on Rin's jiggling breasts, squeezing them before moving down to where their bodies were joined.

“Oh Naruto, Naruto yes. I thought I’d miss my night to have you” Rin moaned.

“Never Rin, I’d never deny you” Naruto grunted as he thrust his hips up trying to bury himself deep inside Rin's hot box.

“Naruto!” Rin cried.

“You have to be quiet Rin, someone might hear you” Naruto said.

“I don’t care” Rin panted.

“Fuck” Naruto groaned as Rin used her PC muscles to milk his cock.

“Oh Naruto, come baby, come inside me” Rin pleaded.

“Shit, here it comes” Naruto warned.

“YES!” Rin cried as she was in the throes of her own climax.

Rin fell forward landing on Naruto's sweat chest. Both were panting hard. Naruto turned his head and saw Shizune staring right at them.

“Um, hi” he greeted with an embarrassed smile.

Rin snapped her head to the side and felt her body get warm, but this time from embarrassment of being caught. She then buried her face into Naruto's chest hoping that when she looked again Shizune wouldn’t be there. She didn’t get her wish.

“What is going on here, this is a hospital. Not some kind of bordello” Shizune hissed.

“Um, would you believe it was a new form of healing?” Rin asked meekly.

Shizune raised an eyebrow at this.

“Oh it is?” she asked with great suspicion in her tone.

“Yeah, um, sexual healing. This, um, form of, uh, healing need close physical contact without clothing for it to be more effective. It helps the patient recover faster from traumatic injuries physically and mentally” Rin said pulling this explanation right out her ass really.

Shizune raised an eyebrow.

“I see, so what are the result of this healing, is it as effective as you make it sound?” she asked.

“Um, why don’t you try it out yourself” Rin suggested.

Shizune's eyes widened at this.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea. Hop in Shizune” Naruto said.

Shizune sputtered unable to say anything really at all. Rin got off Naruto and grabbed Shizune by the arm and pulled her to the bed as she ripped off Shizune's clothes.

“Hey, what are you doing, stop that, get off of me. No, don’t take that off. Please” Shizune said as she tried to fight off Rin, but Rin was too strong for her.

Shizune was naked and was pushed on top of Naruto. She was blushing bright red as she stared down at Naruto who was grinning at her.

“Please don’t look at me Naruto, it’s embarrassing” Shizune said as she turned her head away, cheeks bright red.

“But you’re beautiful Shizune, I love your body already” Naruto said as he hands began to touch her.

Shizune shivered feeling Naruto's touch. She had never been touched in such a way before. Sure, she wasn’t a virgin or anything, but it has been a long time since she’s been naked with a man.

“Shizune, look at me” Naruto said softly.

Shizune did though slowly when she looked at Naruto he cupped her face and pulled her close and they kissed. Shizune sighed as they kissed. It felt so good, and she definitely had never been kissed like this before in her life.

As they kissed Naruto's hands began to caress Shizune's body. Shizune shivered as her body started get hot and she swore it was Naruto's hand that started the flames. Her body was screaming at her. She pulled back from the kiss.

“Naruto, please have sex with me” she pleaded.

Naruto smiled.

“I will Shizune, I most certainly will” he said then pulled Shizune back into a kiss.

He then rolled them over so he was on top of her. He aimed his hard cock at her entrance and pushed inside her. Shizune gasped as she felt her vagina getting filled by Naruto's penis. It felt so glorious and he was so big.

 _Oh gods, would he even fit inside her, would he split her in-half?_ the medic nin thought frantically.

Fully inside Shizune Naruto waited til she was used to him before slowly sawing in and out. Shizune mewled and moaned like a common slut and this made her blush since she was making these sounds.

“Don’t be embarrassed Shizune. You sound so sexy” Naruto said.

“But it sounds so dirty, wrong” Shizune said.

“Does this feel wrong?” Naruto asked as he plucked her nipples.

“Oh gods, nooooo” Shizune moaned.

“Then it’s alright” Naruto said.

His pace slowly increased and Rin who they seemed to have forgotten about came over and bent her head down and began to suckle Shizune's nipples.

“Rin!?” Shizune exclaimed shocked at what her friend was doing.

“I stopped my time with Naruto for you to get a go. I’m going to make yours good so I can get back to my turn” Rin said pulling her head up from Shizune’s tits then went back to work.

Shizune groaned feeling pleasure course through her. She had never felt anything like this before. Naruto's penis pumping in and out of her vagina while Rin suckle of her breasts. Her mind was getting ready to blow.

Naruto kept increasing his pace til he was really going and Shizune was moaning and crying out in sheer pleasure. A small part of her rational mind that was left was worried someone would hear them, but the rest of herself didn’t give a flying fuck at all. She finally came like a dam collapsing. Naruto kept going thrusting through her orgasm then releasing into her as she was just starting to come down.

“Good, now that she is finished back to me” Rin said.

Naruto chuckled.

“But what do we do with her?” he asked.

Rin just took Shizune and placed her in a chair and put a sheet over her that she got from a closet that was in the room.

“Now where were we?” Rin asked with a grin.

“Come on up, and I’ll show you” Naruto said.

/Scene Break/

Tsunade shook her head, but had a smile on her face. She had witnessed the whole thing since Rin explained the whole sexual healing thing. She knew it was full of crap, but had to smirk at how nicely packaged the sack of crap was.

“Huh, sexual healing, maybe I should do some research on it with Naruto being the subject” she pondered as she walked after locking the door and placing seals on the door to prevent sound from escaping.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: the next posting will have my 100th chap and two more special chaps in there as well. I am not going to give anything away since I want it all to be a surprise for you all. So til next time.**


	100. The Ice Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you are reviewing in this series since I won't know since this site doesn't tell me at all. Thanks.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my 100th chap of this series. Well, it took me a long time to get here, but here I am. This one will be very special and quite different for me since I decided to do something different since this is the 100th chap of this series and it deserves a special thing to celebrate it. It will have the four ice queens of Konoha. Kurenai, Yugao, Anko and Hana. This will have Naruto use kage bushin due to having this many girls. Not only that, but this will be a two for one kind of chap. Yep, I have written two stories in one chap. The first will be the Ice Queens that I stated up above. The second part will be the Future Ice Queens that I named in my OSS chap KIQ New gen. That one will have Hinata, Ino, Tenten and my original character Rei Uchiha. Again use of kage bushin in this one like the other.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 100: The Ice Queens (Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi & Yugao Uzuki)**

“Damnit, I’m horny and I want to get fucked, and fucked good” Anko proclaimed.

“Anko, do you have to say that so loud?” Kurenai asked looking around and feeling embarrassed.

“Should you really be surprised, this is Anko we’re talking about” Yugao said.

Hana just sipped her drink un-phased.

“Yes, but we’re in public” Kurenai said as her eyes scanned around for those staring at them.

“Yeah, and that has never stopped Anko before” Yugao said.

“I know, but it’s still embarrassing” Kurenai said.

“Where’s a fucking man with a good cock to suck and fuck?” Anko cried.

Kurenai ducked her head feeling the heat in her face due to utter embarrassment. Yugao looked cool as a cucumber and Hana just kept sipping her drink saying nothing.

“I can’t believe you aren’t embarrassed by this” Kurenai said.

“Oh we are, we’re just hiding it better” Hana said speaking for the first time.

Kurenai shot her two friends a dirty look.

“Come on, I can’t be the only bitch in heat, no offense Hana” Anko said.

Hana just smiled. She wasn’t offended at all.

“Anko, this is really not the place or time” Kurenai hissed.

“Fuck that, I know you haven’t gotten the sausage pounding for quite a while since you and smokestack broke up” Anko said.

Kurenai blushed bright red at this.

“Anko” she hissed.

Anko look unrepentant.

“She does have a point” Yugao said.

“Oh, and what about you?” Kurenai asked with a glare.

“I know I haven’t had any sex since Hayate and I broke up” Yugao said.

“As for me, I don’t have a boyfriend” Hana chipped in.

“That means we all need to go out and find a long hard thick cock and ride it til we’re all fucking wasted!” Anko declared.

/Scene Break/

Naruto grumbled since his shower was busted in his place. So that meant he had to use one of the small waterfalls that Konoha had. He found a pond and small waterfall that was mostly secluded and began to clean himself. The water was freezing, but he ignored it for the most part. The water wasn’t very deep going up mid thigh, but it got the job done and he could always submerge himself when he needed to.

What Naruto didn’t know was he was being watched. Anko proclaiming herself as a cock-finding bloodhound began to sniff out a good cock that she and her friends could fuck. The others followed just to keep Anko out of trouble.

“Hot bloody fucking damn. We hit the motherfucking jackpot” Anko said in a whisper.

“Anko, this wrong” Kurenai said.

“Then why are you looking?” Hana asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

Kurenai's cheeks went red at this as she turned her head away.

Yugao stayed quiet as she observed Naruto washing himself.

“Look how big he is even in that cold water” Anko said with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth that she quickly wiped a way.

“We’re not going to molest someone younger than us” Kurenai hissed.

“I don’t know about you, but he’s not too young for me” Hana said with a smirk.

“Hana?!” Kurenai said shocked.

“What, I may not be in heat, but I am a woman with needs” Hana said.

“I agree, we all need relief and young Uzumaki seems to be the prime candidate for it” Yugao said like this was a mission of some sort.

Kurenai was shocked as she looked at her friends. She just couldn’t believe what they were all thinking of doing. They had to be insane really.

“Quit being a tight wad Kurenai, you of all people need a good fuck. That’ll relax the shit out of you” Anko said.

Kurenai wanted to refuse, but her body was screaming at her.

“Fine, but if he says no we go, alright” she said giving in finally.

“Like he could resist us” Anko said smugly.

“Lets go” Yugao said.

/Scene Break/

Naruto had his head under the waterfall so he didn’t see the four women come out of their hiding place. When he was able to see he was shocked and squawked as he submerged his body under the water.

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?” he asked loudly.

“Not so loud brat, unless you want everyone to know where you are” Anko said.

“Fine, but what are you doing here?” Naruto asked now in a normal volume.

“Simple brat. We here. We want to fuck. You here. You fuck us. We leave all damn satisfied” Anko said explaining it in simple terms.

Kurenai groaned at her best friend’s explanation.

Naruto just stared at the four women with a look of utter disbelief.

“Come on now, show us your moneymaker and we’ll show you ours” Anko cooed as she jiggled and shook.

Naruto gulped as he felt himself get hard even in this cold water.

“My, this water so clear” Hana commented.

Naruto looked down and yelped since Hana was telling the truth. He felt himself heat up.

The four kunoichi just stared at Naruto's erection through the water and though the water made him look huge they wondered how big he was out of the water.

“Damnit, I can’t take it” Anko whined.

She then stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the water and swam to Naruto like a shark to their meal.

“ANKO!” Kurenai cried.

“Eh, when in Rome, do what the Romans do” Hana said with a shrug and began to take of her clothes.

Yugao shrugged and followed suit.

Kurenai looked at her friends totally shocked at what she was seeing. They were acting like those sex-starved sluts that was in those poorly written smut books.

Anko got to Naruto and wrestled with him til she got his hands away from his crotch replacing them with her own.

“Damn, so big. Oh baby, I’m going to like this” the snake mistress purred.

Naruto was fighting with himself. Feeling Anko’s hands rubbing him felt so good. But this was wrong, it had to be, right? He never noticed Yugao and Hana joining the party til he felt their breasts pushing up against his biceps. He turned to Yugao then to Hana. Hana grabbed his face and pulled him to a kiss. This stunned the blond, but then he kissed her back as Hana’s hands ran up and down his well-formed torso. He had nice pecs and a six-pack due to all of his rigorous training he does.

Anko grinned as she kept rubbing Naruto then felt another pair of hands join hers and saw it was Yugao’s.

“Now, now Yugao. Wait your turn” the snake mistress chided like she was a school teacher.

“There’s more than enough of him for my hands to join in Anko. Share the wealth” Yugao said.

“Fine” Anko said with a little pout.

So the two women gave Naruto a hand job as he kissed Hana. His hands touching and caressing Hana’s fit body. He squeezed her B cups and that made Hana squeak.

“Mmm Naruto, you sure know how to touch a girl” Hana mewled.

“Heh, I’ve had a lot of practice” Naruto said with a fox-like grin.

“Then that practice will be put to the test today fox boy” Anko said.

“Can’t wait” Naruto said now giving into his libido.

They all kept up their jobs til Naruto grunted and released his first load into the water.

“Well the warm-up is over. Time for the real fun” Anko proclaimed.

“And I’m sure you’re the first who wants a go” Yugao said with an arched eyebrow.

“Duh” Anko said.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Anko by the back of her thighs and pulled her to him. He rammed his still hard cock home into her pussy. Anko cried out since she wasn’t expecting it. Then Naruto began to pump in and out of her. Anko fell back floating in the water as Naruto fucked her.

“Shit, oh fucking shit. Never got fucked like this before. It feels like damn heaven” Anko moaned.

Yugao and Hana watched this, but then were nabbed when two clones grabbed them, one for each of them. Naruto had created them without seals.

Yugao was pushed back til she was sitting up on a boulder. Naruto clone 1 spread her legs and buried his face in her snatch. Yugao threw her head back letting her long purple hair fly. She moaned and cried as she gyrated her hips to Naruto clone 1’s eager and talented tongue.

“Oh my, so good, how, oh, how do you know how to do this” she panted.

“Not the #1 Unpredictable Ninja for nothing” Naruto clone 1 said with a smirk then went back to his peach feast.

Hana was dragged and pulled under the waterfall making out with Naruto clone 2. They swapped spit as their tongues dueled with one another. Naruto clone 2’s hands roamed her body touching her all over knowing right where all her sweet spots were. It was driving Hana crazy then Naruto clone 2’s member slid into her she cried out climaxing already.

“NARUTO!” she screamed.

Naruto clone 2 just pumped away holding her hips tightly.

Anko had her legs locked around Naruto's ass to make sure he didn’t fully slip out of her. She now had a new favorite position. Before it was doggy, but now it was this one. She didn’t know if it had a name yet, but she’d figure that out later when her brain wasn’t as sex-filled.

Meanwhile on the shore Kurenai just watched as her friends getting it on with Naruto or one of his clones. Her eyes couldn’t lock on just one scene. They kept switching between them all. She was so focused on that to not notice Naruto clone 3 sneaking up on her. That is until she was knocked to the ground and pinned by Naruto clone 3.

“Let me up” she demanded.

“Nah, you’re so wet I can smell you” Naruto clone 3 said.

Kurenai blushed and turned her head away. But she turned her head to see the action going on in the water. Her mind was locked on the scenes and Naruto clone 3 took that opportunity and stripped the genjutsu mistress of her clothes.

“Damn, such a fucking hot body” clone 3 said in awe.

Kurenai snapped to and tried to cover herself up, but it was no use as Naruto clone 3 slid into her. She cried out loudly feeling her snatch being filled by such a giant specimen. She had never had anything so big in her whole sex life at all.

“Finally Kurenai. Fuck her good damnit!” Anko shouted from her position.

Yugao had come and had beckoned Naruto clone 1 up and had him lie down and she got on top. She took him all and then began to bounce. Clone 1’s hands grabbed Yugao’s bouncing tits and squeezed them. Yugao groaned and pushed her chest into clone 1’s greedy hands.

“Yes, yes, fuck, this is the best fuck” Yugao groaned.

Meanwhile Hana was enjoying the rushing waterfall crashing down on her as she was getting pumped by Naruto clone 2. It felt so good since the waterfall stimulated her entire body.

“OH GOD, I’M COMING!” she screamed as she couldn’t take all the stimulation her body was getting.

Naruto clone 2 kept pumping in and out of her and Hana was enjoying it as she was riding her orgasm to infinity and beyond. Then Naruto clone 2 shot his load deep inside and Hana knew she was complete.

Anko had already come several times and was pleased that Naruto could still keep going and not come yet. She had found her perfect sex buddy. He was big, hard and could stay hard longer than any other piece of shit she had before.

“Fuck yeah, baby, fuck yeah” Anko cooed.

Naruto grinned as he grabbed a hold of Anko's breasts squeezing them, playing with her hard nipples. Anko moaned like a wanton slut with these actions.

“Here it comes” he announced.

Anko then felt Naruto's seed pump into her spasming quim and she went limp with a blissful smile on her face.

 _Best Fuck Ever_ were her last thoughts.

“FUCK!” Yugao cried out as she finally came. Naruto clone 1 slammed his hips up erupting as he buried himself deep inside her.

Kurenai was getting fucked long and hard on the shore and she was enjoying it all. She screamed, cried and thrashed around as climax after climax ravaged her body.

“Naruto, Naruto, oh Naruto. Fuck me, fuck me like the fucking slut I am. FUCK ME!” the genjutsu mistress screamed. 

The third Naruto clone finally spilled his load deep inside Kurenai. This went on the rest of the day with Naruto and his clones switching between all of the four Ice Queens fucking all of them. Naruto had a go with each one and knew he was one damn lucky bastard. It wasn’t til it was late at night that the four kunoichi were totally satiated and Naruto could get a small break before they’d start again in the morning. The Ice Queens had a lot of tension build up to get rid of.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, one down. Sorry, if it got a little rushed in the end, but I was running out of steam writing this one and needed to wrap it up. Take a small break then read the second one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 100 part 2: The Ice Queens New Gen (Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten & Rei Uchiha)**

Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Rei were sitting around. They were waiting for their meeting with the Hokage. They had been a very long mission and came back to report on the success. Of course they had come in the night before, but it was quite late when they arrived back into the village so they headed home to sleep and report in tomorrow morning.

“The Hokage will see you now” the secretary said.

The four kunoichi got up and went in the Hokage’s office. They closed the door after they entered.

“Ah, the Four Ladies of Konoha have returned” the Hokage said with a smile.

“Can it Naruto, you know we hate titles” Ino said.

“Yes, Lord Hokage we don’t like being called that” Rei said with a smirk.

Naruto frowned.

“You know that you can call me Naruto, Rei” he said.

“Oh, I know” Rei said with a smirk.

“So about the mission, how’d it go?” Naruto asked now getting down to business.

“Ugh, don’t get us started. Why the hell did we have to protect such a stuck up jerk” Tenten said.

“Please Tenten, don’t hold anything back. Let it go” Ino snickered.

Hinata smiled and shook her head. Tenten had been venting her feelings throughout the mission whenever they weren’t with the client. The client was a low-life scum bag with a shit load of money and power. He tried to be charming to them, but he came off like a real grade A slime ball.

“If you allowed me to, I’d killed him and hidden his body so no one could ever find it” Tenten said.

“We can’t harm the client Tenten. I’ve told you that many times before. Just because the guy is a bastard doesn’t mean you can perforate him with as many holes as you want” Rei said with a drawn out deep sigh.

“Okay, so the client wasn’t the most pleasant, but you did get the job escorting him to where he need to go, right?” Naruto asked.

“We did Naruto, only encountered some low level bandits” Ino said. “And they weren’t even worth our time to take out.”

Naruto nodded.

“Then that concludes the briefing. You’ll write up your reports and I’ll read them and sign off on them” he said.

“Great, now on to more important business” Rei said.

“Fine” Naruto said with a deep sigh.

“Come on Naruto, you know you like it” Hinata giggled.

Naruto just flashed her a grin as he put his hand a seal to give him absolute privacy.

/Scene Break/

Ino, Tenten, Rei and Hinata were all naked and scattered around the office being fucked by either Naruto or one of his clones. This was a deal they had made with Naruto. If they were sent on a mission and the client was a creep or jerk they’d have a good sex time with Naruto to make up for the shitty mission they had guarding the client. With all four here they had to flip a coin to decided who got clone and who got real knowing that they’d all get a bit of the real by the time all was fucked and done. Naruto was a freaking god of stamina really.

“Oh fuck yeah, fuck my pussy, fuck it baby!” Ino howled.

“She’s such a loud slut” Rei chuckled.

“Not all of us can be the quiet intense ones Rei” Tenten said as she was giving her Naruto clone a tit fuck.

“Yeah, some of us actually turn into an absolute whore like the precious Hyuga” Rei said with a smirk.

Hinata was crying out passionately. She wasn’t even saying any words, just making lots of very real loud passionate noises as she urged her Naruto clone to fuck her to oblivion and further.

Rei shook her head and went back sucking off the real Naruto. He thrust his hips shoving his thick hard cock into her willing mouth. She was so thankful she had no gag reflex so she didn’t choke as she felt the bulbous head hit the back of her mouth and down her throat. She just sucked and used her tongue as much as she could as her hands cupped and played with his heavy ball sack.

Tenten murmured, purred and moaned as she was getting fucked doggy style by her Naruto clone. His hands were cupping and groping her tits palming her hard nipples. He was pumping in and out of her hard and fast making sure she’d get rug burn on her knees when she was finished. She’d have to remember to get some cream from Hinata later to sooth those burns when they were finished.

Ino was being fucked as she laid on her back on Naruto's desk as he thrust in and out of her. She had a great view of the former Hokages looking at her from their portraits. She was sure the First, Second, and Third were leering at her while the Fourth looked happy and proud and Fifth looked appalled and a bit turned on, but maybe that was her imagination.

Finally Hinata was squealing and crying out loudly as she being hammered into the wall. She had her legs wrapped around her Naruto clone’s waist as her hands gripped his back tightly, holding on for dear life. The Naruto clone was relentless pummeling her tight wet clam til it was no more than an absolute ruin.

There was simultaneous groans as Naruto and his clones spewed their loads. Rei gulped down all of her Naruto clone’s come as the other three girls let out heavenly sighs as their snatches were filled to the brim and over with their Naruto's seed.

“Right, switch” the real Naruto said.

He and his clones then parted with their girls and then went another in a random way so none of the girls would really know if it was a clone or the real Naruto they’d be getting.

Ino was panting hard on the desk. She could feel Naruto's come slowly leak out of her. She did her best to stop it and was so glad that the anti-pregnancy pill she takes before she goes on missions was effective. Hell, Tsunade had to create a special kind of anti-pregnancy pill just for Naruto since his seed was so potent that any kunoichi was sure to get knocked up by him even if they took the standard anti-pregnancy herb that was the most used by all kunoichi who were in the field.

She groaned as she felt her new Naruto rub his cock against her opening.

“Too sore babe, I need a break there” the Yamanaka heiress whined.

“That’s alright, I got another place I want” the Naruto said.

He then got on the desk and straddling her torso he slapped his hard member in the valley of Ino's lovely C cups and then used them to enclose his member and began to pump his hips.

Ino groaned.

“A titty-fuck, you are Konoha’s #1 Unpredictable ninja” she mewled as she felt Naruto's cock slide in and out of her breasts.

Rei looked at her new Naruto.

“I know you’re a clone since I just got finished with the real one. So lets get down to business and fuck me” she said.

Her Naruto grinned and picked her and pushed to the wall facing forward. He then lined his cock up and slammed in to Rei. Rei let out a grunt as she felt her wet pussy get filled by her Naruto. He then began to pump as he pushed her up against the wall. Her breasts rubbing against the wall. She groaned feeling the rough texture of the wall rubbing her hard nipples and soft breasts. Damn, it felt so fucking good.

Hinata was leaning against the wall totally spent when her new Naruto came over. He knelt down and caressed her cheek in a loving way and Hinata mewled like a cat. Her Naruto then raised himself up so his hard shaft was level with her mouth. She opened her mouth without any prompting and it was filled with hard meat. She moaned as she began to suck and swirl. Her Naruto thrust in and out of her willing mouth. She loved being used by Naruto for not only her pleasure, but his too. It felt so good. Sure, she loved making love too, but there was something about being used that thrilled her too.

Tenten had slumped forward with her ass sticking in the air and come leaking out of her used quim. She then felt a pair of hands grab her hips and then pull her up. She groaned at the movement since her muscles were tense from being in that position. She looked into her Naruto's eyes and the Naruto kissed her and she moaned. She could feel his hands roaming, touching her all over. It was exciting her so much. Then two fingers entered her pussy and began pumping. She moaned into his mouth and moaned louder as a thumb made contact with her clit.

This went on with every girl getting the real Naruto and getting fucked in their pussy, mouth or tits. By the end of it they were all spent as well as covered in sweat both their own and Naruto’s and Naruto's seed, but extremely happy.

“Fuck, I can’t wait til I have another mission with some asshole” Tenten said tiredly.

“Yeah” the other three girls said.

Naruto shook his head, but had a grin on his face. It was fucking great to be Hokage.

 

 

**End, Finally!**

**A/N: okay, first off, I am so glad I finished this one up and yes, just like the last one I ran out of gas to go on even further than I usually do with these. Plus, I’ve been working on this one for a while and just wanted to get it done since it hung over my head for a while. I am not going to be doing something like this for a long while since it is too damn long to write and so many girls too to keep track of and making sure they all get enough time to appreciate them. It also took me a very long time to write this one too. So I hoped you enjoyed it since this kind of two for one won’t be seen for a while.**


	101. Pakura

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this is my very first ever Pakura only chap in this series. I can’t believe I’ve been writing this series this long without her having her own chap to herself when I’ve used her with Temari before in another chap.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 101: Pakura**

Pakura sighed tiredly. She had come to Konoha on a goodwill mission and then had to deal with all the shitty politics. She hated all the bullshitting that went on. She was a fighter, a warrior. The political arena wasn’t her forte.

 _They should’ve sent Temari here, she’s a lot better with this than I am. If I have to listen to one more sleaze-ball prattle on I am going to burn them to ashes, I swear_ she thought.

“You look like you need a drink, want to get away with me and get one?”

Pakura turned and there was Naruto smiling at her. He was in the whole talks to learn stuff since he was learning what it took to be Hokage.

“Yes, anything to get away from these jackals” she said.

“Great, milady” Naruto said as he held out his arm for Pakura to take.

Pakura took Naruto’s arm and he led them to the nearest bar. Inside they got their drinks and sat down at an open table away from the crowds.

“So what are you doing here, Temari usually comes here when there’s political crap to deal with?” Naruto asked.

“She was off on another mission so I was asked” Pakura said.

“Ah well that’s too bad. I was hoping to see Temari again. We had such a, passionate discussion last time” Naruto said as a smirk played on his lips.

“I am sure I can match her passion” Pakura said totally missing Naruto's meaning.

“Hm, maybe, but we sometimes get physical. Could you handle it?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Please, you do know who I am, right” Pakura snorted.

“Hey, just asking and warning you. I rather have a partner who is willing” Naruto said.

This confused Pakura.

“What are you talking about?” she asked with a furrowed brow.

Naruto grinned and leaned in and whispered into Pakura’s ear. Pakura’s eyes widened.

“You can’t be serious” she hissed.

“I am, and Temari was always game” Naruto said withy a smile.

Pakura couldn’t believe Temari would be so willing to have sex with Naruto so easily and that they do it every time they get together really.

 _Well hell, I’m not getting any anywhere else. Might as well get some here and now_ she thought.

She then down the rest of her drink to give her the courage she needed to do this since she wasn’t the kind of girl to do this kind of thing.

“Lets go” the scorch user said.

“Right, my place fine?” Naruto asked.

Pakura nodded.

/Scene Break/

Pakura groaned as her bare back was slammed against the wall. Naruto was pumping in and out of her as his lips were latched onto her neck as she tilted her head to the side giving the blond better access. She groaned as she thrust her hips to meet Naruto's pumping. Her arms were above her head her hands and Naruto’s holding onto one another. Just another physical link between the two.

“Oh Naruto, is this what you and Temari always do when she comes to Konoha?” Pakura asked.

“Yeah, I’ve taken over for Shikamaru in being her guide while she is here. She requested it after we first had sex. The reason she made was that Gaara would feel more comfortable if I was watching over here while here than anyone else” Naruto grunted.

“Fuck, I need to get in on this. Temari the greedy whore is keeping you all to herself” Pakura groaned.

Naruto smirked thinking he might get a bit of two of the strongest females Suna had to offer. Hell, we wanted to be there when the two fought over who’d go to Konoha since he was sure he could settle things with his ‘peace pipe’.

Pakura let out a loud cry as she climaxed.

“Fuck, why are you still hard. We’ve been fucking for hours?” the Suna kunoichi asked panting hard.

She was tiring since she’s been coming ever since she got to Naruto's place. First Naruto rubbed and fingered her to two orgasms as they made out on the couch then he ate her out, which most guys Pakura had been with would never do since they didn’t like having to look up at her because it made them feel inferior or whatever. Then Naruto had to stick that damn bo staff into her and pound her over and over.

“Baby I can go all night” Naruto said in a cheesy tone.

Pakura laughed and kissed Naruto hard.

“Then go, go all you want” she said.

Naruto grinned as he lifted her from the wall and carried her still attached to his bedroom. Pakura moaned feeling every step Naruto took and how it was a small pump. It felt so good. In the bedroom Naruto laid Pakura down and then began to plow her good.

“OH FUCK, YEAH FUCK. MMMMM, FUCK YES. MORE FUCK ME MORE, DAMNIT. FUCKING GODS YES!” Pakura cried as she orgasmed.

Naruto kept going then let out a roar as he spewed a load into Pakura.

They laid there sweaty and tired. Naruto then picked up Pakura and carried her to the bathroom and turned the water on letting it get hot enough. He then led the still discombobulated Suna nin in and began to wash her very thoroughly.

Pakura groaned and wiggled as she felt Naruto's hands touch her all over. He was using a loofa to wash her and she never though a simple loofa would be so erotic, but it was. She then let out a long drawn out moan as she came from Naruto washing her pussy clean.

"Can’t have you dirty down there” Naruto chuckled.

Pakura’s eyes were glazed over from all the pleasure she was receiving.

Once clean Naruto fucked her again in the shower and Pakura’s screams echoed off the tile walls. Her screams were so loud you’d think it would shatter the glass shower door, but it didn’t. She climaxed several times then Naruto put another load inside her.

After that with the water having gone cold Naruto pulled Pakura out and dried her off along with himself. He then carried her back to bed, which had been cleaned up and made by some clones Naruto had created beforehand. They laid down and Pakura was gone to the world asleep. Naruto followed her knowing he’d have a great way to wake Pakura in the morning.

 

 

**End**


	102. Shizune

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: haven’t done a Shizune in a while.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 102: Shizune**

Shizune sighed as she was making her rounds. She entered an exam room and was shocked to see Naruto sitting there.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Uh, hey Shizune, I kind of got a problem” Naruto said/mumbled.

“Okay, what kind of problem?” Shizune asked.

Naruto mumbled something that she couldn’t catch.

“Sorry Naruto, I didn’t hear you” Shizune said.

“I keep getting a boner and I can’t get rid of it” Naruto said embarrassed.

Shizune's eyes widen.

 _Oh my, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a problem like this before_ she thought.

“Do you want me get Lady Tsunade?” she asked.

“NO! I mean no, I don’t really want to tell granny this. It’s embarrassing” Naruto said with red cheeks.

 _Naruto doesn’t want Lady Tsunade, but he told me. Does that mean he trusts me with these kinds of issues more than Lady Tsunade?_ Shizune thought.

She felt a warm feeling pass through her at the thought of being on a higher level than her teacher in the trust department with Naruto. Since mainly when Naruto had to get his physical, which all shinobi get yearly or when they leave the village for a mission and then when they return, Tsunade was the one who always did Naruto's physical. No one else. It didn’t matter how busy she was she’d clear her schedule for Naruto's physical.

“Well Naruto, let me see what I can do. Could you please remove your pants?” she asked.

Naruto didn’t move, but his cheeks were flaming.

“Naruto, I need to see it to figure out the problem” Shizune said gently.

Naruto nodded and slowly slid off the exam table and undid his pants. He dropped them along with his toad and slug covered boxers. Shizune's eyes bulged at the sight of Naruto's dick. Now, she wasn’t surprised seeing one since she had done more than her fair share of physical exams for Konoha shinobi. So seeing penises was nothing new to her. No, what surprised her was the size of Naruto's package. He was the biggest she had ever seen in her young life.

She felt her heart pound in her chest and a dampness in her crotch that she had to stamp down with all of her willpower. She had to act professional here. Couldn’t let her desire dictate her at all. Even though it has been so long since she’s been with a guy really.

“Right, now lets get down to it” Shizune said keeping a level voice.

She asked the typical questions of how long has this been going on, does the erection hurt and how many times it happens and so on and so forth. All the while she tried not to let her eyes wander to Naruto's dick. But it was just like a car wreck, you just had to see it no matter what.

“Okay, so no matter how many times you masturbate and ejaculate it never really goes down, right?” Shizune asked.

Naruto nodded.

Shizune thought about this. She was sure it didn’t happen on one of Naruto's missions since he hadn’t been on one for a while. So he couldn’t pick up anything since he had ventured out the village. So it had to be within the village, but where, how and why. Those were the questions.

“Um, Shizune, I, um, smell something funny” Naruto said.

“Like what?” Shizune asked curiously since this might be tied to Naruto's condition.

“I don’t really know how to describe it, but the smell is coming from you” Naruto said.

Shizune's cheeks pinkened at this.

 _Oh my, can Naruto smell my arousal_ the medic nin thought.

This made her now very nervous since she knew that Naruto's senses had been heightened ever since he merged with the kyuubi. And with those now sensitive senses he could smell when any female is aroused and he got hard because of it. That had to be the reason. She had heard the talk of girls no matter their ages whispering about Naruto and how he’s grown up. He could smell their arousal and that made him erect.

“I-I-I think I know what the problem is” Shizune said.

“You do, on thank god! What is it, is there a cure for it?” Naruto asked full of relief.

“Um, well, you know that thanks to the kyuubi you’ve got heightened senses, right?” Shizune asked.

Naruto nodded not sure where this was going.

“Well, because of that you can smell when a woman is aroused. And, well, you’re a very attractive young man so wherever you go women look at you and get aroused. You smell their arouse and that’s what gets you erect” Shizune said so pleased she was able to explain this with not a blush in sight on her face.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this.

“Please tell me you’re kidding” he said in disbelief.

Shizune shook her head.

“So what I am smelling now is you, um, arousal?” Naruto asked.

Shizune nodded with her cheeks flushed.

“Is there a way to cure it?” Naruto asked with closed his eyes.

“Um yes” Shizune said swallowing hard. This was her chance. She’s had a deep, deep love for Naruto. A love she couldn’t totally explain, but it went far from anything physical though she to have sex with Naruto and she knew Naruto looked good without his clothes on. But her feelings for the spiky haired blond were of a deep love.

 _“Do it, you won’t have another chance, tell him and then get your brains fucked out by him”_ one side of Shizune's brain said.

 _“No, you must be professional. Besides, Naruto is like a brother. You wouldn’t have sex with your brother, would you?”_ another side of her brain chimed in.

 _“He’s not her brother by blood nor any kind of other relation. So he may be like a brother, but he’s not so the fucking can begin”_ the instigator cried.

 _“No, it not right, it’s just not right”_ the voice of reason called out.

Shizune was so wrapped up in her mental war that she barely noticed Naruto slip down from his seat and went to her and hugged her. Shizune jumped feeling something hot and hard against her thigh. She then lost it as she pulled Naruto's face and kissed him hard. This shocked the blond and Shizune gave him no time to react as she hauled him back on the exam table stripping herself of her clothes in world’s record time.

Once naked she climbed on top of Naruto and then lowered her dripping sex down impaling herself on Naruto's spear.

“OH NARUTO!” she cried as she was felt Naruto's member bury itself deep inside her stretching her, filling her like nothing had ever before.

Naruto laid there his mind dazed then feeling Shizune's hot wet pussy on him he groaned and instincts took over. He took her hips and rubbed them then her sides to her lovely C cups using his thumbs to tweak her nipples.

Shizune moaned at the attention and then began to slowly ride Naruto as she was used to his size inside her. Both of them moaned as they had sex. Naruto raised and lowered his hips in time to Shizune's movements. His hands never ceased as they explored Shizune's body wanting to know it. Shizune was just humming as she was enjoying the pleasure she had been denying herself.

It wasn’t long for Shizune to come since she hadn’t had any sex in a while.

“NARUTO!” she screamed.

Naruto groaned as he felt Shizune's quim collapse around him. He held off from his own eruption and with great skill he flipped them so he was on top.

“My turn” he said with a foxy grin.

Shizune shivered with excitement. Then Naruto began to move and she cried out to the heavens. Naruto kept going pumping in and out hard and fast since it seem that Shizune liked that speed.

“Naruto, I love you” Shizune moaned as she pulled Naruto's head down and kissed him.

“Love you too Shizune, love you” Naruto panted as he mouth went south to Shizune's jiggling tits.

Shizune groaned as she felt Naruto's talented tongue bathing her twin flesh globes. Her eyes rolled back to her head as she came again.

Naruto felt Shizune come and he orgasmed as well. They laid there breathing hard, their bodies slicked with sweat.

“I meant what I said Naruto, I love you” Shizune panted as she stroked Naruto's head since his head was using her breasts as a pillow.

“I know, and I love you too, Shizune” Naruto said.

This delighted Shizune.

“You’re still hard” she commented.

“It always takes a while for it to go down” Naruto said.

“Hmm, then we best make good use of it” Shizune said.

Naruto grinned and kissed Shizune.

/Scene Break/

Tsunade sighed as she was taking a walk through the halls of the hospital. She had finally gotten done with all the damn paperwork. She reached an exam room and found it was lock. She found this odd since this wasn’t normal. She used the master key and unlocked it and what she saw shocked her, but then smiled.

“About damn time Shizune” she muttered under her breath as she watched her apprentice and the boy she thought of as family having sex. She knew how Shizune harbored a thing for Naruto even though Shizune denied it multiple times trying to convince herself that there was the age difference between her and Naruto for it to work to she thinks of Naruto as a brother and nothing else. They were all lies of course.

She then closed the door and locked it making sure to let the other staff not to disturb them.

 

 

**End**


	103. Koyuki Kazahana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please when leaving a review tell what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: alright, first off I’m sorry for how long it has taken me to update this one. Sorry, it’s summer and I’m feeling lazy really. Okay, I know it’s been a long while since I did another Koyuki one. I forgot about her. This is a bit of an AU.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 103: Koyuki Kazahana**

Koyuki sat in her seat as the muffled roar of the engine was heard. She was flying to a special conference. As the princess to Snow country she was also the country’s representative too. She felt a lot of pressure to do her duty for her country and make her presence known on the world stage. Snow country was small compared to many other countries, but it had a booming place for new technology. Many other countries wanted that technology and she had to make sure they weren’t bullied.

“Are you alright, princess?”

Koyuki smiled at her hired bodyguard, one Naruto Uzumaki. She knew that she could have her own people guard her, but wanted someone she knew she could trust and contacted Konoha Protection Service and asked for the spiky blond specifically. She remembered when Naruto had protected her before and she felt safe with him by her side.

“Yes, I am Naruto” she said.

Naruto nodded.

“But I could use some company” Koyuki said with a sly smile.

Naruto just looked at her confused.

“Come over here and sit” Koyuki said as she patted the seat next to her.

Naruto moved from his position of standing guard to sitting next to her. Koyuki pulled him closer.

“Um Koyuki, I don’t think I can guard you being this close to you” he said.

“Nonsense, you’re here to protect my body. What better way to do so by being so close” Koyuki purred as she nuzzled her face into Naruto's neck.

Naruto swallowed hard since he felt his hormones raging, but he was doing his best to stomp them down.

“This isn’t proper” he gritted out.

“We’re on a plane way up in the air, there’s no way someone can attack us. Relax a bit, I can help you find some relief” Koyuki said as her hand was on Naruto's thigh and moved to his crotch in a very sensual manner and unzipped him. She stuffed her hand in his pants and fished out his cock and began to stroke him feeling it get hard. “Oh my, you’re so big, I can’t wait.”

Naruto groaned as he fought what Koyuki was doing to him, but he was losing. His little head was conquering all reason. Then he felt Koyuki’s thumb sweep across his cockhead smearing his pre-come. Then her very deft hand working its magic on his wand.

“Shit, oh shit” he groaned.

Koyuki smiled as she lowered her head down to engulf the hot piece of meat. She needed this thing in her mouth. She just had to taste in. It had been so long since she never had a moment’s of peace as ruler. There was always something she had to do whether cutting a ribbon to open something or to prevent whatever the crisis it was that day. Then all the paperwork she had to go through on proposals and such and had to make sure there wasn’t something in them to under-mind her rule or something. So much stress and she never had time to find relief for this stress til now. Naruto was going to be a very good stress reliever as well as bodyguard.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath as Koyuki nursed on his dick. Never had this happened before. Sure, he heard stories from the old guys at the office about this kind of thing, but thought they were just stories and nothing else. Besides, he was a professional and he knew one of the big rules was not to get intimate with a client. But here he was with Koyuki sucking on him like it was her favorite popsicle and it felt fucking fantastic.

 _Shit, might as well go with it_ he thought.

He placed his hands on her head to help her. He didn’t see her smile as she had her mouthful.

Koyuki then moved her mouth up to suckle on Naruto’s little head as she used a hand to jack him off. It felt amazing as he felt Koyuki’s tongue dancing around his tip. Then she dove back down taking him all as she let her tongue slither around his length.

“Shit” he groaned as he came.

Koyuki drank it all down as it spurted out of the pipe. She then pulled back and wiped her mouth in a lady-like fashion.

“Now time for more, I’m so hot right now” she said as she began taking off her clothes.

Naruto just sat there watching with his dick hanging out. Once she was naked she sat in the seat in front of Naruto and spread her legs revealing her glistening pussy. She looked him in the eye and Naruto didn’t need any more prompting. He got off his seat and knelt on the floor and buried his head in her folds.

Koyuki moaned as she held Naruto's head to her center as her other hand massaged one of her breasts.

“Oh, oh, yes! Yes Naruto, yes. Feels so good, more, give me more. Mmmm, I love it” she panted.

Naruto munching and slurped away before attacking her engorged clit and letting his fingers pump her. He used two of them feeling how tight she was. Koyuki was gripping the armrests so tight she probably would’ve ripped them off if she had super human strength or something. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she felt her orgasm surge through her like a dam bursting. It had been so long since she felt this and she had so much pent up that it roared out of her.

Naruto was flooded with her sure of juices. He feared he might drown for a second. He had gone from taking on Koyuki’s clit returning to her pussy when she came. He pulled back and Koyuki looked absolutely fucked, in a good way of course. She was panting hard, her body glistened with sweat. Her breasts were just screaming for attention. So Naruto went for them and Koyuki groaned feeling Naruto's mouth on her mounds.

“Fuck me Naruto, stick that beast inside me and fuck me. I need it” she urged.

Naruto obeyed and thrust deep inside her. He did have to adjust the angle of course and Koyuki raised her ass a bit to help. Koyuki moaned deeply as she felt Naruto's phallus penetrate her so deeply. Naruto then began to move and she knew she was in heaven. She just held on for dear life letting Naruto have his way with her. She needed this.

“Naruto” she cried as she orgasmed again.

Naruto groaned as he kept going through Koyuki’s contracting pussy. He was so glad he had come already, he could go longer now.

They two copulated til Naruto jettisoned his load into Koyuki. They paused breathing hard.

“We’ll be landing in an hour” a voice over the intercom said.

“We should get dressed princess” Naruto said.

“Yes, we should. But know that this isn’t over” Koyuki said.

“Yes, princess” Naruto said.

  

**End**

**A/N: yes, I left it open for more, but at a much later date of course.**


	104. Shion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please when leaving a review to let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I can’t believe I haven’t done one with her in it. I apologize for those who’ve been clamoring for her to be in this series. It slipped my mind til now. This is a high school setting one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 104: Shion**

Shion was sitting alone in the library. She had her nose in a book, which was the norm for her. Shion was a quiet girl and rather shied away from the crowds and parties that most of her peers indulged in. She preferred reading and doing activities that had very little social interaction. She was so wrapped up in her book that she didn’t even notice when sat down next to her. It wasn’t til that person placed a hand on her leg. She jumped and turned to see it was the bad boy of the school, Naruto Uzumaki.

Shion felt her cheeks heat up and turned to look away. She felt Naruto's hand rub her thigh and she bit her lip. She took a quick glance around and saw no one was around.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

Naruto just flashed her a smile as his hand moved up.

Shion cursed herself for wearing a skirt and not pants today. She felt his rough hand gently move up stroking her leg then went under her skirt.

“Please, don’t, stop” she whimpered.

“Why, I know you want it, I can feel the heat from your pussy. You want this” Naruto murmured.

Shion shook her head, but she could feel her panties getting damp and Naruto's hand had yet to reach them. He was taking his time caressing her inner thigh, drawing out the journey. Shion tried to focus on her book. A part of her was wondering why she was letting Naruto molest her, but then another part piped up that she wanted this. Yes, she had a very dirty fantasy about having sex in the library. But never thought it would ever come true in a million years. But here she is, her fantasy coming to life and she didn’t want it to stop.

Letting out a whimper as she felt Naruto's hand finally reach her wet panty furnace.

“So wet, so hot. I can’t wait” Naruto murmured.

Shion swallowed a moan as she felt Naruto's fingers press and probe getting her wetter and more excited. She felt she was going to climax soon. The tension was so great.

“Oh” she gasped as quietly as she could as her body shook.

Naruto grinned as he kept going playing Shion like an instrument.

Shion was panting and grinding her hips to Naruto's hand, but she wanted more, she needed more. She turned to Naruto and her yearning was screaming in her eyes. Naruto used his free hand and cupped her chin and kissed her. Shion melted and kissed back. She gasped as she orgasmed again and Naruto took this as an opening to add his tongue into the kiss.

Shion had never French someone so this was all new and a bit disgusting. But before she could think further Naruto's hand slipped into her panties touching her hot source and she shivered and groaned.

Pulling their mouths away from each other Shion was panting hard. Her face flush as her mouth was in a small circle letting out quick bursts of air. Her eyes were glazed over with ecstasy. Then Naruto plunged two fingers inside her and this rocked Shion’s world. She wasn’t sure how she stayed quiet since she was sure she screamed. But somehow she didn’t scream and they weren’t caught. But Shion had an amazing orgasm that was for sure.

Naruto pulled his hand out and tasted Shion’s juices as she recovered. Shion let out a small groan as she awoke. She looked at Naruto and he grinned.

“You want more?” he asked.

Shion nodded.

Naruto got up and led Shion into the stacks. Deep in the stacks Naruto kissed Shion hard and passionately. Shion responded willingly. Naruto's hands dropped her skirt and soaked panties while her hands made quick work of his pants and boxers. She then raised one of her legs to expose her cunt. Her eyes said it all as she stared at Naruto. Naruto nodded and aimed and pierced her with his cock. Shion bit her lip from crying out. She had never had something so big inside her. Naruto was huge. But he was gentle too. He didn’t force himself like any other guy would. He took his time and it wasn’t too long and he was buried deep inside her, their pelvis bones touching. Her leg that had been raised was used to lock Naruto's body to hers.

Shion sighed as she just relished the feeling of Naruto inside her. Feeling how hot, hard and throbbing he was. Then he began to move and Shion swore she saw white star bursts flash before her eyes with each stroke.

“You look so hot” Naruto said.

Shion blushed a bright pink hearing this and turned her head away feeling embarrassed. Naruto took her head and gently turned it back to him and kissed her.

“It’s a compliment” he murmured as kept up his steady thrusting.

Shion still didn’t look at Naruto then she felt his mouth on her exposed neck and her eyes fluttered closed as he laid butterfly kisses on her throat. She was just there letting Naruto do this to her. Kissing her, thrusting in and out of her. It all felt so good. Nothing else mattered, hell, she didn’t even care if they were caught. Just as long as they got this finished. She wanted to get finished.

“Naruto” she moaned.

Naruto grinned as his hands moved up and began to paw her tits. This brought on fresh moans from Shion. Her breasts weren’t sensitive really, but it seemed Naruto knew how to touch them to make them so. That’s when her pleasure spiked high and she climaxed. Her eyes fluttered closed just feeling the sensations running through her body. Naruto kept pumping though and that prolonged the pleasure she was feeling. It felt like a raging fire burning out of control inside her.

“Naruto, please, come, I don’t know how much longer I can take it” Shion pleaded.

Naruto grinned as he increased his thrusting and that brought Shion to a new threshold of pleasure she had never been.

“Oh god” she groaned as she orgasmed again and again.

It felt like a never-ending cycle really then it finally ended as she felt Naruto squirt his hot seed into her. She slumped over onto Naruto exhausted.

“That was fucking amazing, I can’t wait til next time” Naruto whispered.

Shion just groaned.

 

 

**End**


	105. Mabui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please when leaving a review let me know what chap it is you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s my first Mabui one. I know I should’ve done her a long time ago, but I did finally get to her and her alone. This is also a high school setting one.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 105: Mabui**

Mabui sighed. As the Principal’s secretary she was kept busy with at least something. The man though a good man was a bit scatter-brained and she was sure that if it wasn’t for his wife he’d walk out of his house without his pants on given he tries to think about a hundred things at once.

“Hey Mabui, my you’re looking lovely today.”

Mabui flicked her eyes up at who spoke and saw a spiky mop of blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and mischievous smile.

“Naruto, what have you done this time?” she asked.

“You wound me Mabui, can’t I come in here and chat with my favorite secretary?” Naruto asked.

Mabui narrowed her eyes. She knew Naruto well since it seemed he came into the principal’s office almost everyday for getting into trouble by pulling a prank on someone. Sure, the person might’ve deserved it and all and his pranks were always well thought out and executed too. You might say a grade A worthy, but it was against the rules to pull pranks no matter who it is.

“What did you do?” she asked sternly.

“Fine, I don’t understand what the problem was. All I did was have some fun” Naruto said pouting.

“What did you do Naruto?” Mabui asked with a sigh.

“Come on, where’s the fun telling you” Naruto said with a smirk.

Mabui sighed as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She did enjoy this banter they had since it was one of the few highlights she had during the day. Given she was still single and her mother always keeps hounding about getting a boyfriend, getting married, having kids and all that jazz mothers loved to spout about.

“Naruto, I am very busy and so is the principal” she said, “so please tell me what you did.”

“Why tell when I can show” Naruto said with a foxy grin.

/Scene Break/

Mabui was pushed up agains the file cabinet. Her legs were wrapped around Naruto's waist as he was thrusting in and out of her. His pants were gone tossed away somewhere. Mabui’s skirt was bunched up around her waist with her panties somewhere with his pants so Naruto had clear access to her dripping pussy. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as his head was buried in her bountiful cleavage. She knew she was going to be in trouble and get fired, but her only saving grace was Naruto was legal age of consent and she didn’t seduce him. It was the other way around. Hopefully the courts would understand that though doubtful.

“Oh Naruto” she moaned.

Naruto grinned as he let teeth marks on her soft delicious orbs then suckling and nibbling on her hard nipples. Mabui’s quim was so tight. She probably hadn’t gotten laid in a long time. Naruto was sure of it.

Mabui’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as another orgasm rushed through her. It was a feeling so new to her since she had only experienced this feeling twice in her life before. But Naruto sure knew how to coax it out like he was some kind of whisper or something. With a final thrust he squirted his load into Mabui. Mabui sighed feeling his seed inside her and was so thankful she took birth control even when she wasn’t getting any. It was just a habit and you never knew when you’d get some sex either. Best be prepared.

“That was wonderful Naruto” Mabui sighed.

It’s not over yet” Naruto said with a grin.

Mabui then noticed that Naruto was still hard and groaned. She forgot how quick a young teenage male could recover. Naruto carried Mabui over still attached with his hands gripping her ass.

“Where are we going Naruto?” Mabui asked.

“Somewhere special” Naruto answered.

Mabui didn’t need to be any kind of brainiac to know where Naruto was going.

“Naruto, no, not here. Anywhere, but here” she pleaded.

“But I want to” Naruto whined.

“No Naruto” Mabui said firmly.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked as he nipped her neck.

Mabui groaned since Naruto was using one of her sensitive points. He kept at it and she gave. She was laid out on the principal’s desk bare of all clothes. Naruto stripped her bare and she laid there panting hard. Of excitement and fear.

Naruto grinned and penetrated her once again after getting undressed himself. They both groaned as they re-connected. He kept pumping in and out of her as Mabui withered around on the desk in utter rapture. Naruto's mouth dove down and captured one of her plump nipples and began to suck on it like a infant nursing. Mabui moaned as she held Naruto's head to her chest, her finger entangling themselves in his short spiky blond locks.

“Naruto” she gasped.

Naruto grinned with a mouth full of tit.

They kept going at it with Naruto pumping in and out of Mabui like she was the hottest thing, and to him she was. Mabui just laid there taking it, urging her hips to go with Naruto's rhythm he had going. It all finally came to a head as they both climaxed. After that they both laid there breathing hard. Naruto had collapsed on top of Mabui as she caressed his back in a loving post-coitus embrace.

“Do you still want to know what I did?” Naruto asked tiredly.

“Yes, I do” Mabui murmured.

“I just fucked the principal’s secretary on his desk” Naruto said with a grin.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this one was a bit difficult since I had the beginning and the end, but working out the middle part was tricky, I hoped it came out good.**


	106. Hyuga Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me at all. Thanks.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is only my second chap with both Hyuga sisters. It’s been a while since I did the first one way back in chap 35. I think it’s been enough time to do another. I also want to note in this one Hinata doesn’t have a crush on Naruto at all. They know each other, but no crush. Also I changed the age of Hanabi too. Note there's also incest in this too. So you've been warned.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 114: Hyuga Sisters**

“Hanabi, are you alright?” Hinata asked as she knocked on her sister’s door.

“Yes, oh yes. Fine sis, just, oh fine” Hanabi moaned.

Hinata frowned. She was worried about her twin sister and decided to get to the bottom of it. She opened the door and what she saw was shocking. There was her sister Hanabi on her bed naked with one Naruto on top of her fucking the utter shit out of her.

“HINATA I SAID I WAS FINE!” Hanabi shouted.

“I was worried Hanabi” Hinata said as she stared at where Naruto and Hanabi’s bodies were joined.

“Well, are you going come in or stand there like a gawking fish?” Hanabi asked.

“I-I-I should leave” Hinata said.

“No, you’ve found out my secret. Might as well stay. Hell, if you’re really nice I’ll let Naruto fuck you too” Hanabi said with a grin.

Naruto had slowed his pace when Hinata entered, but didn’t stop at all. He was shocked and scared, but not enough to want to stop. I mean, this wasn’t the first time they had been caught. Hanabi and Hinata's mother, Hitomi, caught Hanabi and Naruto and just giggled and told them to use seals to give them privacy and left. Naruto's mother, Kushina, caught them demanded they give her grandkids and left humming happily about all the grandbabies she’d spoil.

Hinata hesitated, but then closed the door and stayed. She stood there though unsure what to do. Unlike her sister Hinata was a shy girl and was a virgin still while it appeared that Hanabi had had her cherry popped a long while ago and had a very active sex life compared to her. Hanabi had always been the very outgoing girl.

“Ugh, okay Naruto we need to pop my sister’s cherry” Hanabi said as she saw how awkward her sister looked.

“HANABI!” Hinata shouted with very bright red cheeks.

“What, it’s not really a secret in school you know. Everyone knows” Hanabi said in a very casual tone.

Hinata swallowed and looked down at her shuffling feet. She felt so embarrassed right now and wanted a big black hole to appear and swallow her up.

Hanabi sighed and had Naruto get off her letting his cock slide out of her pussy. She got off the bed and walked to her sister. She then began to undress her.

“Hanabi” Hinata squeaked as she futilely tried to fend her sister off.

Hanabi ignored her as she stripped her sister til she was naked. Hinata tried to cover herself up, but she had a D cups and that was hard to cover up completely. Hanabi didn’t have the rack like Hinata had, but they were a generous C.

“Hinata get your ass in my bed so Naruto can get rid of that pesky virginity of yours” Hanabi ordered.

“B-b-b-b-b-but” Hinata stuttered.

“No buts” Hanabi said as she spanked her sister’s ass making Hinata squawk and hop towards the bed. Hanabi saw this and smirked and continued to spank her twins’ ass til Hinata was in her bed with Naruto. “Give it to her good, I know you’ll make it unforgettable.”

Naruto saw how scared and nervous and sighed. He looked at Hanabi and saw how serious she was.

“Are you sure Hanabi, I really don’t think Hinata wants this?” he asked.

“The hell she doesn’t just look. Her unsullied pussy is dripping. She wants it, she just doesn’t know it” Hanabi said.

She then dragged a finger against her sister’s slit making Hinata squirm and emit a whimpering moan.

“Like that, huh” Hanabi murmured with a grin.

She then began to finger her sister though never entering her. Hinata was a squirming mess panting and letting out those whining like moans. It was driving Naruto insane since Hinata sound like such a whore in a way. Hanabi saw it and grinned. She pulled her fingers back and sucked off the glistening juices from her digits.

“Mmmm, she even tastes divine” she murmured.

Hinata blushed bright red at this.

“Go for it Naruto, break her in and then I’ll eat her out” Hanabi said.

“Promise?” Naruto asked.

“I promise” Hanabi said.

She knew Naruto loved watching her do a girl, especially when he could watch. It always got him super hard. And what would make it better is if he could join in and have a threesome with him, Hanabi and the girl. His Hanabi was such a little minx.

Naruto turned to Hinata.

“Do you want this?” he asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto's raging throbbing cock wondering if that thing could even fit inside her. But it had to since it fit inside Hanabi and she was smaller than her.

“Y-y-y-y-yes I am” she stuttered with conviction.

Naruto covered Hinata.

“I’ll make is as painless as I can” he said.

Hinata nodded. Then she felt Naruto pierce her and she gasped loudly. It felt like sticking a huge cucumber up inside though she had never done that either, but heard other girls talk about it. She felt Naruto stop when he hit her maidenhead.

“This will hurt” he warned.

Hinata nodded and braced herself as she best as she could. Naruto saw this and pulled back and slammed right through ripping away Hinata's virginity forever. Hinata yelped loudly from the intense searing pain. It hurt. Naruto paused letting Hinata's pain to pass. Hanabi sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her sister’s head to try and help ease the pain. Hinata finally opened her eyes as the last of the pain passed.

“She’s ready, fuck her” Hanabi said.

Naruto nodded slowly and began to slowly saw in and out.

Hinata gasped never feeling such surges of pleasure wash over her. It was overwhelming really and she didn’t know how to react.

“Just go with it sis, feel it, embrace it” Hanabi said reading her sister’s face.

Hinata just nodded as tried to follow what Hanabi had told her, but it was hard. So much was going on then Hanabi had to bend her bead down and began to lick and suck her jiggling breasts.

“Hanabi, ohhh, stop that, it’s oooooooo, so wrong, stop” Hinata moaned.

Hanabi grinned as she ignored her sister.

Naruto saw this and felt himself get harder. Something about watching Hanabi sucking on her sister’s big tits turned him on more than he had ever been even when he had seen Hanabi play with other girls. It had to be the taboo act of incest. This made him increase his pace thrusting in and out of Hinata with more gusto.

“Oh, oh, oh something is going on” Hinata cried out.

“You’re coming sis” Hanabi said lifting her head briefly before going back to work.

Hinata climaxed. She had never climaxed like this before. It was so intense. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she blacked out. When she came to she found Hanabi leisurely licking her chest and Naruto had slowed his thrusting to a crawl.

“What happened?” she asked.

“She had one huge orgasm” Hanabi said.

“Oh” Hinata said feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

“We’re not done sis, Naruto still got to unload a batch of baby batter in you” Hanabi said.

“B-b-b-b-b-b-but” Hinata stuttered.

“I know you’re on the pill sis. So it’s fine” Hanabi said with Hinata blushing up a storm, “fill her babe” she said turning to Naruto.

Naruto obeyed and sped up his thrusting Hinata moaned, whined and cried as she felt another orgasm surging. She came three more time before Naruto erupted. Hinata felt Naruto's hot juices coat her insides and it felt amazing.

“Knew you’d like it sis” Hanabi said with a grin.

Naruto pulled out and Hanabi latched onto his slimy rod sucking it clean then once that was clean she turned her head to the honey-pot. Hinata cried out as she felt her sister’s talented tongue invade her nether region.

“H-h-h-h-h-h-Hanabi st-st-st-st-stop this is wr-wr-wr-wrong. Oh god so wrong!” Hinata wailed as she felt her body in the throes of another climax.

Hanabi didn’t stop at all. She wanted every drop of the Naruto/Hinata cocktail inside her dear sister. She licked and slurped her way through. This had Hanabi in a position where her ass was stick out and Naruto couldn’t waste this opportunity. He was hard again. He kneed walked and then speared Hanabi’s aroused clam.

Hanabi had anticipated this, but it still never made things better as she moaned loudly into her sister’s slit. Hinata moaned at this as Hanabi was getting fucked. Naruto pumped in and out liking the familiar walls of Hanabi, as they knew how to work his cock, coaxing his next load.

It kept going til Hinata couldn’t take any more and with a tremendous amount of strength she shoved her sister’s head away from her spent clam. She then collapsed exhausted. Her body humming from all the pleasure as she was soaked with sweat like she ran five marathons. Naruto thrusted in and out of Hanabi hard and fast, the way she liked it as Hanabi now free could express her feelings.

“Yes Naruto, yes. Fuck me, fuck me baby. Stuff that thick hot sausage in me. I want it, I need it. Oh yes! Fill me with that lovely spunk!” Hanabi shouted out.

Naruto groaned and finally let loose his seed inside Hanabi. She like Hinata were covered by the pill and Naruto took something similar that would make his sperm ineffective for a spell. The two the fell onto the bed just as exhausted as Hinata.

“We are so making this a regular thing” Hanabi said.

Naruto murmured his agreement.

Hinata was dead asleep.

 

 

**End**


	107. Rei Uchiha

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this is my original character I made up, Rei Uchiha. She’s in my OSS series which can be found on ff.net and will be making appearances in future projects I am working on. Here’s her debut in this series.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 107: Rei Uchiha**

“Naruto” Rei moaned.

Naruto mumbled something as his face was buried in Rei’s wet folds.

Rei was lying on her bed as Naruto ate her out. Her family was out of the house so she invited Naruto over and up to her room so they could have sex. She and Naruto have been together for a while and had only started to have sex recently. Both still had that thrill of being able to have sex and couldn’t get enough of one another. So they’d fuck whenever they could or go down on one another. Whatever they had time for. They hoped this feeling wouldn’t end.

“Naruto, I have a great idea” Rei said panting.

“What’s that Rei?” Naruto asked lifting his head from between Rei’s lovely legs.

“Lets fuck on my brother’s bed. He’ll fucking freak knowing I had sex on it especially with you” Rei said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Naruto grinned. He liked the idea. Rei’s brother Sasuke didn’t like Naruto at all and would flip if he found out Rei was dating Naruto, but would have a heart attack if he knew they were having sex and on his bed of all places.

“Lets” he said.

So they raced naked to Sasuke's room and Rei hopped on the bed spread her legs wide as an invitation. Naruto took the invitation and got on top of her penetrating her in one shift motion. Rei moaned as she felt Naruto big thick cock fill her up. She simply loved Naruto's cock whether she was sucking it or it was buried in her pussy. She outlawed him ever sticking it in her anus and Naruto agreed. That was an exit not an entrance.

Naruto began to thrust in and out Rei as she gripped his shoulders and clawed his back. She internally smirked as she remembered a locker room talk about guys and how most of all the girls made comments on how Naruto probably couldn’t perform at all and stuff. Oh how they were wrong. Naruto could perform and probably was the best. Though she’d admit she was bias.

“Fuck me Naruto fuck me. Pound me into Sasuke's bed. I want to leave a damn good mark here. I want it to smell like us” Rei urged.

“As… you… wish” Naruto grunted out.

“Oh Naruto!” Rei cried out as she climaxed.

Naruto groaned as he flooded Rei’s pussy with his seed. Thankfully Rei was on the pill. They laid there breathing had, recuperating their strength.

“That was good, but I think we can do more” Rei said.

“Yeah, I agree” Naruto said.

Rei shakily turned to face down then raised herself up on her arms so she was on her hands and knees. She wiggled her butt at Naruto.

“Come on and get it” she said in a sultry tone.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his semi-hard cock against Rei’s aroused slit. He could his seed escaping mixed with her own release. Rei moaned as Naruto teased her.

“Naruto” she whined.

Patience” Naruto said.

Rei just groaned. She wiggled her butt even more hoping she might get Naruto's rod to slide into her, but Naruto was too clever and would evade her advances. When he was fully hard again he slid back in and Rei sighed out a blissful content sigh being filled once again and feeling Naruto much deeper than before. Then Naruto began to move and Rei pushed her ass back wanting, needing more of Naruto inside her.

Naruto moved his hands from Rei’s firm ass to travel up her sides to her swaying breasts. They were huge like Hinata's, but they were just as lovely in a modest size C. He grabbed them feeling her hard nipples in his palm. Rei moaned feeling Naruto's grip her mounds. She knew what was to come next. Naruto fell back til he was kneeling and Rei was upright. Rei began to bounce on Naruto as he played with her tits. Her legs were on either side of Naruto's. Rei turned her head and her lips met Naruto's as they kissed with their tongues joining in.

/Scene Break/

Sasuke sighed as he returned home after another exhausting and boring meeting he had to attend for his club. He just wanted to take a long hot shower and veg out. He headed to his room. When he opened the door his eyes widened.

“OH NARUTO!” Rei cried as she orgasmed.

“Urgh, Rei!” Naruto groaned as he spewed his load.

Sasuke just stood there stunned stupid.

Rei and Naruto breathed heavily and Rei turned her head to see her brother.

“Welcome home dear brother” she said.

Sasuke just stood there then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back.

Naruto and Rei watched the whole thing.

“You think he’s alright?” Naruto asked.

“He’ll be fine, now how about another round” Rei said.

Naruto felt Rei’s kegel muscles massage his length and he groaned.

 

 

**End**


	108. Tayuya

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I decided to continue my Naruto genjutsu thing that I started in chap 69 and continued in chap 82 and 97. This will be the fourth installment.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 108: Tayuya**

“Where’s that fucking twit wad?” Tayuya grumbled.

She was waiting in a restaurant for a certain blond.

“He fucking told me to get here by fucking two and it’s almost two fucking thirty” Tayuya muttered.

Most of the people in the restaurant had moved away from Tayuya since they all knew of her volatile temper.

“He better be here motherfucking soon or I am going to shove a fucking tree up his goddamn ass” Tayuya mumbled angrily.

“Hey there Tayuya.”

“About fucking time asshole” Tayuya snarled.

“Sorry” Naruto said.

“So what the fuck did you want to show me?” Tayuya asked.

Naruto flashed her a foxy grin then went under the table.

“Ass wipe, what the fucking hell are you doing?” Tayuya asked.

She then felt Naruto place his palms on her bare thighs. What the fucking hell, bare thighs? She then looked down at herself to see that she was completely naked. What the motherfucking hell was going on here? She was sure she was clothed before. How’d she become naked so fast, and why the goddamn hell was she so hot and horny?

“Such a lovely pussy you have Tayuya” Naruto said from under the table.

Tayuya’s cheeks were bright red then moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue slashed her hot slit. It made her wiggle as she fought to contain her moans. She didn’t want to draw any attention from the other patrons. Little did she know that no one was even paying any attention to her.

“Naruto, fucking shit” Tayuya groaned.

She swore she saw Naruto grin into her pussy. Then she felt Naruto's teeth nip the flesh folds of her pussy. Then she couldn’t fight back a loud moan emitting from her throat as Naruto's mouth invaded her inner sanctum in earnest.

“OH FUCKING GODS YES NARUTO! YES NARUTO, FUCK MY PUSSY; FUCK IT SO GODDAMN GOOD. SHIT HEAD YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO FUCKING EAT PUSSY PIE!” Tayuya cried as she gripped the table with white knuckles. Her hips working, humping Naruto's invading mouth and tongue.

When her climax hit her she trembled heavily then collapsed onto the table gasping for air. Her face slick with sweat. Her eyes glazed over.

Naruto appeared from under the table, his face smeared with Tayuya’s juices. He lifted Tayuya’s head and kissed her. Tayuya tasted herself on Naruto's lips and inside his mouth. She moaned and began to lick up her juices from Naruto's face. She was murmuring happily.

“Ready for more?” Naruto asked.

Tayuya just nodded then noticed Naruto was naked. She wasn’t even sure when he undressed, but when her eyes looked down they widened.

“HOLY MOTHERFUCKING IT’S GODDAMN HUGE!” she shouted.

Naruto hopped on the table, which was quite sturdy. He slid over and sat in front of Tayuya with his rod wagging in front of her face. There was no need to tell Tayuya what to do. She dove down head first and engulf the entire thing into her mouth. She moaned as she bobbed her head up and down. She felt Naruto put pressure on the back on her head to give her a pace he liked. She didn’t give a flying fuck, she was having fun sucking this horse sized dick. Saliva coat and ran down his length as Tayuya kept up her sucking.

Naruto groaned as he caressed Tayuya’s head letting his fingers weave through her long red hair.

“Shit, you suck it so good Tayuya. I knew that mouth was good for something” he said.

Tayuya would’ve replied to that, but her mouth was full and she could raise her head due to Naruto's hand on the back of her head. So she was stuck, but she did get her revenge by closing her teeth around the flesh phallus. And bit lightly, but enough to not be enjoyable.

“Fuck! That hurt” Naruto winced.

Tayuya just smirked at this then continued to suck and bob. She kept going then she felt Naruto's member twitch.

“Shit, here it comes Tayuya” Naruto warned.

Tayuya’s mouth was then flooded with Naruto's spunk and she did her best to swallow it all, but a bit of it dribbled out and dropped on her tits. Naruto pulled out and Tayuya looked up, her face red as she sucked in deep breaths to recover herself.

“What the fuck is into you shit head?” Tayuya asked.

Naruto just grinned as he lifted Tayuya up and then impaled her on his still hard cock. Tayuya cried out.

“HOLY MOTHER OF THE GODDAMN FUCKING SHIT! YOU’RE FUCKING TEARING ME APART WITH THAT MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMN BULL COCK YOU’RE STUFF IN MY TWAT!”

Naruto then began to move Tayuya up and down and she cried out like a wanton slut.

“FUCK YEAH, FUCK ME SHIT STAIN, FUCK ME! SHIT, THIS IS THE BEST GODDAMN SEX I’VE EVER HAD IN WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING LIFE! MORE, FUCK ME MORE SHIT HEAD! FUCK ME TO ALL THE FUCKING PIECES! I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING BE ALIVE AFTER THIS!”

Naruto just kept grinning as he was now slamming Tayuya’s willing body up and down on his meat pole. Tayuya’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she trembled and shook through her intense orgasm. Naruto just kept going feeling the walls of Tayuya’s clam spazz out of control. Drool came out of the side of Tayuya’s mouth as she was being fucked to oblivion. Finally Naruto released his seed dumping load after load into her. He pulled Tayuya off and laid her gently on the floor. The redhead was pretty much dead to the world with the only way showing she was alive was her rising and lowering chest.

“RELEASE!”

Tayuya was fully-clothed lying on the tabletop looking quite comatose to the world. Everyone in the place glanced at her, but then went back to what they were doing deciding to ignore what they had just seen. None were sure how to even explain it. They just saw Tayuya shouting and screaming as she spasmed wildly.

/Scene Break/

“Excellent work Naruto. Those new changes you made seemed successful” Kurenai said with sticky fingers.

She had found out through helping Naruto with developing his genjutsu that she was a voyeur. She had embraced it fully rubbing one out every time she watched Naruto work. It was always gratifying.

“Yeah, thanks to you Kurenai sensei” Naruto said.

Kurenai smiled. She loved helping her student improve on his genjutsu.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I’m not sure if I’ll continue this little thing, but how knows. I know as of late I’m not posting as regularly as I once was. Sorry, but it’s taking me longer writing these chaps out than before. I’ll do my best to keep things going, but don’t be surprised if I miss a month in updating. I’m still working on this, but the updates won’t be as monthly as before, but will get done I assure you. Thank you for patience.**


	109. Ino Yamanaka & Hinata Hyuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you're reviewing.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a nurse chap. You’ll see when you read it. No way connected to chapter 71 at all. I have plans to do a sequel to chapter 71, but that’s for later.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 109: Ino Yamanaka & Hinata Hyuga**

Naruto blinked as he stared at a wondrous sight. In front of him was Hinata and Ino. Both were wearing nurse outfits. Though these ones weren’t the standard nurse outfits that hospital nurses wear. No, the skirts were much too short showing off their shapely toned legs barely covering their apex and the tops quite tight. Hinata's massive D sized chest was threatening to burst out of the confined top while Ino's more modest low C cup chest was just straining against the material. It was straining the fabric so much you could see her nipples poking out, which meant she wasn’t wearing a bra. Hinata's nipples were also poking out too.

Like stated before the skirts were too short. So short that whenever each girl would bend over you got perfect panties shots. 10 out of 10 all the time. It also showed that both girls were wearing thongs.

On the top of the girls’ heads were little white paper nurse’s caps.

Naruto was hard as he stared at them.

“Hello Naruto, we’re here to make sure you get better” Ino said in a chipper tone.

Now Naruto was actually sick. He was in bed for two days and was getting restless. That’s when Tsunade called on her two apprentices, Ino and Hinata, to go check and keep an eye on Naruto to make sure he didn’t leave bed til he was over his cold. The outfits were Ino's idea.

“How is what you’re wearing going to make me feel better?” Naruto croaked out.

“Simple Naruto. The best way to get over a cold is burning it out” Ino said with a wink.

Hinata just smiled as she was quite nervous being dressed like this in front of Naruto of all people. She had pink cheeks and poking her index fingers together. She couldn’t believe she allowed Ino to talk her into dressing up like this. Thankfully no one else except Ino and Naruto was seeing her like this. She’d have died if anyone else had seen her like this.

“Uh, are you sure. I’ve never heard of that before?” Naruto asked.

“Uh-huh. Trust me Naruto. This is a bonafide way to get over being sick like you are. Ready Hinata” Ino said confidently.

“Um, yeah, I guess so” Hinata said nervously.

“Great, now Hinata check Naruto out. Give him the full deal” Ino said.

“And what will you being doing while Hinata does this?” Naruto asked.

“Why getting the next part of your treatment ready” Ino said with a saucy smile.

Hinata walked over shaking. She felt like she couldn’t breath really. She then swallowed hard and forced herself to be professional. She had done these kinds of checks before a million times with other patients. This shouldn’t faze her, but she knew she was kidding herself. She was checking Naruto for god’s sake. Wearing this kind of outfit too. So Hinata began by checking Naruto's pulse and the usual thing.

Naruto's eyes locked on to Hinata's chest since she was now so very close and saw that Hinata was definitely not wearing a bra at all. All he could see was bountiful cleavage.

“Please Naruto, don’t stare” Hinata said stuttering.

“Why, you look fucking hot Hinata” Naruto said.

Hinata's cheeks went code red and beyond.

Ino saw this and rolled her eyes.

 _If Naruto keeps this up he’ll have Hinata unconscious and oozing blood before we even get to the good part_ she thought.

Hinata finished her checks and stood right up, which made her boobs bounce. It also caused one of the buttons that couldn’t handle all the strain any more fly off. It narrowly missed Naruto's face. It did give Naruto a better view of Hinata's breasts with a button gone.

Hinata squeaked and tried to cover up, which did the oppose it really. Her movements jarred the other buttons and they soon dropped from their places leaving Hinata trying to hold up her nurse outfit with her hands.

“Ino, a little help” the Hyuga cried out.

Ino looked and grinned.

“Why, you’re doing fine” she said.

“Ino” Hinata whined.

“Come on Hinata, I think it’s time for Naruto get a sponge bath” Ino said as she carried over the supplies needed.

“Me” Hinata squeaked.

“Yup, and you need to be out of those clothes so not to get them wet” Ino said as she began to tug on Hinata's outfit with Hinata fighting her.

“B-b-b-b-but Ino” Hinata stuttered.

“No buts, now get to it” Ino said and with one final strong tug Hinata's grip was loss.

Hinata now stood bright red pretty much naked with the exception of the thong she was wearing. She tried to cover herself up, but Ino smacked her hands away.

“No need to be shy. Now hop on and wash Naruto down” Ino commanded.

Hinata hesitantly walked over to Naruto still very beet red as Naruto just stared at her.

“P-p-p-p-p-please don’t stare at me Naruto” she said.

“But you look so hot” Naruto said.

This just made the red in Hinata's cheeks spike even higher. There was a question if there was even any blood left in her body since it seemed to be all pooled in her face right now.

“Move over” Ino said.

The Yamanaka nudged Hinata over showing she was just as naked as Hinata.

“Ino, y-y-y-y-y-you’re n-n-n-n-n-n-naked” Hinata stuttered.

“Well, duh” Ino said rolling her eyes.

She then began to strip Naruto out of his pajamas and once those were off took the wet sponge and started to scrub him down.

Naruto was hot, and it had nothing to do with his fever. No, it was the fact that Ino was washing him and Hinata too albeit not as enthusiastically as the blonde.

“Oh my, looks like we got our work cut out cleaning this beast” Ino said in a breathless tone as she stared at Naruto's erection.

Naruto blushed a bit as he felt Hinata and Ino's eyes stare at his cock. Ino was drooling while Hinata wanted to look away since this was indecent, but her perverted side was slowly overcoming her.

“Ino, I get to clean it” Hinata said in a possessed tone.

“Huh, there’s enough for both of us” Ino said.

“Only me!” Hinata growled.

Ino was startled since she had never heard Hinata growl at all. What she didn’t know was Hinata's perverted side was now in full control and the perverted side wanted all of Naruto, and just Naruto though it was curious to have a taste of Ino maybe for dessert.

Ino was pushed aside as Hinata got to work with her loofa cleaning Naruto's penis. Naruto groaned feeling the warm water and soft touch. Damn, Hinata knew how to clean him good. Hinata paid close attention to all she was doing to not only clean Naruto, but also to pleasure him. Her breathing was getting heavy.

“Hinata, if you keep doing that I’ll come” Naruto groaned.

“Come, come for me” Perverted Hinata panted.

Naruto's seed spewed out splashing Hinata's face some got into her open mouth, but most of it landed on her face and chest.

Ino's widened at how much Naruto unleashed and he was still hard too. She licked her lips and moved forward and turned Hinata's head and began to lick up the mess. Hinata mewled feeling Ino's tongue. When Ino was done cleaning up she was going to pull away, but Hinata stopped her and pulled her into a deep kiss. This surprised the blond, but gave in. The two kissed as Naruto just watched. When they finally broke apart the turned to Naruto.

“You’re next” Hinata purred.

She then led Ino to sitting on Naruto's pike. Ino moaned feeling all of Naruto enter her. He was so big and it stretched her.

“Oh fucking gods!” she cried.

Hinata smirked as she smacked Ino's clit.

“Get to it” she commanded.

Ino had no clue where this side of Hinata's personality was coming from, but she was getting excited from it.

“Yes ma’am” Ino panted as she began to shimmy up and down.

Hinata went low and began to lick the connect between Naruto and Ino. This made the two moan feeling the extra feeling of Hinata's dexterous tongue. She slid her tongue up the length of Naruto's cock she could then kept going up til she hit Ino's clit then made her descent only to repeat the trip upwards. She also timed her tongue trip with Ino's movements.

“Oh gods Hinata” Ino moaned.

“Ugh, shit” Naruto grunted.

Naruto's hands, which had stayed fairly motionless before were now moving. They had made their way up touching and caressing Ino's lovely body before coming to her bouncing breasts. He cupped them, squeezed them before pinching her hard nipples. This just sent more jolts of pleasure throughout Ino's system.

“OH!” Ino cried as she came.

Hinata pulled Ino off and licked and slurped cleaning Naruto's juice slicked cock. Then she pulled Naruto on top of her as she fell back.

“Fuck me” she growled.

“As you wish” Naruto said with his won growl.

Hinata moaned as Naruto filled her. He then began to thrust in and out of her and Hinata cried out loudly.

“YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME! OH YES, FUCK ME GOOD! FUCK ME ALL OVER NARUTO! FUCK ME!” The Hyuga heiress wailed.

“Always the quiet ones” Ino chuckled.

Naruto kept thrusting increasing his pace til it was almost blistering. Hinata howled as she climaxed and then Naruto followed squirting his seed dee in her. He then pulled out and Ino dove in to gather the oozing seed. Hinata was tired and couldn’t stop Ino. She just moaned, whined and whimpered as she felt Ino's tongue lapping her folds.

“Ino, oh, stop, so sensitive, oh god, mmm” she yelped.

Ino finally did and got up with her face smeared in 100% Hyuga heiress juice. She looked quite pleased with herself.

“Is this all a part of the treatment?” Naruto asked.

“Oh yeah, and there’s so much more” Ino purred.

“I can’t wait” Naruto said.

“We can’t either” Hinata said grinning.

/Scene Break/

Viewing all of this through a crystal ball Tsunade Senju watched.

“Damn, I think I might to implement some of those things they are doing” she muttered.

“Hey hime!”

Jiraiya hopped in through the open window only to be knocked back hard by a huge tome.

“Stupid pervert” Tsunade mumbled.

 

 

**End**


	110. Kurenai Yuhi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: haven’t done a Kurenai one in a while.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 110: Kurenai Yuhi**

Kurenai let out a deep sigh as she left the restaurant. She had been stood up, which wasn’t something she was used to really. No guy has ever stood her up before in her life. She was sad and disappointed. She needed to go somewhere to wash these blues away. A bar would be the first choice, but Kurenai had a better idea. She made her way to an apartment complex and up the stairs knowing which door she needed to knock on. Once there she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Naruto Uzumaki wearing just his boxers.

“Kurenai, what’s up?” Naruto asked tiredly.

“Can I come in?” Kurenai asked.

Naruto nodded and stepped aside for Kurenai to enter. He closed the door once she was inside. He turned and Kurenai pushed him against the door and kissed him hard. Naruto was shocked, but who was he to stop such a beautiful woman kissing him. He kissed her back with his hands traveling up and down her body over the dress she was wearing.

“Love me Naruto, fuck me” Kurenai whispered.

“As you wish” Naruto said as he nibbled her bottom lip.

Kurenai groaned as she felt Naruto's hands made quick work of her dress and it was now pooled on the floor. She stood with just her panties on since the dress she was wearing wouldn’t look good if she wore a bra.

“So lovely. I am going to enjoy tasting you all over” Naruto murmured.

“Yes, please” Kurenai groaned.

Then she felt Naruto's tongue glide over one of her breasts then the other one. She groaned feeling Naruto's rough tongue bath her two mounds like a cat giving itself a bath. Then Naruto's mouth latched onto one of her nipples and began to suckle. Kurenai held Naruto's head with one hand as the other slid down and fished his cock out of boxer hole. She stroked his hard-on using her thumb to swipe across the head feeling the pre-cum collect on her thumb pad. She then pulled the hand away to suck on her thumb tasting Naruto's seed.

“That’s just a small taste” Naruto said.

“Mmmm yes it is. I can’t wait to get it all” Kurenai murmured.

“What are we waiting for” Naruto growled.

He picked Kurenai up by her lovely tight ass and Kurenai wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to his bed and then laid her down. Kurenai looked and saw the pure lust in Naruto's eyes and that got her even wetter than she already was. She wanted to get fucked right now, but Naruto had other plans. His mouth went back to Kurenai's breasts and she moaned with pleasure as one of Naruto's hands went south and ripped off her panties finding her drenched slit. His fingers danced across the aroused flesh.

“Naruto” Kurenai gasped.

Naruto grinned and gently probed Kurenai's pussy never venturing deep inside. This frustrated Kurenai as she wiggled and thrust her hips wanting more.

“Naruto” the genjutsu mistress whined.

“Say it, say it” Naruto said.

“Fuck me Naruto, fuck me with your fingers” Kurenai pleaded with pure need in her voice.

Naruto slowly inserted his index and middle inside Kurenai, which caused to yowl in pleasure. Naruto began to pump his fingers in and out and Kurenai was writhing on the bed in pleasure. Her first orgasm hit her quickly as she was already riled up. Naruto nibbled on her hard nipples, which just furthered her pleasure.

Even coming down from her high Naruto pumped his fingers in and out and Kurenai was becoming delirious with pleasure. Naruto was playing her body like a fine instrument. His mouth was doing wondrous things to her breasts with the help of one hand while the other hand tweaked her nether regions to realms of pleasure non-existent to her.

“Naruto, please stop, please I don’t think I can take any more” Kurenai pleaded.

Naruto slowed and Kurenai was able to catch her breath. That’s when Naruto slipped off his boxers and slid his raging cock inside Kurenai. Kurenai's eyes snapped open feeling Naruto’s big thick cock invade her pussy.

“NARUTO!” she screamed.

Naruto grinned, he loved her Kurenai scream his name. His name off those luscious red lips of hers. He kissed her hard and she reciprocated the kiss. Their tongues battled one another as Naruto began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Kurenai moaned into Naruto's mouth feeling pipe slide in and out of her.

“Just fuck me Naruto, fuck me” Kurenai panted.

Naruto nodded and sped up his thrusts quickly and Kurenai wailed loudly as she was being rocked. She lost count how many times she climaxed til she felt Naruto deposit his seed into her. She laid there exhausted, but quite satisfied.

“And just think, we got all night” Naruto commented.

Kurenai groaned, but a delirious smile spread across her face. She wasn’t going to work tomorrow that was for sure.

 

 

**End**


	111. Kushina Uzumaki

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I know I haven’t done a Kushina one in a long time. Sorry about that. Kind of slipped my mind. This has incest in it and if you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 111: Kushina Uzumaki**

Naruto was shivering. He was walking home in the pouring rain after a soccer practice. He grumbled a bit that he had to walk the whole way, but he told his mom that he could make it since he didn’t think it would rain. And when he tried to call his mom to pick him up when it had started to rain he found his phone was dead. He had forgotten to charge it last night. So he sighed and made his way home.

When he got home was freaking cold as well as soak and wet. He looked like he had showered with his clothes on. But he had taken a cold shower.

“Welcome home dear” Kushina said. “Oh my, you’re soaked.”

“Hi, mom” Naruto said shivering.

Kushina rushed to her son and ushered him to the bathroom and began to towel him off. Not caring at all that Naruto was dripping water all over since what mother would care about that when their son is shivering.

“Get out of those clothes right now” she ordered.

“Mom, you’re here” Naruto yelped.

“Oh it’s not like I haven’t seen it before. I did change your diapers and give you baths when you were a baby” Kushina said.

“Mom” Naruto whined.

“Clothes off now mister or do you want me to do it?” Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto began to take off his clothes as fast as he could though it was a bit hard since they were soaked.

Kushina frowned as she saw her son shivering and looking a tad blue from the cold. She then remembered a lesson when she was a Girl scout. She decided to put it to good use.

“MOM!” Naruto cried out.

Kushina was stripping out of her clothes.

“Hush Naruto, I need to warm you up with body heat and the best way is skin-to-skin contact” Kushina said.

“B-b-b-b-b-but” Naruto stuttered.

Kushina rolled her eyes and pulled her son’s cold body to her warm one. She flinched slightly feeling how cold he actually was, but didn’t jerk away. Naruto on the other hand felt something down below stir as he felt his mom’s breasts press against his torso. He groaned as he tried to think of thoughts to distract himself.

 _Sasuke and Kiba making out, Sakura doing a sexy dance, Iruka doing a strip tease, Kakashi impersonating Britney Spears, Sasuke wearing a thong, Kiba in ass-less chaps. Shit, it’s not working_ he thought.

His penis stiffened and Kushina felt it too.

 _Oh my, my boy sure has grown up in more ways than one. Hmm, it’s been so long since I had sex. Minato is barely around since he travels so much. It wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of fun. What’s that phase something_ Kushina thought.

As she was thinking this her hand made its way down and took a hold of Naruto's new handle and began to stroke.

“Mom” Naruto croaked shocked at what his mom was doing.

“This piece needs a lot of warm Attention” Kushina purred as she nipped Naruto's earlobe.

Naruto tried to fight against it, but lost since Kushina sure knew how to pump him. Her hot breath in his ear drove him wild too. He let out a groan as his hips jerked instinctively. Kushina grinned at this as she was getting turned on. She felt her core getting wet and in need of attention. So she used her free hand and took one of Naruto's and led it to her pussy.

Naruto felt his mom’s wet hot core and his fingers flexed out instinctively before settling down and began to gently probe. He had only gotten this far with girls he’s dated, the heavy petting stage though that was with clothes on. Plus none of the girls were his mom either. Totally a different feeling altogether.

The two Uzumakis stroked and petted one another.

“Coming, mom” Naruto warned.

Kushina increased her pumping and Naruto's seed shot out. Kushina then came after that as Naruto's fingers and palm got soaked by her overflowing juices.

Naruto took his hand away and tentatively licked his palm. He had never tasted a girl before. The taste was different, but not bad at all. He looked up to see Kushina licking her fingers with relish.

“You taste yummy dear” Kushina said.

“Um, thanks” Naruto said now feeling nervous.

What they had done was cross a boundary that should never be crossed.

“Now dear, I think it’s time we really warm you up” Kushina said.

She then began the shower. Once hot with steam emerging she pushed Naruto in and followed in after. Naruto stared at his naked mother for the first time and his dick rose again. Kushina smiled at this.

“So I look good?” she asked.

Naruto nodded dumbly.

Kushina moved in close and cupped her son’s face and pulled him in for a kiss getting on the balls of her feet. Naruto was just a bit taller than her. Naruto's eyes widen as his mom kissed him and not a motherly kiss, but a kiss he’s shared with his past girlfriends. So weird, but familiar too. Naruto began kissing back after getting over his shock. The two kissed hard as Naruto's hands began to wander on their own, touching and caressing his mom’s water slick body. Kushina groaned feeling her son’s hands on her. It had been so long.

“Mmm, you have wonderful hands” she complimented.

“Um, thanks” Naruto said while both of his hands were cupping his mom’s breasts. He could her hard nipples in his palms.

“Naruto, if you want top wash them you have to be quite thorough” Kushina said.

Naruto nodded as his mom handed him some body wash. He grabbed a loofa and squirt the body wash in the loofa and then proceeded to wash his mother, taking his time as his mom advised him. He spent a lot of time on her breasts and her legs. Kushina was getting quite wet by now with all the attention Naruto was paying to her body. She so wanted to fuck her son, but held back that urge, for now.

“Now my turn” she said in a breathless tone as she took the loofa from Naruto.

Thankfully the body wash wasn’t too girly so Naruto had no compliant about it. That and feeling his mom wash him was very erotic. She paid as much attention as she did to make sure every inch of him was clean even giving his hard cock a few jerks before moving on. Once rinsed off Kushina couldn’t hold back.

“Naruto, fuck me” she said.

“Huh, wha” Naruto said intelligibly.

Kushina sighed and pulled him towards her using his lower handle til it was lined up with her center. She then gave him a look and Naruto understood. He was still a bit hesitant since this was him mom and they were going to cross a line that shouldn’t be crossed ever. Sure they both jacked one another off, but this is different.

“Naruto, do as your mother tells you. Fuck her” Kushina said in her motherly tone.

“Yes mom” Naruto said as he pushed forward plunging his cock into his mom.

Kushina gasped as she felt that filling feeling that had been missing for so long. She relished it. Naruto was surprised that his mom was somewhat tight, but he didn’t know that it had been a long time since his parents had sex. Not that he ever wanted to think about that since that was just gross.

“Naruto” Kushina purred.

Naruto began to move in and out and Kushina moaned as she tried to grip the slippery tiled wall. Her hips raising and lowering with her son’s thrusts. Naruto groaned as he pumped away. His legs were spread wide and knees were bent to give him some stability on the wet floor. His hands went to his mom’s bouncing heaving breasts and began to play with them.

“Oh yes, that feels so good baby. Play with your mommy’s breasts” Kushina panted.

“Oh mom” Naruto groaned as he squirted his load into his mom.

Kushina smiled as she caressed her son’s wet hair.

“Lets get out before the water gets cold” she said.

Naruto nodded.

Once out of the shower they dried off and then Kushina led Naruto to the bedroom and pushed him down and got on top.

“You’ve had yours now it’s time for mine” she said.

Naruto looked up at his mom and got hard again. How could he not since his mom was very sexy and still looked young for her age. She was still fairly tight and firm in all the right places given she worked out to keep her figure without going overboard at all.

Kushina lowered herself down impaling herself on Naruto's pike. She threw her head back and then proceeded to ride Naruto like never before. Naruto just stared, watched as his mom rode him. He didn’t know what to do really. Hearing his mom moan, groan and cry out in pure ecstasy was not something Naruto was sure what to do, but it sure turned him on.

Kushina felt it. She felt that tightening feeling in her stomach and then she released. She collapsed on top of her son breathing hard.

“Are you alright mom?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, and we’re doing that again” Kushina said.

Naruto's dick twitched at this.

“Glad someone’s pleased by this” Kushina said before falling asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I am working on a Kushina one in the future where she and Naruto aren’t related, but that’s way down the road.**


	112. Yui Yamanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you review in this series since this site doesn't let me know. Thanks.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I made up her name since I don’t believe Ino's mother has a name in the canon. I may be wrong, but that’s what I know. This is also my first chap with Ino's mom. This also has adultery in it too. Hope you like it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 112: Yui Yamanaka**

Naruto had his usual route as a paper boy. He used his bike delivering papers every morning to earn a little extra money. He was very diligent about his job and barely missed days even when the weather got bad.

“Morning Mrs. Yamanaka” he greeted as he saw Yui Yamanaka standing outside by her mailbox seemingly waiting for him.

“Morning Naruto, on time as usual” Yui greeted as she raised her coffee mug.

“Yeah” Naruto nodded as he handed Yui a paper.

“Naruto, I’d like you to come by later today if you can to help me with something” Yui said.

“Sure, what time?” Naruto asked.

“Well what time do you finish your papers?” Yui asked.

“Just a little after ten” Naruto answered.

“Then come back after eleven or noon. I’ll fix you a lunch” Yui said.

“Yes ma’am. See you later” Naruto said then biked off.

Yui smiled as she watched Naruto ride off.

/Scene Break/

It was close to noon when Naruto got to the Yamanaka household. After his paper route he went back home, showered and then headed out. He left his parents a note just in case. He rode his bike back and parked it outside the house. He got to the porch and knocked on the door.

“Ah Naruto, just in time. Come in, please” Yui said.

Naruto nodded and entered. He wiped his feet and took his shoes off. He then followed Yui to the kitchen.

“I just made some sandwiches for lunch, is that alright?” Yui asked.

“It’s just fine Mrs. Yamanaka” Naruto said.

“You can call me Yui, Naruto. Your mom and I are friends and I’ve known you since you were in diapers” Yui said, “I think I might’ve changed a few of those too” she added with a smirk.

Naruto’s face went red at this and looked down at his plate with great interest.

The two ate in relative silence then when finished Yui cleared the plates away.

“What is it you wanted me to do Mrs. Yamana-” he saw the look Yui was giving him, “I mean Yui?”

Yui nodded with a smile thinking, _better_. “What I’d like you to do Naruto is in the bedroom.”

Naruto nodded and followed Yui to the bedroom upstairs. He hadn’t been in the Yamanaka home for a while. Like stated before Yui knew Naruto's mom, and that meant me had gone over to the Yamanaka house several times when he was younger on play dates with Yui’s daughter, Ino, but that was long ago.

Once in the bedroom Naruto looked around hoping to find what he needed to fix only for the door to shut. He spun around to find Yui giving him a very hungry look.

“Y-y-y-y-y-Yui, what’s going on?” he asked a bit scared at the look she was giving him.

“Don’t be scared Naruto” Yui cooed.

“Wh-wh-what’s there that needs fixing?” Naruto stuttered.

“Oh, this” Yui said as she stripped down and pointed her quim.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was staring at Yui’s naked body and saw where she was pointing. He then turned around red cheeked.

“Come now Naruto, I can’t be the first female you’ve seen naked” Yui said.

“Uh, um, no. I saw Ino naked once. On accident I swear” Naruto said.

“It’s alright, so does my daughter and I look similar?” Yui asked.

“Um, uh, well” Naruto muttered with his back still turned.

“Naruto turn around” Yui said in a motherly tone.

Naruto slowly turned around with his eyes closed.

Yui sighed and took Naruto's hands and placed them on her naked chest. Naruto's eyes snapped opened, staring at where his hands were.

“Yui!” he exclaimed.

“You’ve got a job to do Naruto, and you’re going to do it” Yui purred.

She took one of Naruto's hands and dragged it down her body til he made him cup her sparsely fuzzed mound.

“Feel how hot I am, how I am getting so wet. You’re getting hard, aren’t you, just go with it” she said lustfully.

Naruto swallowed hard as he felt his hard-on straining against his pants. It hurt. Yui took one of her hands and unzipped his fly and then went inside and fished out his cock from his cave. Once out she stroked him.

“Mmm, you’re big, I can’t wait” she said.

Naruto's brain shut down and his body took over. He gripped Yui’s breast, the one still in his hand as the other thrust two fingers into her moist center. Yui gasped as she was fondled and groped. Her eyes shuttered closed to just feel. Naruto kept up his ministrations til Yui orgasmed. He then pushed her to the bed and removed his clothing. Yui licked her lips as she saw how in shape Naruto was. She crooked her finger and Naruto climbed on. She took a hold of Naruto's member and guided it to her soaked core. Once the mushroom head touch Naruto took over and plunged himself in deep.

Yui gasped and then began to moan as Naruto went to work pummeling her.

“Oh yes, yes, fuck me Naruto. Fuck me baby, bury that big cock in me. Shot your sweet seed into me” she cried out.

Naruto grunted as he pumped in and out of her. Yui grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Naruto kissed her back. Their tongue slithered out and did battle with one another. Naruto's hands cupped and squeezed Yui’s breasts letting his thumbs rub her hard nipples. Yui moaned loudly like a wanton slut as she was being pleasured.

 _Oh fuck, it’s been so damn long_ she thought.

“Going to come” Naruto warned.

“In me, I’m protected” Yui panted.

With one final shove Naruto let loose all of his seed deep into Yui’s quim. They laid there catching their breath. Yui caressed Naruto's hair in a loving fashion.

“Mmm, that was good baby” she murmured.

 _I’m going to hell_ Naruto thought.

 

 

**End**


	113. Ino Yamanaka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, I got this idea and knew this would be a fun one to write out.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 113: Ino Yamanaka**

Ino was quite bored as she was manning the family flower shop. So far she had only seen a sprinkle of costumers really. A few came to pick up orders while the others came in to browse about. It was a typical slow day for her when on shop duty.

“Yo Ino” a grinning blond greeted as he entered the shop.

“Oh Naruto, thank god you’re here” Ino said in great relief.

“Eh” Naruto responded.

“I’ve been bored out of my freaking skull. I need something to do” Ino said.

“Oh, alright” Naruto said, “so what do you wanna do?”

Ino’s face split into a grin that scared her fellow blond a bit.

/Scene Break/

“Oh yes, yes Naruto. Fuck me, ravage my tight pussy with that giant cock of yours!” the Yamanaka heiress cried.

Naruto grunted as he panted as he was pumping in and out of Ino from behind as the Yamanaka heiress was totally pressed against the wall. Ino could feel her hard nipples rubbing against the plastered wall and it stimulated her even more since the rough plaster against her nubs tingled her.

“Oh fuck” she groaned.

Naruto then pulled her hips and dragged them away from the wall til only Ino's hands were braced up against it. he then made long slow thrusts into her burying himself deeper inside her than he was before.

“So fuck” she muttered incoherently.

“Shit” Naruto grunted as he exploded into Ino.

He was about to pull out when he felt Ino's pussy walls tighten around.

“Where do think you’re taking that?” she asked in very seductive tone.

“Damn Ino, we’ve been fucking for at least an hour” Naruto said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

“So, you can Fuck like a Viking, which means you’re not even winded yet” Ino said.

 _‘Fuck like a Viking’. She’s spent some time around Hana for sure_ Naruto thought since he knew Ino usually didn’t talk like this. But he knew Hana did at times when she had gotten her itch scratched real well.

“I may be able to keep going, but you don’t have my stamina” Naruto said.

“Just give me a small rest, but keep that beast in me. I want all that baby batter to stay in and you’re the cork in my bottle” Ino said.

 _She’s quite eloquent when her mind is sex addled_ Naruto thought.

So after a small pause with Ino commanding Naruto to carry her while still joined to her bedroom so they could fuck in a more comfortable environment. Naruto obeyed and carried Ino with her letting out a small mewls or moans with each step Naruto took since it was like a mini-thrust. She swore she had several mini-orgasm from the small trek from the small back room of the shop to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom he laid Ino on the bed and she pulled Naruto into a deep, passionate kiss.

“Now fuck me baby, fuck me good. I want to always remember this fuck” Ino said urgently.

“Yes ma’am” Naruto said.

He then began to thrust and Ino keen loudly.

“YES NARUTO, YES, FUCK ME! FILL THIS HOT LITTLE BODY WITH YOU SWEET STICKY SEED TIL IT’S OVER FLOWING. I WANT TO DROWN IN IT!” she screamed.

Naruto groaned as he felt his ears ring slightly. Ino sure was damn loud though not as loud as Sakura was. And Ino seemed to be loud only when she was having sex while Sakura was just loud all the time.

The coupling kept going and going with Naruto spilling his seed into Ino as she climaxed multiple times and even blacked out a time or two with Naruto pausing til she awoke.

“Do you want to quit?” he’d always ask each time she blacked out and Ino's response was, “fucking hell no. We’re not done yet.”

So they continued changing position many times.

/Scene Break/

“Ino honey, where are you?” Inoichi asked as he saw Ino wasn’t manning the store.

He had just returned after a long mission and he was tired. He had checked in and reported to the Hokage before heading home. He was expecting to see his daughter manning the store only to find her not there. It annoyed him since he thought Ino had gotten over her flighty nature. He decided to go find her and give her a piece of her mind even though he was exhausted. This couldn’t wait. So he headed up to her room hoping she was there. He really didn’t want to go out and look for her. He got to his daughter’s door and knocked on it before entering. Upon entering he froze as his eyes took in what he was seeing.

There on the bed was his daughter as naked as the day she was born lying on her side with Naruto behind her cupping her breasts and his phallus buried inside her pussy. His tired mind vanished as rage, pure rage flooded his system.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!” the Yamanaka head shouted.

“Oh hi daddy, meet my baby’s daddy” Ino said happily.

“Uzumaki, you’re dead!” Inoichi shouted.

Naruto yelped as pulled out of Ino and then rolled off the bed before he leapt out the window shattering the pane of glass like the building was a bout to explode. Inoichi chased after Naruto shouting at him about how he violated his little princess and what he’d do to the sunny blond when he caught him.

Ino sat on her bed with broken glass on the floor smiling. She was going to have Naruto's baby. Forehead is going to be so jealous.

 

 

**End**


	114. Tenten & Kisara

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this from the reference I made in chapter 89. This one deals with Tenten and her mother Kisara. Though has no connection to that chap at all. I of course made up Tenten's mother’s name. Warning this has incest in it and use of toys.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 114: Tenten & Kisara**

Naruto frowned as he entered an empty weapon shop. He looked around curious as to why there wasn’t anyone in. The sign read it was open. So where was everyone? He ventured back and headed up the stairs where the living quarters was. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. He tried the knob and found it was unlocked. So Naruto entered and that’s when he heard faint sounds. He followed them to a closed door. He opened it to a sight.

There on the bed naked was the shopkeeper and her daughter. They were making out heavily as they pumped dildos into each other’s cunts. Their moans muffled by the other’s lips.

Naruto got hard watching the sight.

“Oh god mom, fuck me, fuck me hard” Tenten cried out.

“That’s it baby, come for mommy, come for her” Kisara cooed.

“OH MOM!” Tenten shouted as she came. Kisara came a few seconds after her daughter. Kisara then looked up and saw Naruto.

“Hello Naruto” she greeted casually.

Tenten snapped her head to Naruto and her brown eyes widen. She looked very embarrassed.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” she asked as she grabbed a sheet and pulled it to cover her body.

“Um, well, uh” Naruto said.

“It’s alright Naruto, take your time” Kisara said gently.

“Mother” Tenten said shocked at how calm her parent was acting in this situation.

Kisara just smiled and kissed her daughter.

“Now Naruto, tell us why you’re here, we won’t be mad” she said.

Tenten didn’t seem to be the same state of mind as her mother and was mad at Naruto no matter what his explanation would be.

“The sign said you were open, but you weren’t down there. I came looking for you” Naruto said.

“Oh, Tenten did you forget to close the shop?” Kisara asked in a light scolding tone.

Tenten looked very embarrassed. Her cheeks were a bright red as she looked down.

“I-I kind of forgot. I got too excited about our time together” she mumbled.

“Oh Tenten” Kisara sighed.

She then produced a shadow clone without a hand sign. The clone put on a robe and headed downstairs. She was a retired kunoichi. After a few moments Kisara smiled.

“There all done. Now lets back to other things” she said as her eyes looked on Naruto's bulge.

Tenten looked at her mother shocked. Just what was her mother thinking?

Kisara got off the bed and rubbed Naruto's bulge with her hand.

“How long has it been since you got fucked by a real cock Tenten dear, I think it’s far past time and Naruto here as a mighty hammer that can pound you sore” Kisara said licking her lips.

Tenten just watched as her mother molest Naruto. Kisara yanked Naruto's pants down then his boxers to reveal his big cock. Tenten licked her lips seeing the huge piece of meat. Damn, Naruto was freaking gigantic compared to what she’s had before, which wasn’t many. Neji was average and so was Lee. She never had sex with either of them, but had spied on them when they took a piss. She was curious and she had spied on them when they masturbated. Lee would shout about his youth while he did his, which just disturbed her. Neji was quite non-verbal in his work.

“Oh my, Naruto this is what you’ve been hiding” Kisara cooed as her hands made their way down and slowly began to jack him off.

Naruto groaned feeling Kisara’s hands stroke him.

“Tenten, be a dear and come here and suck Naruto” she said.

Tenten got out of bed and walked over almost in a haze and got down on her knees and then placed the bulbous head of Naruto's cock in her mouth and sucked.

Naruto groaned feeling Tenten mouth on him. He couldn’t hold back and squirted. Tenten gathered all of Naruto's load in her mouth and then pulled her mother down to share her reward. The mother and daughter swapped Naruto's come and that got Naruto's dick hard again.

“I love young men, they always rise to the occasion” Kisara said with a giggle.

Tenten just nodded.

“Now who first?” Kisara pondered.

Tenten answered her mother’s question by pushing Naruto down hard and mounting him.

“Dear, it’s nice to ask before fucking a boy” Kisara chided.

“I want to fuck you Naruto, and you’re going to enjoy it” Tenten said.

Naruto just nodded. Tenten grinned and raised herself up and then after aligning herself she dropped down impaling herself.

“Oh fuck!” the weapon mistress gasped as she felt herself getting full.

Kisara smiled as she watched her daughter getting porked. A hand slowly made its way down to her own aching pussy and began to rub it in time with her daughter’s bounces.

Tenten gasped as she rode Naruto. She was so stuffed, it felt glorious. She threw her head back letting her unbound bun hair fly.

“Oh Naruto” she cried out.

Naruto only stared up at the spectacle of the weapons mistress fucking herself on his pole. This had to be a dream since even with his unbelievable luck he had this was beyond anything he dared could ever happen. But it was. Tenten was fucking him. His hands began moving on their own first making contact with Tenten's hips caressing them to her mewling pleasure. Then they moved up to her bouncing tits. He groped them and Tenten arched her back pressing more of her mounds of flesh into his busy hands.

“Oh” she gasped.

The pads of Naruto's thumbs rubbed Tenten's erect nipples sending delicious sparks of pleasure arc through her body like lightning. She was getting close, so close. But there was something missing. Naruto seemed to sense this and a hand dropped from her breasts to her clit and began to rub it like he was hoping a genie would pop out.

“OH GODS!” Tenten screamed as she came.

Naruto hissed as he gritted his teeth staving off from shooting his load. Tenten fell over exhausted. She had never climaxed like before and it took a lot out of her. Kisara caught her daughter before she could hit the floor. She helped lay her down then turned her attention to Naruto who was just laying there.

Kisara grinned as she flicked her hair back then dipped her head down and began to clean Naruto's rood off. Naruto groaned feeling the MILF’s tongue on his dick. It was almost too much then she removed herself. This left Naruto panting.

“Wouldn’t want you squirting in the wrong hole now would we” Kisara said with a smirk.

She then got on the bed and beckon Naruto to her with her finger. Naruto followed like he was being drawn in by a siren’s song. On the bed Kisara laid back bearing herself to Naruto. She spread her legs wide and Naruto knew what she wanted. He lined himself up then buried himself deep inside her.

“OH MY” Kisara gasped feeling Naruto fill every crevice of her it seemed. Then when he began to move it made all of her body roar to life as pure pleasure coursed through her. She gripped Naruto's back digging her short nails into the flesh.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes, fuck me, fuck me. Shit, shit, shit. Ugh, yes, that’s it. Deeper, harder, faster. Fuck me” Kisara grunted.

Naruto pounded away at Kisara relishing her pussy. It wasn’t as tight as Tenten's, but it was still plenty tight. He turned his head and the two shared a tongue-filled kiss. Kisara weaved her fingers through Naruto blond spiky locks.

Tenten awoke to see her mother getting her forged pounded and grinned as she watched from a good angle.

“NARUTO!” Kisara screamed as she came.

Naruto roared too as he spewed his load into Kisara. He pulled out and Tenten dove in lapping up the mixed cocktail oozing out of her mother. Kisara murmured and moaned as she felt her daughter’s talented tongue invade her.

Naruto sat back to watch slowly getting hard again.

“Mmm, looks we’re not done yet” Kisara muttered.

Naruto grinned and Tenten looked at the revitalized Naruto with a pleased hungry look on her face.  


 

**End**


	115. Sakura Haruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what chap you review since this site doesn't let me know. Thanks.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: been a while since I did a Sakura only one. So here it is. Enjoy.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 115: Sakura Haruno**

Sakura Haruno sighed. She was on the night shift of the hospital. It got boring most nights since there was nothing to do. Sure, there were times where an emergency comes in, but those were rare cases.

“Bored are we?”

Sakura looked up, her green eyes a bit glazed with boredom.

“Yes, I am. I need something” she muttered.

“You’re wish is my command” the voice said.

There was movement, but Sakura was so bored she didn’t notice it at all til she felt a pair of hands parting her thigh and something going in-between.

“Huh, what the?” she asked.

She then saw a spiky blond head and knew who it was.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” she hissed.

“Breaking your boredom Sakura. Now sit back and enjoy” Naruto said with his head still between her thighs.

Sakura was about to say something when she felt Naruto's lips on her panties kissing them and then sucking them. His lips and tongue was causing friction against her quim making her get quite wet. Then Naruto's fingers got into the mix. Sakura shivered feeling more and more aroused. Her head snapped back and forth to make sure no one was around. The place was dead quiet.

“Naruto” she mewled as she felt Naruto rip her panties off with his teeth and then his mouth made contact with her bare pussy.

“I love your pussy Sakura, so sweet, so succulent. Mmm, I could eat this forever. This is my ambrosia” Naruto murmured as he gently nibbled her engorged pussy lips.

Sakura's cheeks were red as she panted. She felt so embarrassed when Naruto said these things.

“Please Naruto, stop, someone might come” she hissed.

“No one will come, but you, a lot by me” Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she felt Naruto's talented mouth assault her pussy with such skill and precision. It was so much, too much to take. Naruto’s hands meanwhile were touching and caressing her thighs making sensual circles.

“Naruto” she groaned as she came.

Naruto just lapped up her juices as they flowed out of her.

Sakura laid back in her chair. She couldn’t believe she just climaxed at work. Naruto pulled from between Sakura's legs and dropped his pants. He hopped up on the desk with his erection sticking right up. He had a smirk on his face.

“I think you know what to do, nurse” he said.

Sakura's green eyes stared at Naruto's cock and drooled a bit. The phallus seemed to be glowing under the fluorescent lights. She pushed her chair forward and bent her head down. She tucked her pink hair behind her ear and then dove down taking Naruto into her mouth. Naruto hissed feeling her wet orifice surround his dick. A hand went to Sakura's head to keep her there, to guide her.

“Shit, suck me babe” he murmured.

Sakura began to bob and suck Naruto as one hand was cupping his ball sack.

“Ugh yeah, yeah. Mmm, you’ve got such a talented tongue Sakura. Fucking god, you could suck golf balls from a damn hose” Naruto groaned.

Sakura beamed with pride by Naruto complimenting her though she had no idea what Naruto meant and figured he got the line from a certain perverted toad. Her hands on Naruto's thighs to keep her centered. She bobbed up and down letting her tongue swirl as she applied just enough suction. Naruto's hips began to move thrusting into her mouth in time with her bobs.

“Fuck” Naruto groaned as he came.

Sakura's mouth was filled with Naruto's seed. She swallowed again and again as load after load filled her mouth. It was too much as she pulled back letting the last few jets hit her face and hair. She used her hands to scoop up what was left and fed it to herself.

“Hmm yum, definitely better than coffee” she murmured.

Naruto hopped down from the desk.

“Get over here and bend over” he commanded.

Sakura obeyed the command. She got out of her chair and made her way to the desk and bend over. Naruto got behind her and with his semi-hard cock. He pushed Sakura's skirt up and rubbed his cockhead over the entrance on her very aroused pussy. Sakura moaned.

“Naruto, please, fuck me” she pleaded.

Naruto grinned, “and what’s the magic word?”

“FUCK ME PLEASE!” Sakura cried.

Her voice echoed the empty halls.

“Your wish is my command” Naruto growled as slowly insert himself into Sakura.

Sakura groaned as she was being filled by Naruto. It was a sweet torturous pain as more and more Naruto's rod filled her. She groaned in euphoric satisfaction when she felt Naruto fully impale her. She could feel him hitting her cervix. Naruto slowly pulled out making Sakura mewl at the loss only to moan as she was filled once again. Naruto took his time slowly pacing out his thrusts wanting to draw out as much as pleasure as he could.

Sakura was a moaning, mewling mess as Naruto slid in and out of her over. She wanted more. She pushed her ass out more, but Naruto never increased his pace. It was driving her crazy.

“Naruto” she groaned.

Naruto grinned as he used one hand and moved around finding Sakura's clit and began rubbing it. Sakura's eyes widen at this and let out a long drawn out moan as she orgasmed. Her climax was prolong by Naruto's thrusts. Her juices leaking out of her quim and down her legs getting her stockings quite wet.

Naruto kept up his pace as Sakura's arms started to get shaky.

“I don’t know how much longer” she muttered.

Naruto lifted Sakura's torso up and undid her top and grabbed her breast. Sakura groaned. She was so lost now that she didn’t even care if someone walked in on them. He placed Sakura's legs on the desk to keep her steady he kept ramming into her. Sakura's eyes were wide as she was in this position. Her legs were splayed on the desk, her top undone with one of Naruto's hands mauling her breasts while his other was wrapped around her waist as he was behind her thrusting in and out of.

“OH GOD!” she cried out as she orgasmed again since she got riled up just thinking about her position and that anyone could walk in and see her like this.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt Sakura's pussy clench around him again. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. She he sped up his thrusts til his last one burying himself as deep as he could inside the pink-haired girl released his potent seed.

Sakura felt Naruto's semen spew inside her and was so glad she had taken the herb that helped prevent pregnancy.

“Bored any more?” Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura shivered and shook her head.

“Good” Naruto muttered then nipped her earlobe.

 

 

**End**


	116. Yugao Uzuki & Kushina Uzumaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you review since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Warning this has incest in it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 116: Yugao Uzuki & Kushina Uzumaki**

Yugao let out a deep sigh as she relaxed after her climax. Below her was her lover, Naruto.

“Hmm, you sure know how to give a guy a good ride” Naruto said with a grin.

“I always aim to please” Yugao said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“And you always do” Naruto said as he cupped one of Yugao’s lovely Cs using the rough pad of his thumb to rub her erect nipples.

Yugao groaned as she felt Naruto palm her breast. He knew just how to touch her to get the right reaction.

“Very good Yugao, you’ve gotten better” Kushina said from her spot on the other side of her son, Naruto. She was just as naked as Naruto and Yugao.

“Thank you sensei, but you’re the one who taught me” Yugao said.

“I did, now let me so you how a pro does it” Kushina said.

Yugao nodded and got off Naruto, who was still hard. Kushina began to lick and suck her son. Naruto groaned.

“Oh mom” he murmured.

Kushina grinned hearing this from her son. She had never planned on this, but after seeing how her student and Naruto acted around each other she decided something had to be done. She played matchmaker and Yugao and Naruto got together. When it was time to take that full physical step in their relationship i.e. having sex Kushina was there to guide Yugao and Naruto. As that happened Kushina watched to make sure both had a grand first time. She didn’t expect to join in, but she did. Maybe she got aroused since it had been so long since she’s had sex, she wasn’t sure. But before the night was over she had sex with her son and Yugao.

Their odd threesome was only shown in private. To the outside world Naruto was happily dating Yugao and Kushina was a happy mom. The three knew they had to kept their activities a secret since what they were doing was taboo. Well the incest was more than the threesome they were doing.

“Mmmm, you taste so good on my son Yugao” Kushina murmured.

“Thank you sensei” Yugao said very pleased with the compliment.

“Eh Yugao, come over here and sit on my face” Naruto said.

Yugao nodded as she squatted over Naruto's face. She lowered herself down and gasped as she felt Naruto's tongue penetrate her pussy. She groaned and began humping the appendage.

Kushina smiled at this. She had taught her son well in the art of pussy licking. He was probably better than all of his friends since he knew what to do and had the skill. They had none of that. She went back to work sucking her son off and felt the lurch in his hips as he filled her mouth with his creamy goodness. Kushina drank it all down and then pulled up so very pleased that he was still erect.

“Gotta love the Uzumaki stamina” she murmured.

She then climbed on and impaled herself onto her son’s pike. She moaned as she felt Naruto fill her up to the brim. She then began to ride Naruto as her hands moved and snaked their way to Yugao’s bouncing breasts.

“Oh Kushina sensei” Yugao moaned as she felt Kushina's hands groping her chest.

“Hello my student, enjoying yourself?” Kushina asked.

“Yes, oh yes” Yugao groaned as she rolled her hips to get more delicious friction.

“Good, good” Kushina said as she bent forward and nibbled Yugao’s ear. Yugao turned her head and her lips met Kushina's. They kissed and then let their tongues into the action. When they parted a string of saliva connected them til it broke.

The two women kept going riding Naruto's two appendage til they both climaxed. Naruto drank down Yugao’s expelling juices enjoying how they tasted. Yugao got of Naruto so he could breath and laid down exhausted.

“I’m wiped” she declared.

“Don’t worry dear, you’ve gotten better. You can now last much longer then when you first started” Kushina said.

“Thank you sensei” Yugao muttered as sleep took her.

Kushina laid down by Naruto's side that wasn’t occupied by Yugao and looked into his deep blue eyes.

“Love you son” she said.

“Love you too mom” Naruto said.

The mother and son shared an incestuous kiss then decided to take a small nap.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, this wasn’t as good as some of my other chaps. Sorry about that, but I was a bit rushed with this one and this was what I could turn out.**


	117. Karin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: well, here it is. My first ever Karin one for this series. I apologize for not getting to her til now. I didn’t mean to, honestly. Plus throwing you all a curveball too. This is my first non-M chap since I started this whole series really. I decided to have a bit of fun by doing this. I did say I would toss in a few non-M ones in this series, didn’t I.**

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 117: Karin**

Karin was sitting in a cell. She had been captured. She along with Sasuke, Suigetsu, Hozuki and Juugo were looking for info on Sasuke's brother Itachi. They were found by a Konoha team led by a very familiar blond. There was a fight and in the end she ended up being left behind and captured. She was taken back to Konoha to be interrogated.

“Get up” a Konoha nin barked.

Karin did as she was told. She had seals on her being that prevented her from using any chakra at all. Though she wasn’t much of a fighter to start with. She then followed the guard down the hall and soon made it to a room where she was pushed into. The door closed. The redhead saw the room was small and had one light. It was one of Konoha’s interrogation rooms. Sitting at the only table was a blond, a blond she knew.

“You? You’re the only handling my interrogation?” Karin asked with a scathing tone.

“Yeah, I figured I could get you to talk without use of any force” Naruto said calmly.

“I won’t talk. I’d never betray Sasuke” Karin said stubbornly.

“Let me guess, you’re another one of those airheaded fan girls that ‘fell’ in love with the bastard” Naruto said using air quotes.

“You shut your mouth about Sasuke, you don’t know him at all” Karin said almost shouting.

“I know the bastard, I know him quite well. He did try to kill me when he left the village” Naruto said as he showed the faint scar of where the Chidori had hit him. “I thought he was a friend and still did til I found out how far he’d gone down the road to darkness. Tell me, were you a part of the slaughters he did?”

Karin swallowed hard. She wasn’t since she wasn’t a fighter she stayed behind and waited for the other members of team Hebi to return where she healed them of their injuries if they had any.

“I see, you didn’t know” Naruto said.

Karin said nothing.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his sunny blond locks.

“Granny ain’t going to be happy with this. She wanted something from you” he muttered under his breath.

“Look, if we’re done can I go back to my cell?” Karin asked.

“He’s not going to come here and rescue you know” Naruto said.

“What, of course he is. Sasuke loves me!” Karin exclaimed.

“No, no he doesn’t” Naruto said shaking his head.

“You just don’t know him like I do” Karin huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I think we’ve already established that I know the emo bastard quite well” Naruto said, “but since we’re not going to agree on that lets move on.”

“Look, I don't know anything” Karin said.

“But you do, you with the snake bastard so you would know a ton about him” Naruto said.

“Orochimaru, he’s dead. Sasuke killed him” Karin said.

“Yeah right” Naruto snorted, “I don’t think we’d could be killed that easily.”

“He’s dead, Sasuke killed him. It just shows how strong Sasuke is” Karin said.

“It always comes back to that bastard” Naruto muttered.

Karin just glared at Naruto.

“Look, just tell me all you know of Orochimaru, okay” Naruto said.

“Fine, like it will help any” Karin said with a huff as she crossed her arms in a defiant stance.

She then told all she knew of the deceased snake sannin and Naruto jotted it all down. Once all done he looked down.

“That all?” he asked.

“Yeah that’s it. I wasn’t much a part of all of his major experiments. I was in one of the bases usually stuck in the library” Karin said.

“Sounds quite boring” Naruto commented.

“It was” Karin said.

“But I bet you learned a lot” Naruto said.

“I did, books were all I really had to keep me company. Orochimaru barely came by which was fine by me. He always gave me the creeps” Karin said.

“Yeah, out of the three sannin Orochimaru had the creep vibe ramped up high” Naruto said.

The two continued to make small talk for a while til Naruto checked the time and saw it was late. He called a guard and they came to get Karin to bring her back to her cell.

“Hey” she said.

Naruto turned her way.

“You think we can talk again, it was nice” Karin said softly. “It was nice to talk to someone who actually listens to me and I can have a real conversation with.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll come by your cell and we can talk” Naruto said with a smile.

“Thanks, I’ll be waiting” Karin said then followed the guard.

 

 

**End**

 

 

**A/N: this chap is done. Now to those wondering why Karin was chained to the chair or restrained in any way. Well, Karin isn’t a fighter and they figured it wouldn’t be needed.**


	118. Anko Mitarashi & Kurenai Yuhi

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, this is a simple set up. Hot springs. Warning this has underaged sex in it. So you’ve been warned.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 118: Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi & Yugao Uzuki**

Naruto was running, he was running as hard as he could as a mob was after him. He dashed inside the nearest door he spotted not caring where it led to as long as it was somewhere safe. He kept running then froze as he realized where he ran into. He was in the women’s side of the hot springs, and it was occupied.

The women there was the Snake Mistress of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi and the Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuhi. The two were drinking saké and looked drunk. Naruto heard the mob getting close and henged into a girl and dove into the water.

The mob got there and were soon assaulted by snakes and some horrible genjutsu from the two women. They ran away with nightmares of snakes and whatever they saw in Kurenai's genjutsu. She was quite creative when pissed and drunk it seemed.

Naruto was still under the water and peek out.

“Well, well what do we have here?”

Naruto froze and gulped as he saw a leering Anko.

“Well brat, what are you doing here?” Anko asked.

Naruto was in a panic that he dropped his henge.

“Oh Yondaime” Kurenai cooed.

Naruto blinked, what was she talking about?

Kurenai was so drunk from the saké that in her inebriated state she saw Naruto as Minato Namikaze, which she wasn’t too far off since Naruto was Minato’s son and they looked alike. The genjutsu mistress swam over and peeled Naruto out of his wet clothes.

“Well fuck, this wasn’t what I had in mind, but who am I to stop it” Anko said with a shrug.

Kurenai pulled Naruto out of the water and laid him down on the stone floor. Naruto shivered as he felt the cool stone on his back. He then gasped as he felt Kurenai's hand rub his penis and he was getting hard.

“You’re so big Yondaime, just how knew you always were” Kurenai purred.

She then took Naruto's erect phallus into her mouth and began to suck him. Naruto groaned. He had never felt such a thing before. Kurenai swirled her tongue around the length as she applied the right amount of suction.

Anko looked gleefully at the scene, her usually proper friend was being a bit of a slut. This pleased the snake mistress. She got up and dropped her towel.

“Well kid, hope you know how to eat some pie” she commented.

Naruto looked confused as Anko lowered herself down on Naruto. He tasted something tarty. It wasn’t bad at all. He began to slowly explore some more and Anko groaned at it. 

“Fuck yeah, lick me brat, lick this tasty twat” the snake mistress encouraged.

  
“Anko, language” Kurenai chided.

“Fuck language, keep sucking there. You’ll close to the creamy center” Anko said with a wink.

Kurenai blushed went back sucking Naruto off.

Naruto slowly kept licking Anko's peach tasting more of her tarty flavor. It wasn’t bad and the blond felt he should try some more. Anko groaned as Naruto slowly buried his mouth into her muff.

“Fuck yeah, mmm, fuck” she murmured as she slowly gyrated her hips to get more friction.

Naruto's exploration was paying dividends as Anko was getting close to orgasming.

“FUCK YEAH!” Anko howled as she punched a fist in the air.

Before Naruto could contemplate what had just happened he felt a tingling feeling in his balls.

“Ugh” he groaned as he released his seed into Kurenai's mouth.

Kurenai drank it down and smiled proudly.

“Bitch, you didn’t save any for me” Anko pouted.

“Oh, I’m sure there’s plenty more” Kurenai said as she stroked Naruto’s pole.

Naruto felt himself get hard again by the genjutsu mistress’ tender ministrations. Once standing tall again Anko leapt off of Naruto's mouth and impaled herself. She wasn’t about to let Kurenai get ahead of her. She even ‘maturely’ stuck her tongue out at her friend as she started bouncing up and down on Naruto.

“Real charming Anko” Kurenai commented.

Anko grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hot kiss with tongue.

“Anko” Kurenai said with a glare pulling away.

“What, I know you liked it” Anko said with a grin as she kept riding Naruto.

Kurenai said nothing and looked for something to do and spotted Naruto's mouth. She moved over and then kissed him. Naruto was still stunned by all that was happening to him that he didn’t respond. Kurenai didn’t take offense to it and she climbed on top of Naruto's face and lowered her pussy on him. Naruto knew what to do and began to lick Kurenai and found she tasted different from Anko. Kurenai tasted sweeter to him than Anko.

“Ugh, he’s so good, his tongue” Kurenai murmured.

“I know, he’s a natural born pussy muncher” Anko said gleefully as she continued her bouncing. “Not to mention he’s stacked here.” As she clenched her pussy around Naruto's length.

Naruto groaned into Kurenai's pussy from this.

“Shit Anko, don’t do that” Kurenai said.

“What, this” Anko said with a smirk as she clenched her lower muscles again making Naruto groaned into Kurenai's muff. Kurenai gasped at the vibrations she felt.

The two women kept going to Naruto filled Anko and Kurenai came. They then traded places, but this time had Naruto take more of a role. Naruto pumped in and out of Kurenai as she laid there on the floor writhing like a common whore as Anko played with her friend’s breasts. This continued throughout the day, the two women were damn near insatiable until it got late and they passed out totally spent. Naruto snuck out carrying his clothes knowing he’d never forget what had just happened.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, that ends this one, but as a special little treat I’m doing what I like to call Extended Endings. These have no real bearing to how I ended the story, but nice special thing. Thing about them like the delete/alternate scenes you get when you buy Blu-rays and DVDs.**

 

 

**Extended Ending 1**

Hiruzen Sarutobi after finishing his paperwork decided to check on his favorite blond, but what he saw gave the old man the most epic of nosebleeds. He rocketed back from the force of the red geyser and would’ve died of blood loss if hadn’t been the secretary coming in to give him more paperwork.

 

 

**Extended Ending 2**

A pervert giggle was heard from behind the high bamboo wall.

“Damn brat, I knew you’d be something special. Just never this special” the perverted giggler said as he jotted down what he was seeing in a notebook.


	119. Ino Yamanaka & Sakura Haruno

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s the sequel to chapter 71. Yes, it’s been a long time and if you need to go back and read that chap and then come back to this one. This chap’s not going anywhere.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 119: Ino Yamanaka & Sakura Haruno**

Sakura was now on a mission. It had been a few weeks since she and Tsunade did Naruto's ‘physical’ and she needed answers and the only place she was going to get them was one person. Ino.

“Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop how may I- oh hey Sakura, what’s up?” Ino asked.

“Need to talk to you Ino” Sakura said.

“Now, I can’t really Sakura. My mom is in back” Ino said in a whispered tone.

“No, not that, at least not right now” Sakura said since she knew where Ino's mind had gone.

“Oh, okay. So what is it?” Ino asked.

Sakura looked around making sure the shop didn’t have anyone in it and no one looked to be entering.

“Did you fuck Naruto?” she asked plainly.

“Yes” Ino said without any qualms.

“And you didn’t tell me” Sakura hissed.

“I thought it might be a sore subject, so I didn’t say a thing. How’d you find out?” Ino asked now curious.

Sakura blushed.

“Oh, then that means it’s got to be a juicy story then” Ino said sensing Sakura knew something.

“Ino, you’re supposed to be working, not gossiping with Sakura” Ino's mom said exiting the back room with a look of disapproval at her daughter.

Ino bowed her head.

“Sorry mom, we can talk later Sakura, and I mean later” she said with insistence.

Sakura just nodded. She was glad that Ino's mom came in just now. It would give her time to collect her thoughts.

/Scene Break/

**_Later that Day_ **

“Okay, so spill” Ino said.

She and Sakura were at Sakura's place. As soon as Sakura could she moved out of her parents’ place and got her own apartment in a building that catered to shinobi really. The rent wasn’t too bad since the landlord was once a ninja too.

Sakura took a deep breath and told Ino everything that happened during the physical exam she had to do with Tsunade on Naruto. She left nothing out really since she knew Ino would know if she omitted anything. Ino was a bloodhound when it came to that kind of stuff.

“Damn, I am so wet right now” Ino said as she squirmed in her seat.

“And that’s what brought me to wondering if you fucked Naruto since you have a dildo called Whirlpool” Sakura said.

“Well yeah, I needed as close as the real thing when I can’t get the real thing. He’s in high demand and a girl gets that itch you know” Ino said.

“How come I didn’t know any of this, how many girls has Naruto fucked?” Sakura asked a bit upset at being the last to know.

“You’re not the last to know, I’m sure there’s some who don’t know though how many there are I haven’t a clue. I have no idea who they are either, but you’re definitely not the last to know. As to how many girls Naruto's rocked? Hm, I’m not sure. He’s not a guy who fucks and tells like Kiba. He respects us and doesn’t brag and always makes his time with you special. But if I had to guess then I’m sure he’s done Hinata, her sister Hanabi, that ramen shop girl Ayame, Kiba’s sister Hana, the crazy woman Anko, maybe Kurenai sensei though I’m not totally sure about that one, Shizune probably, Tenten I know for sure and she was probably the first. Other than those I haven’t a clue though I’m sure there’s more” Ino said as she thought long and hard.

Sakura wasn’t sure if she should be jealous or not. Her teammate and friend has had sex with so many girls it seemed. Sure, she was one of them, but still. Did she want to slug him for being a playboy? Or have another go? Her mind was a jumble til a spark came out of nowhere.

“I was thinking, maybe we can do him together” the pink-haired girl suggested running with the spark of an idea she just got.

“Oh, I like that” Ino said with bright eyes. “I haven’t had him in a while and in need of it.”

“I knew you would” Sakura said smugly.

The two girls then began to conspire in getting some Whirlpool into their caves.

/Scene Break/

**_A Few Days Later_ **

Naruto was walking down the street feeling good. He had just finished a nice big bowl of ramen at Ichiraku’s, how could his day get any better really?

“Hey Naruto” Ino said with a smile.

“Hey Ino, what’s up?” Naruto asked.

“Oh, you know what I want up. It’s hard, hot and its place belongs in my tight wet pussy” Ino purred moving in close so they couldn’t be overheard.

“Now, here?” Naruto whispered.

“Well we could though at the moment I don’t want an audience. Maybe next time, that’d be thrilling” Ino said her eyes sparkling.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. Ever since he had started having sex with Ino she had became a bit of an adventurer. She would try things once and if she didn’t like she wouldn’t try again, but for the things she liked she had a list and Naruto knew it front and back really until Ino thought of something new to try.

“So where?” he asked.

“Sakura's place, she’s on shift and I want to fuck on her bed” Ino said.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked with uncertainty.

“Yeah, come on. Time’s a wasting” Ino said as she pulled Naruto.

“HEY, WAIT, INO!” Naruto shouted as he was being pulled.

/Scene Break/

Bursting into Sakura's place Ino led the charge and dragging Naruto with her.

“Damn Ino, what the hell?” Naruto asked as he finally wrenched his arm from Ino's iron grasp.

“I want it now, or should we have done it in the middle of where we were?” Ino asked.

“Good point, but why Sakura's place?” Naruto asked.

“Why not, come on” Ino said.

She dragged Naruto to Sakura's bedroom. Once there Ino went quick work of Naruto's clothes. She licked her lips as more bare flesh was revealed. Once naked Ino wasted not time and got on her knees and began to suck on Naruto's penis getting it hard.

“Fuck, you’re a little whore aren’t you Ino” Naruto groaned.

“Mmmm, yes I am, but only for you” Ino murmured.

She then performed a jutsu that rid her of her clothing.

“You gotta teach me that, it’ll make this kind of thing easier” Naruto commented.

Ino said nothing as she kept blowing Naruto.

Naruto grunted as he came. Ino drank it down like it was ambrosia. She licked and sucked Naruto hard again then pushed him down onto the bed. She then got on top of him and lowered herself down onto Naruto, impaling herself onto his spear. She moaned loudly as she threw her head back letting her ponytailed blond hair smack her back.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this beast, it fills me so fucking full” Ino moaned.

She rode Naruto hard and thorough. She wanted as much as could get since she knew her time was limited. Naruto laid there letting Ino do the work since she seemed to be enjoying herself and who was he to interrupt her fun. His hands glided across her hips and the sides of her torso. When he cupped her breasts Ino mewled out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Naruto lurched up and captured one of Ino's nipples in his mouth suckling on it like a newborn babe on their mother’s teat. Ino let out some guttural moans from this action since her nipples were on her sensitive spots and Naruto knew how to tweak them the best. Naruto brought a hand down and found Ino's clit and began to rub it furiously.

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh” Ino moaned as she climaxed.

Naruto grinned as he used his strength and rolled over so he was on top of Ino. He lifted her legs up so they were draped across his shoulders. He then began to pound away at his fellow blond.

“NARUTO!” Ino screamed.

She thrashed back and forth as she was getting pummeled over and over. Her mind going insane from the immense flood of pleasure spilling through her being. It was too much, too much at once. Naruto was overwhelming her. She let out a final scream as she reached her limit and then went limp.

“You wiped her out.”

Naruto turned to find Sakura revealing herself from her hiding spot. She was already naked and dripping. She had watched the whole scene before her and it got her excited.

“Hello Sakura” he greeted casually.

“How’d you know I was here?” Sakura asked a bit surprised.

Hers and Ino's plan was to surprise Naruto after he fucked Ino.

“The nose always knows” Naruto said tapping the side of his nose.

“Your nose is worse than any Inuzuka” Sakura huffed.

“It may be, but now it’s your turn” Naruto growled.

Before Sakura knew what was happening she was grabbed and thrown onto the bed by her now unconscious friend. She didn’t have time to adjust as Naruto thrust his still hard member into her.

“OH GODS!” Sakura screamed at the sudden intrusion.

Naruto paused for a moment as he felt Sakura's pussy flex to try and accommodate him. He then began to pump in and out not letting her fully adjust. Sakura thrashed about the bed like Ino did as she was being violated over and over in such glorious sweet torture.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck me Naruto, fuck me. Oh gods, it feels so good” Sakura moaned.

“Ugh, you’ve got such a tight pussy Sakura” Naruto grunted.

Naruto kept pumping away into Sakura til he spewed his load. Sakura laid there tired. She had come three times before Naruto released his seed.

“Mmm, he’s fucking good, huh?” Ino asked coming back from her unconscious state.

“Mmm yeah” Sakura murmured tiredly.

“And I’m just getting warmed up” Naruto commented.

The two girls saw Naruto fully erect and they licked their lips.

The rest of the day Naruto did Sakura and Ino til neither girl could move. They laid there in a pile of sweaty, sticky, exhausted flesh.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I know I could’ve gone on, but my brain wasn’t cooperating with me so I just had to do this. I may go back to this later and expand on it, but that will be way down the road.**


	120. Hana Inuzuka

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I haven’t done a Hana one in a very long time. It’s time I rectify this. Oh, I want you all to know I made up the names of Hana’s friends in this since I didn’t want to go with the usual ones. This also another non-M one too. I decided to throw you all a curve again.**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 120: Hana Inuzuka**

“Man this sucks.”

Hana looked up from the boom she was reading. She pushed her reading glasses up and looked at her friend.

“What do you mean Kana?” she asked.

“You know what I mean, we’re all hot young women and here we are sitting in this lousy apartment on a Saturday night when we should be having the time of our lives, drinking, dancing, having sex with some random guy” Kana said.

“First off my apartment isn’t lousy so apologize. And second I am not going to have sex with some random guy. I have no idea where he’s been and what he might be carrying” Mayu said.

“Sorry Mayu, but you all know what I mean, right?” Kana asked.

She looked at the group of girls around her including Hana and Mayu.

“I think it’s nice to have a quiet night like this. We’d burn ourselves out we if partied like you suggest” Akira said.

“She’s right, this is nice” Usagi said.

Kana huffed and crossed her arms.

“I’m going out and party, who is with me?” she asked.

She got no responses. Usagi was snacking, Akira was brushing Usagi’s hair, Hana was reading and Mayu was flipping through a magazine she’s read over a thousand times.

“UGH! You’re all going to be spinsters!” Kana declared then stood up and walked out of the apartment.

“Such a drama queen that one” Akira commented.

“Well she does have a point, we always hang out at each other’s places. We don’t go out clubbing or anything” Mayu said.

“But we’re not those kind of girls, are we?” Usagi asked.

“Well we’re not party girls, but we all do enjoy a good time” Akira said.

“So should we go, just to keep an eye on Kana and make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble?” Hana asked closing her book and taking off her reading glasses.

/Scene Break/

The group of girls went to the closest club and got in since it appeared to be a slow night.

“It’s so loud!” Kana said.

“What did you say?” Akira shouted.

Hana rolled her eyes as she grabbed a hold of Kana and Akira’s hands and looked at Usagi and Mayu to do the same. Once all linked together they moved through and found a table that was open. Seated they ordered drinks and sat back. Hana pulled out her book that she had been reading before.

“You’re not going to read here, are you?” Kana asked.

“Why not” Hana said.

“The light’s so dim here it could ruin your eyes even worse Hana” Mayu said.

“I got a pocket light here” Hana said as she pulled out a penlight and turned it on and began to read again.

The other girls shook their heads.

/Scene Break/

Hana sat in the booth she and her friends had taken. She was the only one there as her friends had taken up to dancing on the dance floor and to chat up some guys who were there. Hana was content sitting there reading. She blocked out all the thumping, pulse pounding dance music blaring from the speakers.

“HANA!”

Hana looked up to see Usagi looking at her.

“Finally, I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now” Usagi said.

“What is it?” Hana asked.

“Oh, this is Naruto” Usagi said with giggle.

Hana looked at the guy Usagi brought with her. She didn’t see him before since he was standing behind Usagi. Now that she could see him she saw he had nice blue eyes and messy blond hair. He had marking on his cheeks. They looked like whiskers or something. He had three on each cheek.

“Hello” Hana greeted politely.

“Well I’ll let you two get acquainted. See ya” Usagi said then dashed off.

Naruto looked at Hana nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry about this. Your friend kind of pulled me over here since she thought you needed company” he said.

“I’m fine, I have this book” Hana said.

“Oh, what is it?” Naruto asked curiously.

Hana showed the cover.

“I know that one” Naruto said as he took a seat across from Hana.

“You do?” Hana asked.

“I may be blond, but that doesn’t mean my IQ is limited” Naruto quipped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to” Hana apologized.

Naruto waved his hand away.

“It’s alright, I’m used to it. All my friends love to pull every blond joke there is since they know I don’t care” Naruto said.

Hana was relieved. She hated if she offended Naruto even if she didn’t know him. The two spent pretty much the rest of the night chatting about books and Hana left the club smiling. She met someone knew and she held in her book his number. All in all this was a good night.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I want to note that Usagi isn’t the same Usagi from Sailor Moon. I’m just using the name really, that’s all.**


	121. Hana & Tsume Inuzuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you want to review a chap then please let me know which one you are doing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this from the reference I made in chapter 89. Warning this has incest in it.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 132: Hana & Tsume Inuzuka**

Naruto groaned as he awoke. He found himself tied to a bed. He tried to get up, but found he couldn’t.

“HELLO, ANYONE THERE, HELP ME!” he cried out.

“Well, well look who’s finally awake?” a voice said.

Naruto strained to look at who had talked, but due to his position he was unable.

“Come on out and show yourself” he called out.

“Such balls on this one” the voice said.

“Mmm yes, big ones for sure. More than enough for the two of us” a second voice said.

“Damnit where are you?” Naruto shouted.

Soon two figures came out of the shadows. They were Tsume and Hana Inuzuka.

“Thank goodness, you can untie me” Naruto said with relief. 

“No can do pup” Tsume said shaking her head.

“Huh, why not?” Naruto asked squinting his eyes.

“Because we’re the ones who tied you up, so why would we let you go when we have you right where we want you” Hana said.

“Eh, why? Wait, you’re not in heat are you?” Naruto asked.

He knew that all female Inuzuka go in heat at certain times. This was a clan trait it seemed.

“No, we just need some good fucking and you’re going to provide us it” Tsume said with a leer.

Hana licked her lips.

Naruto gulped as he felt like a piece of meat.

The two Inuzuka made their way to the bed stripping themselves as they got closer and Naruto's eyes couldn’t peel away from all the flesh they were revealing.

Tsume though older was still in great shape and even with having two kids too. She had long toned legs, a firm stomach and big breasts that didn’t seem to have a bit of sag in them at her age. Then his eyes turned to Hana and though she was a bit shorter than Tsume she still had as lovely set of legs as her mother. Her chest was only a bit smaller than her mother as well, but still quite drool-worthy for sure. Unlike her mother, Hana shaved down there while Tsume let hers be a bit wilder.

On the bed Tsume pulled out a kunai hidden in a bedpost.

“Now, you going to good and cooperate?” she asked.

Naruto nodded as he eyed the very sharp piece of steel.

“Good” Tsume said as she handed Hana the kunai.

Hana used the kunai and cut Naruto's pants off then his boxers so his cock sprung up like a daisy.

“Hey, I said I was going to be good. You can release me” Naruto whined.

“Oh no, not yet pup that will be for later” Tsume growled.

She and Hana got low and eyed their new toy.

“He sure is big mom” Hana commented.

“Yes, so much bigger than your father. That fucking noodle dick” Tsume said, “a couple of pumps, a squirt and he was off to snore land.”

Hana really didn’t need to hear how her father performed so she blocked it out and kept her attention on the hot meaty phallus in front of her.

“Mothers before daughters” Tsume said as she nudged Hana out of the way and took Naruto's cock into her mouth.

Naruto hissed as he felt Tsume’s warm mouth envelop him.

Hana pouted, but decided to try something. She crawled over and kissed Naruto. Naruto kissed Hana back and wished he had the use of his arms to hold her.

“Let me go and I can touch you” he said.

“Not yet Naruto, we should have our fun first” Hana giggled.

Naruto growled then groaned as he felt Tsume’s mouth pleasure his cock. Damn, the woman was good at her job. All he could do was move his hips and that wasn’t enough since when he did that Tsume would tease him.

Hana positioned herself and sat down on Naruto's face.

“Eat me” she muttered.

Naruto wasn’t one to deny a kunoichi’s request so he lifted his head and dove into Hana’s wet folds. Hana gasped as she rocked her hips grinding them into Naruto's face.

“He good dear?” Tsume asked.

“Oh fuck yes mother. He knows how to eat so welllllll” Hana moaned.

Tsume chuckled as she went back to sucking Naruto's cock. She loved it. She swirled her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down. She knew this was doing the trick as Naruto's hips jerked.

“Ugh, fuck, about to come” Naruto warned even though his mouth was smothered.

Tsume heard this and pulled away completely leaving Naruto hanging. Naruto tried to see what was going on, but Hana was blocking his view.

“Eat me Naruto, eat me. Just let her play” Hana panted as she kept grinding her pelvis into Naruto's face.

Naruto had no choice really, but to obey since he wasn’t in any position to argue. For a while it seemed nothing was happening as he felt his urge to erupt sink down and then he gasped as he felt something tight, hot and wet envelop his cock. He knew it wasn’t a mouth then that left one other option.

Tsume was not astride Naruto. She began to ride him like a gold medal cowgirl. She moved her hands up and around to cup her daughter’s tits.

“Oh mom” Hana moaned as she felt her mother’s talented hands on her breasts.

“A mother always knows best” Tsume chirped.

Naruto now really wished he could see what was going on since it sound so damn hot.

They kept going and Naruto spewed his load into Tsume as she climaxed herself. Hana came too. They then rested and then switched. But this time Naruto was cut free. He took charge and forced Hana on all fours and made her eat out her mother as he fucked her from behind. Hana ate out her mom with real relish tasting not only Tsume, but Naruto too. It tasted so good.

Naruto fucked Hana hard since he intuitively knew that she liked it like that.

“Fuck, fuck, yes Naruto fucking me, harder, faster. I want to feel that cock in me for weeks” Hana moaned into her mother.

Tsume was groping her chest as she panted and moaned up a storm.

The three kept going til they exhausted themselves. It took a lot since Naruto had amazing stamina and Tsume and Hana weren’t that far behind him in that regard.

“Fuck, we have to do this again” Hana panted.

“Mmm yes we have to” Tsume murmured as sleep was slowly taking her.

“Alright, but next time no timing me up” Naruto said.

 

 

**End**


	122. Samui

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this here is a non-M chap.**

 

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 122: Samui**

Samui was breathing hard. She was exhausted after running the last few miles the guard post. She was there to inspect things. She frowned seeing no one was outside watching. She’d have to mark this down in the report. The guard house at the border was just a medium/small base that looked like a non-descript house. Heading inside she found the place was clean and the smell of something cooking. She ventured in further and found a familiar blond in the kitchen.

“Naruto” she said.

“Huh, oh hey Samui. Want some breakfast?” Naruto asked turning his head to see his fellow blond.

“Where are the others?” Samui asked.

“Out patrolling” Naruto said.

“And why aren’t you out standing guard?” Samui asked.

“Because I got alerts and alarms set up to notify me if someone was coming” Naruto said.

“Your alerts and alarms are busted. I came here without being spotted” Samui said.

“Nah, they work fine. I saw you coming and I knew it was fine” Naruto said.

“Shadow clones” Samui said.

“Yup” Naruto chirped.

Samui sighed.

“What are you having?” she asked.

“Ah, bacon, eggs and some French toast” Naruto said.

“That’s my favorite” Samui said.

“I know” Naruto said as he kept cooking.

Samui shook her head. She had no clue how Naruto knew so much about her. She was sure he wasn’t some kind of stalker since first he didn’t act like one and second she just felt deep down he wasn’t.

“Here you are” Naruto said as he served Samui.

Samui felt her mouth water. She hadn’t eaten at all this morning wanting to get to the post quickly. So she dove right into her breakfast. It was so good.

“How come you never told me you knew how to cook?” she asked.

“What, and give you all my secrets before we really got to know each other, I’m not that kind of man” Naruto teased.

Samui rolled her eyes at this.

They ate breakfast in peace and when it was done Naruto bust the dishes. Samui was going to get up to clean them, but Naruto stopped her.

“It’s Kiba’s turn to clean” Naruto said.

Samui nodded.

Kumo and Konoha had a ninja-swapping program where the two villages swapped a certain number of ninja ever few months. It was to help keep relations between the two villages peaceful. At the moment Naruto, Kiba and a couple other Konoha ninja were in Kumo.

“So how goes the inspection so far?” Naruto asked.

“I haven’t started it yet Naruto. The others aren’t here yet” Samui said.

“So you’re not going to write in your report about how I made you a nice breakfast?” Naruto asked.

“No Naruto, if I did then it would seem like you were trying to bribe me” Samui said.

“Huh, never thought of that” Naruto said.

Samui shook her head.

Naruto got up and stretched. “Wanna go for a walk?”

Naruto, I’m here to check on everything. This isn’t a vacation” Samui said.

“Come on, this post has never had anything happen. It’s the most quiet of all the outposts. We go for a walk. The patrols won’t be back for a couple hours at least” Naruto said.

Samui hesitated, but caved since Naruto was staring at her with the pleading blue eyes.

“Fine” she said.

Naruto grinned and headed out with Samui following right after.

/Scene Break/

“Ah now this is great” Naruto commented as he had his feet in a cool creek.

“Why did you want to do this Naruto?” Samui asked as she kept her guard up for any possible attacks.

“Aw come on Samui, you gotta have fun when you can. We’re ninja” Naruto said.

“But right now?” Samui asked.

A grin appeared on Naruto's face though Samui didn’t recognize it since she didn’t know Naruto all too well. What happened next was Samui getting drenched as Naruto with a group of clones he created began to splash Samui.

“NARUTO!” Samui shouted.

Naruto laughed, he laughed so hard he fell back crashing into the water.

“COLD!” he shouted leaping out of the creek like a bat out of hell.

Samui couldn’t help chuckling at the sight.

“Ah, gotcha to smile and laugh” Naruto said grinning.

Samui fixed her features so it displayed no expression.

Naruto pouted seeing her return to normal. He sighed and shook his head.

“Well lets go back” he said.

Samui nodded and the two headed back in silence.

Once back at the outpost Samui began her inspection. She found nothing out of place. Soon the other shinobi returned from their patrols and Samui counted them. She nodded and was about to leave and she paused.

“Naruto, a word” she said then headed out the door.

“Oh, you trouble Naruto” Kiba crowed.

Naruto ignored Kiba and walked out of the outpost.

“What do you need Samui?” he asked.

Samui quickly pecked Naruto on the cheek and left. Naruto just stood there stunned.

 

 

**End**


	123. Uchiha (Rei & Mikoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this chap has Rei. An original creation of mine.

**Naruto and his Kunoichis**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this one is my Uchiha chap. This will have Mikoto and my original character that I created. Rei Uchiha who is Sasuke's sister. I had this one planned before I started my Christmas chap, but it took a while to get written out. Warning there will be incest in this. You’ve been warned.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 123: Uchiha (Mikoto & Rei)**

“REI UCHIHA!”

Rei jumped away as she went to cover her mostly nude body. On her bed was a half-naked Naruto, her boyfriend.

The one who shouted her name was her mother Mikoto. Now Mikoto had just got home from grocery shopping and came up to see if her daughter was home. What she found upon entering Rei’s room was something a parent dreaded to find. Their daughter and their boyfriend getting close to having sex.

“M-m-m-mom, I thought you’d be out longer” Rei stuttered.

“Well the shopping didn’t take as long as I thought, but that doesn’t matter. What is going on here?” Mikoto asked.

“Um, well, I” Rei stuttered.

Naruto was off the bed and slowly moving to get his clothes. Hoping that his presence would go unnoticed.

“You stop right there young man” Mikoto said sternly.

Naruto froze like a deer caught in headlights.

“Rei, I am ashamed of you. I thought better of you” Mikoto scolded.

Rei had her head down.

“I see only one punishment for this” Mikoto said.

“What is it mom?” Rei asked now quite scared.

“You remember when I caught your brother smoking?” Mikoto asked.

Rei nodded. She remembered the day that her mom caught Sasuke smoking. Mikoto made Sasuke smoke two whole packs in one sitting. Sasuke was so sick he was in the bathroom afterwards puking his guts up. He never smoked after that ever again. Even now seeing a cigarette made him get all pale and clammy. The smell just made it worse for him as he got quite nauseous.

“Well, you’re going to have to do the same thing” Mikoto said sternly.

“What, you don’t mean…” Rei said as her mind connected the dots.

“Yes, you’ll be fucking Naruto til you get sick and tired of it. Then you’ll realize it’s bad for you” Mikoto said in her ‘a mother knows best’ tone.

Naruto and Rei looked at each other wondering if Mikoto had lost her mind. This had to be the most fucked up punishment they’ve ever had heard really.

“Well, what are you waiting for, get to it” Mikoto barked out like she was trying to get her kids out of bed.

Naruto and Rei again looked at each other now wondering if this was some kind of messed up joke or something. But the look of Mikoto’s face looked to be serious. So with some reluctance Naruto dropped his clothes he had gathered up and went back to the bed and climbed on.

“Um, will you be watching us?” he asked.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be a good mother if I didn’t make sure you saw your punishment through” Mikoto said.

Naruto was now very nervous. He had never performed in front of an audience before. Hell, he had never performed at all. This would’ve been his first time. Rei was the same, a virgin. That and the person watching was her mom unnerved her too. It was just plain wrong.

“Well go on” Mikoto said then she sighed as she saw the two weren’t going to move. “I guess I’ll have to take this into my hands.”

“What, wait mom” Rei said, but it was too late.

Mikoto stripped off her clothes and Naruto's eyes widened.

 _Damn Rei’s mom is fucking hot. She’s definitely a MILF_ Naruto thought.

Rei didn’t like how her boyfriend was looking at her mom so she pulled his attention away and kissed Naruto hard.

“You’re mine, I don’t share” she said furiously.

“Now, now Rei I thought I raised you better. It’s better to share. Besides, I think Naruto here has more than enough to go around” Mikoto said chiding her daughter. Her eyes locked on the growing bulge in Naruto's boxers.

She then got on the bed and peeled Naruto's boxers off. His cock jumped out.

“Oh my” Rei gasped as she had never seen one up close before.

“It’s marvelous isn’t dear. Now take it in your hand and pump it” Mikoto instructed.

Rei moved her hand though it was trembling. She grasped Naruto's member and began to stroke it.

“Ugh, not so tight Rei” Naruto winced.

“Oh, sorry Naruto” Rei apologized.

“It’s alright dear, this is your first hand job. Go slow, feel him under your hand. How hot it is, you can feel his pulse. Yes that’s it dear keep doing it. up and down” Mikoto said as she watched her daughter get her boyfriend off. She helped by giving pointers every once and a while.

“Shit” Naruto groaned as he orgasmed.

His seed fired out like it was from a cannon. It coated his stomach and Rei’s hand. Rei stared at her hand now coated in white.

“Go ahead and taste it dear” Mikoto encouraged.

Rei slowly raised her hand and sniffed it then her tongue slithered out and lapped the white substance. It was salty that was for sure, but it wasn’t totally unpleasant. She licked more off til her hand was clean.

“Good girl, now let your mother show you how to give a proper blowjob” Mikoto said.

Hearing those words made Naruto's dick jerk back to life.

Mikoto flicked her hair back as she lowered her head. She slowly took Naruto's cock into her mouth. Naruto groaned as he felt Mikoto’s mouth all around his rod. She then began to slowly suck him as her tongue slithered around the whole length.

Rei just watched fascinated by it all. Every once and a while Mikoto would pull up and explain what she was doing to Naruto to Rei. Rei would just nod hanging on every word from her mother. When Naruto was close to coming Mikoto pulled away.

“Now you try it dear, just how I explained it to you” Mikoto said.

Rei swallowed hard and nodded. She looked at Naruto for a sign. She got a furious nod since her boyfriend had been so close and wanted that release. So Rei pulled her hair back as her head descended. She took Naruto's member into her mouth. It was much bigger than it looked it seemed. She couldn’t take it all in like her mother. It frustrated her.

“Don’t worry dear, it takes time. Just take as much as you can and do what I did. It will all be the same. Trust me” Mikoto seeing the look on her daughter’s face.

Rei closed her eyes to calm herself and then began to suck Naruto letting her tongue slither about. Just like her mother told her to do. It was tiring for her first time. She wasn’t used to using her mouth so much as well as her tongue. She also had to pull up a few times to breath. She hadn’t fully learned to breath through her nose while going down.

Mikoto just watched helping guide Rei if she saw her daughter in trouble of any kind. Rei was getting the hang of it though as she began to show more vim and vigor. Her motions were a bit sloppy, but that was expected since this was her first time, she’d get better over time.

“Ugh, fuck” Naruto groaned as he finally erupted.

Rei felt her mouth filling.

“Take it dear, take all you can” Mikoto said.

Rei had to pull back since it was almost too much. She still had plenty of seed in her mouth as the last few spurts decorated her face and hair. She swallowed what she had and turned to Mikoto.

“Well done honey, for your first time” Mikoto said smiling.

Rei felt proud.

Naruto laid there panting. This was fucking incredible really.

“Now I think it’s time for the main event” Mikoto said.

Naruto and Rei’s eyes bulged since they knew what was going to happen next. Sure, before they thought they were ready since it was the heat of the moment, but now with them actually thinking they were nervous.

Mikoto sighed as she saw the reluctance.

“I guess I’ll have to show you” she said.

She moved Rei out of the way and positioned herself above Naruto. One hand on his dick stroking him back to life. It rose though slowly.

“Now watch” Rei’s mother said.

She then began to slowly lower herself.

“Stop!” Rei cried.

Mikoto turned to her daughter.

“I want to be Naruto's first” Rei said firmly.

Mikoto smiled and nodded. She knew this trick would work. She knew her child so well. She removed herself and let Rei take her place. He helped steady Rei as she lowered herself down. Rei and Naruto's eyes locked onto one another never wavering. Rei gasped as she felt the head pierce her quim.

“Oh god” she moaned.

It’s alright dear, it will feel good soon” Mikoto said knowingly.

Rei’s face was masked with pain as she continues going down feeling Naruto fill her til it reach the natural barrier.

“This will hurt dear” Mikoto said to her daughter then turned to Naruto. “Naruto dear, this is something natural. Rei will only be in pain for a moment or two. You aren’t hurting her.”

Naruto slowly nodded.

Mikoto took Rei’s hips and raised her up a bit, but then slammed her down. Rei let out a scream of pain her virginity was ripped away. Tears leaked from her eyes. Naruto was horrified at the sight. He vowed to himself to never hurt Rei in any way and he had hurt her even though this was supposed to happen. It didn’t ease his guilt at all.

Just relax dear that’s it calm down. The pain is already going away. You will feel such pleasure soon” Mikoto cooed as she wiped her daughter’s tears away.

When Rei’s pain was gone Mikoto instructed her what to do in this position. Rei obeyed and slowly began to move up and down to get a feel and it felt damn good. She wanted to go all out, but Mikoto advised her to set a nice steady pace so it’ll be enjoyable for them both. Rei took those words and began her work. It was enjoyable and for the both.

Rei bend down and kissed Naruto and he kissed her back. They kept kissing as Rei kept her bouncing.

Mikoto watched with pride and growing lust. She had been patient teaching her daughter all there is, but that patience was slowly ebbing. She needed some relief and soon and her hands won’t do.

Rei felt something tight in her belly.

“Oh, oh, oh mom, what’s going on?” she asked.

“You’re about to come dear, let it out” Mikoto said.

Rei nodded and did as she was told and it was glorious. She was panting hard from her orgasm. It was so big. It took her a few moments to collect herself and when she did she began again though she was tired of the position.

“Dear let us switch, you don’t have the stamina to be that spot for any longer” Mikoto said.

Rei reluctantly nodded and got off. Causing both her and Naruto to groan from the loss. Mikoto then guide the two in the standard missionary.

“This will have Naruto do the work, but you can guide him on the pace. Naruto always listen to your partner. It’s not just your pleasure, but your partner’s too” Mikoto said.

The two nodded and Naruto pushed into Rei making her gasp.

“Oh Naruto” she cooed.

The two kissed as Naruto set the pace. Both were so riled up that they both needed a release. Naruto pumped in and out of Rei like he was possessed and Rei was crying out for more and more. Soon Naruto climaxed into Rei and Rei came again. The two were exhausted.

“That was wonderful dears, but now I think the teacher needs some rewards” Mikoto said now at the end of her rope.

Naruto and Rei looked at each other. They weren’t sure what to do then Rei looked at her mother and saw Mikoto’s face was red and her pussy dripping.

“Go ahead Naruto. fuck my mom” she said.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah, just this once” Rei said.

Naruto nodded. He pulled out of Rei. Mikoto then got a brilliant idea.

“Rei, stay where you are. Naruto we’re going in a different position” she said.

They had Rei lying on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge of her the bed spread wide. Mikoto got in between her daughter’s legs and began to devour the cream clam in front of her. She wiggled her ass letting Naruto to go in. Naruto go the message and groaned as he felt his second pussy. It wasn’t as tight as Rei’s, but it felt sure damn good. He felt Mikoto’s inner muscles squeeze him and damn he felt he was going to shot it.

Rei was moaning up a storm as her mother ate her out. She never knew this could feel so good. This made her always wonder if she was bi since she wasn’t as adverse to another woman even if it’s her mother doing this to her. Maybe she’d experiment with some of her girl friends later. But this line of thought was then shredded as Mikoto’s talented tongue went to town ruining Rei.

Naruto thrust in and out of Mikoto enjoying this feeling. Mikoto’s pussy was clenching and squeezing him with such skill. She was definitely a woman with experience.

The three kept going throughout the day since Mikoto still had a punishment to dole out.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, this will probably be the last set of chaps I’ll do for this year though I’m not ruling out one more before the end of this year, but it’s no guarantee.**


End file.
